


Paraguay's truth

by Tdelicot



Category: NCIS
Genre: Abduction, Captain Stan Burley, Cartel soldiers, Drugs and weapons, End of a marriage, F/M, Torture, beatings, love and hate, paraguay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 143
Words: 99,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: This is the sixth in a series of stories for season 18th. A rescue team is mounted by the DOD and NCIS to find and locate Marine NCIS agent Stan Burley and five others taken and into a compound the same place for where Gibbs and McGee were captured. However after finding out about the raid planned, Special Agent Gibbs decided to go along against Vance's orders and his wife Jacqueline Sloane.
Relationships: Gibbs/Sloane, Torres/Bishop
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

The past three weeks......

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was in a great deal of pain caused by his captors of the compound in Paraguay. His friend Burley watched in horror as his friend was being beaten for the fourth time in a space of a few days looking for certain Intel of an American rescue mission by the DOD.

He was hanging down by his wrists as the Cartel soldiers having been ordered by the leader Juan Jose Hernandez now finally to get his revenge against the agent.

Special Agent Gibbs was a bloody mess with Burly covered in stained blood and dirt himself watching needing to turn his head at the sight of his friend and former boss. He just couldn't believe that Gibbs would actually come here again after the first time with getting captured and was gone for two months before being rescued by his friends.

Gibbs was hot, sweaty, thirsty and most of all hungry. Even though he had to endured the horrible pain of being beaten and left in the sun as part of the punishment and thrown into the stockade in the dark as well with his thoughts.

There was nothing he was able to do accept take the beatings for which he hopes will be rescued. His own bodily functions were fading away as he had to let go again to have the damn soldiers laughing at the aged agent. It was really stupid of the agent to come here in the first place. He had remembered the fights he had with Vance and his own wife before deciding on coming to Paraguay.

************************************************************************

NCIS Three weeks and three days

Special Agent Gibbs having been thinking the night before at home with his wife Jacqueline to be back the next morning visiting her daughter Faith in New York. Gibbs had called Director Leon Vance in his office having arrived early. He was going to tell him that he had decided to go on the rescue mission sanctioned by the DOD this time since they had the evidence by satellite photos about the marines and Burly having been captured by the Paraguay's soldiers down the river for where the compound was located.

Moving inside the Naval Yards of NCIS and parking his grey truck. He walked inside to be greeted by Field agent Timothy McGee sitting at his desk with the Intel Gibbs had asked for on the rescue mission. Gibbs had mention to Tim that he was going along.

Timothy McGee shook his head in disbelief that this man his boss once again was making a decision that will no doubt get him killed. "Why Boss go to Paraguay after what had happened the last time?" It was at this time that both Nick and Bishop had walked over from the elevator.

They were able to hear parts of the question before they had realized that it was really serious and Tim was hot under the collar. "Come on Tim this is Burley I am talking about and his Marine friends. It's my duty to go along to try and get them out like we did with the young children. Burly needs us to get him out and it's my sole duty to do so after all he has done for me and NCIS.

"Boss have you spoken with Director Vance about it and your decision to go along?" He looked over to see both Nick and Bishop with looks on their faces that he knew really well from over the years.

"Not yet! But I did called him earlier that I was coming in early to speak with about something important. I will be upstairs discussing the matter with him. And don't try to come upstairs to interrupt the meeting. Do I make myself clear with the order?"

"Aye boss. But what about Nick Torres? Why don't you take him with you this time since he will differently fit in with the crowd of the country?" Tim will asked with turning his face to see his reaction to the question.

"Not a chance! And besides Nick and Elle are getting married in three weeks and I hope to be back by than with finding Burly and the marines. So please get to your work with some paperwork that needs to be signed." Gibbs cried out with heading for the elevator to speak with Vance when Bishop said the following.

"What about your wife Jacqueline? Does she know about your decision with going to Paraguay?" Bishop asked with concern in her voice and body language with turning her face to see the expression on Nick's face.

"No she doesn't know my decision. She will be arriving back sometime today visiting her daughter Faith in New York."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Director Vance's office

"Are you out of your damn mind Man? How could you even think about going on the rescue mission to get Burley out Gibbs? You're risking your life again and at your aged to be running around trying to get into the compound with your knees and anything else that might get in the way of you getting to the marines. " He screamed out at the 69 year old Special Agent supervisory agent of NCIS standing in front of him not acting his age at this time of the morning.

"I don't give a damn Leon about being held back because of my age once again with throwing the retirement issue into my face. I need to do this because it's Burley and I owe him to do this Leon. I am going any way no matter what you say. I just might be fired doing this and I just don't give a damn at this point in time."

"You are just damn stubborn for when it comes to your own life and now your wife and unborn child. I just can't believe this Gibbs that you're taking this chance to go on the rescue mission. Is there anything I can say to change your mind accept maybe Jack. And and since she is not here I can assume she doesn't know?" Director Leon Vance will say with anger with standing up watching Gibbs own body language.

"I haven't told her the news, and besides she will only try to talk me out of it in the first place. Now if you will excuse me I have to get things together before leaving and that includes my team already knowing my decision." He walked out of the director's office with Vance mad as hornet's nest. He grabbed his phone to dial the number given to him by Sloane to reach her in New York. Even though She was already on the way home via plane to be landing in Dulles within the hour.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacqueline Sloane Gibbs didn't know she was going to be in a battle of wills with her husband. Along with flying in earlier with visiting her daughter for two days. She had a wonderful time seeing her daughter and the unborn child. Her husband was working at the hospital with others with training with a surgeon showing him how to operate on heart patients and the survival rate.

She had taken the flight knowing she would be able to see her husband before he gets himself involved in a case or interrogation. She wasn't expecting to have an argument with him in the conference room fighting over the fact he was heading for a rescue mission in Paraguay. 

She had gotten into a cab when her cell phone was ringing showing that Leon Vance was calling. It was strange for him to be calling when she had just landed....She tells the cab that she will catch another with her bags. She needed to answered it with a gut feeling that something was wrong.

"Leon how are you? Why are you calling at this hour of the morning?" She will asked with her stomach currently doing flips from the unborn child. She has yet told her husband about the miracle baby after she had told him that she wasn't taking her birth control pills all of the time. And this is exactly what she gets with a child she hopes will be welcomed in spite their ages.

"Steaming Jack! Do you know what your husband is planning on doing?" He blurted it out over the phone from his office and no doubt everyone was able to hear his ranting.

"What is he trouble again Leon for something he has done while I am gone?" She snickered slightly that it was usual as well. 

"Yeah, he's in trouble with going against my direct order with getting ready for Paraguay to rescue his buddy Marine NCIS agent Stan Burley and four other marines having been captured. And the DOD has sanction the rescue mission with Gibbs going along beginning tonight with the long flight." Leon announced. "And on top of everything else Jack I blurted it out to him that your pregnant as well."

"Shit!" She cursed out loud with bystanders hearing her vocal response with her cell phone. "I will have to discuss this further with him before leaving." She will advise with her temper building with catching another yellow cab coming along the curve. She asked the driver to take her to the Naval Yards and NCIS.

********************************************************************************************************

Paraguay Rio De la Plato basin

Ten miles south inside the compound

Jose Juan Hernandez had been bringing in supplies for his troops and the prisoners especially his pet project Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He's been placed into the darkened cooler after being in the sun for a few hours.

Stan Burley had watched his friend being placed inside before he was able to see him. He was able to tell that Gibbs was burned in some spots with his skin from the sun and heat. However the guard had placed a small bucket of water for his prisoner to drink without any clothing taking them off to be totally nude.

Once the lock was in placed. Gibbs was in his own little world with nothing to do but sleep and think about his life with his new wife Jacqueline Sloane. He was angry at first when Leon had told him the news that he was going to be a father again and at his age.

He didn't know what to feel at the moment with him hearing voices in his head as he had fallen asleep inside to be the best medicine right now.

Hernandez had gone to his tent to rest after getting up early and traveling a long way to get back to the compound in the heat and humidity. He asked his aid to bring him a whiskey and some food before deciding on his course of punishment for his pet project.

"Right away sir." The young Spanish boy age 17 headed into another section to get his items needed to pleased the leader or else he's going to be beaten like the others.

Fifteen minutes later the young Spanish boy had brought in his drink along with a tray full of sandwiches, fruits and toast for his hunger.

After he was done eating and filling full with his stomach. He changed into a clean uniform with grabbing a whip from his collection hanging on a rack that he had placed.

He than left his quarters to give orders to have Gibbs taken to the court yard for where he will personally be whipped by Hernandez with Stan Burley and the marines to watch the proceedings. Two guards had opened the cooler to kick Gibbs in the shin to cause him extreme pain as he cried out.

Speaking in Spanish the older soldier tells Gibbs to move with the other talking English that he is to move quick into the court yard. While pushing him along in his shame of being nude. Gibbs tried to keep his eyes closed and think positive in his mind.

Once he had reached the courtyard. Hernandez had ordered to have Gibbs hung with his wrists with the poles before getting whipped on both sides of his front and back. There were two guards carrying black laced whips in their hands ready to do their justice with Hernandez watching with a wide smirk on his face.

Gibbs gritted his teeth and closed his eyes to feel the first strike on his upper part of his back and than the second into his groin area to cause him to cry out in severe pain with trying to break loose.


	3. Chapter 3

It was an hour later Gibbs was removed to the cells for where Burley and the marines were brought back inside. "Burley we need to do something about that bastard Hernandez with what he's been doing to Gibbs your friend?" Corporal Carl Reines age 29 years of age in the marines for the past six years with the Seals.

"Listen Carl there is nothing we could do now until we know for sure we are going to be rescued by the DOD. I would think that NCIS of the Naval yards and SECNAV will do something to put together a rescue mission." Burly wiping away a fly from his face with the humidity driving everyone crazy being held hostage.

"I hear the guards coming with bringing Gibbs inside from the courtyard." Carl will say with the heavy metal door opening with the guard speaking English to have Reines moved to another area while bringing in Gibbs looking just awful from the whippings. The guard had a bucket of fresh water and some cloths to wipe off the blood and cleaning the areas.

Burley was pushed back slightly in order for the guards to placed Gibbs onto the dirt ground out cold for the moment. Afterwards once the door was closed shut, he moved over to his friend and tried to give him some water with the small cup before washing him up.

"Jethro it's Stan Burley, I am here with you to help with cleaning the blood off your body and give you water. Please try to drink some of it and let me know on whether you're able to keep it down."

Burly was holding his head slightly trying not to hurt him further. Gibbs mumbled something about the pain in his groin. He felt bad that Gibbs had to endure this type of torture once again. God forbid he's going to be able to come back to his normal life if and when they are rescued.

After doing his best to clean up the wounds and more water. Gibbs had fallen asleep with Burley pulling in close to keep the older man warm inside the cell. It was now dark outside with the temperatures and humidity having dropped slightly.....Both men had fallen into a deep sleep for at lease five hours before the beatings, drugs and water torture began in Hernandez's quarters.

*********************************************************************************************************

PAST Ten hours before the flight on the transport plane with the seals to take off for the DOD rescue mission.

When Special Agent Gibbs had seen his wife show up in NCIS coming home early. He had the feeling that Leon Vance had advised her the mission and the baby.

Walking over to the elevator is when she had caught him with telling him to get into the elevator and stopping it before reaching the conference room. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs what the hell do you think you're thinking with taking off with the seals to rescue the marines and Sam Burly your ex partner and friend for NCIS?"

"Look Jack I have already been through this with Leon in his office and I will tell you I need to do this no matter what and this includes you having a baby that I approve even at my age. Otherwise there is nothing else to say." As he pushes the button to head for the conference room to have Jack continue.

Moving out to walk down to the conference room and getting inside with no one around. Jack Sloane closed and lock the damn door to really have it with her husband with slapping him in the face to catch the man off guard. How dare you, Jethro to make this decision to leave for the mission leaving everyone behind knowing that you might not make it back this time." She was angry and wanted to hit him for doing this to her.

"How dare you do this to me and your team members going to get yourself killed all because of the Cartel?" She wasn't going to stand down I know for sure the rescue mission was going to work.

"Not only the Cartel however Jose Juan Hernandez will no doubt be there with having Burly and the rest of the seals. Jack I am not trying to get myself killed having been through it the last time for two months. Even McGee had asked to bring Torres along since he will fit in in case we get separated." Gibbs will say to think about it further with taking Nick Torres with him even though getting involved in another fight with Eleanor Bishop.

"Jesus Gibbs at least you will have some advantage with bringing Torres and dealing with the natives." Sloane will reply with calming down slightly when McGee did interfered with telling him that MTAC had further information."

"Fine Tim and please tell Nick Torres that he's coming with me to Paraguay along with trying to calm Bishop down. And Jack please go home with helping me getting my things ready....Please....." He says with a emotion that she had not seen in awhile.

"I will do it against my better judgement Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She croaked out with the response before leaving and calling for a cab or if she is able to find a ride.

"Great!" He quipped with kissing her on the cheek quickly before heading for MTAC.


	4. Chapter 4

On the screen of MTAC. Gibbs was talking to Colonel Troper Deegan of the Seals team ready to leave in ten hours at the airfield. He had heard that Hernandez was bringing in additional supplies and weapons for the locals and his regime.

"Listen Agent Gibbs I have a feeling this Hernandez is not playing around any longer for when it comes to revenge of you and capturing of the Marines. I understand from sources that your friend Sam Burly and the marines are still staying at the compound. Otherwise I don't have anything else at the moment."

"By the way Colonel Deegan, I will and Agent Nick Torres will be coming along to help with the DOD rescue mission. I know it's usual. But I need to do this Colonel along with trying to find and kill Juan Jose Hernandez after what he had done to me ever since his cousin Rivera was shot by me." Gibbs said ....

Director Vance had found out about the MTAC briefing. "Colonel how many of the seals will be going along with yourself, Gibbs and agent Nick Torres?" He needed to know while Jack was listening in on the side lines worried.

"A total of 16 in all Director Vance. Hopefully it's going to be enough to stop and find the hostages in the compound. Agent Gibbs we need you and this Torres here in eight hours for final briefing. Because I will not wait any longer....." The 54 year old Seal commander at the Dulles air field says from inside the main office of the airport.

"I understand Colonel, I will be there on time as with agent Nick Torres." Gibbs said with seeing Director Vance for when the screen goes dark and Gibbs needing to tell Torres to get ready as with himself.

****************************************************************************************************

GIBBS house

Sloane had arrived home after moving quickly to get her husband's things ready for the operation.

She had made sure that his extra weapons will be packed to go in his bag for the trip along with the usual items he needs. She was sitting on the edge of the queen size bed placing the last of his toilet items into the smaller bag when she heard the down stair door open and close. No doubt it was her husband needing to try and sleep a few hours before leaving.

He had figured that his wife would be in the bedroom for which they use. "Are you alright Jack?" He stated with moving in closer to his wife with empathy on his face and scared in some ways.

It was when he placed his hand onto her stomach to see if he was able to feel the unborn child. "I would like it to be a boy to name it Shane Jackson Gibbs if possible Jack." He will say with strong emotion before holding her strong before moving her over to the bed to kiss passionately.

She had given herself up the feeling of wanting to be loved by her husband. However she had to pushed him away this time with running downstairs and staying there while he had gone to sleep until it was the time to leave.

She was angry and will be staying angry until he finally arrives home.....


	5. Chapter 5

Colonel Troper Deegan and his seals were on the transport plane at the airfield checking over their equipment before taking off. Special Agent Gibbs and Nick Torres arrived at the field with Gibbs having talked to Nick about the operation in regard to the rescue mission to try and get Burly and the others out of the compound.

Inside his car driving....

"Nick I need to be sure to have your sixth with me. Who am I kidding this is going to be a dangerous mission with going back to Paraguay after I was and Tim were taken and tortured for those two months." Gibbs try to get the rest of his words but was unable....

"I understand Boss what we are trying to do and how important it is to you and the rest of NCIS. I understand you decided to leave with Sloane pissed off at you, Gibbs?" Nick had to say with Gibbs shaking his head in anger.

"Yeah, she is angry and I don't blame her if she decides to pack up her things to leave me and head for New York to live there with her daughter Faith." He cried out in pain in his heart emotionally and physically.

"It's a damn shame Gibbs since she is going to be having your child and she doesn't even think about what it's going to do to you if this does happen?" Nick responded with seeing the air field.

"I can't do anything about it now Nick. Colonel Deegan is waiting for us on the transport plane. We now have a job that needs to be done and get everyone back safe and sound." Gibbs will say to have Nick agreeing with parking his truck with Sloane or anyone at NCIS to have it picked up and brought back to his house for now....

Grabbing their bags to head on over to the transport plane with the wind picking up slightly. Colonel Troper Deegan greeted the both men from NCIS to go over the details inside the plane before take off...

PRESENT TIME......

It was now the DOD's time to discuss the details of the new rescue mission to get Gibbs and Burly out after the first attempt failed. Director Leon Vance attended the meeting inside the conference room with the three main DOD military officers.

"General Waverly when do you think they will be able to take off to begin their trek to Paraguay and the compound?" Leon had to say with his tone low key for the moment.

"24 hours at best Director Vance. The marines and Seals are getting together now as we speak at Camp Peddleton in California. Hopefully they will be able to devise a full scale plan to get into the compound with just minimal injuries." General Waverly will state strongly with his Intel and most of all his marines.

"I would like to know on whether I can have other NCIS ex agents to join in with the operation. I need to know in order for me to contact Tony and Ziva in Paris and head for Paraguay 's air field to meet with the marines and Colonel Troper Deegan one of the original members on the first operation survived to go along?" Leon had to asked since Tony has been driving him crazy with his text messages.

If the DOD agrees to the idea to have Tony and Ziva to help out with the seals and marines. They will have his father to take care of Tali until they are able to get back from Paraguay.

"Director Leon Vance we will agree to this idea as long as these two NCIS agents are able to get to Paraguay." General Waverly said to have Leon relieved with him pulling out his cell phone to send a quick text message to Tony. "IT'S A GO WITH THE OPERATION. MEET THE MARINES AT THE PARAGUAY AIR FIELD. VANCE.

Moments later in Paris, France

Tony was sitting on the couch in the living room with Ziva after getting their daughter Tali down for a nap when Junior came in to let them know. Tony looked up at his father having explained to him about the idea and being worried that he just might lose his son and daughter-in-law.

"She is asleep finally with being over tire." Junior will respond when he hears the text messaging on Tony's phone.

Tony brought up the text message to be from Vance. He reads it with a smile as Ziva knew what it had meant with that particular smile. "Ziva go get everything ready we have a flight to catch to Paraguay with contacting George at the air field and the plane."

Junior will say to his son. "It's a go son?" He waited for his response with Ziva getting up to get things ready and saying good bye to Tali.

"Yeah. Dad we need to get ready now to catch the plane and meet the marines and seals in Paraguay." Tony's heart was racing now with being the same as last time Gibbs was rescued from Paraguay and the emotions Gibbs was feeling now being there again with being captured by Hernandez.


	6. Chapter 6

Junior turned to face his son and daughter-in-in law. "Good luck! And besides Gibbs will be alright with Burly no doubt will be watching over him." He will say to at least try to comfort the both of them.

"I do hope so dad. Gibbs is not a young man and probably won't be able to take much more of the mental and physical torture of that madman Hernandez no doubt." Tony needed to say with getting it off his chest.

"How long of a flight is it going to be before getting to Paraguay?" Junior asked with being curious for when it comes to his son and flying.

"14 hours dad. So it would be a good chance to sleep on the plane. Dad please take good care of Tali while we are gone. I just wished that Gibbs will stop being so stubborn for when it comes to his own life."

"DAMN HIM ANY WAY TONY! Doesn't he know that he has a great many friends that care for him?" Senior yelled out to his moving son.

"APPARENTLY NOT!" It was the last words before leaving for the airport.

***************************************************************************************

Paraguay compound PRESENT

It was currently raining really hard outside of the compound with Burly holding Gibbs sleeping under the blankets. He had not waken in some time making Burly think that maybe it was more to it as he checked the wounds on his back and other parts of his body.

He didn't have a fever after checking his forehead. The guards had brought in fresh water to drink with the only fruit being in the basket to eat. It was better than nothing at all. As Hernandez didn't bother to bring Gibbs out into the heavy rains until it stops. This had given him time to heal after all of the abuse and torture Gibbs had taken.

Every time they had taken him out to hang him by his wrists. Burly and the rest of the Marines couldn't stand the screaming out from Gibbs every time he was beaten by Hernandez and his men. And in each case thrown back into his cell and the dark with his thoughts.

He had cried out one night asking to speak with his wife Shannon and daughter Kelly having missed them a great deal. He needed to touch and feel the both of them to make him believe he was alive and well. The guards outside the cell were laughing before one of them went inside to kick him in his stomach moving into a ball from the alarming pain.

Burly continued to hold his friend like a child as he began to stir needing to relieve himself in the corner with his friend's help crying from the burning pain of his groin. Burly had figured that their was some type of internal injuries to cause the burning pain in his groin.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs wasn't able to take much more from the madman. If and when a rescue mission is attempted by the DOD. They had been getting inside reports with a special transmitter down river from Agent Nick Torres able to escape during the time Gibbs was captured with the trap.

Torres and three of the seals were able to move to another location to hook up with a Paraguay Marine camp. Nick Torres using the special transmitter to send and update NCIS and DOD on where Gibbs and Burly were located. The DOD had sent a coded message back to let them know that a plan was in the works to send another team to help rescue everyone.

The same Colonel Troper Deegan making it back to the states will be on board the transport plane. While Torres will be meeting up with Tony and Ziva at the small airfield in Paraguay. Torres tried sending a text message to see if he was able to contact Tony.

TEXT MESSAGE.....Tony it's Nick Torres I will be waiting for you at the airfield. Still going strong with Gibbs and Burly at the compound.

MOMENTS LATER.....

"OMG! I just can't believe it. We are now boarding the transport plane to meet you. Do you know on whether Gibbs is still alive?" Tony had sent to message making Torres cringe with the question.

"Tony, he's still alive but barely! He's going to be needing a hospital really bad. The Daniel Webster is now in our area waiting for word that the hostages had been removed from the compound."

"Will Doctor Cyril Taft be on board the Daniel Webster to help Gibbs?" Tony says on board the transport with Ziva asleep. He's going to be doing the same once he was finished texting.

"Yes, Tony he will be as with another specialist named Doctor Todd Gelfind in case Gibbs goes into a coma." Torres will write with Tony coming back with his last entry.

"He's the same doctor for when Gibbs was injured badly on a freighter on an under cover operation and missing 15 years. Will talk about it another time when we see each other. Over and out Nick.....He sent the message to write a quick message to his father before going to sleep.....


	7. Chapter 7

Past......

While Torres and Gibbs were on board the flight with the rest of the seals and Colonel Troper and Deegan. Deegan didn't think it was right to have both of the NICS agents on board to land in a rugged territory. Though after being told that both agents have been here prior to rescue the children from the same compound.

When Gibbs had ran out of ammo along with McGee while Torres was abroad the rescue helicopter unable to do anything about it and head back to the states.

During those next two months Gibbs and McGee had endured a great deal even more so for Gibbs getting the worst of the torture treatment. McGee had tried to comfort Gibbs with his body breaking down along with his mental controls.

It was a long flight as Torres and Gibbs had slept trying to get as much rest as possible. Torres had the sneaky suspicious that something just doesn't seem right. There were just too many conclusions on what can happened. Deegan had mention in the debriefing on the plane that there was Marine camp not too far away from the compound with all ears and eyes on anything that was moving inside and out of the compound.

If anything should happened to them. They will head for the Marine camp and advise them of the situation.

Colonel Deegan had fallen asleep himself as with the rest of his seals. The flight was going to be long enough. Once they land into the elements of the heat, flies and most of all the humidity.

***************************************************************************************************

12 hours later finally landing in the small airfield. Everyone had debark with the equipment needed to bring with them to try and get into the compound.

Meanwhile Jose Juan Hernandez and his soldiers were meeting inside his hot quarters going over the plans moving the weapons and drugs. While another matter had come up with a courier telling him that his "PIGEON" WAS ARRIVING on the transport plane to try and rescue his buddy Sam Burly and the other marines that had been abducted.

Hernandez mention to his second-in-command to gather up his troops not on the transport detail to set up on the perimeters to trap those and including Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Speaking in Spanish..."Aye sir. Any other little surprises we should know about Hernandez?" He needed to know while everyone else was waiting for a response.

"At the very moment no Chanez." Chanez has been with Hernandez since the past year as has made a great deal of money into the regime.

Not to far away from the compound. Gibbs and Torres side by side were making their way deeper towards the compound with Colonel Deegan and his seals were checking the area for any type of possible traps.

Gibbs and Torres stopped for a moment to catch their breaths as with drinking water from their canteens. Colonel Deegan had taken a swig of his as well before swiping away the damn bugs and the sweat. Though his was wearing his green cap to help.

Sometime time they reached the perimeter of the compound hiding behind the trees using binoculars to see if they were able to see anyone.

One of the younger seals coming back as a scout had mention that he was able to notice at least four guards roaming around the cells. But there was no sight of Burly and the marines for the moment. While Gibbs and Torres was anxious to move inside with taking the chances of finding them.

ALL OF A SUDDEN.....All hell broke loose with Hernadnez soldiers begin firing their rifles at the surprise team. Gibbs was pushed to the ground by Torres before moving off to get away from the soldiers. He had seen two of the seals killed instantly into the head falling to the ground. Colonel Deegan knew this was going to happen with someone in his group was a mole.

Gibbs was trapped with having to twisted his right knee to be in pain when two of the soldiers came up to him with their rifles. Chanez and another soldier told Gibbs to get up that he was being taken into the compound for where Hernandez was waiting....

Torres fired back as with the other three seals and Colonel Deegan to head for the Marine camp and try to send out a coded report. "Shit!" He will say with having ran out of rounds with Deegan throwing over his small revolver to use firing taking down one of the soldiers as with Deegan before moving off leaving Gibbs to be taken hostage.

Walking back slowly into the compound with his right knee swelling. One of the soldiers hit him in his lower back with the butt of his rifle to hurt him and knocking him down to the ground. Gibbs with his effort tried to get up with gritting his teeth from the burning pain in his lower back.

Afterwards they moved him to see Hernandez in his quarters for where he was sitting eating his snack and drink from the heat. Hernandez looked up to see his prey standing now in front of him ready to pose his treatment.....


	8. Chapter 8

"The great Leroy Jethro Gibbs! You look like a small mouse now standing like a defeated man." Hernandez will say with a laugh before Gibbs tried to get away when he's hit again into his stomach this time by one of the soldiers to have him double over in pain breathing hard trying to catch his breath and a trickle of blood from the side of his mouth.

Gibbs screams out the following! "I AM NOT A DEFEATED MAN HERNANDEZ." He smirked before another soldier with the butt of the rifle hits him again in the same area of his back. The pain was just too much for him gritting his teeth to control the best he can and with his heart rate climbing along with his blood pressure.

"Take him to the cellar and lock him in with some water and that's it. And make sure to remove all of his clothing checking him for any type of weapon that can be hiding on his body." He spoke with the order to the two soldiers to take him out.

Gibbs wasn't able to fight them with his strength had been sapped. He will have to wait it out until his chance arrives and with hopefully finding Stan Burley and the marines.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

PRESENT

Jack Sloane Gibbs wasn't able to take much more with everyone telling her in what to do with staying. However she had packed her bags with informing her daughter Faith that she will catching the first flight within the next two hours to New York.

She had tears running down her face with locking up the front door of her now going to be ex husband's house. Another divorce in the works to make it number five for the history books for one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Her Yellow cab had arrived to take her to the Dulles airport to land in JFK for where Faith will be waiting for her. She had already written a letter plus spoke with her lawyer Marvin Sanderson to take care of the details with the divorce and letting him know to pay what ever it will cost to process through the courts.

She had spoken as well with Leon as to why she needs to leave and to start a new life with a new born child. There was a possible chance that she just might give it up for adoption even though that Gibbs just might fight it when he does come back from Paraguay if ever.

The cab driver helped with placing the bags into the trunk before moving towards the main road to lead to the airport and the life she had.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Paraguay marine camp Present time

Nick Torres along with Coloenl Deegan had received a message to say that the transport plane from the states will be landing in ten minutes. They were waiting at the air field with Tony and Ziva arriving earlier very anxious to get started with the rescue mission.

Tony and Ziva were having coffee after placing on their jungle fatigues and black make up to cover their faces. As Ziva will always chuckle with seeing her husband's face all black while drinking his coffee. "What Ziva? We are here to rescue Gibbs, Burley and the marines." He will state strongly with his emotion of his ex boss of 14 years before quitting to take care of Tali until Ziva was able to surface with the truth.

"Nothing is wrong Tony other than the fact I am worried about the health condition of Gibbs and how much he's able to take with his age. He's not thirty years old any more Tony." Ziva cried out.


	9. Chapter 9

"Damn well I know Ziva. He's been fighting that battle for the past eight years and when he was captured the first time here in Paraguay with McGee for two months. I just don't know if the boss will have the energy to come back to all of us."

"Someone might have to now that Sloane is leaving. I spoke with Leon awhile back via text that if ever Gibbs is injured again badly. There is a woman that he knows ex marine working now for the Navy for the Evergreen safe house for the Witness Protection Program. Leon said this woman Lt. Loreile Baskins is exactly like Gibbs in a big way and with the up and coming SECNAV party in two months."

"Why are we worrying about this woman and party when we have to get Gibbs out of the compound?" Tony had said with anger in his tone when Nick came over to interrupt their arguing.

"Hey! We are ready to leave with Colonel Deegan wants to get in quickly as possible before more damage is done to Gibbs and Burley." He will say with anger in his gut.

"Ok we are coming Nick in a moment to gather our belongings. It just makes me sick that we have to go through again to rescue the man in trouble." Tony explained with Ziva getting up to hug him for a moment before moving on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&;

Hernandez was now ready to do his best with his prize possession. He had Gibbs placed and tied in the center of the courtyard with his wrists tied as with his ankles. He had his best soldiers for when it comes to pure torture.

Gibbs face was covered with some kind of a cloth in order not to see the blows. "Gentlemen are we ready with the whips?" He spoke in Spanish.

"Yes." In unison.

"I want twenty lashes on his back and the same in the front. Now begin!" He ordered.

All of a sudden you can hear the screams of Gibbs with his back burning and welts causing to bleed down his back and legs. He was barely able to hold on with the pain causing his mind to wonder......

"PLEASE STOP ALREADY HERNANDEZ?" He pleaded.....

Hernandez smiled letting his men continued on with the strikes now coming in the front with the first one to hit his groin area to cry out further from the burning swelling pain. Several more screams as his entire body had spasm as with his legs.

The strikes had continued until finally stopping and with blood seeping out from the strikes on the front part of his body.

The bastard Hernandez came over to examined his body before ordering his soldiers to get the solid irons, and placing them into the fire that will be started in front of Gibbs and use them on certain areas of his body to really do the damage.

This gave Special Agent Gibbs to gather his thoughts talking to Mike Franks to asked for his help.

VISIONARY.....

"Probie hang on with help is on the way to rescue you, Burley and the rest of the marines. Please hold on my friend. I am sorry you have to endure all this pain and suffering." He will say standing in front of his boat the Kelly inside the basement of his house.

"I don't know if I can Frank. The pain is just too much for me to bare." He will cry out in such shame." Before he realized that he was back to reality and in darkness with the cloth still covering his face and hearing Hernandez.

"Begin!" Hernadnez smirked smelling the burning of the irons and wood with the fire crackling in front of.

This made Gibbs heart race at the thought of being on fire from the flames and of the irons. He was now ready to finally die....

Each man had taken their turns starting with his back to place the hot rods burning his skin and touching lightly his anal to scream out in horrified pain. Stan Burley and the marines in the compound were able to hear his cries and the burning of the wood.

Next came the worst of the worst having to be in his front when one of the soldiers placed the hot rod onto his penis to scream worst than before to pass out from the god awful pain and his head dropping.

Two more times in the same spot before moving to his chest and stomach before Hernandez tells them to stop to further spread his legs to do further damage. He really wanted to see the special agent dead....


	10. Chapter 10

However only one of the soldiers had a chance to use the rod on Gibbs body with the special agent out cold. Tony, Torres and Ziva had taken out the soldiers. Along with Ziva taking out Hernandez wounding him even though he was able to get away.

However it was Colonel Deegan following Hernandez to a small building. Deegan fired his rifle at Hernandez and killing him instantly into his head twice exploding and blood splatting all over the section of the building.

And in the meantime Torres firing his weapon along with the seals were able to catch the soldiers and shooting and killing them for revenge. They were able to locate Stan Burley and the marines not in good shape but however were able to walk on their own.

Tony, Ziva and Torres were horrified to see Gibbs tied up like a piece of meat in the court yard. Ziva was crying seeing her "Father" scarred for life with seeing his body. Tony cried out to Nick to help slowly to bring down Gibbs and place him onto the ground to cover him with some type of blanket until the Marines come with a stretcher. Until they are able to transport Gibbs to the Daniel Webster off the coast some 100 miles away.

Doctors Cyril Taft and Todd Gelfind and two other specialists were waiting on board to begin with trying to save Gibbs life. Doctor Taft and his associate had received the word that Special Agent Gibbs and the Marines had been found in Paraguay.

No one knew what was the shape of the marines were along with Gibbs even though they were speculating that it might not be good at all.

Tony tried to see if Gibbs was able to speak once he was on the ground and covered. He was cold to the touch and he differently needed a blood transfusion from all of the open welts on his body and including the burns. "Gibbs can you hear me it's Tony? Ziva and Torres is here as well having rescued you from the bastard Hernandez."

"Am I dead Tony? I don't think I am alive with the torture I have endured. I don't feel any pain at all right now." He will say with his voice low and Ziva crying to hear him say this.

"Gibbs listen you're not dead. You're alive and we are going to bring you to the Daniel Webster for where your buddy Doctor Cyril Taft is waiting for you." Tony looked over at Ziva and Nick wanting to know on what was taking so long with the stretcher until finally they were coming.

"Cyril my friend." He croaked out before spitting up blood. Tony was holding up Gibbs head in order to comfort him the best he could. While the two marines arrived with placing the stretcher next to him in order to move his body onto it and carry to the truck and the air field. The Apache helicopter was waiting to transport the patient to the helicopter.

"We need to be careful with the patient, he's in extreme pain from the whippings and burns. We don't know just how bad the internal injuries and bleeding is?" Torres will say with his anger building...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On board the Carrier Daniel Webster

Doctor Cyril Taft was inside the operating room getting everything ready for their patient. Doctor Melville Anders a specialist for the burn ward in Philadelphia with a success rate of 98% with the new skin process developed through the United States government.

Doctor Todd Gelfind was along with his years of experience for when it comes to Gibbs medical history and comas. He was hoping and praying that it doesn't happen with the extent of his patient's injuries.

Doctor Taft turned to see a young communications officer having received a message that the Apache helicopter is estimated to arrive in ten minutes.

"Thank you." He said with telling everyone and including his nurse Elle having worked with him a number of times. She had remembered when Special Agent Gibbs was first over to the Daniel Webster years ago for when he was shot in his right knee and chest with exploding bullet breaking off into tiny pieces. She had understood that he was shot by a young boy named Luke Harris.

"Alright everyone let's get ready our patient will be home soon." Taft replied with sadness in his voice.


	11. Chapter 11

The Apache helicopter was landing on the deck of the Daniel Webster while whipping up the breeze into those waiting for their patient.

The pilot landed beautifully without an issue before the blades had stopped turning. Tony, Torres, Ziva and Stan Burley moved out of the helicopter bending down low to reach a safe haven while waiting for the stretcher to be moved out.

Ziva was still having tears fall from her face as Tony would wipe them away. She had felt so bad for her "Father" to be in this type of condition. The medical technicians were able to move out Gibbs on the stretcher with the I.V. solution running through his veins among other tubing to help resolve his fluids in the body from the burns.

Doctor Cyril Taft and the other specialists were waiting inside when the stretcher appeared. Tony and the group were told to wait in the next section of the waiting room. Their were even small cots to anyone wishing to sleep and Ziva needed to rest with being pregnant with her second child on the way.

When Ziva had sent the text message to Jethro Gibbs about the baby. He was thrilled over all with the wonderful news. "Great news Ziva, I am really proud of you with coming a long way over the years to get back your family. I love you, Gibbs."

Ziva had shown the text to Tony with the both of them thrilled that Gibbs responded well with the news. She laid down onto the cot asking for Tony to wake her when a nurse will come out to update them on Gibbs condition.

Inside the operating room. Doctor Cyril Taft told the group they had a long day into night taking of their patient. First they needed to stable the patient before doing any extended surgery. However they needed to start further blood transfusions and fluids into his body along with keeping a constant check on his heart rate and mostly blood pressure due to the burns.

They were going to be taken care of with the derma skin burn replacement that has a 98% success rate with all of the 1000 patients throughout the globe.

Doctor Cryil Taft was busy with repairing the internal bleeding just below his groin area with closing off the bleeders of the veins inside. This would take time while the nursing staff as with Elle and Amanda aged 32 serving on board the Daniel Webster during the past five years in the surgical section of sickbay.

They had taken x-rays, MIR, CAT SCAN using over head the patient show the extend of the damage, Thank goodness his penis didn't have too much damage to the veins and muscles. But however Doctor Todd Gelfind helped with shooting a steroid fluid solution into the muscle to help with the repair and regeneration of the cells.

He was more worried on whether Gibbs was going to be staying in a forced Coma until he was ready to come out of it.

Meanwhile inside the waiting room. A young nurse had come out from the operating room to tell them that Gibbs was responding well to the treatment and will no doubt be there for a number of hours making sure he is strong enough to be placed in a private ICU." She walked out to head back to the operating room tired liked everyone else.


	12. Chapter 12

Hours later with all of his wounds cleaned up and with bandages covering them for now with a lot of them to heal quickly. Though with the burns and the using the new Derma skin will help a great deal. However it will be the nightmare of feeling those strikes up against his back and front.

His blood pressure was beginning to rise slightly as with his heart rate. Doctor Taft had made the decision to move him to the special ICU and have around the clock checks on his condition. However for now only his friends are going to be allowed to see him for a few moments.

Cyril Taft still needed to be sure that his friend was going to be alright with the damage done to his wrists and ankles as well. Besides the broken right leg and with his knee needing treatment with the swelling of the joints extended.

Maybe placing him in a coma for a week will be for the best to have his body to begin to heal. While making sure he will have an I.V. solution along with other fluids that his body is going to be needing.

He was glad that his kidney function was working at a bare minimal for now and will and have been placed with a caterer with a fluid bag to be checked every hour for blood.

However for now there was nothing else to do accept hope and pray that a miracle will happen. He's going to be needing help once he's able to be strong enough to go on home to his lonely and empty house. Cyril Taft was angry at Sloane for leaving him to head for New York to be with her daughter and not her husband.

Removing his soiled clothing. He then changed to talk with Gibbs friends from NCIS and tell them the update that they have placed Gibbs in a Coma for now.

Moments Later...

"Why Doctor?" Ziva cried out with Taft her about her "Father" was now in a coma for at least a week.

"There is nothing we can do with Gibbs condition. His body needs to recover from this torment of what the bastard Hernandez had done to him in the courtyard. I just don't know anyone in their right mind would do something like that to him." Taft almost broke down with his demeanor.


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days the medical staff on board the Daniel Webster had been keeping a close watch on their patient Special Agent Gibbs. They weren't able to transfer him to the Bethesda hospital for constant monitoring as well. Since his condition wasn't stable enough.

Tony and Ziva weren't able to stay any longer since they needed to get back to Paris and Tali. Ziva was beginning to have the nausea and other symptoms from being pregnant with the second child. Nick Torres had advised them that he would keep them advised of GIbbs condition.

Doctor Cyril Taft and Doctor Gelfind were going his chart in the break room wondering on what else they could do for their friend.

"Actually Cyril we have done our best and now it's up to Leroy Jethro Gibbs to want to come back to life and live out his life the best he could." Todd will say with slight sadness having dealt with Gibbs for a long time.

"If and when Gibbs comes out of the coma. I had just wished that his wife or should I say divorced could be here to help. I just don't understand it all that she would leave because of his decision to help out with the rescue mission." He stated with rubbing his tired eyes before picking up his white cup filled with black coffee. Cyril turned slightly with his back hurting a little.

"It's crazy! Unless Sloane really didn't love Gibbs and it was her chance to get out of the marriage with her scarred history." Todd said with noticing his shift in position. "How's the back Cyril?"

"Sore." Taft will say when he saw Stan Burley walk in with his cane since he was doing really well with his health condition.

"I needed to take a walk and try and find the both of you. Plus I am hungry and thought it would be a change in scenery. By the way what's the latest on gunnery?" He had to asked with concern for his friend and boss of the past.

"He's slowly improving with his condition Stan. Hopefully in a few days we will probably transfer him off to Bethesda hospital for which we will continue to take care of him. I understand that you're going to be leaving for your base in Hawaii along with the rest of the Marines?"

"Yeah, however I understand he will need to be speaking to a therapist before going back into the thick of things." He took in a deep breath with moving over to the trays with two cooks to place the food onto the crew members trays.


	14. Chapter 14

Three days later they transferred their patient by helicopter to the Washington D.C. Dulles airport helicopter pad. An ambulance will be waiting for the patient one Special Agent Gibbs had woke from his forced coma by the doctors. He's going to be asking a number of questions when he's able to.

Doctor Cyril Taft finishing his tour on the Daniel Webster to head on over to Bethesda hospital. He had called his wife Catherine to let her know he was back home on solid ground. She had arrived back from Paris while visiting friends. She was sitting at home of the apartment complex in Alexandra, Virginia. When her husband was calling from his office of the hospital.

"Cyril I am glad your fine and no doubt tired as well?" She will have to asked.

"I am tire Catherine. I am going to be busy with keeping an further eye on my patient Special Agent Gibbs. I am sorry for dumping this on you. I just wanted to say I love you a great deal and don't you forget it my dear?" He cried out over the phone.

"Of course not Cyril. We have been married just too long to forget it. However I am worried about your patient Gibbs. How is he doing Cyril any better?" She will reply with the important question.

"Slightly Catherine. He's going to be needing help with talking to Doctor Grace. Even though I understand Director Leon Vance has something cooking to get Gibbs out of his funk."

"What does that mean Cyril?" She was curious for the most part with her interest kicking in further.

"I don't either." He replied over the phone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Director Leon Vance was visiting a friend of his at the Evergreen safehouse in Alexandra, Virginia. Lt. Loreile Baskins age 54 years of age having the following dossier with being in the marines two years, along with the F.B.I., C.I.A. and now the Navy for the past ten years.

Leon had known her for years for when she was involved in the Marines. She was a smart cookie knowing how to protect herself with her hands. Along with shooting a gun, rifle and even throwing a knife. She knows how to speak six languages. She loves to do yoga. Running, watching old tv movies and writing fanfiction.

He knocked on her apartment door in Alexandra, Virginia since he had asked on whether she will be home after five o'clock. She was home after getting out at three o'clock once her relief had arrived. She opened the front door wearing her purple robe and nightgown. She smiled to see her old friend since it's been awhile.

"Come on inside Leon. Would you care for some coffee or tea?" She waited for his response to the question.

"Coffee please with no sugar. The reason I am here Loreile to asked you a great favor with the SECNAV celebration party coming up in six weeks."

She came back out with the coffee brewing. "I heard Leon with receiving classified communications at the safehouse. What about it Leon?" She was extremely curious about it with Leon up to something.

"I have a friend of mine named Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs working for NICS for 30 plus years. He was recently injured badly in Paraguay having been tortured. He's being transferred off the carrier Daniel Webster to the Bethesda hospital and than home. However he's going to be needing help further since you do have training in taking care of patients along with being somewhat of a therapist."

"How is going to be possible because I am working for the safehouse?" She asked with a serious demeanor with her persona.

"Don't worry I can work out the details with SECNAV and your boss at the safehouse. And besides you will be good for my friend Gibbs as his own wife divorced him being only married in such a short time and leaving him to die." He will announced with extreme sadness in his voice and body language.

"My god it's just awful Leon!" Lt. Loreile Baskins will say before heading back into the kitchen to make the coffee for the both of them.


	15. Chapter 15

She came back out from the kitchen with two coffees with one black and the other filled with four sugars. Normally she wouldn't. However she needed the extra energy boost with the working hours she had been putting in at the Safe house.

"Here you go Leon with the coffee. Tell me Leon how could any woman leave someone that was tortured and burned beyond his own endurance?" She needed to know the answer to the woman's insanity.

"I really can't answer the question since Jacqueline Sloane was in the army and went through a great deal having been captured. When she came to work for me for NCIS here at the Naval Yards. She had at times suffered with a break down with the long hours working on the cases. And when she had been married to Gibbs. He had made a decision to help out on a rescue mission in Paraguay going against everyone and including his wife Jack."

"I can guess that she was livid once she had found out the truth of the matter and no doubt just up and left." Loreile will have to say with sipping her hot coffee with needing to head back to work for only four hours for a special training program with new employees."

"I do hope Loreile that you're going to be able to help my friend Gibbs with his physical and mental well being. I will let you know when you're able to take over when he's well enough in the hospital."

"Is it possible to start tomorrow to visit him at the hospital and just talk to him and just take it from there Leon?" She replied with needing to relax slightly with thinking about the horrible things that was done to Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"I don't see why not Loreile. I will talk with Doctor Cyril Taft and let him know." Leon will respond in kindness.

"It's all I can do now to try and save him Leon from being destroyed by his own inner demons no doubt." As she finishes up her coffee feeling slightly refresh.

"Loriele thank you so much to agreeing to this. I just hope that it will work both ways with my friend Gibbs to be able to feel normal again while being with a beautiful woman like yourself."

She blushed as Leon had gotten up from his seat to give her a hug before heading back to NCIS to finish up his paperwork.


	16. Chapter 16

It was sometimes during the morning that Lt. Loreile Baskins arrived at the hospital to head for the sixth floor for where Special Agent Gibbs was located in ICU. She had shown her permission form to speak with Agent Gibbs.

The supervisor nurse at the desk lifted her desk from the computer terminal to take a look at the piece of paper. "He's in room 602 and he's awake. I just came from there Lt. Baskins. I suggest you be careful with his moods and his depression."

"Of course! It's understandable that he would suffer with depression after what he went through in Paraguay being tortured. Unless you didn't know these facts at all?" She was somewhat angry with the woman.

"Know I didn't know Lt. Baskins. Well anyway good luck with taking care of the patient." She will say with no compassion. Sometime later Lt. Baskins will be reporting her to her boss located somewhere in the hospital to be working with patients with an altitude.

She walked down the hallway looking for the room he was staying in until he found it. He was currently alone with the tv on. She takes in a deep breath before walking inside.

Gibbs eyes were closed for the moment when he heard someone walked in. The woman was beautiful that was for sure.

In a low voice with his throat dry needing water. He tried to grab the water pitcher. "Here let me help you with that Special Agent Gibbs. I am your personal aide to help you with your rehab and recovery at home." She hands him the cup of cold water helping him with his hand shaking.

"Thanks. I didn't know anything about an personal aide? Who requested this?" He was somewhat surprised with her telling him that she was going to be his aide.

"First off Agent Gibbs my name is Lt. Loreile Ann Baskins of the navy and Evergreen safe house in Alexandra. Dr. Taft and Director Leon Vance had ordered it." She will have to say it calmly in order not to upset the patient.

"So your here to help me with both my physical and mental state?" He quipped with shifting in bed with the pain hitting him in the groin area and legs.

"Can I help you with calling for a nurse to give you further pain medication? I understand that all of the skin graphs regeneration is working perfectly?"

"As for the pain medication you can call them Lt. Baskins. Skins graphs might be working but it sure does hurt a great deal." He will say with some sadness with his overall demeanor.

"That is to be expected having been tortured in Paraguay. I know all about it Special Agent Gibbs with reading your entire file from beginning to end. And besides I was in the marines for two years many years ago as an communications specialist, and I was involved in an rescue mission as well in Paraguay some 100 miles from where you were located in the compound."

"Were you and the rescue team able to get them out?" He softly asked with the question as she listened contently.

"All 25 were of the Marines and children besides four of the parents made it to the United States and relocated to a new home for which was mostly classified. And I did feel good that they had gotten out accept for the fact that three of the marines were tortured. So I know how you feel with the violation of your body and mind." She needed to breath with having to talk about the experience.


	17. Chapter 17

Gibbs needed to asked on whether she was fine of not after discussing about her experience.

"Yeah, I am fine Gibbs. Though it was painful to think about it. Tell me why did you eventually decide to go to Paraguay against everyone's orders?" She will asked to make him uncomfortable. Though he was thinking about it before answering the question.

"I needed to do it with rescuing my friend Stan Burley and the marines. I know my wife Jacqueline Sloane has divorced me because of it. Along with Director Leon Vance extremely upset at me for going against direct orders." He took in a deep breath before looking up at Loreile standing now.

"He's not mad at you. Believe me I know Leon. It was why he asked me to be your personal aide to take care of you both here and at home. Once I see that you're able to take care of yourself. I will then be able to head back to my real job at the safe house."

"What is it that you do there at the Evergreen safe house?" He asked her to help him grab the remote to raise his head.

"I plan activities for all the clients like jogging, Yoga, swimming, the gun range, movies and others depending on what the client likes to do before moving into another location. Many of the clients will stay between one month or more."

"Are there any long term residents of the safe house?" He will have to say with the question.

"No Gibbs. It's not feasible for them to stay along with being just too dangerous along with being very expensive at times." She was being honest answering the question to the best of her knowledge. "Anyway I think it was enough for me being here. I suggest that you try to get some sleep if possible." She bends down to give him a quick peck on to his cheek before leaving the hospital and home.

"Thank you, Loreile for coming to cheer me up. Even though I will probably have a bad night of sleep with the dreams and nightmares."

She needed to make an decision about leaving or staying to keep him company. Since she was going to be here in the first place in the morning. "Jethro I have decided to stay and sleep in a chair with asking the nurse for some blankets." She will tell him to relax until she gets back.

He closed his eyes while the woman had gone to acquire blankets for herself. He doesn't understand as to why Leon would actually do this for him with his recovery.

Moments later she came back with the two blankets and with the permission to be staying the night. Especially since Doctor Taft his primary physician was still in the hospital.

"Here we go I am all set Jethro. Shall we start up another conversation in order to help with your rehab?" She placed the blankets on another chair in order for her to sit and talk.

"What would you like to talk about Lt. Baskins?" As he shifted in his bed to get into a much better position.


	18. Chapter 18

"Tell me about Shannon and Kelly when they were alive?" She didn't know on whether this question was appropriate to asked the question.

He coughed slightly with taking a sip of his water from the small cup before answering. "The both of them were the loves of my life at that time Loreile. And when they had followed me to Camp Pendleton I was horrified when she decided to testify against Pedro Hernandez. I wanted to shoot myself when I had found out about Shannon and my daughter being killed in the crash."

"I am extremely sorry to say Jethro. When my husband David was killed in the diving accident in spite the fact I had caught him fooling around with other women. I was angry until when Elizabeth was killed in the car crash that I blamed myself. I decided after a year of being in a Dark Void to move on with my life."

"How old was Elizabeth when she died Loriele?" He shifted in his bed feeling slightly uncomfortable at the time.

"Eight years old and the love of my life. I swore if ever I had another child I will never forget Elizabeth and I guess you haven't either with Kelly?" She will say sitting down in the chair for which she will be sleeping in. "One thing for sure I need coffee. Would you like me to get you something ? I don't know on whether the cafe downstairs is open." She asked with getting back up feeling nervous and needing to get some sleep.

"I will have something and I just don't care on whether it's a diet cola or even black coffee. However I have a feeling my doctor is not going to like it a bit with drinking coffee."

"Doctor Taft, you mean Gibbs?" She responded with bending down to kiss him on the top of his head before waiting for him to say something. But instead she left his unit letting him to wait or just simply try to sleep .

Moments later taking the elevator to the basement and with the door opening to indicate showing her the Cafe and the hours. It was currently opened when she walked down the hall and the cafe was busy with employees eating.

She had noticed the coffee machine perking away. While she poured two large cups of black coffee with one for herself and for her patient. Afterwards with placing the coffees onto the trays she had picked out as well a can of diet pepsi. Along with a various of chips, cookies and even jello she placed on the tray.

Moving over to the register with placing the tray while taking out her credit card/debit from her pants pocket. "Here you go Ma'am." Loreile will say to the young blonde woman working behind the register. She placed all of the items in some heavy duty bags so that Loreile wouldn't spill the coffees.

Afterwards she was heading back upstairs...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

ICU unit Gibbs room

Special Agent Gibbs had fallen asleep in his bed when he started to have a real bad nightmare......

VISIONARY_________________________

Jose Juan Hernandez was watching his pigeon Special Agent Gibbs in extreme pain and didn't have an ounce of remorse in his bones. Gibbs was hanging down from the posts like a piece of meat as his soldiers continued to whip him throughout his entire body.

His eyes were covered however his mouth wasn't with Hernandez needing to hear every sound from his voice.

Every strike would open up the welts from earlier as the blood was seeping down his body. Meanwhile Hernandez was going to be a further bastard asking the guards to whip his genitals to make matters worse.

It was that first strike to his genitals when he screamed so loud that even the marines in the camp as with Burley heard. Stan had started to cry with hearing his friend suffered so much at the hands of the monster.

It was when Gibbs started to cry out in his bed of the hospital and Loreile hearing him in the corridor. She ran in with placing the bags to the side to try and wake him calling out to him. "Jethro please wake up it's just a nightmare." She had to slap his face that hurt her the most.

He woke not realizing where he was for a moment. He opened his eyes to see those beautiful brown eyes of Lt. Loriele Ann Baskins....


	19. Chapter 19

He was bashing about before opening his eyes to see Lt. Baskins. In a soft hearted voice trying to catch his breath. "Loreile I am so sorry that you had to see that ?" He cried out with Loreile trying to hold him like a child. "It's alright Jethro. It was a nightmare and they aren't supposed to hurt you in the first place. Unless you wanted it to in a big way as part of an punishment." She will make the statement with him not able to understand at all.

"What do you mean as part of an punishment Loreile?" He needed to know with holding onto her tightly and to the point of hurting.

"Maybe it has something to do with when your wife Shannon and Kelly had been murdered by Pedro Hernandez. I believed you wanted to die as well to be with them for real. Did you not say that Shannon and Kelly along with others had come to you in visions?"

"Yes, they did Loreile. Even my ex wife Diane and Mike Franks for which I conversations with the past years. And don't asked me as to why.

"And I don't wish to understand it either. However you can tell me about the nightmare and what went on in the nightmare?" As she was shaking slightly while he had let go of her. While she sat down to have him talk....

"This is not going to be pretty at all Loreile. I am going to tell you everything and I suggest that you be ready to leave at any time." He replied with a serious look with his expression.

"No such luck Special Agent Gibbs. Now start with your story....." She state strongly to her patient for the next six weeks.

"I should of known it was going to be a trap at first. Since everyone was telling me I was making a huge mistake with going to Paraguay again."

"Because of what happened the first time with your field agent Timothy McGee getting captured?" She will replied with curiosity in her nature.

"Correct. However four times much worst Loreile. Since it was Hernandez and his men having kidnapped the marines and my friend Stan Burley. Once he had gotten a hold of me. I wasn't able to break away from him and his thugs."

"Did you at least try to get away from him?" She had to know the answer at all.

"I did only to be trampled on badly, beaten and hit over the head a few times. However it was the beatings being tied to poles in front of his own men watching with pleasure. And in each case he would break down my mental controls of trying to stay sane. It wasn't easy at all with all that pain I was feeling constantly. They will be keeping it up for hours on end Loreile." As his voice broke slightly talking about it.

"I know this wasn't easy at all. However are you able to continued on or we can talk more tomorrow?" She will asked calmly while waiting for him to continue on.....


	20. Chapter 20

She had decided to not leave and stay and sleep in the chair. As he had calmed down slightly to begin talking again about his experience....

"Hernandez was getting a laugh out of what he was seeing with the torture. One time while early one in my being captured. He would use the water torture like the first time with being tied on and placed on a slab of metal with no clothes on again. It was hot under the sun and very humid before they covered my face and his assistant poured the water until to the point of passing out."

"How long did this last Jethro?" She really was feeling bad for the man to be talking about his experience. His hands were shaking while laying in his hospital bed.

"Three times feeling like a lifetime. I wasn't able to catch my breath for a few moments until finally it had stopped and Hernandez left me on the slab for a few hours having to be baking like a lobster, thirsty, hungry and most of all letting go of my bladder twice to be embarrassed." His voice cracked......

"What happened afterwards Gibbs?" Loreile will need to asked sitting up in the chair having to be drinking her diet pepsi.

"They brought me back into the cell for where Stan Burley and the marines were being held. I was placed inside shivering in a corner for where he tried to comfort me."

"What else if you don't mind? It's supposed to help the patient to talk and remember the best they could. I have been involved over the years for whenever I was needed Gibbs." She will say from her experience.

"I really don't wish to talk any further about me. I rather just try and sleep now like yourself."

"Ok Jethro we will stop for now. I will try and sleep myself since we have the time during your rehab."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was a four weeks later when Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was finally strong enough to go home with help from Loreile. Doctor Cyril Taft had advised his patient to try and take it easy at home. Loreile and Gibbs team had cleaned up his house, stocked up with food for the fridge and freezer. Changing the sheets on the bed upstairs and downstairs for the couch.

Loriele even chopped wood to cut them into pieces for the fireplace and placing them onto the side.

Director Vance had been asked to come for a small party at his house along with the team, Kasie, Fornell, Taft and Doctor Grace. Loreile had set it up with Gibbs on his way from the hospital being transported in an ambulance. He's able to use his cane to help with his balance.

Otherwise he was still in a great deal of pain. He's been having physical therapy to help with his strengthening exercises. Sessions both with Loreile and Doctor Grace as he seemed to be doing better during the past four weeks and his friendship with Loreile had been developing into something more......

He was now coming home...Since he had no idea there was going to be a party. He had been using the cane to get around. The technician had helped him out of the back of the ambulance. As he begins to walk towards his house with the technician following behind in case he falls so that he can be caught.

Once he was inside the front door there was a loud "SURPRISE!" From everyone inside the living room nice and cozy as Loreile ran up to him with a blazing hug to have everyone in the living room surprised.

Even Torres saying something to Bishop. She had used her elbow to hit his ribs. "Be quiet already Nick. They are happy and that is what counts the most." Bishop state with a wide eye smile to move over to Gibbs as well with a deserve hug like she did when he had come back the first time from Paraguay.

"Welcome back Gibbs." She says with Gibbs having tears in his eyes with looking over to Loreile standing next to a young friend of his with Phineas having been invited....

It was going to be a long day and evening for all involved....


	21. Chapter 21

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was enjoying himself with the party. He even had gotten a chance to sit on the front porch with his young friend Phineas. They were talking about the baseball season and when the hockey will begin.

"You know what Phin. Maybe I will be able to help with getting you tickets for a hockey game. I know someone that is a big fan." While shifting in chair with some slight pain.

Phineas had noticed it. But he didn't bother to say anything to annoy his friend. It was at this point that Loreile came out with two iced teas for the both of them. "Here you go everyone. Phineas your aunt called. She wants you home as soon as your finished with your iced tea."

"Sure thing Loreile." He takes a large gulp of his drink to begin talking again about his computer laptop needing a sprucing up.

"What does that mean Phin?" Gibbs needed to asked not wanting to sound stupid in his mind.

"I am going to have a technician help me with cleaning the hard drive of any possible viruses, unused graphics and files that takes too much space on the hard drive and other vital systems." He will say with Gibbs agreeing to the idea.

"I believe that I will need to do the same with mind here at home. Even though I have no idea what has been going on at work with my computers." Gibbs responded feeling slightly sad in a way.

After a few moments Phineas had finished his iced tea. "Jethro Gibbs I need to go now. I am very glad that you're back home from the hospital. I will send you a email later. However you don't have to answer back right away."

Phineas goes to hug the older man in his chair to have Gibbs with tears forming. "Good night Phin and sleep well." He replied with watching Phineas walking across the street and for where his aunt was waiting for him. It was at this time that Gibbs had gotten up from his chair and his cane to walk inside to see that everyone was about to leave accept for Leon.

One by one Bishop, Torres, Kasie and the others said good night with Nick grabbing a few more snacks for later. Leon waited in the kitchen having a cup of coffee that Loreile had made.

Afterwards Gibbs walked into the kitchen sitting down at the table. "What's up Leon?" Gibbs asked with Loreile offering a finger sandwich that he took from her hand with a wink.

"I am just making sure you're alright Gibbs with coming home from the hospital." Leon said with taking a small sip of his coffee.

"I am getting there Leon. Doctors say that maybe another two weeks might just do it with the medical leave. Otherwise Loreile is here as my aide to help further with the errands around the house."

"Good enough for now. Just be sure to contact me when you're ready to come back to work. Now if you will excuse me I have to get back to NCIS and the paperwork." He shakes Gibbs hand while he places on his black coat and hat of the same color to head out with Loreile following.

"I will be sure to take good care of Jethro when the needs arises Leon. And besides things are slightly different between the both of us." She will say while blushing a little.

"I noticed and best of luck Loreile. The man had been hurt too many times from over the years." He walks down the steps to head for his vehicle.


	22. Chapter 22

Now that everyone had gone and Gibbs was finally able to relax in his own house sitting on the couch watching Loreile cleaning up the mess. He was being amused watching her work for the most part. She continued until she had noticed that he was watching her.

She turned to face him. "What's so funny Jethro?" She will have to say with coming over to silverfox hair devil as she had been calling him.

"You doing house chores for me?" As she came in between his legs to bend down to kiss him quickly. However he grabbed her with all of his strength to bring the woman down onto his lap. Though it was going to hurt later.

"And what is it you want me to do now Jethro if you're holding me this way?" She was being coy with him and he knew it.

"You know damn well what I want Loreile. I have been holding off for weeks now that I am home. And have told you how I feel and I just hope you do feel the same?" He was serious with his expression on his face and she was trying to hold off as best she could.

However she wasn't able to when put all of her effort into another kiss to be much more passionate catching him off guard this time...."OMG! Loreile I can feel it within side you the emotions stirring?" He jest with his words even though she was able to feel his enormous erection.

"Among other things as well my dear Jethro." She squeezes the shaft from inside his pants since he had not been able to change his clothing he was wearing from the hospital.

"Don't you think that it's high time that we do something about it before it gets to be more painful?" He was talking about his erection.

"Well then let's carry this to the bedroom while I lock the front door." She moves off him while he helps himself up with the cane and started to move towards the stairs waiting for Loreile......

Moments later she was helping him with undressing and began to take action with the one thing she loves to do at times over the years...She had gone down on him using her mouth and tongue to have him moaning out loud already..She was enjoying it greatly while making him happy.....

She was able to see it in his face finally someone she was able to fall in love and vice versa. There were a number of different things she was able to do with him. And he had appreciated greatly. She was amazed that he was able to even do this after the torture he had endured in Paraguay.

After a few moments he told her to stop. He wanted to climb on top of her beautiful body wanting to be lost in her overall. She wasn't able to hold back any longer .....


	23. Chapter 23

Finally two weeks later.....

Special Agent Gibbs will have the chance to ask Loreile to marry him. Though he was still on medical leave. His appointment was this afternoon with Loreile to drive him to Doctor Taft's office in the hospital. It wasn't going to be until after that he was going to ask inside his house.

He's been holding his mother's ring for the longest time that his father had given to him once Ann had died. It was a Emerald diamond size seven the same as Loreile ring size. Today was well will be her last day working with Gibbs for the rehab since he was doing really well considered what he went through in Paraguay.

Dressing in his bedroom for the trip to the hospital. Loreile was on the phone with her boss Commander George Avery of the Navy's safehouse Evergreen. She was going to be back the day after tomorrow needing a day to do her chores, clean her apartment and get herself a haircut, nails and legs shaved at a special salon in Alexandra.

She walked into the bedroom as Leroy Jethro Gibbs was putting on his white tie as she comes over to help him with his hands still hurting and shaking with the nerve damage. "There you go buster you're all set and ready to head out." She will kiss him quickly planting it onto his cheek.

She was able to sense him somewhat nervous with going to the doctor's appointment. She wasn't able to figure it out what was going on in his mind. Almost seven weeks of rehab and Loreile was glad it was ending in spite the fact she and Gibbs are closer than ever in the relationship department.

"I really don't understand why I am nervous about all this Loreile with Doctor Taft checking me out as with Doctor Grace to see if she will allowed me to head back to work after all this time." He will move slowly towards the door with Loreile right behind him.

"Why are you being so hard on yourself Jethro?' She will notice other things as well...

"I have no idea at times. Maybe Doctor Grace will try and figure it out. Shall we go before I really do chance my mind about going."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was an hour later Doctor Cyril Taft finally had shown up for Gibbs examination having been called for an emergency on another floor. Once he was all set with Gibbs in the examining room. He had Loreile to waiting in his office.

"I am sorry Gibbs about the wait. I had a patient that had suffered with an heart attack and needed surgery right away. Shall you remove all of your clothing so that I can check." He stated with such directness with the question.

"Doc I have been feeling really good the past few weeks . Though I do suffer on occasions with the nightmares no doubt to be expected. Loreile really had done a great job of taking care of me in every way." He was told to lay down onto the table once all of his clothing were removed.

"Any weakness in your legs or knees?" Cyril needed to know for his medical records.

"Sometimes with the right leg otherwise with the therapy has helped a great deal." He will say to his friend feeling his legs, thighs and arms checking for where there were the skin graphs.

"Excellent job with the skin regeneration and including your groin area. Any trouble with getting it up so to speak Gibbs?" He blushed slightly with the shake of head and then his face before pulling off his glasses to clean them.

"None. And if you're trying to get an answer out of me. I can and have been having sex with Loreile in every which shape and form. And sometime today I am planning on asking Loreile to marry me."

"Congratulations Gibbs! I am very happy for you. Loreile is a wonderful lady and she will always be standing by her man no matter what happens. Just like with my wife Catherine. By the way when is your appointment with Doctor Grace?" He needed to know since he was going to release him for work.

"After I am done with you. She will be waiting for me no matter what with her schedule. So Doc what type of schedule are you going to be putting me on with Work?"

"When you head back to work you're to work only six hours for a week and with only limited field duty as a supervisor over your team. After the week you will then come back here for another check and than I will decide finally on whether you're able to work longer hours. Now get dress to see Doctor Grace. I will call her that you're coming for the appointment."

"Thanks Doc. Talk to you soon and no doubt Director Vance will be glad as well that I am coming back to work."

Ten minutes later reaching Doctor Grace and her office. Loreile stayed sitting in the outer office while Gibbs walked inside to be greeted by Doctor Grace telling him to be seated.

"I Must admit Gibbs that you look wonderful. I would of never had thought you will be able to survive." She will announce with greeting him with a hug before sitting onto the couch just like the last time. Even his color had looked better.

"You know me Doctor always a survivor. Where do you want to start with the session?" He was rushing her with getting started...

"Whoa boy! Slow down Gibbs. First of all how are you feeling these days with the rehab and Loreile helping ?" She shifted in her seat to asked.

"Really well doc. Even though at times I will suffer with pain and nightmares. Though I will talk it out with her about them. Otherwise she's been a real gem for the most part."

"Very nice Gibbs. Otherwise you're sleeping good in general?"

"Same as always doc. But I have been sleeping more during the day as well to have Loreile ordering me around to rest more." He smiled as with Doctor Grace before she started to chuckle.

He turned his head to face her directly...."What's so funny Doctor?" Feeling slightly uncomfortable with her chuckling at him.

"You and the mention of Loreile." She will have said in general and wondering on whether there was anything else into it.


	24. Chapter 24

"I would assume by the way your talking special agent Gibbs that you're going to ask Loreile to marry you?" She said cryptic with her tone to him.

"How did you know?" He was somewhat surprised by the question and a little uncomfortable.

"I wouldn't have thought you would after Sloane had divorced and hurt you by leaving after coming back from Paraguay. Plus she was pregnant at the time from my understanding?" However with using the word "Was" hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Jesus Doc! You mean to tell me she lost the baby?" He felt bad in a big way losing another child.

"Leon told me the news only a few days ago. It would seem that it was not just meant to be. She is going to continue on with her life in New York with her daughter." She stated with empathy....

"I am so sorry to hear this Doc even though she is no longer my wife. Any rate I have to start living my own now with me asking Loreile later to marry me. That's if she will have me as a husband?" He responded with a serious demeanor.

"Are you kidding Gibbs? She is going to be thrilled to be your wife. She had been wanting to let go of all of her emotions, and feelings for years. I know it wasn't easy for her to lose her own daughter Elizabeth in the car crash."

"I have been wanting to ask her for a few weeks now. However it was my rehab having to gotten into the way of it and including becoming together in other areas." He needed to take a deep breath before going on. "And I mean sexually as well....I was still hurting too much at that particular time along with the nightmares becoming less and less."

"In regard to your nightmares. Are you able to remember most of them Gibbs?" She had to asked.....

"OMG! Yes Doctor I am able to vividly. However most or all involved Hernandez always laughing at me while his soldiers are torturing me with the whipping." He had stopped talking not wishing to discuss the worst parts of his torture.

"What about the sex acts?" She had to asked in order for him to heal properly.

"Do I need to with the worst of it Doctor Grace?" He squirmed in his seat while his hands were folded.

"Try Gibbs or else you will never be the same. It will come to a point for when you're intimate with Loriele to have it get into the way of it." She stated point blank range.

"Fine. Just about all of the time Hernandez would get involved with wanting me to suffer constantly with breaking down my mental controls. His own men one by one had me upside down with my legs spread wide. Each man will take turns sucking my cock really hard never stopping for hours. Plus putting in a rod into my ass making me scream with my buttocks bleeding..... And there was nothing I was able to do Doctor Grace." At this point he had tears falling for a man that doesn't ....

"Did Burley and the Marines get the same type of treatment?"

"With one or two of the marines as with Stan Burley. However nothing like what I had gone through. I was barely able to rest when the soldiers had taken me down and placed me into the cell with Burley into a corner. Burley would try to comfort me with whatever water I was given and some food to keep up my strength a little."

"When did this Hernandez begin the worst of the torture?" She responded with another question hoping that he will be able to talk.

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts he began talking...."Two weeks later is when he began to get personally with his dirty work of beating me while I was tied outside in the courtyard. I was stomped on by him with his boots stepping on my cock to have me crying out loud from the pain. He had given the order to have me upside again with both legs opened. Hernandez came over to grab my cock and began to suck it was with my two balls."

Doctor Grace was angry at what Hernandez had done to him and this was the first time her patient was talking about the horrors he had endured......


	25. Chapter 25

Doctor Grace had known that her patient was lying in regard to the other treatments of the prisoners along with himself. She was going to try and push the issue further....

"Alright Gibbs try to relax a little before we continue." She will have said to him sitting next to her.

"There is nothing more to say doctor about what happened in Paraguay. It was a total mistake for me to make the decision to go to Paraguay again after what happened the previous time. And I regret having screwed up my marriage to Jacqueline Sloane."

"And do you think that marrying Loreile Baskins will help with it and your guilt?"

"Wait a minute this has nothing to do with guilt doctor. I love Loreile and that is a fact no matter how you will see it Doctor Grace. I have always had a set of rules I have lived by during the past 30 plus years. And it had started actually with meeting Shannon. Even though she is nothing like Loreile in many ways." He blushed slightly to bring out his dark blue eyes filled with hurt and pain.

"Tell me more about Loreile, Gibbs." She waited with crossing her legs with the black pants she was wearing.

"I have told you about her. What more do you want to know?" He was confused now as to why she was shifting gears.

"Just tell me what is on your mind Gibbs. Maybe you're hiding something else?" This question will have him beginning to get angry though he will go with about Loreile.

"One thing for sure since I normally discuss feelings and emotions. Loreile is such a beautiful woman I have ever met. More so then all of my wives and relationships. She doesn't hold back on anything to make life interesting."

"Just like you with your persona whenever your around your team members and dealing with criminals?" She will make the statement.

"Very true." With raising a finger at Doctor Grace. " She knows when I am in trouble emotionally and mentally. She just is an overall wonderful person and why I am planning on asking her to marry me at the restaurant."

Looking at the time for which the hour was now up. "I guess we will end this here Special Agent Gibbs and discuss your nightmares and experience another time. I will wish you all of the best with the marriage and whether you're going to try for a baby. I know this question is hard to answer being that you're 68 years old and Loreile 54 a big difference."

"Right now Doctor I don't really care about the age difference." He said with getting up to leave and greet Loreile in the outer office.....

She gets up to greet him in the outer office placing the Woman's magazine down onto the table next to her seat. "How did the session go Jethro?" She needed to asked for the most part.

"I will tell you all about it at the restaurant Loreile. Let's get out of here now...." He will say with slight anger...

However for Doctor Grace. She was satisfied with the session and will signed the papers to have the agent head back to work after months of rehab.

She had gotten on the phone to call Director Vance...

**************************************************************************************  
Naval Yards Director Vance's office

Leon Vance had come back from having a staff meeting in the conference room. When his secretary had mention that Doctor Grace had left a message a moment ago. "I will call her back right now Melanie." He stated with his answer to head into his office to sit down and with picking up the phone.

He dialed the number for which he knew it by heart. "Doctor Grace it's Leon. How can I help you today?"

"Leon I just wanted to let you know I am signing the papers to have Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs to head back to work on Monday. He had his session today that I found extremely interesting. Just to let you know that you and McGee have won their bet for when Gibbs will finally be asking Lt. Loreile Baskins to marry him."

"And when is this Doc?" He asked with concern with his demeanor and persona.

"Sometime today. He and Loreile were heading for the diner and when he plans on asking her to marry him. I am wondering on whether he's going to have this Friday's poker night?" She wondered since she wants to get even with her recent losses.

"I would assume Gibbs would let us know any way. Doctor thank you for calling and I will no doubt received the paperwork via email?"

"Yes. As always Director Vance. Have a blessed day." She ended the conversation with needing to take a short break before her next patient.


	26. Chapter 26

Gibbs was very anxious when they arrived at his favorite diner close to his house. Loreile was able to notice his change in mood when they finally arrived at the diner busy with patrons. Hie had parked his truck near the front door lucky to find a space.

Loreile stepped down from inside the truck. Her stomach was rumbling with being hungry. Walking inside Elle the waitress had noticed them right away coming over to show them a table carrying the menus in her hand. "Gibbs and Loreile please sit. Anyone interested in coffee?"

In unison."I will." As they laughed and including Elle.

"I will be right back with your coffees while you take a look at what you're going to eat." She walked away to work on the coffee order.

"So Jethro what's on your mind?" She will need to asked with picking up his vibe for the most part.

"You are really amazing Loreile knowing me so well. I do have something to say but I need to have my coffee first before getting up my nerve."

"Since when Jethro that you needed to get up your nerve having to be a badass Special Agent for NCIS?" She remarked with Elle bringing over the two coffees and milk while the sugar container was sitting on the table.

"Elle I will have a turkey club sandwich with french fries on the side." Gibbs will say with his food order.

"As for myself Elle I will have the roasted chicken with stuffing and a salad if possible with italian dressing." Loreile will say to her while she was writing it down.

"Anything else?" She asked...

Again in Unison."NOPE!"

"Ok I will turn in the order to the cook." She walked away to head into the kitchen to give the orders to the cooks. While she comes back out to take care of other customers.

Loreile turned to face him.."Now what's on your mind?" Making him jittery sitting in front of her.

He pulled out a box from his pocket even though it wasn't going to be a classic marriage proposal. "Loreile I have been wanting to asked you for the better of a few weeks now." He hands the box into her hand as her heart starts to quicken with the possible chance....."I am very interested in asking you this question." He says...

"And what is that Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" She was told to open the box to be a very beautiful sapphire diamond ring that was his mothers.

"Will you marry me Lt. Loreile Baskins?" He finally had the nerve to asked after all of the failed marriages and relationships. Is he finally going to be happy for the first time in a long while?

"OMG! The ring is just beautiful." She tries on the ring to be the perfect fit for her finger. She didn't any time to answer his question. "Of course Jethro I will marry you." She had tears in her eyes as with everyone else listening to the marriage proposal. Even Elle had gotten in on the scene with her phone taking photos of the happy couple.

"Congratulations you two with the up and coming marriage." Elle announced with heading back into the kitchen to check on their food.

Gibbs had to drink more of his coffee before continuing. "I know this is early with asking and I am not getting any younger Loreile. And with your permission of course on whether we can try for a family as soon as possible?"

Sure enough. However I will need to see my doctor on when I will be able to stop taking my birth control pills and with removing the IUD. I do know it will probably take a month for all of the chemicals to leave my system. I would love to have a baby by my husband." She blushed......

"Excellent! Now all we need to do is getting married in a small ceremony with asking Doctor Jimmy Palmer to do the ceremony......


	27. Chapter 27

"It does sound nice Jethro to have a small ceremony. However where is going to be the question." Loreile will say with sipping her hot coffee.

"How about the little park inside the Naval Yards overlooking the small lake?" Gibbs will mention since he has always liked visiting the area whenever he needed to clear his head at times. "And there is even fish to catch in that lake."

"Is that a hint Jethro to go fishing?" She asked since she does like fishing a lot from over the years.

"It is Loreile. Why don't we take a ride over there to check it out since we are out right now. And I really don't feel like going back to the house just yet."

"Sure why not. However I must say that you need to take it easy after just coming off rehab and seeing Doctor Grace with whether you're going back to work."

"Speaking of which I need to check my voicemail. She was supposed to send me a message to let me know on whether it was alright to go back to work on Monday." Gibbs pulled out his cell phone to check his messages and there was one from Doctor Grace's office telling him that he's able to go back to work on a limited basis starting Monday.

"Great news Gibbs. Finally after all this time you're going back to work and as with myself with the safehouse." Loreile said with slight sadness in a way.

"Are you sorry about going back to the Evergreen safehouse?" Gibbs senses her emotion.

"Not really Gibbs. It's going to be hard getting back into a regular routine working there. And besides if everything works out I will probably be working part time once we start working on that family of ours." She blushed when Elle had brought over the food finally with the kitchen busy.

"Here we go everyone. By the way the owner of the diner is letting you go this time without paying the bill. So don't bother asking. Enjoy your food." Elle will say with moving over to others to help with taking their orders.

There was silence for awhile. Loreile was hungry along with checking out the ring that Gibbs had given to her. Afterwards thanking Elle and the owner. Gibbs had driven back to the Naval yards to show her the small lake. It didn't take long though there was some slight traffic. By passing the main entrance with the security guard letting them through.

Driving taking the small road to reach the lake with a small dock for where anyone would be able to use their boats, fish and even swim.

"I must admit Jethro this place is just lovely and a wonderful idea for a wedding ceremony. Do we need to get permission since this is part of the Naval Yards?"

"We need to have Director Leon Vance to contact SECNAV and other organizations to have the wedding. Otherwise it shouldn't pose any issues." He pulls her into an embrace to kiss her hard and passionate. Now he was ready to go on home to make love to his future wife.

When they had arrived home to his house in Alexandra. Right away Gibbs went to work to put into into motion with leaving a message with Leon Vance currently in MTAC discussing a mission with other agents.

Afterwards Loreile had gone upstairs to move into the shower not knowing on whether he was going to join her. She was anxious and in love with a man that had been through a rough time of it with being tortured in Paraguay.

She had started to wash her hair in the hot water of the shower. When the shower door opened and Leroy Jethro Gibbs came in with an erection that was surprising even her.

"Let me help you wash your back first." He stated even though she had think this will ever happened.

She turned around as she handed him the soap and washcloth. However it wasn't the case when he pushed her into the tile spreading her legs and simply entered her hard with a thrust to have her almost losing her breath. He was hard as a hammer feeling every inch of him inside.

It's been a long time since she had sex and in this way in the shower. She felt full and stretch to endurance. "OMG! Jethro please ....." She wasn't able to get the words out when his hands came around to grab her slick nipples making them hard as well. 

His breathing and heart rate had quicken with the thrusting of his hips and his shaft buried deep inside. he didn't know just how long he was going to be able to hold back trying to give her the pleasure. Moments later she will have her first orgasm and than another making her entire body feel weak and with spasms.

After a moment he turns her around pulling out making her feel at a lost. He then enter her again using every ounce of energies. She kissed him hard using both her tongue and lips to excite him further. "You're killing me Loreile." He said while thrusting further ...He was about ready to explode to cry out from his orgasm and hurting slightly .... He fell into her trying to breath with the power orgasm and with leaving his seed in her.

Finishing up their shower. They headed for the bedroom to try for round two only to be much more intimate. Neither Gibbs nor Loreile wanted to stop with the sexual acts. However using common sense they decided to rest some and then dress to go downstairs to order Chinese food and discuss the plans......


	28. Chapter 28

It was easy for Special Agent Gibbs to finally to go back to work at NCIS after what had happened to him in Paraguay. Driving in his grey truck for the first time feeling anxious. Loreile had gone back to working at the safe house. While planning their wedding and with permission from Director Vance and SECNAV to use the property near the lake to have the ceremony.

There was supposed to be a small party in the conference room. However Gibbs had asked Director Vance to let his team know that he didn't wish to have one. Director Vance agreed to a certain point telling McGee and Kasie to forget it.

As it turned out with Special Gibbs on a limited work schedule working only six hours and no field work for this week to upset him further. When he had arrived the entire team was gone having found out they had been called to a site in Alexandria for a double murder of two marines having been found in a local park a few miles from Gibbs house.

Sitting down at his desk with his coffee picking it up at the diner having his usual breakfast. He was missing Loreile since she had stayed late until going home with going to work herself at the Evergreen safe house. There was a message on his desk for Kasie wanting to say hello down in the lab.

He had really liked the woman having taken over for Abby after 16 years. He moved up slowly when he noticed Vance watching him from up above...."Take the elevator Gibbs." He pointed as Special Agent Gibbs moved towards the elevator slowly......

A moment later with the elevator door opening he stepped in to take it to the next level...."Welcome Back Gibbs." As he shakes his hand before moving toward his office.

"Where is everyone Leon?" He sat down crossing his legs the best he could.

"Working on a case. I have some files for you to take a look over before handing them over to Doctor Sterling. SInce they are his cold cases after all. Anyway how's Loreile?"

"Today was her first day back to work as well at the safe house. She was somewhat anxious with going back with the up and coming wedding ceremony. I asked Stan Burley to try and make the ceremony working overseas at the moment."

"How are you feeling with your first day back to NCIS?" Leon needed to asked his friend.

"I am fine. Though talking to Doctor Grace and Cyril has helped a great deal about my experiences in Paraguay." He will say with Leon believing him to a certain point.


	29. Chapter 29

The next two weeks was hard for Gibbs and Loreile working while planning their ceremony. It was going to be in a few days with Director Vance signing off the additional two weeks off for Special Agent Gibbs. While Lt. Loreile Baskins was able to get the time as well from the manager of the Evergreen safehouse a part of the Navy.

Currently Loreile had gotten off early to tag along with Kasie, Delilah and Bishop to check out a dress at the Boutique shop in Alexandra. It was going to be a short white sequin dress with long sleeve with sequins as well with a small white veil with black lace heels. She will be wearing her hair in braids under the veil. She haven't had braids in such a long time. While Leroy Jethro Gibbs had picked out his tuxedo from a shop in Washington, D.C. with help from Palmer and McGee.

There was going to be a arch filled with flowers, roses and other types filling all around with banners leading to the small section of the crystal clear lake. Food was being catered with the Naval Yards blessing along with drinks.

Jimmy Palmer had been asked to do the ceremony and for which he was very proud that they would asked him.

Doctor Mallard will be walking Loreile down the aisle with a D.J. music playing through a sound system. Special Agent Tobias Fornell will be Gibbs best man. Though Loreile 's maid of honor will be her sister Elizabeth.

It was a beautiful day with no clouds with temperatures in the high seventies.

Waiting in the conference room was Special Agent Gibbs and Director Vance talking to him. "Once again Gibbs I would like to congratulate you with the marriage. Hopefully this time will be the last for you?" He smiled knowing that he was joking only...

"I agree with you, Leon. Loreile is going to be the only woman for me until a long time to come." Taking a sip of his bourbon that was brought into the conference room. Changing the subject..."Leon any word on where Jose Juan Hernandez is at right now?"

"He's still working the casino Gibbs. I am still waiting on SECNAV and other officials on whether they will release the funds for the OFF THE BOOKS operation. And besides you and Loreile will be on two weeks honeymoon if it does happen with the funds and permission."

"I told you I want to be on the operation no matter what Leon." Gibbs insisted....

"We will see Special Agent Gibbs. Come on let's go get you marry." Leon said with placing a hand on his shoulder.

There were 100 in attendance for the special ceremony with chairs and tables all set up by the Naval yard maintenance crews.

Loreile was nervous with Bishop in front of her wearing a cream color dress with a small veil with a tiara dropping drop over her head. The music was being played while they walked down with Ducky dressed in black holding Loreile's arm nervous as he talked to her to make her smile further. He was telling her a story on how he and Gibbs first met during a case over 30 years prior.

When they reached the area. He had told her that he will finish the story later. Jimmy Palmer stood up to begin talking to the couple in front of him filled with a great deal of love.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Loreile Ann Baskins held hands listening to his words with his deep blue eyes on her.

"Leroy Jethro and Loreile have asked to say a few words to each other today in front of all of you." He pointed to the audience with his hand.

Gibbs turned slightly to look into her eyes to say the following. "I have never met such a beautiful woman Loreile both inside and out all around. The first day I had met you in the hospital I had a feeling it was destined to be together in holy matrimony though it's been a number of times. I love you, Loreile with all of my heart and I hope it will stay that way with the rest of my life."

Loreile had tears in her eyes when it was her turn. "I really don't know what to say accept for the fact that this man is such a gentleman for when it comes to love again both inside and out. I love you, Jethro with all of my heart and soul."

They turned to face Jimmy with the exchange of rings as Gibbs placed the ring on her finger to have her smiling. While a moment later she does the same with Jimmy saying the following...."I must admit everyone that I am very honored to married these two in holy matrimony. May their love be blessed with a love child down the road." Loreile blushed knowing that the both of them have been trying to have a baby since she had been off the birth control pills and IUD device.

Everyone chuckled slightly before quieting down. "I will like to say that Jethro and Loreile are now husband and wife. You may kiss your bride Leroy Jethro Gibbs." He will announced with Gibbs lifting the veil to kiss her deeply.... "And god bless!"


	30. Chapter 30

Gibbs was very glad to kiss his wife now in front of everyone with lifting her veil. It was a very passionate kiss after all of the horrors he had suffered.

Afterwards everyone attending had congrulated the happy couple before sitting down to eat. Loreile was more interested in leaving for Stillwater, Pa. It was the one place she wanted to visit was his hometown for a few days before heading for his cabin to fish and shooting wildlife.

It was a start a new life. Even though she had known that her husband now was upset that he wasn't going to be part of the undercover operation to keep an eye out on Jose Juan Hernandez at the casino. Unless Director Vance might decide to hold off until he was back from his honeymoon.

Loreile was dancing on the special platform designed by the Naval Yard. Ducky was at his best dancing with Loreile. He was talking to her with finishing up his story. "Ducky did my husband ever do the right thing with that particular situation you're talking about?"

"Not really! However he paid for it over the years with death and torment he suffered with his damn rules as well. I just hope to god my dear he will finally find that peace within himself." He will say with dancing to a slow tune with her husband dancing with Agent Eleanor Bishop three months pregnant.

"I must admit Eleanor that pregnancy looks well on you." He stated with a hug before the song ended. 

"Thank you, Gibbs. Now it's your turn to finally to have that child of yours after losing Kelly." She will say in sadness and with Gibbs escorting her back to the table while Nick was chatting away.

Gibbs went back over to his table to see on whether Loreile wanted to dance with a oldies but goldies tune of Moonlight serenade. "Of course I will Jethro."

Meanwhile Director Vance and SECNAV Harry Townsman were watching the happy couple. "So Leon you're going to delay the operation after all?" Townsman had taken over a year ago needing to clean house with all of the recent molds.

"I have and I won't say anything to Gibbs nor the group until we have all of the Intel before sending in the undercover operation. I don't need anyone else getting injured or killed Harry. I just can't believe just how far Gibbs had come along after what happened the second time in Paraguay."

Looking over at the happy couple on the dance floor. "I tend to agree with you, Leon." They continued on to talk at the table.

"Loreile how about we leave early to get started on the road to Stillwater, Pa? Since everything is all set at the house that my father and mother used to own." He will kiss her on her lips swiftly....

"I know what else we can do before leaving for Stillwater, PA.? She indicated with another kiss and with wanting to do something else...

"Sure enough Loreile. Let's go say our goodbyes to those still here....." Gibbs replied with pulling her along...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	31. Chapter 31

Even though they were packed and ready to go to Stillwater, Pa. Arriving back at the Gibbs house. Loreile was anxious with her husband lifting her up into his arms to carry the bride over the threshold. "Are you crazy Jethro you're going to be hurting your back?"

"I will be fine once I get you inside the house." He stated with pushing the door opened with his feet before moving inside to let his wife down and with closing the door.

However She was pushed up against the door with her husband forcing himself onto her with a rough and hard kiss while pulling off her clothing to get at her breast. He was able to remove her top part of her dress to exposed her cream color bra that snaps in the front. He was able to remove it along with the bottom part of the dress.

It was at this point he began to attack her breasts as he was hungry like a baby. Spreading her legs wide with him doing the same with Loreile helping to remove his jacket, white shirt and than with the pants after stepping out of the black shoes.

Since he was wearing boxers. She had placed her hand inside them to massage his ever growing shaft in her hands. He was moaning as he place a hand into her bikini underwear to rub her clitoris already throbbing and sensitive.

As this continued on for a few moments of stimulation with the both of them. Gibbs wasn't able to take much more with removing his boxers now hard as a rock. He removed her underwear in order to fuck his wife rough and hard and for which she loves a great deal.

Quickly and swiftly he will enter her with a thrust that had Loreile losing her breath. She cried out as with her husband with being inside stretching her beyond her endurance. He continued on with his thrusts needing to catch his own breath with the exertion of the sexual act. "Dear God Jethro! I can't believe just how wonderful you feel inside. Harder please!" She begged as she wanted to have every single inch of him inside while she was soaked and on the verge of a massive orgasm.

He pushed in further to be up against her cervix and G-Spot. She came hard with her entire body shaking from the spasms. It will be a moment later when he will dump his cum deep inside of her. He collapsed up against her and the front door. "Jesus Loreile that was intense!"

"And well worth the wait Jethro. Let's go upstairs to continued this?" She wanted more but it was going to have to wait until they reach Stillwater, PA.


	32. Chapter 32

Falling asleep together in bed. The heat between them was just too much for either of them. Especially for Gibbs unable to control himself any further. "I can't do it Loreile. I love you and this is supposed to be our honeymoon." He will state with climbing over onto her beautiful body. He removed her nightie to have her not surprised at all.

Starting with kissing her luscious pink lips rough and hard before moving on down to her nipples hard as rocks and pointed. She tasted like a lollipop with her nipples making her cry out from the pleasure and pain. Afterwards with his sexual desire for his age was intense as though he hadn't sex in such a long time.

Neither had spoken. Though noises were coming from both of there mouths with moans. Moving down further he will lick her stomach and belly. She was already soaked downbelow as he headed to her vagina. She had spread her legs wide in order for him to be between her legs and began the pleasure with his mouth and tongue having to be a deadly weapon.

"OMG! It feels just wonderful Jethro." As her body jerk from the spasm of pure pleasure. He continued until he was now ready to enter her with his shaft feeling like a hammer next to her legs. He was ready for this once again as he slowly enters her feeling the wetness.

He was large, round and wide and will be stretching her to the hilt with his cock. Pushing in further to be up against her cervix. She cried out from the pressure inside stretching her. His heart rate was rising as with his blood pressure and sweat showing up on his brow. He was grunting with his movements beginning with the jerky thrusts inside to drive her crazy with desire.

As the sexual act continued. Loreile had been in eight different positions with Gibbs dumping his seed inside twice in the space of forty five minutes. She didn't realize that she was going to be sore afterwards in areas that she had never thought.

Now they were laying in bed holding each other. As Gibbs was kissing her with butterfly kisses on her cheek. She wiped away some silver strands off his forehead. The both of them really could use a shower. However they could always take them in the morning before leaving for the drive to Stillwater, Pa.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

NCIS Director Vance's office

He had called the agents to be involved in the OFF THE BOOKS operation to begin in a week. Nick Torres, Timothy McGee, Bishop and three other agents. He had called them in to discuss the aspect of the case while Special Agent Gibbs was on his honeymoon starting in Stillwater, PA.

"Alright everyone please sit down so that I can get started." He will tell everyone with Nick to be standing. "Intel had suggested that our chief suspect and murderer is now currently a casino in Glendale, Virginia. While using it as a front for his pipeline of weapons and drugs worth close to 100 million dollars.

"And what are we supposed to be doing Director Vance?" Bishop will say while making notes.

"All of you will be working undercover in various of aliases for which Torres knows all about over the nine years he was in deep cover. You're to gather information and report back on where Hernandez plans for further shipments and whether he plans any further attacks on Special Agent Gibbs."

McGee needed to asked the one question that was on his mind. "Sir what about Special Agent Gibbs?" 

"What about him Field agent McGee?" Director Vance was getting slightly annoyed with the question.

"He's not going to be involved since I am leaving him out of the loop. And he knows it even though he's somewhat angry when he finds out the truth that I have decided to speed up the undercover investigation. All of you will start tomorrow with your packages on your desk on who and what you're going to be doing. Understand?" He will say with needing to take a sip of water.

In unison: "Yes we do director.

"Now all of you get out of here I have too much work that needs to be done today."


	33. Chapter 33

It was common sense that the both of them decided not to have sex again but rather leave for Stillwater, PA. It was going to be a long drive and they will need to make one stop for gas, coffee and snacks before reaching Stillwater, Pa.

Gibbs was thinking too much of Hernandez lately along with what Loreile will do when she finds out the truth about the OFF THE BOOKS operation. Driving along the road with Loreile currently asleep next to him. She had fallen asleep thirty minutes prior. No doubt from all of the excitement of the wedding ceremony and intense sex.

Since she had gone off the birth control pills and the doctor removing the IUD. Hopefully they will be able to conceived with a child and make Leroy Jethro Gibbs a father once again.

Stopping at the gas station. He had to wake Loreile to find out on whether she needed a bathroom break.

She had gotten out with heading on over to the bathroom and then meeting him inside needing a diet soda from the cooler. She had taken it out and placing it onto the counter for her husband to pay for. Though she could with her own.

She was able to see that he mind was miles away. But she didn't say a word until they arrive at the general store and house. After he had paid for the items onto the counter. He handed his credit card to the young employee of the gas station. Once they were done they were off and running again while she started to drink her soda.

"Feeling better with your drink Loreile?" He's smiling while driving along in his favorite truck.

"Sure enough Jethro. I am really glad we decided to drive to Stillwater, PA." She will reply with taking another sip to help as well with the gas in her chest and stomach.

Sometime later not expecting any trouble in Stillwater, Pa. Loreile had never thought there would be. But Leroy Jethro Gibbs will.

Reaching the general store with Cal at the cash register taking care of customers. Gibbs and Loreile walked in to see him as if something was wrong. Gibbs pushed his wife out of the way without hurting her. He fired twice at the shooter coming from the back with two shots.

Cal was relieved in a big way with a deep breath. "What the hell is going on Cal?" Gibbs will asked with checking for their pulses being dead. While Loreile was shaking her head with sitting down at the table trying to figure out just what the hell was going on.

"They arrived here earlier asking for you and your wife. I just told them that you were going to be here soon. Who do you think the are agent Gibbs?" Cal needed to asked...."I need to call the police and let them know what has happened."

"Do so Cal. I believe they were Hernandez associates still out to kill me no matter what." Gibbs will say with anger with having to make sure his wife is alright.

Sometimes later Captain Albert Brooks aged 56 years old. He drove up as with the only coroner in town Doctor Milbern stones aged 65 years and on the job for 35 years as a corner. Captain Brooks knew and had met Special Agent Gibbs a few times mostly because of his father.

He had began to asked questions on just what exactly was going on. When Leroy Jethro Gibbs began to tell him what happened with the shooter. He just couldn't believe it with someone like this man to come after to him while on his honeymoon.....


	34. Chapter 34

Just after Gibbs had done talking with the sheriff outside of the general store. The sheriff headed back to his normal route with riding around to protect the citizens. While Gibbs walked inside to be greeted by his wife and Cal finishing up with his last customer of the day doing well over all.

"Are you ready Loreile to drive on over to the house and relax for the rest of the evening?" Gibbs will say to see the look on her face in general.

"I am ready and have been for a few hours now after we walked in on that shooter of yours." She walked past him with padding his ass with a whistle. Knowing very well what exactly was on his mind. And she was anxious to take care of him as his wife in many forms.

"Cal goodnight. I am sorry again for what happened earlier. " Gibbs stated with opening the door for her and leading outside into the sunshine.

"No problem Gibbs. And good luck with your honeymoon." Cal will reply with putting away an last can item in the front of the store before leaving and locking the door.

Sometime later at his father's old house. Gibbs opened the front door with carrying his wife inside into his arms and the threshold. Loreile was complaining about his back with putting her down inside before he hurts himself. However Gibbs didn't wait with pushing his wife up against the door to begin kissing the woman hard and rough to catch her off guard.

She wasn't able to catch her breath when he pulled at her cream color dress with pulling down the strapps to expose her same color snap-bra. She made a sound that came from her mouth telling her husband to continued on.....

She had not been in this type of position in such a long time with any man let alone this one named Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Her nipples were so hard and hurt like hell needing attention. It couldn't be helped when he started to work on each of them rough. "OMG! It feels so good Jethro." She cried out into his ear.

She needed him badly...As she worked on removing his grey jacket and white shirt. Opening all of the buttons with leaving everything onto the floor..... She licked using her tongue to kiss the scar down along his crest for where Harris had shot him.

Gibbs needed to remove his pants with opening the belt buckle and moving out of his pants leaving him in his boxers. She was able to tell he was hard as a rock and didn't think he was capable after what had happened to him in Paraguay.

She placed a hand inside to have him moaning from the playful sensation of her hands. She was loving every moment of it ....

Removing the last of her dress and undies. Gibbs couldn't wait any longer with moving out of his boxers while spreading her legs wide with feeling of her wetness before entering into hard and cries from her mouth with one of pure joy and pain at the same time.

Both of their hearts were racing up against each other. As Gibbs breathing hard continued on with his thrusts hitting the nerve center of her vagina. She was able to feel each and every inch of his cock deep inside. She wanted much more with lifting herself with her legs wrapped around his hips.

The exertion was beginning to be too much for the both of them on the verge of their own orgasms. The explosion between the two of them was enormous with all of the pent up sexual tension...


	35. Chapter 35

After coming down from there high of pure sexual pleasure. The both of them landed upstairs into the bedroom with closing the door to lay down to rest with the blue blankets to cover them both.

However Loreile was interested in his body in every way. However Gibbs tried to stop her without any success with almost to the point of giving up. She was a beautiful woman and he needed to take full advantage of his wife now that they were married now making it legal.

After all that had happened to him in Paraguay. Loreile was suspecting that there was more to it with what Hernandez had done in other ways. Otherwise she wasn't going to push the issue at this time. She hand was over his chest playing with the silver hairs between her fingers loving the feel.....

She moved over onto his body starting with his lips to kiss him rough and hard. He loved the feel of her on top of his own body making him hard again and probably will stay that way. Even though he needed a release with the sexual tension building again....

"Loreile please I love you. Can you at least help me with my condition?" He replied to have her chuckling with grabbing his problem hard, round, wide and ready .....She moved on down further to take care of his problem making him squirm with the pressure sensation. He had felted this way in such a long time with a woman going down on him all of the way and with some of his balls.

He wasn't able to move all that much while she was giving him the pleasure with her mouth and making all of those delicious noises.

However he couldn't take any more with needing to screw his wife in every position he could think of. Even though he might die as a happy man.

He differently was going to be suffering afterwards once he was completely finish. Though he has a feeling with his younger wife to continued to have the energies. Now they will be working on having a child no matter how long it may take.

After laying back down Loreile asked her husband on whether he will be interested in a hot shower after the sessions they had sexually.

"I could sure use one with every muscle in my body is going to be hurting later." Gibbs will say with a smirk on his face.

"Don't forget to take your medication that will help with the pain and swelling especially with your knee any way." She said with getting up to head for the bathroom that had been redesigned a few times over the many years.


	36. Chapter 36

Loreile had to say to her new husband the following. "You have come a long way Jethro for when it comes to us getting married to be at this point."

He had to turned to face her with her words. "I will agree with you. Especially when I was married to Jacqueline Sloane for two months and the bullshit of what she did to me with leaving during the most dangerous time of my life." He needed to take a deep breath after finishing with talking and want more of the sexual action.

He moved her to the edge of the bed like a rag doll and with spreading her legs. She didn't bother to stop him at all with a slight smirk on her face. She had always loved it when her last husband David when ever he was home to go down on her for a long time to make her squirm.

And this time Gibbs didn't have to waste any time with his tongue touching her clitoris quivering. She wasn't able to stay still before he decided to go deeper with his tongue and mouth while making her wet as hell. He was rather enjoying himself as a man, husband and a lover. And for the first time in such a long time he was happy to be a man performing after what had happened to him in Paraguay.

He tried to blank his mind for when it came to the sexual abuse in Paraguay. Meanwhile he was awfully hard again hanging down between his legs. He needed her badly and a release for which he was hot as hell...

And Loreile a most beautiful woman was able to feel it as well....She goes to stop him with coaxing his cock to be at her entrance needing it as well..."Please Loreile fuck me so hard that I won't be able to see straight."

Placing her onto the bed further. He pushed himself further over her before entering into his wife's vigina. She was willing and able for the act and her own self respect.

Lifting and opening her legs further having to be lanky and lovely in every way. Kissing them inside inner the thighs before thrusting in and out of her to feel just about every inch of him in her hitting up against her cervix making the woman cry out.

"OMG!" She placed both of her legs around his hips in order to urge him on further with his thrusts. She wanted much more from him with scratching his back to have him crying out as well. His heart and blood pressure was racing as he was sweating with the exertion of the sexual act. He was basically taking it out on her as part of his punishment from Hernandez.

After a few moments with changing position. She was now on top sitting down on him to fill her fully. Closing her eyes with her hip movements she had knew that he was on the verge of cumming deep in her while she urge him as well with moving his own hips and body.

He wasn't able to keep up with her movements having to have slowed down with age. Though he was her silver hair fox....He needed a haircut now sticky with sweat.

Within moments he exploded with the both of them having orgasms combined to completely exhaust them and no doubt ready to sleep. Unless Loreile was hungry and wanted to put together a sandwich in the kitchen downstairs of his house.

Gibbs was trying to catch his breath as with his wife holding her in his arms. One thing for sure they will need a shower. And for which she had mention to make his chuckle slightly with her remark after the greatest sex ever....


	37. Chapter 37

He was thinking moving into the shower of the house owned by his father and mother. He didn't know on whether   
he was able to top earlier with the sex and at his age. She followed him inside with turning on the water making sure it was perfect for their skin.

Gibbs grabbed the white cloth and the soap bar to soak it up to wash his wife's back and vice versa. She turned to have her back facing him. She was able to feel his strong hands on her back moving on down making it feel erotic.

However she went with the flow of the hot water letting go of her tension. He kissed the back of her neck giving a chill down her back. She turned to face him to take the cloth and putting on soap on the cloth and started cleaning his back with his broad shoulders and kissing lightly his scars.

She was loving every little moment as she moved on down to his buttocks and underneath to have his squeal a little. "Hey! Watched with the jewels sweetie." He had to say with turning her around and with plastering her up against the tiles. She was told to spread her legs. She knew what was next since she needed to hold her breath for a moment.

He wasn't able to wait any further with his need.....His cock was so hard that it was hurting with needing his release.

Pushing his cock into her opening making it easy with her weight. He entered her hard making his wife cry out from the pain and most great pleasure.

He began to thrust hard into her with his entire body buried. She felt every god damn inch of him landbashing into her insides. Gibbs squeezed both of her swelling, tender nipples to make her come hard and covering his cock in cum and dripping out of her.

He continued until he felt himself building with the hot water still going over them. Loreile was in ecstasy being fucked this way. Hopefully for the rest of their lives. "OMG! I can't hold it any longer." As she feels him exploding deep inside.

And this would be the night their son Shane will be conceived......


	38. Chapter 38

After some time now out of the shower. The both of them laid together in the bed of the bedroom that used to be his father's and mother. He had felt odd for Gibbs to be laying down with Loreile.

"Jethro do you feel strange being here in your parents bedroom?" She played with his chest hairs silver between her fingers.

"Actually I do Loreile. My father and mother had fought a great deal ever since I could remember. Up until the point he had found out about her breast cancer and L.J. Moore helping her to kill herself with the pills. Since she wasn't able to hold on any further with the pain.

"This is where your father and L.J. didn't talk to each other for 30 years just like you did with your own father?" She will say to have him annoyed. However he was able to calm down slightly.

"Yes. And thanks to my team they were able to push me with coming to Stillwater, Pa. to solve a murder case." He will climb over his wife's body with taking one of nipples still hard as a rock. He had suck them so hard that they turned red and tender for which she didn't care at all.

Afterwards he headed on down to her pussy for which was dripping wet. Placing two fingers inside to grab some of the moisture and licking his fingers. "You're tasting so good my wife." He smirked before placing his head between her lanky legs.

And right away she was throwing her head back on the bed as with the rest of her body with spasms. Her husband was doing a bang up job with licking, sucking, and biting her clitoris driving her mad with sexual desire.

He didn't want to stop trying to give her all of the pleasure possible. However he was so hard with his cock that it mostly hurt...

Moving up from her opening and with guiding his cock to her opening. She took in a deep breath with raising her legs further up and opening them as wide as she could without hurting her hips. Right away he didn't waste any time with entering and thrusting hard into her. She cringed slightly with closing her legs to feel him all of the way inside hitting up against her cervix. She cried out from the pain and pleasure. She came hard hitting the raw nerve of her insides...

While Gibbs heart and blood pressure was rising and sweating. He wasn't used to this after many years of being without a woman in his bed. And now here he was here with the most beautiful woman in his bed that he loves a great deal.

His silver hair was matted to his head with the sweat. He was going to be needing another shower. After a few moments he had her change positions to be on all fours to fuck her from behind and with her rump and head down into the sheets.

She keeping on telling to thrust harder into her. She decided to urge him on with each and every thrust crying out with her demands.

"Jesus I am trying for god sake." He thrusts again making her happy with the results of coming again and dripping down her legs, sheets and her husband's cock inside. Her legs were weak with the orgasm she had for the third time.

After a few more thrusts he will finally explode deep inside of his wife's vagina and totally exhausted. He falls on top of her saying that he was tire, exhausted and spent with all of the exertion of his own aged body.


	39. Chapter 39

It was the next morning with Loreile moving under the blankets to find her husband's side of the bed empty and cold to her touch. She was stiff and sore for when it came to last night. It was just pure amazing for when it came to the sex between her and Gibbs.

Downstairs Gibbs was cooking breakfast with the fishing to start later at the lake. The bacon and everything else was finished and on the hot stove. Gibbs looked at the time to be seven in the morning and in needed to get his wife up for breakfast. It was simply plain gorgeous outside with temperatures in the low eighties and great for fishing.

Gibbs knew that they were going to be a target. Though he had talked with Vance without saying a word to Loreile about the possible attack while they were on their honeymoon. No one knew where Hernandez had gone in Paraguay or any other country.

Packing his guns in the fishing gear away from his wife's eyes. He needed to feel secured while they were fishing.

Moving upstairs to the bedroom. He found his wife already up and with getting dressed. She looks up from putting on her boots for the fishing in the lake. "What smells so good Jethro?"

"Breakfast it's ready. I came up here to let you know when you're ready." Gibbs asked with giving her a quick peck on the back of her neck to give her goosebumps.

"I will be right down baby. I just need to have the right jacket to wear for the boat and other items." She watched him leave heading downstairs. She pulled out her revolver from her purse making sure it was filled with bullets. She had the feeling that her husband was lying in regard to their protection while on their honeymoon. She placed her revolver back into her purse for which she will be taking with her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chow Beng Ling a long ranger sniper and another man was fishing on the lake dressed the part. Neither knew they were being watched by the following......McGee, Torres and Lt. James Brown dressing the part as well were hidden in the trees camouflaged waiting for Gibbs and Loreile to arrive.

They had been here almost 24 hours with orders from Director Vance to keep an eye out on Gibbs and his wife. McGee asked Torres on whether he's able to see anything other then the two fishing on the lake.

Torres was dressed to the nines with the camouflaged fatigues in the trees with his special glasses to see any type of inferred weapons. "There are two in a small row boat fishing for the past few hours catching fish like crazy. It looks like Gibbs and Loreile is going to catch fish for their dinner tonight and a few others.

"Continue to keep an eye out on them with Gibbs and his wife are arriving to the pied finally." McGee will say. While Lt. Brown was walking the trail as well keeping an eye out the two in the small row boat. He spoke to both McGee and Torres using the earbuds to communicate. There was nothing to report at the moment watching Gibbs and Loreile moving over to a rowboat along with placing their fishing equipment.

"Jethro this lake is so crystal clear. However did you noticed any of your team hiding in the trees?" Loreile asked knowing about the protection team.

"Don't tell me Vance told you about the protection team?" Gibbs tried to be coy with the question.

"He did Gibbs. Among other things as well. Shall we go finishing now?" She smirked slightly at her husband.

"Surely you jest Loreile. This kind of day we will be able to catch a lot of fish for dinner." He stated with bending over to give her a quick kiss on her lips...

Meanwhile the two on the row boat were watching the two get into their row boat starting up the motor. Gibbs had to keep his eyes opened with his team hiding somewhere....

Chow ordered his associate to row a little faster to be closer to them. "We need to be careful and wait a little for the right moment to fire." Chow said with wiping away three flies from his face.


	40. Chapter 40

After some time with the fishing on the lake. Loreile was having a ball with catching seven so far of Trout. While Gibbs had caught three to be amazed at his wife enjoying the fishing. Even though something was nagging at the back of his mind.

She kept chuckling at him with the trout not wanting to come by his fishing line and bobber not moving at all. He was watching the two men in the rowboat getting closer all of the time. He wasn't liking the situation on bit. He was hoping that his protection detail will be watching as well.

After she had brought in the last trout. She put down the pole to take a swig of bottle water being thirsty. She was able to noticed Gibbs mood. "Hey! What's wrong?"

"I really don't know how to answer it right now. However I get this feeling in my gut that something just doesn't seem right in the first place."

Meanwhile Chow and his associate had inched up closer when all of a sudden Gibbs screamed to Loreile .."GET DOWN! 

He pulled out his revolver to fire when Loreile is hit into the shoulder crying out to fall into the cold water hanging on with her other arm. While Gibbs and then shots being fired from the trees behind him to be McGee and Torres firing. They were able to hit Chow into the back and neck to fall directly into the crystal clear waters. Meanwhile the other shooter using his rifle fired back with missing the two agents. Even though Chow's associate changed direction to hit Gibbs in the left leg. He cried out in pain still firing back with finally getting Chow's associate.

And in the meantime Gibbs needed to get his wife up into the rowboat using all of his energies while wincing in great pain and getting Loreile into the rowboat. She was holding her shoulder as her heart rate and blood pressure had risen.

She saw Gibbs leg was bleeding as he had passed out from the pain. She needed to call for help calling the local police explaining...However she was on the verge of passing out herself. She saw a boat heading her way and had no idea who it might be. A moment later from the blood lost she passed out next to her husband from the gunshots.

Lt. James Brown saw the both of them as was on the phone right away for an evac plane to land on the lake water. He was talking to the dispatcher when he saw McGee and Torres using the motor boat to get to their location.

"OMG! I just can't believe this that Gibbs and Loreile were shot by snipers and no doubt by Hernandez men?" Nick needed to help with placing something around Loreile's shoulder. McGee helped with Gibbs leg placing a turnik around it to stop the flow of blood.

Afterwards Lt. Brown calling for help told McGee the following..."Evac plane will be here in twenty minutes. We need to keep the both of them warm from possible shock. I will go check on the sniper bodies and check for sure they are dead. It's a goddamn shame this had to happen on their honeymoon?"

McGee and Torres watched Lt. Brown take the boat over to the snipers boat and finding them both dead.

Meanwhile Gibbs was coming around and he needed to be sure his wife was alright. "She 's lucky Gibbs the bullet went straight through her shoulder like it did you on a number of occasions." McGee had to say worried for his friends while waiting for the plane to take them to a hospital...

Moments later the local sheriff and other officials had shown up at the Stillwater crystal lake needing to investigate the shooting.


	41. Chapter 41

McGee and Torres tried to keep both Gibbs and Loreile safe with covering them with something before the Evac plane arrives. The both of them had felt bad that this had to happen on their honeymoon and through it was set up with the protection detail.

Gibbs bleeding had slowed as with Loreile. However it was still bad enough. Lt. James Brown had come back to them in order to let them know the two snipers were dead with the bodies being fished out by the local police and coroner. A lot of questions needs to be asked as to why two snipers were found and shot dead by NCIS to protect their own being injured as well.

However when Timothy McGee will stay behind once the plane arrives. He will be able to explain with the situation f a terrorist regime had been going after Gibbs for some time now.

Gibbs was beginning to come around and when he does. He was more concern for his wife trying to move up with his shoulder and leg pain getting in the way.

"Boss try not to move or the bleeding will start up again?" McGee had to say to him after such a long time together.

Choking on his words. "I need to know my wife is going to be alright Tim?" As he uses his first name in sign of weakness.

"She is currently out cold with the bleeding stopped for the moment. A Evac plane will be here soon Gibbs to take the both of you to the hospital."

"I need Doctor Taft to take care of us Tim. Make sure the pilot understands this and which hospital." Once again he passed out with McGee concern with the bleeding starting once more with Torres worried and with hoping the plane gets here soon.....

15 minutes later the evac plane landed safety at the dock for where the medical technicians will be able to have their two patients with help from the NCIS agents. They were able to move abroad both of them and with strapping them in while treating the wounds and talking with someone at Bethesda hospital.

Field Agent McGee had explain to them on which hospital to go with their primary care physician Doctor Cyril Taft in charge. "We will have an ambulance waiting at the airfield to them transported to the hospital as per requested. We need to go now agent." The pilot had announced with talking to someone over the radio.

Torres had gone along for the ride. While Lt. James Brown and Field agent McGee talking to the local sheriff and coroner on what happened with the protection operation.


	42. Chapter 42

Once again Doctor Cyril Taft was waiting for the ambulance to arrive from the air field. He was listening to the conversation of the medical technician talking over the radio. He had listed the vitals for both patients losing slight ground with the blood pressure and heart rate.

Taft needed to have the operating room ready for both of them in separate units. He was going to work on Gibbs, while Doctor Montana age 56 specialist. He's been working under Taft's staff for the better of five years. He's married 32 years with two boys both studying in the field of medicine.

Anxious he was chewing his nails along with rubbing his head out of habit. Finally another report with the emergency room physician on the phone had given the order to given another bottle of plasma for Gibbs and saline solution and other chemicals to help control the flow of oxygen into his lungs. He was unconscious at the moment as with Loreile. Even though she had been shot in the shoulder. There was something else going on with her.

As the ambulance with the two patients, McGee and two technicians. The driver had pulled up with McGee moving out quickly seeing Doctor Taft waiting ready to give orders with sending them upstairs.

McGee had gone to the waiting room to call Director Vance. His mind was on them and for this to happen. Gibbs haven't had any happiness ever since he had come back from Paraguay.

Dialing the number to call Director Vance at home. No doubt he has not heard about the shooting of Gibbs and Loreile. As he waited for the connection to go through with being Monday. Director Vance had just come back from a meeting with SECNAV when his phone went off in his coat pocket.

It had told him that McGee was calling hopefully with a report with the protection detail. "McGee how's the protection going for Gibbs and his wife?"

It was the tone of Timothy McGee that had Vance on red alert. "It's not! I am at the Bethesda hospital with having transported Gibbs and his wife with gunshot wounds from two snipers that were hiding in the trees camouflaged."

"How bad McGee? I will be coming to hospital now. What about the rest of the team?" Vance needed to asked with moving up from his seat.

"Gibbs was shot twice in his right shoulder and lower right leg to have lost a lot of blood. Loreile was shot in the right shoulder. There is a probable chance that there might be other injuries once she was thrown into the water."

"I hope to god she didn't lose the baby?" He had mentioned over the phone and for which had surprised McGee.

"Baby? How come Gibbs doesn't know this fact as with the rest of the team?" He had said with still being in shock over the news.

"It was supposed to be a surprise for her husband. She was going to tell him sometime during their honeymoon. Tim and the team where are they?"

"In STILLWATER, Pa talking to the local sheriff and coroner in regard to the two snipers. They will be back whenever possible sir. I am waiting on Taft and the other doctors having just started to work on them. I will talk to you soon." He hung up to be standing when Bishop and Kasie walked in having been given the news.


	43. Chapter 43

Once again Doctor Cyril Taft was waiting for the ambulance to arrive from the air field. He was listening to the conversation of the medical technician talking over the radio. He had listed the vitals for both patients losing slight ground with the blood pressure and heart rate.

Taft needed to have the operating room ready for both of them in separate units. He was going to work on Gibbs, while Doctor Montana age 56 specialist. He's been working under Taft's staff for the better of five years. He's married 32 years with two boys both studying in the field of medicine.

Anxious he was chewing his nails along with rubbing his head out of habit. Finally another report with the emergency room physician on the phone had given the order to given another bottle of plasma for Gibbs and saline solution and other chemicals to help control the flow of oxygen into his lungs. He was unconscious at the moment as with Loreile. Even though she had been shot in the shoulder. There was something else going on with her.

As the ambulance with the two patients, McGee and two technicians. The driver had pulled up with McGee moving out quickly seeing Doctor Taft waiting ready to give orders with sending them upstairs.

McGee had gone to the waiting room to call Director Vance. His mind was on them and for this to happen. Gibbs haven't had any happiness ever since he had come back from Paraguay.

Dialing the number to call Director Vance at home. No doubt he has not heard about the shooting of Gibbs and Loreile. As he waited for the connection to go through with being Monday. Director Vance had just come back from a meeting with SECNAV when his phone went off in his coat pocket.

It had told him that McGee was calling hopefully with a report with the protection detail. "McGee how's the protection going for Gibbs and his wife?"

It was the tone of Timothy McGee that had Vance on red alert. "It's not! I am at the Bethesda hospital with having transported Gibbs and his wife with gunshot wounds from two snipers that were hiding in the trees camouflaged."

"How bad McGee? I will be coming to hospital now. What about the rest of the team?" Vance needed to asked with moving up from his seat.

"Gibbs was shot twice in his right shoulder and lower right leg to have lost a lot of blood. Loreile was shot in the right shoulder. There is a probable chance that there might be other injuries once she was thrown into the water."

"I hope to god she didn't lose the baby?" He had mentioned over the phone and for which had surprised McGee.

"Baby? How come Gibbs doesn't know this fact as with the rest of the team?" He had said with still being in shock over the news.

"It was supposed to be a surprise for her husband. She was going to tell him sometime during their honeymoon. Tim and the team where are they?"

"In STILLWATER, Pa talking to the local sheriff and coroner in regard to the two snipers. They will be back whenever possible sir. I am waiting on Taft and the other doctors having just started to work on them. I will talk to you soon." He hung up to be standing when Bishop and Kasie walked in having been given the news.


	44. Chapter 44

McGee was a wreck with Bishop and Kasie finally arriving from home once they had been contacted. Kasie had brought in Coffees for everyone. McGee kindly had taken the hot coffee since the shooting. He had been doing a lot of traveling of late for when it comes to Gibbs.

Sitting down with his hands around the warm cup even though the coffee was hot drinking. "McGee have you heard anything?" Kasie needed to know with removing her glasses to clean them.

"Nothing. Gibbs and Loreile had been brought into the operating room. I am afraid there is either how you take the news. Director Vance had just mention to me that Loreile is six weeks pregnant on top of everything else."

"OMG! That's horrible McGee. I am wondering on whether Gibbs knows?" Bishop had to asked the question.

"No he doesn't. She was going to surprise him during their honeymoon. Some surprise being shot in the arm and then being thrown from the rowboat into the crystal clear waters of the lake."

"I just hope to god that she doesn't lose the child over this McGee?" Bishop is standing biting her nails with being somewhat nervous.

"I will agree." Tim said...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Stillwater, PA.

Nick Torres and Lt. James Brown were exhausted and needed to get back home. They had been talking with the sheriff and coroner to have both of the sniper's bodies shipped back to NCIS to have Ducky and Doctor Palmer to do their autopsies.

They were able to charter a flight back at the airfield in order to get back to report to Director Vance. It was a real mess altogether.

Sitting inside the small cessna plane with Lt. Brown sitting next to the pilot while Nick was in the back enjoying the view. This was one time he wasn't able to get sick. Lt. Brown had asked the young pilot on how long it was going to take to get back to the Dulles International airport main landing site.

"One hour gentlemen. I will be sure to get you there. Please sit back and to relax."

In unison: "SURE WE WILL RELAX."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile in surgery

Doctor Angela Silvers a baby doctor was called in with being told that the patient is six weeks pregnant with issues of damage to the fetus. However she did suffer with contusions and other bruising of her back and legs.

Doctor Silverton was able to remove the bullet fragments of the right shoulder that won't pose any trouble down the line. She will need to rest for a few days as with the bruising. She was very lucky that she didn't lose the baby. She will however need to be watched closely the next few days.

As for Gibbs. Doctor Cyril Taft had a much harder time with his friend with the fragments in his shoulder. However the bone in the shin needed to be replaced with help from the specialist working with him Doctor Gerald Gunther an expert for the better of 30 years.


	45. Chapter 45

Doctor Taft continued to have issues with his patients with the bullet fragments. So finally after another hour along with two more units of blood. He was done and exhausted himself with Gibbs blood pressure rising slightly.

Taking off his blue cap and mask. He needed to wipe his eyes along with his rim glasses. After wiping them he had placed the glasses back on with ordering the technicians to clean up Gibbs getting him ready for transport to his ICU. 

After writing up the report on what was to be done in ICU with the patient. It was time for the doctor and friend to speak with Gibbs friends from NCIS. This has to stop with his friend wanting to kill himself all of the time. However was it his place to tell him to stop his nonsense?

Walking slowly out of the operating room. He went straight to the waiting room for where McGee, Torres, Lt. Brown and most of all Director Leon Vance.

"Gibbs is going to be fine in time with the right shoulder and with the fragments removed from below the chest adding more scars to his collection." Doc will have said with Director Vance needing to know about Loreile further.

"How is Loreile and the baby?" Vance asked the important question..

"From what I understand the fetus is fine after taking the tests to confirm the pregnancy. She has some minor contusions and bruising to her back and legs. Otherwise the doctor working on her was able to repair the shoulder."

"Thank God!" McGee will reply with sitting back down in his chair.

"In regard to visiting. Both of them have been taken to ICU to be watched closely and visiting will begin within the hour. Now if you will excuse me I needed to take a shower and get into clean clothes along with calling Catherine."

"Thanks Doc with the Intel on the both of them." Director Vance responded with rubbing his head with exhaustion.

Sometime later Loreile had woke in her room some what confused as to where she was for the moment. Her sister Elizabeth and husband David having arrived once they had received the phone call from NCIS. Elizabeth was holding her sister's hand feeling slightly cold.

Moments later she finally opened her eyes to see her sister and David concerned. "OMG! Where is Jethro?"

"Calm down Elizabeth. Jethro is fine. He's currently with his own recovering from his injuries. Doctor Cyril Taft was able to save his life once more."

"Yeah I know the man has nine lives to be lucky." She tried to move her right shoulder when she felt the twinge of pain.

"Taking it Sis you're going to be alright. And I have no idea just how long you're going to be here."

And than she realize touching her stomach for the baby's life. "Is the baby alright Sis?" She had to asked with some tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"The baby is fine Loreile. The doctors had taken a number of tests to confirm that the fetus is fine in general and growing. Does Gibbs know that he's going to be a father?"

"No. I never had the chance to tell him Elizabeth. I know he's going to be completely shocked and at the same time thrilled since the death of his daughter Kelly 32 plus years ago."

"This will make a wonderful get well card with you telling him in a card. Why don't I go downstairs and see if I can find the perfect card for you and write into the card telling him he's going to be a father." Elizabeth quipped with the great idea.

"I love the idea and be sure to show me first before placing it into his hands depending on whether he's awake." Loreile had to make mention to her sister.

"How about you get permission from your doctor to take you into a wheelchair and hand the card to him?" 

"Even better sis. Do me a favor and see if you speak with someone in authority to give me the permission to see my husband?" Loreile said with a slight grimace.


	46. Chapter 46

Elizabeth and her husband David had gone downstairs to the gift store to pick out two really great cards for her husband Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Checking out a few of them. They were able to find the two perfect cards that will suit his mood.

Taking out her credit card to pay for the two cards, flowers and some beef jerky that he loves a great deal to be a real gift for him.

Meanwhile in his room the alert was going off indicating that Gibbs was beginning to wake with Taft and his nurse assistant were there checking on his vitals after bringing him from surgery. Everything was looking really well with his wounds from getting shot at the lake by the two snipers.

He had already spoken with Loreile after waking and her request. He had given to her with Loreile and her sister were putting together the gift.

Gibbs opened his eyes with pain. His throat was dry as with his chapped lips. And his first words were. "My wife how is she Cyril?" He said in a low tone...

"She's alive and well Gibbs. She is going to be here soon to visit in her wheelchair. It's the only way I will let her come here with being persistent with her request." Taft will have said with him going to check his shoulder first. "Listen this is going to hurt a bit with changing the bandage."

Gibbs had gotten himself ready for the shock of his body with the pain. Even though he was given a strong pain medication with his leg elevated with the shin.

Pulling the bandages off the wound was cleaned and with a solution that burn slightly. "OUCH! Gibbs said loudly enough when he will placed new bandages on the shoulder.

"Next is your shin Gibbs. I had to place new regeneration bone into placed. Your physical therapist will be here later to help you with some very light exercises. But in the meantime I will have Loreile brought in. Okay?" He said to his friend with taking off his glasses for a moment and cleaning them before placing them back on.

"I am ready Doc. However I don't know for how long. By the way did my team get those snipers?" He asked with a curiosity with his persona.

"They did Jethro. There two bodies are on the way to the Naval Yards and Doctor Palmer along with Ducky to do the autopsies."

"Good. Now will you please get my wife here?" He begged...

Some ten minutes later with Elizabeth behind the escort carrying the beg with the gifts inside. She wasn't allowed in with only Loreile. She was only helping out for the moment before giving her sister a kiss before going on home with her husband David.

Stopping in front of his private room. She gave her sister a kiss on her cheek and placed the gift bag into her lap before moving inside.

The escort was going to be back in 30 minutes as per requested. Gibbs opened his eyes with glee seeing her. "Hey! Yourself. Some start of a honeymoon my dear husband." She started to remove everything from the bag.

"What's all this Loreile?" He responded with a smile.

"Get well cards for you to open. Let's start with the flowers of course. I will place them in a small container. As she moved her wheelchair to the window cell. 

"Thank you. I don't remember the last time a woman had given me flowers?" He joked slightly even though with a slight grimace.

"Well neither do I Jethro. Okay now to this gift it's a loveable teddybear to keep by yourside?" She said cryptic with her voice. She was getting excited with her heart racing with the last two cards. One was regular and the other with the news of her pregnancy. 

"Really cute Loreile. I appreciate this greatly with this coming from your heart." His eyes were tearing slightly....

He read the card after pulling it out from the envelope. "Jesus this really hits a nerve Loreile."

"I know Jethro. And now for the last one my dear." She hands it to him with Gibbs pulling it out of the blue envelope with a little baby's picture on the front. However reading her words and the rest had him in total shock. "Really! What didn't you tell me earlier Loreile?"

"I just couldn't Jethro. Now that I hear your words I know you like the idea of being a father."

"Are you kidding I like the idea a great deal. After the death of Shannon and Kelly, I had never thought I would ever be a father ever again now that I am in my late sixties."

"Well it's happening Jethro." As she slowly gets up from the wheelchair to give him a passionate kiss.


	47. Chapter 47

I can always give you a little treat Jethro before I leave." She stated with moving over to the door to lock it for now. Be heading back over to his bed and making sure she is able to give him one hell of a blowjob.

She had him helped her with guiding herself over his body with grabbing his soft cock in her hand as he winced from her touch. He was watching her work while worrying about the possible pain with his shoulder and leg from the snipers. As he was one himself for a long time before joining up with NIS and then NCIS.

She was doing all types of magic on the now growing shaft in her hand and mouth. He was able to listen to all types of noises coming out of her mouth to have him chuckling at times.

"OMG! Loreile you're driving me crazy I can't take much more!" Her husband will cried out.

She moved up slightly from him to say. " It's the general idea baby." As she continued on with the blowjob and with his cock hard as hell. She was able to feel him erupting down her throat with his orgasm and his cum swallowing. She was going to be needing some water before leaving his room and going back to hers to sleep some before Shane comes back for his feeding. EVEN THOUGH she won't be breastfeeding. She was leaving it up to Gibbs to take care of that for the most part.

After drinking some water and husband calming down from the orgasm and placing the blankets back on him. "I will take care of you when we get out of here and home from our honeymoon." He will say to her with another kiss before she will leave....

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

NCIS Autopsy bay

Both snipers were delivered to NCIS autopsy bay with Doctors Palmer and Mallard to work on both looking for any further evidence. Doctor Mallard was checking all of the x-rays of both victims even though they were snipers for Hernandez.

Neither x-rays were able to find a thing. So only the autopsy was the main answer. Palmer had gone through Chow's clothing and the other sniper to find a number overseas that might connect to them to Hernandez.

"We need to give this to Kasie to have her to call this number and figure it out. Lt. Brown and Torres was called down to Kasie as witnesses with dialing the number. Torres knew Spanish as with Kasie knowing some as well.

"Everyone ready with doing this gentlemen?" Kasie said with dialing the number on her phone terminal. It was an international number of a Cantina with a wound woman's voice answering in Spanish. "How can I help you?"  
She said with a lot of noise in the foreground.

"Yes, we are looking for Riccio or Hernandez at the Cantina. Are they there by chance?" She asked with trying to play it out.

"Yes, they were here only an hour ago having meeting with the merchants. Do you like to leave a message for them?"

"Tell them both that Gibbs is still hanging on with his two snipers failing with the job. He will know how to contact him on his cell-phone." She hung up taking a deep breath and looking at both agents giving the thumbs up.

"Now we wait with Gibbs to let us know about the call. Let's hope Hernandez takes the bite with the information." Lt. Brown will make mention. I need to let Director know this fact before it blows up in our faces.


	48. Chapter 48

Lt. James Brown had called Vance on his phone to let him know the call was made and a message left. "Did you call Gibbs about it?" Vance said to the man taking his place....

"I thought that I would leave it up to you, sir." He stated to his boss of NCIS.

"Very well I will call Gibbs. I know Loreile is not going to be happy when she finds out that he's still playing games." Director Vance will reply with the shake of his head.

"Take care sir and good luck." Brown said with needing to get back to his work with other possible evidence.

Since Loreile had gone home. Director Vance knowing once again that Gibbs probably wasn't able to sleep. He dialed the number to have him right away to answer the call.

However his voice was grumpy as if he was asleep after what Loriele had done to him in his bed. "Leon what's going on that I should know about?"

"Just to let you know we called the number to the Cantina with a female voice answering. She is going to give the message to Hernandez and have him call you on your cell-number given. I really don't know Gibbs on whether is going to work either way?"

"It have better be Leon with this being the last chance to catch the bastard. I am taking this chance now before I am really caught in the line of fire with Loreile. I need to end this now in order for us to live a long and happy life." He said calmly and sore at the same time. He tried to move when he said "OUCH!".

"Are you alright Gibbs?" Vance was concerned with asking.

"Just moved the wrong way Leon. Loriele was here earlier visiting before your call came in.

"Ah! I can only guess with you, Gibbs. I will leave you to your rest finally and please let me know on whether he does call at all."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Riccio and Hernandez arrived at the cantina in Paraguay to drink with their thirst needing to be quench from the heat and humidity. When Hernandez walked over to the woman behind the bar. She had given him the message to him. "Oh really! He said to call him right away once you have arrived being three hours ago. Jose I believe the name will brighten your eyes with it." She will have said with placing three drinks onto the counter with the bar packed at three o'clock in the afternoon with the time difference totally surreal in Washington, D.C.

He read the name Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his cell number to call to have a little chat. "Riccio do you happened to know the name of the hospital that Gibbs is staying in? I happened want to use my wild card once again with getting them there and take Gibbs out of the hospital and bring him here again for the final revenge."

"I do it's Bethesda hospital very easily to get there boss." Riccio takes a sip of his whiskey followed up with ordering two more and food.

"Of course Riccio." She tells him in Spanish and a quick kiss to her cheek.

Hernandez pulled out his cell-phone to dial the international number to call Gibbs waiting for the connection to fo through....

Special Agent Gibbs woke quickly with his heart rate rising when he saw the International number on his phone. "Hello this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs how can I help you?" He was still half asleep.

"I would hate to say Agent Gibbs you have nine lives and very stupid to be calling me like this. What is it you from me that I haven't cause you harm further?"

"To Kill you Jose Juan Hernandez. I will always say that Pedro Hernandez was always a coward just like yourself to use torture in order for you to get what you want." He hung up the phone along with shutting it off for now. Hernandez dropped his phone onto the counter angry once again with the agent wanting to taste blood once more......


	49. Chapter 49

After the phone call from Hernandez. He had to call Timothy McGee to find out on whether he was able to trace his last call. McGee answered his cell at his desk sitting the bosses name with Lt. Brown across the way looking on.

"Boss what's going on from inside your hospital room?" He asked on knowing how boring it can get at times with a laptop.

"Listen McGee. Hernandez just called me on my cell. Are you able to trace for where the call came from? Call me back when your done and then I will decide on my next more."

"I will get right on it boss." He hung up to connect his last call came in from Hernandez. The software was brought up onto the screen for which he was able to work magic. Lt. James Brown came from behind him looking at Paraguay's map.

"Son of a bitch! He's only 30 miles south of where we had checked the first time. For some reason our Intel was completely off base?" Brown said to McGee calling back Gibbs....

"Yeah McGee? what did you find out?" Gibbs said with sitting up further in his bed....

"I am afraid to say this Gibbs. But it looks like the call came from a small village of Somalia in Paraguay 30 miles south of where you were being held in the compound." McGee stated with anger in his tone of voice and his demeanor....

"Damn! And I had thought he was here in the states McGee. I need to talk with Director Vance and asked him his judgement on an idea. I will call you later on what he has to say on the subject." He hung up the phone on his agent and friend.

McGee turned around to face Lt. James Brown. "He's going to go after Hernandez again now he knows where he's located."

"That might be true McGee. But Hernandez is smart and no doubt will be moving his position or he can stay to set up another trap to captured Gibbs and really kill him for sure." He responded with McGee shaking his head on the comment.

"I don't think so James. He's been wanting his revenge against him for a long time and yet he always made him suffer and no doubt he will do it again. And I know that I am going against the boss. He's lost his perspective for when it comes to this madman like he did with the others."

'So what are we to do about it McGee?" As Lt. Brown didn't know what to think for when it comes Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Director Vance was upstairs in his office when Gibbs called.... 

"Are you out of your mind Gibbs? I can't sanction another mission to Paraguay with the DOD and SECNAV. And what makes you think Hernandez is there again Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Because when he called me I had McGee to trace the call with his magic and found out that the call came from Somalia a small village 30 miles south of the compound for where I was taken last time. And I don't think Hernandez will move knowing that I am still alive after talking on the phone."

"Fine. I will see what I can do. But remember that you told Loreile that you won't be going after Hernandez after she had the baby. Are you going to screw it up now Gibbs?"

He didn't bother to answer the question.


	50. Chapter 50

"Is there any proof Director Vance that Jose Juan Hernandez is still in Paraguay in this village called Somalia? Senator HIll had to say to the director over the phone.

"Senator Hill my people don't lie about someone especially when the call was trace to this location and I highly doubt  
it that he will leave knowing that Gibbs is alive. He will want this man to come there and once again try to kill the agent. And Gibbs wants to go very badly in spite the fact that his wife is upset over these facts if he does leave."

"He must be out of his mind to go after being shot in his own home town of Stillwater, Pa?" The senator says with drinking some water from inside his chambers.

"Yeah I know sir. However I can put together a team to go to Paraguay with a small group of Marines and Seals to try and get into the location he's in at this time. We will need two helicopters from the Marine base in order to have us dropped off a few miles so they won't see us coming in with the surprise." Vance said with the plans.

"Okay, I will talk with the others and get back to you and how much of the funds will be taken out of Crawford's account that was stolen in the first place." He replied with hanging up the phone to speak with the others.

And in the meantime Gibbs was resting in bed when his phone once again rang telling him it's Vance. He answered it right away ...."Did they go for the mission Leon?" He asked with concern in his tone of voice.

"Senator Hill is going to speak with the others before letting me know. You do know that you're opening a can of worms with having to tell Loreile when the word comes in with either a positive or negative response?"

"Yeah I know Leon and I will be the one to tell her when she is released from the hospital sometime today. Doctor Taft will be here later to check me out and make his decision afterwards. Anything else I should know about ?"

"No. Other than the fact that Palmer and his assistant are supposed to been starting the autopsy on both of the snipers. I haven't received a report so I should head downstairs and find out about the results. Talk to you soon Gibbs." He hangs up...

Downstairs in Autopsy with Doctor Palmer alone for the moment while Gerald went looking for some supplies. He had finished the autopsies on both of the snipers to find nothing at all with the bodies along with no evidence on the bodies to be a total waste of time.

Director Leon Vance walked inside the sterile autopsy bay with Palmer cleaning up. "Palmer Did you any a thing on the two bodies at all?" He asked with the both bodies having been placed inside the coolers.

"I wasn't able to find a thing with the bodies director. Besides the killer shots to their heads and body killed by the agents. There was nothing as well among their personal effects." Palmer turned to face him with taking off his mask.

"That's too bad Palmer. Well anyway we might have a possible to where Hernandez might be and the DOD is thinking of setting up another trip to Paraguay to search for the monster."

"So does this mean that Special Agent Gibbs might be going along for the trip? I don't even want to think about the ramifications of that one decision to change his life as with his wife?"

"I can't answer both of your questions Palmer for the moment. Just be sure to send the report to me when it's ready to be signed off." Vance turned to leave the area with Palmer shaking his head on the entire affair.


	51. Chapter 51

Loreile was glad to be home finally from the hospital even though her stomach was bothering her slightly from the baby. When she walked inside to smell the cleaness of the house along with someone had started the fireplace with the logs and she had no idea as to who.

Walking over to the kitchen after her things were placed on the side of the couch. She didn't want to be bother with unpacking right now after being shot on her honeymoon of all things. She found the fridge filled with food and drinks. Gibbs was going to love it when he gets home with all of the beer.

She was feeling hungry with having to be making herself a Turkey club sandwich with chips and a diet cola that she been wanting so bad. The house was really quiet looking at the time it was quarter past Three and hoping that Phineas would drop by.

She began to put together her sandwich when there was knock on the door wondering just just who it might be. She tells the person to come inside screaming out from the kitchen with Phineas walking in with his baseball mitt and ball coming from the school and practice.

"Loreile how are you feeling since being released from the hospital?" He asked with moving over to her with a hub making sure that he doesn't hurt her shoulder any further.

"I am well Phineas. However Jethro will be staying in the hospital a few days more with his shoulder and leg. Otherwise he does has his laptop with him and you will be able to email him later if your not too busy with homework?"

"I will when I am done with my history and Math homework that I can't stand at times." He stated with looking at the sandwich.

"Are you hungry I can make you one and bring it home for now or later?" She asked with waiting for his replied.

"I will love to have one Loriele." She had gotten up to make one for Phineas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Somalia, Paraguay

Jose Juan Hernandez was awaiting on word from Riccio on whether or not the supplies mostly the weapons and drugs will be able to arrive on time into the new compound.

He received a phone call from Riccio as he answered it from his makeshift office. "Yeah, go ahead Riccio. What do you have for me?" He asked as one of the slave ladies was servicing him with sucking his cock while talking on the phone. He had told his officers to stay outside while he was done with his entertainment.

"The shipments will be arriving in a few days from the transport plane from Bolivia. And there isn't going to be any problems with the marines or any other organizations getting in our way like with NCIS, SECNAV and the DOD." Riccio will say with hearing Hernandez moaning in the background. "I will leave you to your entertainment for now." He hung up the phone with his own from his woman in another part of Paraguay.

Meanwhile Hernandez's slave continued with him turning onto her back with tearing off her clothing to begin sucking her nipples, and mostly pussy while his cock was being suck by another slave making him really happy.

Even though what will make him really happy is getting his hands on Special Agent Gibbs and this time don't leave him alive.

Meanwhile Maria continued to keep her legs opened with his mouth on her making her cry out from the pleasure and pain. After a few moments he had the other woman on his cock moving to outside to have the soldiers to take care of her in more ways than one.

His cock was long, wide and fat as he entered her making the pain factor ten fold with thrusting hard into her and cringing with each and every thrust. After some time with changing into different positions she was now on top sitting on him with his cock was deep up against her cervix and moving up into her and vice versa crying out until it was time for him to finally explode deep inside leaving his seed and no doubt impregnate her as well.


	52. Chapter 52

After Hernandez was done with the slaves. He brought over Maria with a job that needs to be done for him. It was going to take some time trying to explain the plan to her.

"Okay now understand Maria the reason I am sending you to the States is to make contact with Special Agent Gibbs. Especially you and Gibbs have a connection from years ago with you being his girlfriend for a year before you left him. He knows that you were there for him while he was here in Paraguay and with you helping him out trying to survive."

"Yes, I tried my best Jose even though I was being used by yourself and your men. I am only a piece of meat to you and everyone else?" She stated and with Hernandez slapping her hard into her face and dropping to the ground trying to get up slowly.

"You will not talk to me this why or I will punish you further. I want you to contact Gibbs in the states once you arrive by transport plane. I will provide your passport and other essentials and including your hotel room and money. Once you're there you will use your cell phone to contact him and explain why you need to meet. I have my regime all over the world and including Washington, D.C." He explained...

"And if he doesn't believe me what happens afterwards?" She said to Hernandez with the question.

"Tell him that you have Intel for when it concerns the location of myself and the rest of my regime Maria. You need to be convincing. Understand?" He pulls her in to check her face with very little damage. "Now go to your quarters and get ready for the trip. Please make sure you call him right away once the flight lands in Dulles airport?"

"Of course Jose." She said...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

24 hours later....

Special Agent Gibbs in his hospital room getting ready to be released by Doctor Taft even though he wasn't liking the idea with Gibbs leg not fully healed.

Doctor Cyril Taft walked in with his paperwork signed with Gibbs to be taken downstairs within the hour. "Look Jethro I need you to try and take it easy when you're home. I have given you the pain medication taken when needed. Understand Jethro?" He said harshly and with some sarcasm in his tone of voice.

"I got it Doc! Now is there anything else I need to know before I leave this place?" He replied when his phone began to ring inside his shirt pocket. He didn't know who it was with the number being a international number. "Hello this is Gibbs who is this?"

"Jethro I am surprised you don't remember my voice after all we have shared together years ago and in Paraguay? How are you feeling these days?"

"OMG! I don't believe it Maria. How did you know I was still alive and in the hospital?" He had to asked...

"I didn't Jethro. I just took a chance with trying to call you since I am now back in the United States. Listen I need to talk with you about having Intel about Jose Juan Hernandez and his Regime. I need to meet with you and only you or else forget it." She stated with the request and hopefully he will go for it.

"Why me Maria?" He said with Doctor Taft listening to the conversation wondering who is this Maria is to Special Agent Gibbs.

"I don't trust anyone else. I want you to meet me tomorrow at the Washington D.C. park near the small pond at noontime. Please don't be late or I will forget it and you and NCIS will lose out." 

"Find. I will be there Maria." He ends the conversation and Maria calls Hernandez with the special International telephone number....

Meanwhile Taft asked Gibbs who is this Maria. "Don't tell me she is another one of your ex wives?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Nope! Old girlfriend prior to meeting up with Jenny Shepard. I will tell you later further with the details. I have to call Director Vance about the call."

"Does Loreile knows about this Maria?" Taft responded with asking the question and making Gibbs angry slightly.

"I mention Maria having seen her in Paraguay and with helping out with my sanity. Otherwise I never mention her that she was an old girlfriend for a year before leaving." He said without going into further detail.


	53. Chapter 53

Loreile had received the call about her husband to be home within the hour. All of a sudden she had butterflies knowing that her husband was going to be back home. Even though she had suspected that something might be up with him to have Taft to release him early.

She can understand that Doctor Taft wanted him out of harm's way in spite the fact his right leg is still bothering him. No doubt he's going to be needing further physical therapy. And in her husband's case is the bed he can get his exercise in bed with her with all types of sexual positions.

She was smiling as she finished up cleaning the living area and kitchen. Along with the fact she had the fridge packed with all types of meats, and drinks. And probably Gibbs is going to be asking for a steak to eat after eating the disgusting hospital food.

Sometime later she heard the ambulance pull up in front of the house. She went to open the door since she had been keeping it lock for the most part. She noticed her husband being helped out from the front seat of the ambulance with the technician helping him out to the front door as precautions.

She standing outside watching him walk with the cane like a really old man to have her chuckling at the sight. Her husband the sexy silver hair fox in her eyes. "Welcome home Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She stated with a quick kiss to his cheek so not to embarrassed him.

"Thanks, I am glad to be home Loreile." He turned to face the technician. "Thank you, kindly. " He said with the young technician moving away to head back to the ambulance to pick up another patient and bring the woman to a nursing home.

He went to sit down onto the couch taking a deep breath to finally sit on his own couch. "Jesus Loreile, it's nice and toasty in here?" He mention to her with talking about the fireplace was crackling away.

"Speaking of which are you hungry I can take out the steaks?" She suggested...

"Sure why not! We can both work on them as with being the walking wounded." He joked....

"Really Jethro! We are both lucky to be alive and well so far. Now if you will excuse I will go get the steaks and other elements." She said with moving away with Gibbs watching her ass shake with her shape changing with the pregnancy.

"Have you heard from Leon, Loriele?" He asked with needing to know since he didn't bother to turn on his phone.

"No he hasn't at all. Why would he unless you're expecting news from the DOD or SECNAV about the location of Hernandez and his regime?"


	54. Chapter 54

While she was putting together the steaks and other elements of dinner. She had the feeling that her husband had something on his mind with coming home from the hospital. Having two snipers hit them both at the lake of Gibbs hometown. Along with the fact asking about the DOD and SECNAV.

She watched him looking at her as if his eyes were burning through her. But right now she decided not to say a word to him until after dinner. "Gibbs why don't you walk upstairs with your cane and change into something more comfortable?" She said calmly watching him move slowly with his leg heading for the stairs and making it to top floor without incident.

She was hoping to stare clear of the subject of Hernandez. However knowing her husband really well and obsession on the man. She continued on with making dinner with the steaks over the flames in the fireplace. She loved this fireplace and the old house.

Moments later hearing her husband's footsteps he came down the stairs with his can taking it slow in his now pajamas at his hips carrying his sweat marine long sleeve top. She looked at his chest and below. She was getting all hot and bothered with his chemistry and he did it to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes Jethro. By the way Phineas wants you to call him or send an email wanting to know on whether you're alright. He worries about you a great deal." She states when he was behind her to have the woman feeling his presence.

"Jesus Jethro." She pulled out the two steaks and placed them onto the two plates before being cornered by her husband with that special gleam in his dark blue eyes. And before she knew it he had taken her into his arms in spite of the discomfort with his shoulder and leg. The kiss between the both of them was intense. However he knew that it wasn't the time to have sex.

However she always finish him off with a blow job. However dinner was more important at the moment and he said that he will make it up to her later....

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

DOD Chambers Senator Steven Hill was receiving a phone call from a source out in the field from Somalia, Paraguay. He's been working undercover in Hernandez camp and only was able to get away to use his international cell phone....

"Senator It's Gordy. I finally have the chance to call. Listen it's been confirmed that Jose Juan Hernandez is sending in addition regime troops, weapons and drugs in a few days. I overheard a conversation between Hernandez and Riccio that he was planning on another assault on Special Agent Gibbs. When this is supposed to happen I have no idea."

"How long do you think he and his regime will be staying at the new basecamp?" Senator Hill had to asked. "The reason I am asking is whether it should be possible to send another team from NCIS and including Gibbs to try and kill this Hernandez without Gibbs getting captured in the process?"

"Yeah it's possible sir. They don't have any plans on leaving." He responded...

"Excellent I will set up an operation in a day or so to send the NCIS agents and the marines into the country. Thanks again Gordy." The senator had to say.

Gordy shut off his cell phone to turn and face Hernandez. "They will be here in a few days Jose. Your plan is working really well once again."

"Here you go Gordy for your efforts." He handed him an envelope filled with money.....


	55. Chapter 55

"Thank you, Sir for letting me do this and help out with the cause for the regime. Let's just hope the plan will work for you with getting Gibbs back into the fold?" Gordy didn't bother to open up the envelope to head for a village to spend some of the money on wine, women and sex.

Taking his jeep leaving Hernandez in his own truck with his soldiers searching for two of the slave women running away. They were going to be severely punished with leaving in the first place.

They headed into the deeper part of the jungle with the heat and humidity getting worse. Hernandez wasn't too pleased that maybe his wife Maria might be behind it. He sent his men into the jungle further while he headed back to the base camp to wait for further word on the three new shipments of weapons and drugs to come into the country.

He had his regim to set up the courtyard for the return of Special Agent Gibbs once again. Three times the charm! Maybe this time he will be getting his revenge with finally killing Gibbs and taking off body parts and selling them on the black market.

Meanwhile he was going to just wait it out......

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Senator Steven Hill busy in the chambers finally had the chance to call Director Leon Vance at NCIS. Though it was around five o'clock after spending most of the day in meetings on the hill.

No one was around with Hill pulling out his cell phone to make the call to Leon and tell him that the mission was on with heading back to Paraguay. A great many those in Washington, D.C. and including the President of the United States wanted Hernandez dead.

Bringing up his number onto the screen. Director Leon Vance was in his office reading the endless of reports from various agents working for NCIS from all over the globe. His secretary had left for the day and will be coming back early in the morning.

His phone in his office was ringing on line two as he goes to press the button to answer it. "Director Leon Vance how can I help you?" He asked with a calm and cool voice...

"Leon it's Senator Hill of the DOD. I just wanted to let you know that your OFF THE BOOKS operation has been approved to head for Somalia, Paraguay along with the marines and seals. We understand that once again there are slave women that needs to be rescued."

"When does the flight leave senator?" Vance needed to know with calling everyone that is going to be going with a long history of being in the country.

"24 hours. However we will be sending doctors over in case of anyone getting hurt in the process. We are afraid with the threat from Jose Juan Hernandez that he's going to try and capture Agent Gibbs once again."

"I hope not!" Vance state with his ugly demeanor. "I will be ready Senator." He said indicating that he was going to be going along as well with his team and Special Agent Gibbs.


	56. Chapter 56

After dinner after checking on Shane in the nursery with the nanny Madeline. Now was the time to make it up to his wife in their bedroom.

Before she knew it. Leroy Jethro Gibbs had her up against the door with removing her robe and nightgown. While he did the same with his sweatpants and a very hard shaft ready to go. However for Gibbs, he kissed his wife so hard that she was seeing stars before he headed on down her body with sucking her very hardened nipples. Taking them one at a time making them slightly bleed.

She didn't care at the moment as he bent down to lick her opening with placing two of his fingers inside to get a taste of her and licking his fingers. However she was more interested in his very hard shaft inside of her.

He didn't waste any time with motioning it towards her opening before thrusting inside to have her cry out. He pushed himself in further with his balls up against her.

She was loving every inch of him inside stretching her to the hilt. Knowing as well this was going to be first and last time they will be reunited like this when he gets the call to leave for Paraguay. She wasn't going to fight him no longer on the subject. She moaned so loud that she had thought that Shane will be awake as with Madeline. But she didn't care at all anyways.

She lifted herself up to have Gibbs hold her into place while he pushed himself further hitting her up against her cervix. "OMG Jethro! I can't take much more." She said with him kissing her hard again.

However he carried her over to the edge of the bed to continue on with his assault of her body. He pulled out to spread her legs further in order to eat her out with her juices flowing. He had always love to do this for her and himself ever since they had first met.

She wasn't able to move all that much as he was holding her in place making it difficult. She was basically on the verge of coming once again for which he likes to see making her happy.....

However after she had come draining her slightly. She was going to do a double take with placing him on the edge of the bed and give him his pleasure before leaving.....

He was loving her mouth and tongue on him making him harder..If this was even possible without the used of the drugs. Moments later he cried out with lifting his hips with an orgasm that hurt like hell. He needed to breath along with a drink of water as they moved up to the back board to hold each other.

They had fallen asleep for 30 minutes before Gibbs cell phone was ringing on the table next to him. She knew this was the call he was waiting for.

Grabbing it feeling a bit sore. He answered it to be Director Leon Vance. "Leon what's the word on the mission to Paraguay?" As Loreile listened to the conversation with sadness with her facial expression.

"It's a go Gibbs. We leave in 11 and one half hours. We all meet at the Dulles freight airfield with the marines and seals for the rescue mission and search. See you there Special Agent Gibbs." Vance hung up the phone to look over at Loreile.

She gets up from the bed saying that she was going to make some turkey club sandwiches before he goes.

"Thank you for your support Loreile." He said with starting with his dressing with going into the closet for his fatigues and other essentials for the trip and including his weapons.


	57. Chapter 57

Gibbs was hungry with eating his Turkey club sandwich. Loreile was extremely quiet throughout and knowing that soon her husband was going to leave for the airfield.

Gibbs told a sip of his coffee even though it was bad to drink going on a transport plane for the most part. "Come on Loreile will you cheer up. I am going to be coming back home and kill that bastard hernandez and his sidekick Riccio.." He said to her with wanting to talk about something else.

"Maybe when you get back that we can finally take that long vacation together. Since you do have six weeks vacation time along with the personal and sick time. We can always go to Paris to visit Ziva, Tali and your friend Tony and his father Senior. When was the last time you saw Tony's father?"

"Last year for when he had gotten involved with the kidnapping of Stevie. Palmer's father in law son was returned after making a deal. He's been in Paris ever since taking care of his granddaughter Tali. I would love to go to Paris and other countries and including California."

"The house where you, Shannon and Kelly lived? Even though you had said that new owners are now living in the house Jethro?" She munched on her sandwich with sipping some of her diet cola.

"Yeah. I was there six years ago visiting Mitch and his mother with finally dropping the ashes of his father NIS agent and very same protecting my family back then until they were killed in the crash caused by Pedro Hernandez. I have spoken to Mitch over the years as he's been transferred to another local office."

"It would be nice to go to Hawaii with the beaches and do some surfing if possible. Even though I have only done it when I was so much younger. Hey! We can always dream Jethro." She said with some anger in her voice.

"Very true Loreile and besides there's this one obstacle in the way and I need to remove it before we can be finally happy." He replied with looking at the time. He needed to be going now after finishing up his sandwich and drink. " I am going to say goodbye to Shane before I leave." He quipped with a tear falling from his face.

"Remember last time Jethro what happened to you last time that Hernandez had gotten hold of you. If he gets you again there is going to be nothing left of you with body parts missing. So be sure you're really alert out there with your team." She said with moving up to give him one final kiss before going upstairs to see his son Shane.

Walking upstairs to see the sleeping baby in his cradle. Madeline walked in with her food to see Gibbs singing a tune to his son as she backed out quietly to let him finish before moving out a few moments later. He went downstairs to grabbed his things with Gibbs looking back at his wife with tears.

He walks out of the house carrying his things heading for his grey truck. He didn't wish to think right now with leaving his wife and child behind.


	58. Chapter 58

Gibbs was hungry with eating his Turkey club sandwich. Loreile was extremely quiet throughout and knowing that soon her husband was going to leave for the airfield.

Gibbs told a sip of his coffee even though it was bad to drink going on a transport plane for the most part. "Come on Loreile will you cheer up. I am going to be coming back home and kill that bastard hernandez and his sidekick Riccio.." He said to her with wanting to talk about something else.

"Maybe when you get back that we can finally take that long vacation together. Since you do have six weeks vacation time along with the personal and sick time. We can always go to Paris to visit Ziva, Tali and your friend Tony and his father Senior. When was the last time you saw Tony's father?"

"Last year for when he had gotten involved with the kidnapping of Stevie. Palmer's father in law son was returned after making a deal. He's been in Paris ever since taking care of his granddaughter Tali. I would love to go to Paris and other countries and including California."

"The house where you, Shannon and Kelly lived? Even though you had said that new owners are now living in the house Jethro?" She munched on her sandwich with sipping some of her diet cola.

"Yeah. I was there six years ago visiting Mitch and his mother with finally dropping the ashes of his father NIS agent and very same protecting my family back then until they were killed in the crash caused by Pedro Hernandez. I have spoken to Mitch over the years as he's been transferred to another local office."

"It would be nice to go to Hawaii with the beaches and do some surfing if possible. Even though I have only done it when I was so much younger. Hey! We can always dream Jethro." She said with some anger in her voice.

"Very true Loreile and besides there's this one obstacle in the way and I need to remove it before we can be finally happy." He replied with looking at the time. He needed to be going now after finishing up his sandwich and drink. " I am going to say goodbye to Shane before I leave." He quipped with a tear falling from his face.

"Remember last time Jethro what happened to you last time that Hernandez had gotten hold of you. If he gets you again there is going to be nothing left of you with body parts missing. So be sure you're really alert out there with your team." She said with moving up to give him one final kiss before going upstairs to see his son Shane.

Walking upstairs to see the sleeping baby in his cradle. Madeline walked in with her food to see Gibbs singing a tune to his son as she backed out quietly to let him finish before moving out a few moments later. He went downstairs to grabbed his things with Gibbs looking back at his wife with tears.

He walks out of the house carrying his things heading for his grey truck. He didn't wish to think right now with leaving his wife and child behind.


	59. Chapter 59

As soon as Leroy Jethro Gibbs had left the house. Loreile called her sister telling her that she was coming over. Letting Madeline know that she is to watch Shane while she went to visit her sister for a couple of hours.

"I understand Loreile. Just take your time in getting back. I do know that your husband is not going to be taking any further risks with his life going to Paraguay." Madeline had said to the woman she is supposed to be protecting as with Shane.

"Thank you for your support Madeline. I will be back as quickly as possible." She had grabbed her purse and coat along with the car keys to her vehicle in the driveway.

Moving out of the house to visit her sister. She needed to talk right now with so much on her mind.

Meanwhile Special Agent Gibbs entered into the Dulles Airport Freight area. The transport plane was waiting for everyone on the runway. The marines and seals have already were on board the plane having been giving final instructions.

Director Leon Vance was waiting for Gibbs to arrive carrying his gear in his hands. "Are you ready for this Special Agent Gibbs?" Leon will say to his friend and supervisory agent.

"Not really! However I am here now and let's get on broad before I change my mind and go back to the house." He will say with moving towards the hatchway of the transport plane. He was able to see Torres fiddling with his phone sending a text message to Bishop. Meanwhile Doctor Taft met him inside needing to give the shots for the vaccine and a special little toy in order to keep track of Gibbs in case they get separated.

"Doc how did Catherine take it without coming along for the trip?" Gibbs will have to say to his primary care physician and so much more. 

"Bad Gibbs. Otherwise I need to give you the vaccines before we land in Somalia, Paraguay. Plus your senior field agent McGee wants to insert the tracking transponder into your left arm in case we get separated." He takes out the syringes from the medical kit in order to give to Gibbs before going to see McGee.

Taking a few moments and placing bandaids over the small needle marks. McGee was ready for him. Gibbs had pulled up his sleeve in order for McGee to insert the tracking transponder making sure it was working perfectly. Taking a moment it was now inserted and McGee checked the tracking software with the enhancements for where they will be able to record conversations, track his heart rate, blood pressure and other features.

"You're all set Boss." Tim said with seeing the haunted look on his face. "I will be when I find Hernandez and his regime Tim. We have better be sitting down with the pilot telling us that we will be taking off."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Somalia, Paraguay

Jose Juan Hernandez was awaiting word from his second-in-command Riccio. On whether when the transport plane from the states carrying the NCIS agents and most of all Special Agent Gibbs.

He had Gibbs the last time when the marines and the rescue team had arrived and Hernandez had to get away from the underground tunnel of the compound in the Rio Basin. Hernandez was sitting in his quarters reading the invoices of the weapons and drugs coming into the country. His clients were on his back that the shipments were late due to the stopping of flights being checked.

He was shaking his head and wanting to shoot someone with his gun. But instead he hit his hand on the desk to cause him to cry out in pain. Afterwards he had to wait once more for Gibbs to enter into his trap and get a hold of the agent and slowly make his suffer......


	60. Chapter 60

Gibbs and the rest of the team were anxious to get to Somalia, Paraguay. Even though he tried to sleep....He did close his eyes remembering an evening he was having with meeting Loreile for their second date. She was gone for two weeks for a special conference in California for the Evergreen safehouse.

Meanwhile Gibbs had been busy working on the different murders of the marines and Naval officers. Though every night for those two weeks he was totally exhausted after working on his boat in the basement, along with drinking heavy with the bourbon.

As if he was torturing himself ever since coming back from Paraguay with McGee during those two months. He was waking up early with a hangover when his cell phone had gone off. He just couldn't believe it that it was Lt. Loreile Baskins calling him from San Francisco, California. "Gibbs how are you, Loreile at 5.30 A.M. in the morning?"

"Actually it's earlier here Jethro here in California. I just got finish with the conference and will be heading back today. Are you going to be available this evening with me cooking a meal of steak and potatoes?"

"I will be now Lt. Baskins. I am looking forward to your cooking anytime."

" By the way did you ever finish that boat of yours in the basement?" She asked in a coy voice.

"Nope! And I worked on it most of the night along with a bottle of bourbon. Thank god it's Saturday I hope and I don't have to work?" He stated with a smirk on his face even though she's not able to see it.

It was at this point that Gibbs woke with the transport plane having some tuberance on the way to Paraguay....

"I will be there around six o'clock Jethro." She said to him over the phone. Afterwards he went to work at NCIS to have a quiet day. Even though his team was able to sense there was something going on with their boss. He was extremely quiet as he had left work early for a rare occurrences. He had gone home to shower and shave for his evening with Loreile flying in from California. She had arrived home with some jetlag around noon time on flight American Airlines. She walked into her apartment dropping her things. She needed to shower and dress quickly with going shopping for the dinner at Gibbs house. Afterwards taking mostly two hours at best for everything. She was able to get herself a catnap before heading for the house feeling refreshed. She laid on top of her queen size bed without bothering to change a thing with her clothes or make up. She was going to place her long curly locks into a braid before leaving. Looking at the time on the clock wall of the bedroom. She needed to hurry with her hair and other essentials. Moving over to the fridge drinking a small bottle of diet Pepsi to be thirsty. She was able to move the items for dinner into a special silver container so that the items don't spoil. She moved out of her apartment locking the door to head for the underground parking lot of the complex. Afterwards she was on her way over to his house in Alexandria.


	61. Chapter 61

She had found his grey truck in the driveway letting her know that he was home. No doubt he was going to be inside the basement working. When she found the door opened and she walked inside with the lights on low in the living room with the fireplace crackling.

He was working in the basement on a doll house for a friend of his from NCIS. He had made it by scratch with his hands. She walked down halfway the steps of the basement. "Nice work Jethro. Did you ever considered going into business with other partners?"

He turned to stop working to say the following..."Are you willing to join me in the business endeavor?" He said with emotions and Loreile moving in closer to kiss him with passion.

After breaking off the kiss. "I must say Jethro it's wonderful to see you. Are you hungry I have the supplies upstairs to cook those steaks?"

"I am very much. But first I would like another kiss of yours after two weeks being in California." He pushed her towards his unfinished boat to kiss the woman. She had the feeling that she was going to be an early dessert for him.

Before she knew it his rough callous hands were all over her with removing her dress with the straps to reveal her breasts and taunt nipples. He didn't waste any time with sucking and biting them lightly. She moan into his neck before he went down further with removing her entire dress to use two of his fingers to taste her wetness into his mouth.

She felt slighted that he hasn't remove any of his clothing. So she removed his jacket and white polo shirt to give her the view of his chest with the scar. Afterwards she opened up his belt bucket and removed his black pants making it almost even.

He was loving the idea that this woman was taking full advantage of him. She moved his hand from her pussy for a moment in order for her to go down on him with his already hard, wide and long cock into her mouth working him hard. While squeezing his two balls below to have him crying out from the pain and pleasure.

He wasn't able to stop his moans as she was just about killing him with the pleasure. Until he was just ready to cum from the pressure down below. "OMG!" He cried out with his orgasm empting down her throat and tasting every inch of him.

After waiting for a few moments of resting. Gibbs wanted to eat her badly. But she said to him that dinner needed to be made. Later will be more fun in general.

He wasn't going to be disappointed at all with the dinner as the two steaks, potatoes, salad and the champagne was outstanding...However with cleaning up the dishes and putting away everything.

Gibbs pushed Loreile onto the table to begin his own assault on her body eating her out like there was no tomorrow. He used all of his tools with his mouth and tongue with sucking her clitoris to have it throbbing. She wasn't able to move at all on the table with Gibbs holding her into place. She was soak and wet as he was lapping up all of the fluid into his mouth.

Afterwards he placed his very hard hammer at her opening before thrusting inside hard to have the woman trying to catch her breath. He certainly knew how to fuck a woman with all tools available.

She had cried out several times from the pressure of his hard shaft up against her cervix along with hitting her G-Spot. Gibbs had his heart rate rising as with his blood pressure sweating with his ongoing orgasm with picking up speed. After a few moments he exploded deep inside of her with collapsing on her needing to catch his breath.

Gibbs came back to reality with waking when he heard the pilot over the speaker telling him and everyone else that the transport plane was landing in ten minutes.......


	62. Chapter 62

Leroy Jethro Gibbs cried out further with the eyewitnesses watching the brutal attack on his body and the welts and blood seeping out to be falling to the ground. The soldiers were trained in this type of tortured over the years and the black whips were hitting its mark....

One more blow to his groin had Gibbs spasm with his legs and lower part of his body. He didn't know how much more he was going to be able to take. He cried out again with his wife's name on his lips. But he wasn't able to get her name out at the moment.

At the wave of Hernandez hand. Riccio ordered his men to begin with the next stage of the sexual abuse. The slave women and including Maria will be afterwards.

Sex had always been a huge part of Gibbs life over the years with his wives and string of girlfriends. However what was going to happen now will only degrade his morale code forever.

There were eight soldiers waiting in line in the back of Gibbs and eight in the front of him. Riccio will be one of those soldiers with sexually raping Gibbs on both ends. And there was nothing he could do now accept it until the rescue team arrived.

Meanwhile his anal canal was being ripped to pieces by the soldiers with Hernandez smirking at the sight lighting up another one of his Cuban cigars. Maria was standing next to him.

"How could you do this to him, Jose?" Maria begged with her question.

"Because I want my revenge towards him with killing Pedro after all of these years and now he's going to pay the price.

Each man with their own cocks out in the open continued on with their sexual assault on him as Gibbs passed out with the next to last man sucking his engorged cock having been given a hormone to keep it going for hours something like Viagra.

It was still very painful and time for the slave women to have their turn in the cell with the cot and ropes ready as with some devices to make matters worse with the torture. Even the water torture years ago was nothing like this. Gibbs and McGee were lucky to get rescued after two months.

Removing his body to the cell with Riccio to be giving the orders this time inside the cell and placing Gibbs at a angle to place Gibbs and the slaves women able to do their magic....

Coming around with smelling salts. He ordered the three soldiers to be sure that he was tied tightly with his wrists and ankles at a position with the pulley from the ceiling. Doctor Chin working with Hernandez will be injecting Gibbs with another shot of the hormone to be awfully painful as he cries out from the syringe.

The hormone was going to be taking effect in a few moments and the ladies will be able to have their fun for the hour.

Riccio stayed while the soldiers stayed on guard outside the cell once the slave women and including Maria were done. Anyone in their right mind had to be a madman to do something like this with the sperm to impregnate the slaves and hopefully in nine months Hernandez will have the babies to sell on the black market for this country and others.

Gibbs cock was so engorged that it was painful filling up with the sperm. As each woman knew how to work the position to have Gibbs orgasm each time in spite of his physical condition.

After the hour was done. Hernandez told Riccio to give Gibbs little water with resting for a few moments.

"I understand Jose. By the way when will the rescue team be arriving onto the scene?" Riccio needed to asked knowing that his life will be ending soon.

"One hour Riccio. However I plan to have Gibbs whipped again before my final revenge on the agent. Even his own wife won't be wanting to touch him with the lost of his cock." He chuckled with moving out of the cell.


	63. Chapter 63

Once Director Vance had given the final instructions with everyone and including with the marines and seals. Though their commanders had other ideas on how to go about to search for a terrorist.

Gibbs was waiting for Rollins with his rifle and other equipment for the rough ride with the recent rains. Vance, Torres, McGee and Lt. Brown with this being his first trip to Paraguay was hating it as with Torres once again complaining about the heat and humidity.

Once Rollins was sitting in the back of the truck while Gibbs will be driving. He had the general idea where Hernandez might be with his soldiers. Even though is the same airfield for where his transport planes will be landing with his weapons and drugs. Those planes are already late due to the fact of the heavy rains a few days ago to make matters worse.

Once Gibbs watched Vance and everyone else leaving the airfield. Rollins had to wait with making his move on Special Agent Gibbs. This was going to be very last mission for NCIS.

The trail was very bumpy with moving away from everyone. Gibbs was keeping his concentration on the road not realizing that Rollins had the syringe ready to inject into his neck and than contacting Riccio and his soldiers in the bush.

Some 15 minutes later...Gibbs stopped for a moment in order to check the map on the side of him. This is going to be Rollins chance when Gibbs lean up for a moment when he felt something into the back of his neck. Rollins injected the fluid into his neck that was fast acting to knock out the 69 year old agent.

Gibbs feel forward hitting his head onto the steering wheel. Rollins used his small radio to let Riccio know the chore was done and that he will be reaching his area in five minutes. Rollins moved Gibbs to the side of him in order to drive to the location.

He was able to see Riccio and the black truck waiting with his soldiers. There orders were to tie up the agent with his wrists and ankles very tight so that he wouldn't be able to break out from them. They had placed a white blindfold over his eyes and placing something into his mouth.

Once they had removed Gibbs and placed him into the back of the truck to begin moving to the compound for where Hernandez once again was waiting for his prize possession.

Hernandez had been waiting in his office having spoken with his soldiers on what was to be done with Gibbs once they remove him from the back of the black truck. First off they needed to remove all of his clothing in order for the torture to be effective.

The courtyard was ready for Gibbs to be placed on two poles raised up into the air and than turned upside down to be usual for the most part.

Hernandez had received word that Riccio, Rollins and agent Gibbs will be arriving in a few moments. While he was finishing up with his merchandise invoices. Though all of the shipments due to the bad weather lately was behind and with all of his vendors screaming bloody murder.

Moments later he had someone from the courtyard to tell him that the truck had arrived. He was going to be coming out in a few moments having to be anxious to be a few more moments with his prize. Unlike the last time, he's going to be able to do more damage to Gibbs and his body and mental state breaking down his will all together.

Moving Gibbs out of the truck. The soldiers had began to remove his clothes cutting them off rather and throwing the items to the ground as he was now completely nude...

They carried him over to the center with the two poles, ropes and a number of odd devices on a table to be used on agent Gibbs. Plus the soldiers have been waiting to use the black whips in their hands to be hitting Gibbs back and front mostly his groin area to do the most damage unlike the last time....

Stringing him up like a piece of meat with his wrists and ankles tied tightly without able to move. And during all of this time the transponder in Gibbs wrists was sending signals to the laptop of Timothy McGee in the opposite direction.

McGee had been checking the laptop when all of a sudden the transponder had started to work with Gibbs vitals having to be dropping....McGee had Vance stop the truck in order to get a location of Gibbs. Doctor Cyril had come behind McGee in order to take a look at his vitals.

"This is not good gentlemen. Gibbs vital signs are dropping like a rock and it's not good at all. We need to find him soon before he's going to die." Cyril advised with the truth....


	64. Chapter 64

Hernandez didn't waste any time with getting Gibbs back into the courtyard in front of the soldiers and eye witnesses taking photos of the torture working for Hernandez.

Special Agent Gibbs tried to break free with whatever energy he left in his body. However he stumbled with the soldiers tying his wrists already bloodied as with his ankles as he goes up into the air with the two poles before turning upside down again.

Hernandez gave the order for the final time to use the black whips on the agent this time much harder and the pain bringing up new welts and blood lost. Gibbs was losing ground with his life as his heart and blood pressure was dropping.

He had passed out with Hernandez being told that the rescue was arriving soon. This had Riccio using the smelling salts to wake Gibbs for his final fate. Hernandez pulled out his knife with wiping it against his green pants.

He pulled down Gibbs with the pulley telling him that this was going to be the end of him. He tried the last time when it was too late and barely escaping from them into the escape tunnels.

"Your going to be dead very soon Gibbs." His knife cut into his stomach pulling it out while waiting a moment. As Gibbs screams from the intense pain...Then he saw the knife again in his view as Hernandez headed on down with grabbing his penis and slicing it halfway to have Gibbs passed out being last minutes of life.

Hernandez called out to Riccio to have his body doubles to take over with running for the escape route from the rescue team.

The marines and the seals began firing their weapons into the crowd as with the soldiers. Vance and Torres had gotten out of the black truck with their weapons seeing Hernandez and Riccio running away from the courtyard.

Firing they hit the heads of Hernandez and Riccio and backs dropping to the solid ground after weeks of bad weather.

Afterwards they ran into the courtyard with Doctor Taft and the other specialists behind them. Torres stopped short as with Vance getting sick to their stomachs with seeing the sight of Leroy Jethro Gibbs hanging....

"OMG! This is just awful....." Vance had to say with Taft issuing orders.


	65. Chapter 65

Gibbs was crying out as the pain of the whips was killing him. Hitting his penis was the worse for Gibbs having to be his mainstay from over the years with the ladies. Hernandez was getting a big kick out of what he was seeing in front of his eyes.

They continued to use the whips on the 69th year old Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He continued to cry out with each and every strike to his body. He didn't know on whether he was able to hold on until the rescue team arrived. This was totally different this time around with the feel of death around him.

Hernandez this time was out for blood. Gibbs had mention that he wasn't going to come back alive with this mission to Vance and his wife Loreile. His groin had felt like he was on fire ever since the first strike of the whip had hit his body...

After a few moments with Hernandez ordering the soldiers to stop. Now it was time to use the devices on his guinea pig. Riccio had used the electrodes prior on another victim months ago with trying to get Intel out of the young male. He wound up dying with being shot trying to run away from the other compound.

Riccio moved Gibbs down further in order to reach and place the electrodes on his head, chest and his groin to get the maximum benefit. Taking the control panel into his hands and connecting the wiring before beginning.

Gibbs didn't know what to expect next until he felt the electrical volts went through his entire body to have him spasm and Gibbs biting his lip from the horrible pain..He screamed out loud with Maria and the other witnesses watching the entire scene of Hernandez and his revenge.

Maria had to close her eyes at the sight with Gibbs screaming out. Riccio waited a few moments to try it again...

Once again he spasm with his entire body and his heart rate skipping a beat and his blood pressure with the transponder sending the signals back to McGee.

McGee called Vance in the truck with him driving getting closer to the compound. "What's wrong?

Doctor Cyril Taft thought that Gibbs might of been a electrical charge of some kind to have his heart rate and blood pressure erratic. "If this keeps up? Gibbs is going to have a massive heart attack and I won't be able to do anything about it." He stated....

They were nowhere close as yet to Gibbs location....Even though the transponder continued to be sending the signals.

After Hernandez was done with the electrodes. He ordered the slave women and Maria to the cell with Doctor Wong to give Gibbs the hormone injection to his groin to engorged his penis...

Riccio and three of the soldiers had brought Gibbs out semi conscience from the burning pain. His energy levels had been sapped and with the next stage of the plan was going to be difficult.

Moving Gibbs into the cell and with the doctor waiting with the syringe. Riccio had Gibbs tied up again with his legs at a angle in order for the slaves to extract his sperm from his penis. It was going to be painful with his penis engorged fully.

Once the doctor had injected the hormone into the base of his penis. Gibbs cried out to stop what the doctor was doing to him. However the hormone was going to work in a few moments and with the slave women ready starting with Maria hating the idea altogether.

The hormone had taken effect to have the base of his cock expanding filling up with the sperm. Maria started first with the soldiers to watch with Maria climbing on his expanded cock to stretch her pussy to the fullest. She began to move quickly with her hips and the muscles inside her pussy. After a few moments Gibbs was able to cum with exploding deep inside of her.

He cried out from the orgasm. As this was going to happen another seven more times with the women. Hopefully the sperm will take effect five to six weeks later on whether any of them are pregnant. And for where the babies later on will be sold on the black market for a great deal of money.

After all said and done. Riccio gave Gibbs some water and a protein wafer to keep up with his energy. However Hernandez wanted Gibbs back out to the courtyard for another round of whippings before the rescue team arrives and his final revenge...


	66. Chapter 66

Director Vance was pissed as hell having this happened in the first place. And Gibbs was right with most or all of his predictions with his life. Nick Torres with the color to his face drained. He continued to work in the courtyard with the Marines and Seals having found an underground tunnel behind Hernandez office. Thinking that someone had gotten away for the most part.

McGee checking the transponder video feed found something really interesting. He called Vance over to a table with his laptop and the transponder video feed on the screen. "What going on McGee?" He sounded tired with his persona.

"Take a look at this with the transponder at the time Hernandez was running away from the scene. "

Vance watched the video of Hernandez office with someone looking like Hernandez and Riccio running while the real Hernandez was caught heading another way. "You mean to tell me that Hernandez set this up with the body doubles in order for him to get away?" He cried out with his question.

"It does look like it Director Vance. I suggest we send a team into the tunnel and see how far it goes." McGee says to the director.

"Very well I will Tim. We can't mention any of this to Gibbs if and when he wakes up from his injuries?" He replied to his senior field agent.

"I won't sir."

Meanwhile Special Agent Gibbs was being worked on with a total of eight hours of surgeries. While Doctor Gilbert had stitched back his penis with using the cell regeneration program to try and to restore the blood flow and circulation.

What Taft was more worried about was the fact that twice he had to be shocked to have his heart beating once again. And the fact he could have another massive heart attack.

As for the damage to his anal with the sexual abuse. Doctor Gilbert and another specialist was able to do some repair with placing a temp tubing in order to collect the additional blood lost and the damage to the tissues inside for now until they get him back to the marine base.


	67. Chapter 67

Gibbs tried to fight them off with all of the energies he had only to lose out with the soldiers holding him tightly before tying him to the poles once again. They were going to place the blindfold over his eyes when Hernandez them to stop with placing him onto the two poles and turning him upside down once more.

Gibbs wasn't able to break his bindings only to cut further into his wrists and ankles. He was able to see the soldiers standing with the black whips into their hands. He closed his eyes in order to block them out as with the pain to happen.

The first strike on his already scarred back with the blood dried. Once again they will opened with the strikes on his back and his front. He cried out with each and every strike to his body.

He was able to see Hernandez standing in the middle of the courtyard smiling at the scene. Maria had come out to see Gibbs in a great deal of pain. "Jesus Jose please stop this already." She had to begged to her monster of a husband.

"No such luck Maria. I am going to get my final revenge on him for when he did to Pedro Hernandez." He will say with pushing her out of the way.

Meanwhile they continued with the whippings as Gibbs passed out with Riccio moving Gibbs down to use the smelling salts on him to bring him around before placing him back up.

A courier had come into the courtyard to tell Hernandez that the rescue team was on the way within the next ten minutes. Hernandez moved over Gibbs with pulling out his knife to take his life now.

He moved him down further in order to reach Gibbs showing him the knife this time unlike the last time. "You're going to die now Gibbs. And you're never going to see your wife and child ever." He said with vengeance in his tone of voice.....

Placing the knife at his chest. Gibbs was horrified when he felt the ripping of his skin and the blood flowing out. He screamed loud with the eyewitnesses hearing and watching in horror. The next thing he did was the worse ever that any terrorists will do to Special Agent Gibbs.

He grabbed his engorged penis to slice it halfway before leaving the scene with ordering his body doubles to take over with run away from the courtyard.

Meanwhile the Marines, seals and NCIS began to fire their weapons at the soldiers. While Doctor Taft and the two specialists ran with the stretcher and medical equipment in their hands. Director Leon Vance and Nick Torres had gotten out of the truck with the rifles to run after Hernandez and Riccio to fire several times into their heads and back to have the bodies drop.

The marines had taken over with Vance and Torres along with McGee and Lt. Brown to head for where Gibbs was located. What they saw had made their stomachs sick to their stomachs. Otherwise they had to get him down quick in order for the doctors to begin working on their patient.

"OMG! I just can't believe this with what that monster had done to Gibbs?" Torres cried out to his associates. Vance had been told to stand back by Doctor Taft asking about volunteers for blood. He had found out that Vance, Lt. Brown and four marines had the same blood type that Gibbs has.

Otherwise they had to preserve Gibbs penis along with stopping the bleeding. They needed to set up a makeshift operating room in Hernandez office making it sterile as possible. The marines and seals worked frantically to make it what Doctor Taft and the others wanted.....


	68. Chapter 68

After eight hours of working on Gibbs in every aspect of the word. The three doctors had done their best with the repairs. Stopping the bleeding from the stomach wound, Groin and the welts from the whips caused by the soldiers. And most of all his anal with the sexual abuse.

Doctor Cyril Taft had ordered around clock vigilante watch with those having medical training as with the marines. Their were three in the group having been told what to do during the evening while the three doctors were resting.

But first Taft needed to advise Director Vance of Gibbs condition in his quarters. Vance was able to sleep with needing to send a email to Loreile and bring her up to date again.

There was a knock on his door as he was sitting up on the bunk up against the headboard. He gave the order for Taft still in his bloodied gown before changing for bed.

"How's he doing Cyril?" His voice was low with the question.

"It's going to be touch and go during the next 24 hours Director. There are a number of factors to worry about and one of them is his heart. Twice we had to bring him back with shocking him."

"Dear god Taft! What more could happened to him?" Vance had to comment on his friend.

"Much worse Director like with losing his manhood for good. However Doctor Gilbert and the other specialist was able to repair and use the new Cell Regeneration program once again on their patient. I still couldn't believe that Hernandez had done this to a human being?"

"Hernandez was an monster that had no regard for human life. When do you think we will be able to transfer Gibbs to the marine medical base?"

"24 hours at best Leon. And right now I have a marine technician with training keeping an eye out on our patient until all of us are able to get some rest. I will leave now to do the same." Taft replied with a tired yawn from the long day into evening.

And in the meantime Director Leon Vance will be sending his second email to Loreile....

Dear Loreile

Here are we again with writing you. Your husband is hanging on at the moment having to be a tough son of a bitch.

Doctor Taft and the two specialists operated on Gibbs for over eight hours with operating on him to repair his body and hopefully we will know in 24 hours on whether he will be transferred to the marine base and then finally home to the states.

Once again I am sorry this had to happen Loreile. And Gibbs had mention to me and even to you that this might happened to him. So god is going to do his best with saving his life.

I am keeping this short with me needing to get some sleep now. Tomorrow there is going to be a clean up of the compound. I will write again when I have the chance.

Sincerely,

Leon

He checked over the email before sending it to Loreile in the states.


	69. Chapter 69

It was late afternoon in the states and Loreile was sitting out back in the yard with Shane and the nanny Madeline. It was a nice afternoon with temperatures in the sixties for a change. She had her laptop on her lap working on her story chapter for her publisher on the SCI FI she is writing.

She was extremely anxious with waiting for Leon to send her an update on her husband. As for what is going to happen in the coming months was up to the both of them and their emotions.

Madeline noticed her mood as she had picked up Shane in order to change him. Otherwise he wasn't hungry. She goes to asked her the following..."Are you alright Loreile?"

"I am just worried about Jethro and how bad he was actually injured." She said with moving slightly in her chair.

"If it was really that bad I would of think that Director Vance would of called you with the details?" She stated with her words and with placing Shane back into the cradle.

"That's just it Madeline he won't in order to protect me and Shane for when it comes to Jethro and his health. The past few years he's had a number of problems for when it comes to his mental health thinking way too much with this Hernandez, his job, his right knee and his back in general and than most of all the nightmares and dreams he's been suffering with."

"What does Doctor Grace has to say on the matter Loreile?" Madeline responded with getting on her knees to cut away the grass that had turned brown.

"She knows that Jethro has been having issues along with telling Vance in the process that Gibbs needs to retire for good and take on the teaching position at the Naval yards." She responded with the Intel she knew about on her husband.

"Do you really think he's going to retire in order to please you?" This hit her hard with the question as she heard her computer 's ding telling her that an email had arrived.

"No." She said quickly to bring up the email from Leon Vance as she goes to open it to read the short letter on her husband's health. "He seems to be hanging on with the surgeries now having been transported to the marine base. However there was no mention as to what exactly is wrong with Jethro."

"Maybe you should try calling Vance in Somalia, Paraguay and talk to him directly point blank range with the questions?" Madeline will make mention with the suggestion.

"You know what I think that I will call even though it's five o'clock in the morning. I know Leon is not going to appreciate me calling now. So I will be doing it later. Are you hungry? How about I call for Chinese food?"

"It sounds really good Loreile." Madeline 's face had lite up at the mention of food.


	70. Chapter 70

Some time later Loreile decided to place the call with the 12 hours time difference. She had no idea where Vance was going to be with the phone call. It was seven p.m. here time inside the house with Madeline having taken Shane upstairs to the nursery for now.

Sitting on the couch with her cell phone on her lap and computer to the side. She had brought up the number onto the screen pressing the send button.....

Director Leon Vance had been up an hour having taken a long hot shower. He had dressed in cleaned clothes sitting at the kitchen table of his quarters. He heard his cell phone having gone off as he peaks at the person calling and with his heart in his throat having to be Loreile.

It was now time to tell her the truth about her husband's condition. Grabbing the phone into his right hand to answer it...."Loreile how are you for this fine morning? Even though it's 12 hours difference for you. What's going on with you?" He said with a rough tone of his voice.

"I want to know the truth Leon about Jethro and what exactly Hernandez had done to him?" She insisted with the question.

Taking in a deep breath and with shifting in his seat. "Don't you think Loreile that you need to wait on that one?"

"No Leon I need to know now before I decide my options." Loreile had to say to him over the phone.

"And what is that supposed to me Loreile?"

"Depending what you say to me I need to make a decision that will make me happy with a new start in life. Now what is wrong with my husband?"

"Fine. Let's start with the numerous welts on his body to lose a great deal of blood. The endless sexual abused to his anal and penis since one of the doctors had injected him with a drug to engorged it. Doctor Silverton had to repair and operate on the insides from the internal bleeding."

"What else Leon?" She was anxious to know all of the details.

"He has a stomach wound having caused an infection. The doctors are giving him a ton of antibiotics to fight all of the other issues. He had a number of blood transfusions from the lost of blood. And then Hernandez after slicing into his stomach. He than sliced Gibbs penis severed it half way for which Torres and myself had lost out lunch from the sight of seeing Gibbs hanging like a piece of meat."

"Did my husband suffered a great deal from when his stomach and penis was sliced?" She needed to take a deep breath with the scene.

"He did Loreile. It was why the witnesses in the courtyard heard him scream loud at the time. Currently Doctor Gilbert and another specialist was able to save his penis with the surgery and using of the cell regeneration in order to restore the blood flow and circulation. He's in a forced coma for now until the doctors decide to transport back to the states. Are you happy now to know the full truth of the matter?" He lied about Hernandez and his body double.

"No not really. I just hope to god Leon that Jethro will be able to cope with all of the new nightmares and dreams?"

"I hope so as well Loreile. Listen I need to go now and I will let you when your husband is going to be transported back to the states. I am truly sorry about all this. Take care." He ended the call angry at himself for telling the partial truth.


	71. Chapter 71

It was the next day for when the doctors decided to make the decision with transporting Special Agent Gibbs to the states with Director Leon Vance to set up the transport with his orders.

Doctor Cyril Taft having to be with the caution with getting his friend on board the transport to be tricky needing to strap him in tight once they take off the runway. 12 hours on board with a patient like Gibbs is going to be a massive undertaking with his health problems currently.

Checking Gibbs heart rate and blood pressure had been picking up slightly to be a good sign of coming out of his forced coma. Doctor Gilbert and Silverton will be glad to be getting back to the states and Gibbs placed back into Bethesda hospital with the best care.

Taft ordered a serious of new blood tests before getting his patient out of here and having to check the results on board with the portable lab and other equipment. They needed to make sure that his blood count will be up as well in case he needed a blood transfusion during the trip.

Agent Nick Torres, McGee and Lt. Brown with this being his first trip to Paraguay will be damn glad to go home to his apartment to actually sleep in a bed.

Torres had finished up with his packing shaking his head with not believing all this had happened. He had sent a text message to his wife Bishop back into the states as he was waiting for a reply in regard to his son Dane.

McGee using his laptop had finished talking with Delilah with the webcam telling him about Loreile having to be upset still with the news. There was nothing they could do accept support them for the best.

Director Leon Vance he come into their quarters telling them to get moving towards the airfield. McGee asked Vance on how he was feeling with leaving.

"It's about time Tim. I have been wanting to get out of here for while now. And I hope for the very last time everyone.." He stated with a deep breath before saying." The jeep is outside for me to drive everyone to the airfield."

Sometime later with reaching the airfield with the doctors and Gibbs on board strapped in tightly before take off.

All three of the doctors were checking the last time with his vitals and taking blood for the count. Doctor Taft had brought along a portable lab in order to check on the different essentials of Gibbs health in general.

Meanwhile the NCIS team had gotten abroad with the Pilot over the intercom to let them know they will be taking off in a few moments.

Torres had done his usual ritual with getting ready to take off as with the rest of the team.

Feeling the transport plane moving onto the runway. Nick Torres closed his eyes to feel the power of the plane and with moving up into the sky heading for Hawaii for refueling...


	72. Chapter 72

It was going to be a long eight hours having to be sitting or laying down as if your stomach is elsewhere. Nick Torres was trying to sleep. When the plane all of a sudden had tuberance with the pilot telling them it was going to be going on for a few moments before reaching Hawaii.

Doctor Cyril Taft didn't like at this fact at all with needing to make sure that his patient was strapped in. Doctor Gilbert had beat him to it with checking his vitals for the most part.

Looking up to see his face." His vitals are normal for the moment Cyril. We should be landing in Hawaii soon." He needed to say with covering the patient.

Meanwhile Director Leon Vance had received a text message from Loreile telling him that she had received the text about the flight. She is going to meet them at the airfield once she gets the message. He didn't like this at all needing for her to stay home and rest....

Placing his phone back into his pocket. He tried to close his eyes once again with it being impossible until the tuberance had stopped altogether. Lt. Brown asked McGee on whether he liked to play cards with him to kill the time.

"Sure James. I am tired of looking at the laptop. " He replied with Lt. Brown pulling up a small chair to place the blackjack cards. He began to deal with McGee needing to hit to have Blackjack with the first hand while Lt. Brown had only 18th.

This continued on for another 15 minutes before they heard the pilot say that they will be landing in 15 minutes to have everyone happy. At least they will be able to stretch their muscles and the rest of their bodies. But what they didn't know was the fact the commander of the Naval base was setting up food trays for the agents and the doctors to have while the transport was refueling before heading out again for the states.

The doctors were making sure that their patient was settled before landing. They were really surprised that Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was doing really well....

Everyone was holding their breaths for when it came to the landing and with the opening of the hatchway to feel the cooler air and lesser humidity unlike Paraguay. Commander Joel McGrea had meet them at the airfield letting them know about the food and other essentials.

The commander had been running the Hawaii Naval base for the better of ten years and a very busy airbase for the most part. Everyone was thrill to have a meal and drinks before going back out again for another four hours. Even Torres stretching his legs with moving out. He walked over to the area of the food trays with the escorts to help them out.

Torres was more interested in calling his wife Eleanor back in the states needing to know about his son Dane Nick Torres. However he was told to wait on the call with Vance orders. He wanted all of his agents to eat and drink instead of wasting time. Listening to Vance's orders with waiting on the phone call. Torres went to grab his food from the trays having eggs, bacon, toast and other essentials. Sitting down next to McGee with his laptop down. He was munching his food as if it was his last. He hated having gone to Paraguay with his own memories for when he and Gibbs were gone for the two months. At least he didn't suffer as much as compared to Gibbs. The both of them had lost 25 pounds each with the lack of food and drink. However they made it up once they were back into the states with eating their steaks especially Gibbs that he loves the most. After he was done with his food. McGee decided to try a webcam call before leaving. He had the feeling that his wife was up in spite the time being early. Torres asked if he can watch with the call. McGee agreed for the most part when Delilah accepted the call. "Tim are you alright? You look like hell." She made the statement... "No kidding Delilah. It's been a rough mission all around. How's gibbs doing?" She had to asked the important question. "Hanging on right now. We are getting set to fly back to the states after the transport plane had been refueling. The commander had been nice enough to set up food trays near the hanger bay. Torres likes to say hello since he's been feeding his face." McGee turned the laptop in order for his wife to say hello. "Nick how are you?" She replied with seeing the haunting look on his face. "Better. I needed to speak with a therapist about my experience. Believe me it wasn't a pretty sight." He stated... "I know Nick. I suggest you try to take it easy as much as possible before getting home to your family." "I am missing them a great deal Delilah." Nick responded with saying goodbye and Tim telling her that he loved her and the twins a great deal.


	73. Chapter 73

It wasn't too long before getting the word to board the transport plane again and settled in for the last lag of the trip. Director Leon Vance had sent off a text message to Loreile in order to let her know that they will be taking off once again.

The pilot a different one as with his co-pilot staying back in Hawaii for reassignment. He advised everyone to strap in with the take off of the runway.

McGee had made sure that all of his equipment was strapped down as well. He didn't knew to purchase another laptop or anything else matter of fact. Director Vance had asked on whether everyone was alright.

In unison..."We're fine Director." They all said even though he knew better from his agents. It was an nightmare for all of them and including for the marines and seals. They will be under observation once they reach their base back in the states. They had left on a different transport as with the seals.

The next four hours was going to be hard for everyone. Meanwhile the doctors had been watching for Gibbs to start coming out of his forced coma. Doctor Gilbert had said that it looks like that Gibbs was going to be coming out of it once they get him back into the hospital.

"What do you think will be his chance now?" Doctor Cyril Taft had to say on the subject of his friend.

"He needs to keep on fighting all of the way. If he's to live a normal life again." Doctor Gilbert had to say.

"Let's hope so. Over the years Leroy Jethro Gibbs had taken a number of risks with his job and always came out smelling like roses." Taft needed to have said remembering when he started to talk with Gibbs after his recovering from Luke Harris.

Talking or rather the pain of trying to get anything out of him until he met up with Doctor Grace.

"Anyway Gibbs needs to take it one step of the time with his recovery and that goes with his sex life if any?" Gilbert responded with needing to sit on down with his back bothering him all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" Taft was concern for his associate.

"Muscle spasm with bending over to much in this confined space. I will be fine one I take the muscle relaxer. Excuse me I need to get to the medical supplies."


	74. Chapter 74

After a few moments Doctor Gilbert was feeling better from the muscle relaxer. He went to finish up checking on Gibbs before trying to sleep a little with the last few hours of the flight. Meanwhile Taft took over to watch with taking care of his friend.

When ever he wakes. Cyril was going to scold his friend for doing something stupid to be getting caught again by Hernandez. How anyone that was supposed to be smart like Gibbs to have Hernandez get away with the sexual abuse of a man in his late sixties. It was a surprise that he even survived at all the torture that he suffered in that short amount of time. As if Hernandez knew when the rescue team will be arriving,

Though Gibbs had a transponder in his arm to have his team know where he was located. Even though they were in the opposite direction.

Doctor Cyril Taft grabbed one of the number of water bottles on board the flight. He was thirsty as he began to think about Loreile. His first meeting of the woman that had the eye of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Gibbs after the last time arriving out of the hospital with McGee. His friend had a special woman to help with his rehab ordered by Vance. Taft and the rest of Gibbs poker friends arrived that Friday evening to play with Doctor Grace, himself, Vance, Fornell, Gibbs and than a new player at the table.

"Doctor Taft I would like you to meet Lt. Loreile Ann Baskins. She had been helping me with my rehab." Gibbs smiled as everyone caught his eye and hers. Taft stood up to shake her firm hand before sitting down again to begin the game.

Between Gibbs and Baskins they were winning most of the night to have everyone losing their shirts. Loreile asked on whether anyone was interested in ordering Chinese to continue on playing. I am buying." She stated and with everyone agreeing.

This is when Taft came back to reality to once again check his blood pressure and heart rate. He placed his hand over his brow to feel really sorry for his friend having to suffered so much.


	75. Chapter 75

Loreile was sitting out back in the yard relaxing with her laptop writing. While Madeline was inside with Shane washing him down in a small tub up in the nursery. Loreile was anxious with checking the time on when Leon was going to be sending her a text on when they will be landing at Dulles International airport.

It's been a little over four hours now when all of a sudden she received the text she had been waiting for. "Will be landing in 35 minutes. Hope to see you soon. Leon."

All of a sudden her heart was in her throat with shutting down the laptop. She already had her go bag ready in case she decided to stay in the hospital overnight. She moved inside the house to head upstairs in order to let Madeline know she received the text message.

"Listen I need to go Madeline. Please take good care of my son until I get back. I need to be sure that my husband is going to be alright."

"Go already Loreile. I completely understand. Shane is going to be alright now get moving." As she watched Loreile get herself together along with grabbing the go bag before moving out with driving her own vehicle instead of Gibbs grey truck.

She left the house extremely anxious having been through this before. Even though this time so much worse for when he was in Paraguay prior. Starting up her vehicle she moved off with passing by Phineas house not knowing where the boy might be.

Sometime later she reached the entrance of the freight area of the transport flights land. She saw the transport plane land on the runway counting the minutes that she was finally going to see everyone and including Leroy Jetrho Gibbs.

She waited finally when she noticed the ambulance was waiting for them. Once the hatchway has opened with the NCIS team walking out looking worse for wear. She walked up to Director Leon Vance hugging him as with everyone else.

Meanwhile her husband was being pulled out by the stretcher while the three doctors were following behind. They placed the stretcher inside the ambulance.

"Welcome back Leon. I am sorry it had to come to this with my husband being injured badly. Has there been any change in his condition?" She needed to asked with the question with concern.

"From what I understand Gibbs is beginning to come out of his coma." Vance related the information to his friend. "Are you coming to the hospital?"

"Now what do you think Leon?" She replied with watching the ambulance move off with her husband. "Do you want me to drop you off at the hospital?"

"Drop me off home Loreile. I need very badly a hot shower and a meal along with a few hours of sleep before I drive on over to the hospital. It's going to be the same with everyone else." Leon said with moving towards Loreile vehicle and finally relaxing...


	76. Chapter 76

When the ambulance had arrived at the hospital. Everyone was ready for them telling the doctors that Special Agent Gibbs will be in ICU 612 in the corner away from the nurses station. Doctor Garlan had mention to Taft that the MRI, CAT SCAN and EKG had been set up for the patient. Instead they will bring him down to the basement to get started on the tests to check for any further issues with his stomach, groin and kidney/bladder function.

And most of all for any possible brain damage and long term memory lost. Even though Doctor Cyril Taft had advised Doctor Garlan with the radiology department that his patient will be coming awake soon with bringing Gibbs out of the coma for now.

Doctor Garlan along with two technicians were able to begin the work with the cat scan even though it wasn't going to be easy to the results since they weren't able to use the special solution in order to see the damage areas proper.

Since Gibbs had stayed down stairs for a couple of hours. Loreile Gibbs had arrived back at the hospital to wait with the rest of NCIS and Gibbs team. Eleanor Bishop and Kasie Heines were thrilled to see the woman even though under extreme duress with her husband's injuries unlock the last time.

Kasie had hugged her along with her check filled with tears. "Gibbs is going to be alright Loreile. He has always fought long and hard on any injury he had over the years."

"I hope you're right Kasie. But this time my husband has a long fought battle to recover from the damage done to his body and probably his mind." She stated with anger.

"Come on Loreile, you will need to relax with the doctors still working on Gibbs." Bishop had to mention with sitting down onto the chair. "Where is Vance?"

"Dropped him off at home in order to get a few hours of sleep. He was exhausted as with everyone else on the rescue mission. Eleanor have you spoken with Nick about the mission?"

"I have and my husband is extremely upset. He's currently at home with Dane trying to get in a few hours of rest before coming here. I believe he has set up a session with either Doctor Conafalone or Doctor Anthony Sterling." She cried out with the statement...


	77. Chapter 77

Director Leon Vance was never so glad to walk into his quiet house with his two grown children in college. Dropping everything onto the couch in the living room. He had turned on the lights in order to see before heading up the stairs.

When he had reached his bedroom. He was angry at everyone right now and including Special Agent Gibbs for taking upon himself to get caught by Hernandez. Removing all of his soiled clothing and placing the items into the grey hamper in the corner. Taking a look into the mirror with his expression. He wasn't liking what he was seeing in the mirror. He wasn't able to recognize himself before moving into the bathroom.

Turning on the hot water of the shower making sure it was just perfect for his skin. It was just right for his mood walking in to let the hot water run over his head and body. His anger was getting worse the longer he stayed in.

After doing all of the essentials with his body. He then turned off the faucet to dry himself off with bothering to place on pajamas. He was exhausted and needed to sleep. Setting the alarm clock next to the queen size bed to wake him in three hours. He instantly fell asleep under the blankets hopefully without any nightmares.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Doctor Cyril Taft and the rest of his staff were going over the quick results of the tests done in the lab. "This is good news gentlemen. I don't see any type of brain damage at all with our patient." He cried out with Doctor Gilbert going over the report as well.

"I concur Cyril. This should make it easier to treat Gibbs with his number of injuries. And no doubt when he wakes, we will be sure that his memory is intact with getting him to talk about his experience in Paraguay. We need to get him to talk the better it will be for anyone involved." Doctor Gilbert needed to respond on the subject.

"Maybe Loreile will be able to pull it off this time with getting Gibbs to discuss the entire nightmare he faced?" Taft replied to his associate.

After they had gotten their patient settled in his room. Doctor Taft needed to inform those in the waiting room with the partial good news and the fact Gibbs was finally coming out of his coma. And Hopefully his wife Loreile will be the lucky lady to be there when he wakes?


	78. Chapter 78

Loreile had been sitting by the side of his bed holding his very cold hand. It's been almost an hour she had been sitting until finally she heard a moan coming out of his mouth. She was alert quickly moving closer to her ashton husband. She had never seen anyone look so pale and still be alive?

He tried opening his eyes for a moment until finally trying to speak with his mouth feeling like cotton balls for the most part. She went to grabbed some of the ice chips to place them near his lips to at least help with his speaking some.

She waited after placing a hand over the top of his head needing a haircut badly. She had always loved him with the marine haircut of his and his friend Ray knowing just right on how to cut his hair just perfect. Taking a moment to focus with his eyes and seeing and hearing someone was in his room.

"Jetrho welcome back. You had everyone worried once again." She replied with extreme emotion.

"Where am I Loreile?" He slowly replied with the question.

"Bethesda, hospital. The doctors were able to transport you back to the states after a few days at the marine base in Paraguay. Doctor Cyril Taft will be here in a little while after the long few days." She was quiet for a moment....

"How bad this time with my health condition?" He needed to ask like he did the last few times of being injured.

"Don't worry about that now baby. You need to take it easy as much as possible. A lot of people are praying that you recover fully after rescuing you in Paraguay."

"Please loreile I really need to know since I can't feel a damn thing right now."

"The doctors have you under heavy medication due to the number of wounds you had suffered by Hernandez and his soldiers. However I don't know the full extent of all of your injuries?" She lied and he was able to tell her so...

"Liar." He cried out with the one word response.

"Please try to calm down Jethro. I will try my best with what I know. "One of your stomach intestine was damage by the knife used by that monster. The doctors were able to repair it with you now going to be on a liquid diet for a few weeks. There has been some great stress done with your heart and Taft is worried about a possible heart attack. And then there was the bleeding and tissue damage of your anal having been repaired even though they currently have a tubing placed."

"What else Loreile? I remembered something at the very end when I heard that the rescue team was arriving. I screamed when I felt the knife rip into my stomach before I realize he was going to mane me with my penis." He stopped to catch his breath with the memory of those last few moments."

"Yes he did Jethro. Witnesses in the compound stated that Hernandez had severed the penis halfway before the rescue team arrived." She cried out..."However Doctor Gilbert and Silverton were able to save it with the surgery, and with the using of the Cell regeneration program and hopefully you will have full use in a few months or sooner."

"My decision to go to Paraguay was my choice and I am sorry to put you into this position now that I might be not able to perform any further with you in bed." He croaked on his words for the most part....


	79. Chapter 79

He had placed his hand down below with a ton of bandages covering his groin. Actually he wasn't able to feel anything with his legs numb and other parts of the body. Besides the tubing and the high dosage of antibiotics and the endless number of bruises all over his body, his wrists and ankles covered as well.

"Please stop that Jethro before you hurt yourself further with your injuries. Just be lucky you're alive and that's it or else you would of been in a coffin for when the rescue team had arrived." She had to state strongly and with tears falling.

He had raise his hand slowly to touch her face with the tears falling. In a low tone of voice he says the following..."I am sorry for causing this to happen to me. I never expected to have been caught easily like a rat and with one of the NCIS newest agents as a mole?"

"Well you did baby and I know Leon must of been mad that you and Rollins had decided to go on your own to search for the monster?" She responded....

"He was in a way even though the transponder had been inserted into my arm in case they tried to get to me and I was able to activate it. However he had caught me with injecting the syringe into my neck to have me pass out and waking up later in the compound hearing his voice."

"Anyway the doctors want you to take it easy now with months of rehab with your body and hopefully the cell regeneration program is going to work? I believe your doctors will be in to see you once they were able to get some sleep as with the rest of NCIS team. I dropped off Leon at his house to rest along with a hot shower. Were you able to remember seeing Leon into the compound when the rescue arrived?"

"No, I had already passed out from his knife cutting my penis and thinking that I was going to be dead when they arrived."

"Enough already jethro. I will stay with you for a little while longer before they decide to kick me out and go meet up with everyone in the waiting room. Eleanor and Kasie are there now for any news with Dane home with Torres and the babysitter."

"I will try to sleep but I am afraid to have the bad dreams or nightmares?" He cried out with Loreile trying to relax him with a kiss on the cheek before going to sit down.....


	80. Chapter 80

It was the next morning with Director Leon Vance waking from a wonderful and restful sleep. However when he woke there was a cell phone message from the Pentagon General Shasta having arrived back from Somalia, Paraguay after investigating the compound and with talking to the eyewitnesses in the compound.

While himself and the marines were there investigating. They were given a four hour videotape that shown all of Hernandez and his torture of Gibbs and others of the past six months. The marines were shown a special place underneath Hernandez office called The Dungeon for where most of the disgusting tortures were done on Gibbs and why he had no memory of what happened to him inside.

Director Vance was ordered to the Pentagon for a special briefing and he wasn't able to get out of the meeting. Though he's still going to the hospital afterwards.

Getting dressed quickly after his shower and a quick breakfast. He then was heading for the Pentagon for which he had no idea what this briefing was going to be about.

General Shasta was settled in his office working for the Intelligence department for the better of 15 years at age 63 years of age. His secretary Lt. Bowman had called him to let him know that Director Leon Vance from NCIS had arrived. "let him come in Lt. Bowman." He ordered with a smile on his face to get this out into the open.

Leon Vance wearing a deep dark blue suit came in to shake the General's hand before being told to sit.

"What's going on General Shasta?" He replied with crossing his legs in the chair anxious.

"As you well know I have just gotten back from Paraguay after investigating the past four days and with talking to a number of the eyewitnesses in the compound. The marines searching were able to find a place called The Dungeon underneath Hernandez office for where many of the tortures were done especially on Gibbs and why maybe he wasn't able to remember being inside the Dungeon?"

"He never mention it to us unless maybe he's not able to remember right now General? He quipped with his words...

"Or the fact Gibbs was drugged having spoken to the slave woman and hostages. They claimed that Hernandez had hired two doctors with experience for when it comes to torture and memory wipe. And if this is the case your Special Agent Gibbs is a ticking time bomb?"

"OMG! This is just horrible General?" He cried out.

"I have the proof that we were able to acquire from them and I do hope you're be able to stay and watch to give you a better perspective on what happened to him and the others?"

"I am not going anywhere right now General." Vance said calmly...


	81. Chapter 81

He just couldn't believe what was happening in front of him with the screen and what was going on with the images of Gibbs being tortured and mostly sexually abused. It had started out first when Gibbs was brought into the compound by Rollins and his second-in-command Riccio before being strung up like a piece a meat.

And during all this time Hernandez had been laughing at the agent. While Maria his wife and slave was anguished with watching the entire scene of what the soldiers were doing to the agent. "Jesus Jose why don't you stop all this already?" She had cried out from watching with Gibbs being tortured.

"I will do no such thing Maria. Actually you're going to be involved yourself." He stated with the eyewitness continued to videotape the entire proceedings....

"I just don't understand General as to why this eyewitness will do something like this?" Vance quipped with his words to the general.

"They were paid to do it Leon as with the doctors shown on the videotape coming up in a moment."

The scene had changed to Hernandez and his office for where Gibbs laying on a table and a doctor injecting three different syringes into his groin and arm no doubt some type of drug and hormone. They were able to see Gibbs scream out before the soldiers had went to work again with raping him and using other devices.

Meanwhile Vance was shaking his head with watching the different torture devices used on his agent and friend. "I just don't know how Gibbs was able to survive this at all General?"

"I don't know either Leon. However watch with the next part with Gibbs being taken to the cell and the slave women. I was floored with this as with the next with the same doctor showing up."

Maria was in this section as with her slave friends doing their part with the doctor injecting more of the hormone and another syringe with more possible drugs to do with memory wipe. These ladies and Maria were able to make Gibbs cum in order to impregnate them and to hopefully sell the babies on the black market. If possible!

General Shasta had stopped the videotape to take a break with asking Leon on whether he wanted coffee. He agreed even though Vance was disgusted with the entire videotape and how Gibbs was able to survive at some point.... This was nothing like the last time they had to rescue Gibbs at the hands of Hernandez.

"I wanted to let you know that the DOD and SECNAV will not be releasing the tape to the public but rather they will be burying it altogether."

"Thank god! I would hate to think what could happened if this was released at all?" Vance responded with the reaction in his face.


	82. Chapter 82

General Shasta had started up the video with the soldiers moving out Gibbs to bring him inside a small darkened room called The Dungeon. There was a Chinese doctor standing next to the long table and a tray full of long silver needles on it.

Placing Gibbs onto the table with a pulley from above. The doctor begins his work as Gibbs tries to fight the doctor and the soldiers. However with his weakened state he had lost the battle and the doctor first injecting a needle into Gibbs arm to be some type of memory wipe drug taking effect quickly. Afterwards he picked up the long needles to be placed into his penis and two balls to have him screaming out loud and the blood seeping out to the concrete floor.

Using the pulley with hooking the needles to it and with raising Gibbs into the air as he continues to scream out. The soldiers watching and laughing at the same time. After a few moments Gibbs was lowered and Hernandez had come inside three male slaves with the soldiers pushing them inside.

"I would like you to watch this Gibbs because is is going to happened to you soon." Hernandez will have to say to his prey unlike the last time.

Hernandez had ordered that the soldiers castrate all three of the male slaves before shooting them in Gibbs presence sick to his stomach as he had gotten sick. The doctor had taken the needles out out his penis and balls to have the soldiers once again to take over with the sexual assault on his body as he's crying now begging Hernandez to stop...

"PLEASE STOP THIS HERNANDEZ. I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS?" Hernandez came over to suck his penis to have him scream out again....This continued on with the rest of the soldiers while the bodies were removed out of the Dungeon.

"No such luck Special agent Gibbs. You're going to die soon at the hands of knife and you're going to feel every inch of the blade in your body..." He smirked before the scene changed to have Gibbs back into the courtyard and General Shasta stopped the video to take a look at Vance sick to his stomach needing to take in a deep breath.


	83. Chapter 83

"I just can't believe this had happened General and Gibbs memories had been wiped. I sure like to know further with this videotaped what happened?" Vance needed to say on the subject feeling slightly better.

"I would like to warn you, Leon that there is a twenty minute gap as if something else must of happened to him during that time?"

"You're right Leon. Because eyewitnesses had stated that there was a woman in that Dungeon with Gibbs while the bodies of those three male slaves and they don't know just who it might of been. I believe Gibbs is going to be needing more sessions using hypnosis in order to get to the bottom of what happened during that time?" General Shasta had said...

"I agree. I will be heading on over to the hospital to speak with Doctor Grace Confalone and discuss it further with the possible options. Were you able to find out when you were there on just where those three bodies were taken?"

"No. However I think maybe they had been enter buried or burned for the most part. If you're able to convince the good doctor to do this with the hypnosis, there is a good chance that it's going to be dangerous?"

"I will agree. And of course Gibbs and Loreile will need to know as well with this fact about the videotape?" Vance says with sadness with his tone of voice.

"Just be careful in what you're going to be saying to them since this is highly classified?" General Shasta started up the last part of the video to show Gibbs now in the courtyard with the soldiers once more hanging him upside down and with Hernandez smoking his Cuban cigar and with Riccio by his side now.

Hernandez had ordered for the final time to whip Gibbs again until finally when the rescue team arrives. One of his couriers had come into the compound telling Hernandez that the rescue team was arriving.

Gibbs vitals had dropped like a rock since the transponder had been continuing sending signals from the arm of the agent.

Hernandez pulled down Gibbs slightly with taking out his knife to stab his prey into the stomach as he screams out with the terrorists wiping his blade on the side of his green fatigues. He then grabbed Gibbs Penis to slice it halfway as he passed out and he began running away from the scene as with Riccio.

The screen ended with Vance shaking like a leaf as with the same reaction once again for General Shasta in complete shock with watching the video.

"JESUS! That was just awful General? It's a no wonder myself and agent Nick Torres had that type of reaction to the scene." He cried out with needing to drink more water.


	84. Chapter 84

"There is something else you need to know Leon is the fact that the dungeon section has 20 minutes missing and I suspect something else might of happened during that time? And if this is the case we will need to find out with Doctor Grace to once again use hypnosis on Gibbs to see if those missing 20 minutes will be revealed." General Shasta had to mention to have Vance shaking his head....

"I will agree with you, Sir. Let me call Loreile now and let her know this fact and on whether Doctor Grace will be able to work with Gibbs today in order to figure out the truth."

"Go ahead and call her. We need to know soon before this entire situation gets much worse." He stated with anger with his tone of voice and demeanor.

Leon pulled out his cell phone from his coat jacket to bring up her number onto the screen. Meanwhile Loreile was sitting with her husband watching Tv after having a session with the physical therapist that was rough as hell on with him and the exercises with his shoulders, legs and mostly trying to walk with the walker.

He was exhausted while waiting for his breakfast. When his wife's phone went off with her picking it up from the tray and answering it. "Leon how are you this morning?"

"Exhausted. I have been up since very early here at a Pentagon for a briefing with General Shasta. Listen we have been watching a videotape given by one of the eyewitnesses in the compound on Gibbs torture."

"OMG I don't believe it? Jethro had mention that there were eyewitnesses in the compound. But I didn't realize it Leon that someone would be taping the entire proceedings."

"Correct. However asked Gibbs on whether he knows anything about a room called "Dungeon"? Because the reason I am asking is the fact with checking the timestamp that twenty minutes is missing for when Gibbs was inside."

"Listen Jethro has been having images of this particular room and what might of happened inside. And what is it you want us to do Leon?" Loreile was concerned on what might be happening next....

"Hypnosis to see if Doctor Grace to help Gibbs to figure out those twenty minutes and what was going on inside during that particular time." Leon stated with looking over at the General shaking his head.

"I will call Doctor Grace and see if she's available to do this sometime today. I will call you later with a voicemail depending on where you're going to be Leon. Bye my friend..."


	85. Chapter 85

Doctor Grace Confalone had just gotten back into her office on the sixth floor to check her schedule. Her secretary having left for the day early for a doctor's apartment. She had just sat down in her chair when she picked up her phone to be Loriele.

"How can I help you, Loreile today?" She replied with the response though looking at the time on the wall.

"Are you busy Doctor we need you again for another session with my husband to find out more about my husband being in a room called The Dungeon in Paraguay? The DOD and Leon Vance had been watching a video showing the entire proceedings of Gibbs torture along with the fact that twenty minutes is missing and we need to know for sure with placing Gibbs under hypnosis."

"Hold on a minute while I take a peek at my schedule and let you know." Taking a look she was actually free for the rest of the day in order to meet up with her husband David for dinner with him home from the Pentagon. "I can be there in 15 minutes in order to gather up my things for the session Loreile. This should interesting nevertheless?" She stated...

"I certainly understand that fact Doctor Grace. I will let my husband know to be ready for the session. Since he's very anxious to know for sure with the answers as to what exactly was going on inside the Dungeon."

"See you soon." She said with hanging up with making a quick call to her husband David of 28 years of marriage.

Meanwhile Loreile turned to her husband in bed sitting up with a look on his face that she knew really well. "What's wrong Jethro?"

"Just worried as to what might come out of this whole session and what might happen in the process." Gibbs quipped with his words needing to relax with raising his bed up higher with the head part of it.

Loreile came over to her husband to kiss him quickly to calm him down before the doctor had arrived. "I could use another kiss Loreile? He smirked knowing what was on his mind at the moment. 

"Down Boy! And you can't even use your penis in those bandages besides?" She was only joking in order to calm him down.

Moments there was a knock on the door with Doctor Grace entering seeing the scene. As Loreile went back to her cot to watch the proceedings. "Did I miss something the both of you?" She knew that they both of them were embarrassed.

In unison......."NOPE!"

"Okay then let's get started Gibbs." She goes to remove the gold watch and silver bell from the brown briefcase. "I want you to concentrate on what I am going to be saying to you while watching the gold watch before closing your eyes to see the images. Do you understand Gibbs?"

"Yes." He said relaxing.

"Now please listen to my voice Gibbs along with your eyes at the gold watch. You're going to hear the ringing of the bell." She said taking a few moments to show that Gibbs had reverted back to those images inside the Dungeon. "What are you seeing Gibbs?"

"I am being brought into a darkened room called The Dungeon and there is a doctor standing next to a long table with a tray filled with long needles and syringes. I have no idea what is going to happened to me there?"

"What is the doctor saying to you inside the room?"

"He's telling the soldiers to tie me up onto the table to get me ready. The next I knew he injected me into my arm with some type of drug as I felt like I was burning up throughout my entire body."

"What exactly happened next Gibbs?" As she seen him shaking his head with some slight shivers. 

"He placed the long needles into my penis and balls to have me raised up into the air for a few moments as I had screamed out loud with the blood seeping out. However after bringing me down and removing the needles. They all left me alone in the semi darkness."

"Do you remember what happened afterwards Gibbs?" She was watching Loreile face with her listening to his voice.

"The door opened with a woman standing in the entrance of the doorway. I wasn't able to see the woman's face until she had brought up the lights fully and her voice that I recognized. It was my ex wife Rebecca Chase telling me that I was going to die soon at the hands of Hernandez. Otherwise she had grabbed me at my penis to have me scream out once more and still seeping blood."

"Did she say anything else Gibbs?"

"Yeah. She said that she is going to head for the states in Georgia to start up the new pipeline for the new leader of the regime. Otherwise she left afterwards with closing the door and the soldiers coming back in again to sexually abused me before taking me back to the courtyard." He said with a deep breath and Doctor Grace moments later him out of the trace....


	86. Chapter 86

Opening his eyes after coming out of the trace. Gibbs needed to rub his tired eyes with the session and very emotional. "Man! That was hard Doctor Grace. I just can't believe that my Ex wife Rebecca Chase would be actually involved with the regime and the new leader?"

"Jethro we need to call Leon to tell him this latest Intel and see if he can get approved a OFF THE BOOKS operation to search for her?" Loreile needed to say on the subject and Doctor Grace Confalone not understanding.

"I agree Loreile. Can you call him now since the session is over?" Gibbs said with authority finally sounding like himself.

"Gibbs, you need to try and take it easy after what has happened with the session. I don't think Doctor Taft will approved of your antics?" Doctor Grace needed to respond on the subject.

Gibbs moved in his bed needing to get up and walk with the cane for now. Though the physical therapist had suggested that he use the walker. With help from his wife to move him off the bed while Doctor Grace watched his progress with his health during the past few weeks to be pretty amazing after the way they found him in the courtyard.

"Thank you." He smirked with moving off the bed slowly to take a walk while the doctor packed up to leave with meeting up with her husband David home from the Pentagon.

"And in the meantime I will call Leon now." She said calmly with watching the doctor leave and was bringing up Leon's number. Since she had the feeling that Leon was at work. Hopefully he was going to answer it right away....

NCIS

Director Leon Vance had just finished up a meeting in the conference with McGee and his team on a case that was finally closed involving two Naval officers found cheating and murdering one of their bunkmates.

He had walked into his office with his secretary Melanie somewhere in the building.


	87. Chapter 87

Once Director Leon Vance was settled into his chair of his office. Taking a deep breath into his lungs before relaxing finally. All of a sudden his cell phone sitting in his coat pocket as he goes to reach it and having to be his friend Loreile.

"Loreile how are you this fine afternoon?" As his question was to be not too constructive.

"I am sorry to say this that Rebecca Chase my husband's ex wife was inside that Dungeon in Paraguay. And she called him twice with a special offer and a threat against anyone coming to Harrisburg, Georgia. This is where you have stated she is now after checking her cell phone number with McGee?"

"That's right Loreile. So you're telling me that she wants protection for the leader of the the Cartel?" He asked with a tone that was down right dangerous.

"That's right and she wants Gibbs to be involved in the negotiations in spite his health issues?" She cried out with the question.

"Are you serious? Doctor Cyril Taft will never let his patient out of his sight?" Vance responded with anger....

"I agree." As she looked over to her husband with concern and the fact that he was going to find a way to get out of the hospital to try and search for Rebecca and the leader in Harrisburg.

"I will need to speak with Senator Steven Hill of the DOD and see on whether he will approve the OFF THE BOOKS operation. I will get back to you, Loreile and let you know." He hung up the phone to redial with the number in his contacts.

Senator Steven Hill had just arrived back to the senator chambers after talking with the president of the united states at the White House. Placing his coat on the coat rack as with his black hat and gloves.

Sitting down on his chair with the briefcase that needed to be opened up. He placed his cell phone onto the table to take in a deep breath before sitting and opening the briefcase filled with documents. All of a sudden the phone rang as he found it to be Director Leon Vance of NCIS.

"Leon how are you this fine evening?" He asked calmly.

"Tired and stressed out. Listen I need a favor from you. I need for you and your DOD members to approve a OFF THE BOOKS operation. I don't know if you know anything about Gibbs ex wife Rebecca Chase is currently involved with the new Cartel leader Damon Garcia is now in Harrisburg, Georgia?"

"We had suspicious about the new leader moving his pipeline into Harrisburg with a warehouse on the outskirts. But we had no idea about Rebecca. This is not a good thing Leon. Okay I will need to talk to the others. Give me an hour and I will get back to you."

"Thank you. I will be waiting Steven and as with my team." He hung up the phone to begin with the other calls.


	88. Chapter 88

While he was going to be waiting for the phone call. Vance decided to head downstairs to the gym to work out with the punching bag for a few moments to relieve some of the stress with his body. After a twenty minute workout and sweating. He needed to take a quick shower before getting dress with heading back up to his office to wait.

He was anguished with this entire affair along with his old friend Jacqueline Sloane now living in New York with her daughter faith.

Moving into his office as he looks at the time again. He sat down after grabbing some coffee to begin his paperwork once more trying to kill the time.

Some twenty minutes later he jumped out of his reverie having to be hearing his cell phone going off. Anxious to answer it right away. He picks the phone off the desk to answer it right away.

"Senator Hill what's the word on the operation?" Vance had to asked with the question...

"It's a go Leon. The DOD members approved of the OFF THE BOOKS mission. However your team will have a week with using the SECNAV funding. No one is to take any big gambles for when it comes to the Cartel leader and the regime. Do I make myself clear Leon?"

"Certainly Steven. Anything else I should know about?"

"Yeah. There is going to be a courier arriving soon with an envelope with all of the Intel on this Cartel leader and the pipeline. There are going to be flight tickets, hotel, transportation and including the funding. Good luck Leon. " The senator had said with hanging up to pack up his things with needing to go home after such a long day and evening.

Afterwards Leon headed for the bullpen alerting McGee, Torres and Lt. Brown. "Okay it's a go everyone. McGee alert Victoria Tyler. She will be coming along for the trip and only one week. You're going to be leaving in four hours. The Intel is inside with the flight tickets and so much more. Good luck and make sure McGee that you stay in contact for the most part. Along with contacting the local F.B.I. regional office and NCIS in Harrisburg, Georgia."

"Sir I know this is none of my business. But don't you think that Tyler is inexperience with going to work on this OFF THE BOOKS operation?"

"No McGee. This is her chance to get further exposure out into the field. Now all of you get moving." He ordered...

"Understand sir." McGee needed to say.

"Everyone but McGee I need to talk to for a few moments." As he watched them leave for home and to pack their things for the week.

"What's up sir?" He asked with concern with his persona.

"My office." He quipped with moving towards the stairs as with McGee right behind him.

It was a moment later when the door was closed and Vance turning to face McGee. "So what's up sir?" Tim stood knowing that it wasn't going to take long.

"Just to let you know that there is a possible chance that Special Agent Gibbs will be flying the coop from the hospital with his watchdog Doctor Cyril Taft will be coming along to assist with you and the team to search for Rebecca and Damon."

"He's taking a chance with getting hurt once again?" Tim said about his boss and lately a friend all of a sudden.

"I agree. But he needs to be doing this in the first place and Loreile had said that she will support him."


	89. Chapter 89

It was the next morning that Doctor Cyril Taft had advised Gibbs that he was going to be leaving within the next hour with the ambulance to be driving him home in the transport. As his released papers were all set in spite the fact that Doctor Silverton and the other specialist finally agreed with having an enormous headache.

Taft walked into Gibbs room dressed and anxious with eating his last lousy meal of the hospital. "Jethro, you should be happy now we are going to be leaving for the operation tomorrow evening. And my wife Catherine has already packed the items I am going to be needing."

"Hold on while I send a text to my wife's cell phone and let her know I will be leaving within the hour." Taking a moment with the text since he wasn't an expert with typing on the phone. "All set. Now how will we worked this with meeting at the airport?" he asked with need to know aspect of the mission...

"Call me first to let me know that you're on your way over to the airport. No doubt Madeline will be doing to same since she is going with us after all?" Taft said with his usual grumpiness in his tone of voice and demeanor. "When the ambulance arrives I will up to get you with your belongings to be brought down with your cane and walker even though you might not need them at times." he said with a stoic tone...

Meanwhile Loreile was thrilled with the text message having been up taking care of Shane while Madeline had gone out to pick up supplies for today's lunch and dinner mostly the steaks for the fireplace. And for which Gibbs loves a great deal having been taught by his father Jackson Gibbs.

Loreile was watching her son sleep in the cradle that was made by his own father. She needed to make sure that her husband things were packed for the week though he's been mostly sleeping in the hospital gowns all of the time accept lately now that his bandages on his groin had been removed the past week making it easier to move around and wear his sweatpants.

She had the one suitcase on their bed and hopefully will be used either for sleep or the sex act between each other. She placed the set of cleaned boxers, socks and marine different colored tee shirts for the trip, along with his toilerities. Closing it up for now and placing it on the side. Since Shane was asleep she needed to take a quick shower to be ready for her husband to arrive home.


	90. Chapter 90

Sometime later with Gibbs and the Empress ambulance arrived finally to his house. As Loreile was sitting on the front porch wearing a black jacket to keep her warm from the chill in the air. She was finally happy to see him home after almost two months in the hospital.

Moving up from the homemade chair that was designed by her husband. Gibbs was moving out from the front with the technician from the back carrying his things and including his walker and cane while handing it to the patient. Though he said that he wanted to walk on his own to the steps and his waiting wife.

Making it in one piece and without losing his balance. "Welcome home Jethro. Come inside already it's cold." she ordered with helping him inside with the technician leaving his things on the side of the couch as with his walker and cane.

She waited for the technician to leave before planting an emotional, bruising kiss to his lips before dropping down to the couch. "I just can't believe it Loreile I am finally home sitting on my couch with my beautiful wife." he cried out with glee in his tone of voice.

She blushed slightly with his comments. She kissed him again only to catch his off guard and pushing him back with losing his breath. She was excited and now sorry that she had almost hurt him and he wasn't home five minutes?

"Where is Shane I would like to see my son?" he said with needing to get up from the couch.

"I will have Madeline bring him down. He's slight cranky today needing his father very badly. He's grown Jethro!" she responded with moving up to head upstairs.

And within minutes Madeline was carrying Shane in her arms though he had gotten big. Loreile helped Madeline to place Shane into his father's arms with tears on his face. Though he wouldn't admit it at all that he was thrilled to be home.

"Jesus! He has gotten big Loreile and he has my eyes my less. He's going to be a handsome devil like myself. Though I am now been called the Silver Fox devil at times." he stated with a smile and kissing his son's brow before handing him back to Madeline the DOD undercover agent from the DOD.

"Anyone hungry for Turkey club sandwiches?"she asked with Madeline moving up the stairs to say yes to the question before placing Shane into the crib.

"Surely you jest Loreile? I can't wait to have those famous sandwiches of yours and besides I am finally done with having to eat hospital food for seven plus weeks." He smirked with grabbing her hand for a moment wanting another kiss from his wife and the chemistry between the both of them....

Kissing her wonderful as his feelings were stirring inside his body and groin. Since no one in the beginning knew on whether the cell regeneration program was going to work along with the flow and circulation was going to be restored.

Breaking off the kiss. He sat down in his condition. Since he was going to wait afterwards. But Loriele had other ideas as with his mouth.

Turning his chair and with bending down to place her hand inside to feel his hot member between her hands. She once again had him reeling with the wonderful sensations of pure pleasure. Spreading his legs further so that she can get all of him down her throat. He started to cry out as the pleasure had gotten a little too much for him and the spasms suffered with his legs....

"OMG!" HE CRIED OUT....She had done it again with drinking up his cum and Loreile needed something to drink to get it all down. He needed to take in a deep breath along with slowing down his heart rate and blood pressure. She was satisfied and she hoped he was as well.....


	91. Chapter 91

It was the next night two hours before the American Airlines flight. Leroy Jethro Gibbs hated leaving his wife and child saying goodbye to Loreile with a passionate kiss as with his son in the crib. He had packed up his things into the truck with Madeline waiting.

Everyone was anxious as Doctor Cyril Taft was waiting at the Dulles International airport coffee shop having something to eat and drink. He had texted Gibbs that he was here already coming early after making sure Catherine was going to be alright.

The airport was busy as he hopes that the both of get here soon. He was worried for the most part now adding into the picture with another woman named Virginia. Gibbs as yet had told him what exactly where she fits into the equation?

Finishing up his coffee and Turkey Club sandwich having to be hooked on them lately. Though he was still angry at Gibbs for getting him involved in his crazy scheme. He's hoping that nothing happens to all three of them. He would hate to see Gibbs back into the hospital after spending two months recovering from his Paraguay torture.

Checking the time. He walked down to the terminal for where the flight is going to be taking off. Waiting ten minutes he finally saw the both of them walking down to meet him and noticing that his friend had a slight limp no doubt with his right knee bothering him?

"It's about time the both of you got here?" he was annoyed slightly with his friend.

"There was traffic buster. Plus I needed to find a proper parking space for the week to keep my truck under the lights. Shall we go now everyone I believe it's time to board the plane?" he said with authority in his demeanor with Taft picking up his things and his ticket to show to the attendant at the entrance. She was a woman in her forties and really pretty no less with Taft giving her a second glance back.

Making it to there seats with Madeline and Gibbs sitting together while Taft will be behind him two rows back. Strapping in with Gibbs needing the extra room for his knee. He was stiff as hell and tire mostly. His wife Loreile really did a number on him for when it comes to the sex and with this only getting out of the hospital yesterday.

"Are you okay?" Madeline with concern in her voice hearing that they were going to be taking off in a few moments.

"Knee is stiff and swelling. I took two pills before I left to drive to the airport. Hopefully it won't bother me when we are searching for Rebecca and the others?" he replied with closing his eyes and remembering what his wife said about Madeline using her as relief in bed.

Thinking back when his wife and himself had meet for the first time at the SECNAV celebration. She was wearing this slinky black sequin dress above the knee with straps and her long black hair in a bun. She wore black heels to make her higher in them and himself by an inch.

When she had bumped into him at the food table. It was the start of something great between the both of them. Not realizing that the two of them had suffered a great deal over the years. Coming back to reality. He was able to feel the power of the plane taking off.....


	92. Chapter 92

It was 3 a.m. in the morning when everyone arrived at the Galaxy motel with the transportation provided at the airport. Everyone was glad they had made it with the lateness of the hour. Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked up to the manager's office showing him his ID letting him know who they were having called ahead.

Manager Henry Jenkins checked the log book to show the three names listed with the rooms available. He asked Gibbs to sign the log to indicate that they had arrived with him grabbing the three set of keys for the rooms 221, 222 and 223 being together.

Jenkins asked hi sonly employee for the evening to help them with their belongings. As he opened the first of the three key card doors. As Gibbs walked in with turning on the lights while Madeline walked in hers exhausted as with Taft happy to be here in the first place.

Jenkins placed the duplicate keys into the slots in case one of them had lost the key cards. He had gone back to his work with reading the newspaper.

Meanwhile Gibbs checked the small fridge for anything to drink and he found several bottles of water and in the freezer of all things a ice pack to use for his knee.

Taking off his clothing and shoes for which he was glad to get them off. Placing on just his sweatpants only...Pulling down the blue blankets and getting under them with sitting up up against the headboard with the bottle of water.

He must of had fallen asleep when he heard someone knocking on the door as he looks at the time to be 5.30 a.m. in the morning. Getting up with placing on his robe. He opens it to be Madeline ..."What's wrong?" he asked softly...

"Wasn't able to sleep but maybe an hour. Can I come in Jethro? as she asked with using his middle name.

"Come in already before you catch a death of a cold." he noticed that she was wearing her nightgown with her slippers having to be very enticing for the most part.

She moved in close to him with placing a hand on his chest. I hope you don't mind if I take the liberty Jethro? she places a hand inside his sweatpants to feel the warmth of his penis in her hand. While moving him over to the edge of the bed and laying him down with removing his getting hard cock. And for which he wasn't going to stop her since he did as well needed the released....

She began her mistrations with her hand jerking him off slightly making him enjoying the sexual sensations of what she was doing to him. 

"You know that your don't have to do this Madeline in spite what my wife Loreile had said?" he smirked with his famous expression.

"Oh, really!" she then placed her mouth onto the very tip of his penis driving him crazy with desire. 

"MM..M It feels sooo good." he said with his head bobbing back and forth.

She then took him fully down her throat to do all kinds of delicious things to the base of his cock and membrane. She was enjoying herself nevertheless in spite the fact she wasn't able to sleep and now never Gibbs....

Afterwards she had taken off her nightgown to climb his body with placing her already wet pussy down onto his hardened cock. She began to ride him like a cowboy. He was making all kinds of noises having to be enjoying the ride and sensations of his already swollen penis deep inside of her.

She had bent over in order to have him suck, bite and even lick her swollen nipples to take between his teeth or month.

And within the next few moments his orgasm was building as he wasn't able to hold back any further with this woman riding him. He was holding onto her breaths making her cry out in pleasure. Moments later he cried out himself with the enormous state of his orgasm. He was out of breath not use to this type of activity with only getting out of the hospital yesterday.

However she was done with him just yet. She continued with going down on him with her mouth watering for more of his still hard Penis. She began to suck the membranes of his penis making him cry out from the pleasure. But not loud enough to wake anyone else outside of the motel...

He wasn't able to stand it with the pleasure of what she was doing to him. She had spread his legs further trying not to hurt the man. She decided to take in both of his sacs into her mouth to really throw him for a loop. "OMG! I take much more of this?" he was squirming all over the edge of the bed with his head back against the sheets.

She continued on with the sucking, licking and even biting to have him spasm slightly. He had had felt this way in such a long time. How he wished that Loreile does this to him during their love making.

She begins to jerk him off with her hand hard as he's not able to hold any longer with the pressure building. Moments later he erupts down her throat with the woman drinking in every drop of his cum...

Now he was totally spent and will be able to sleep for a few hours....While had gotten herself together to head out back to her motel room next door....


	93. Chapter 93

Doctor Cyril Taft was looking out his door for the moment to see if the rumors were true that Loreile had told him that she had given permission to let Madeline have sex with her husband. All due to the fact she had to cut back with being in the later stages of her pregnancy.

She had walked out in her nightgown and robe wearing her slippers. She noticed him with saying..."Is there a problem doctor?" she stated with annoyance and being exhausted..

"Nope! I am just wondering if Jethro is having a health issue?" Taft had to asked with worrying about his patient.

"He's fine doctor. All he needs is a few hours of sleep and he will be good as gold like always." she said calmly before opening her door." Now if you mind I need to get some sleep myself?" she said with a large yawn before moving inside and Taft heading inside himself and his nice and toasty bed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sometime later 

Gibbs, Taft and Madeline had met at the diner across the street not realizing that someone was there watching them.

Since it's been awhile. Virginia was sitting in a corner wearing a floppy hat to cover her face. While the three were on the opposite side sitting down to order breakfast before there search.

The older waitress that almost looked like Elle of Gibbs diner in Alexandria walked over with menus. "Does anyone want coffee before ordering?" she asked...

In unison was a choir of yes answers to the question to have the coffee to wake them up. "I will be right back with your coffees." she stated with walking away...

"Where do we start Jethro?" Taft needed to asked with watching the two closely with his reaction.

"We head for the Galaxy diner for where Rebecca was last seen with Damon and others. Madeline I will drop you off to keep an eye out while we head for the warehouse mention by McGee and the DOD." He responded with the waitress coming over with the three coffees.

While she had taken down their orders before continuing on with the discussion......

"And what is it that I need to do?" Taft had to asked with both Madeline and Gibbs looking at him strange.

In unison...."Nothing. You stay back at the motel room to wait it out while we scope out the diner. Understand?"

"I guess so.." he mumbled under his breath....

Sometime later with dropping the doctor off to head for the diner with the special scope rifles and binoculars. Taft was miffed with the both of them and with something going on between the both of them.

Meanwhile Rebecca had shown up once again to have something to eat. While waiting for one of the vendors she is supposed to meet up with and get back to Damon.

She had coffee for now while a younger looking gentleman in a grey suit looking smart. His name Jason Alexandria a terrorist looking to start up his own weapons shop somewhere in Georgia. "Rebecca Chase I am Jason. I am here to talk with you about the business." he stated with taking a seat across from her....


	94. Chapter 94

"You do realize Jason that Damon is a expecting a payment since you're asking for the merchandise. There are shipments arriving any time soon and we need to be sure that the payment is received from you?' Rebecca had to say to the new vendor. Though she didn't expect him to shelve over the funds right away.

"How much does he want up front before I asked?' Jason said with trying not to get upset with the diner filled with customers.

"Half to begin and the other half when you get the merchandise. Is this fair Jason?" Rebecca will respond with sipping her coffee beginning to get cold....

"Agreed." He pulls out a brown envelope to be given to the Cartel leader. "Call me when it arrives Rebecca. However I need to go now to head back to my office and contact other friends of mine that might be interested as well. He stands up to hand her a small bill to help pay for her coffee and anything else she might want.

He walks out to his vehicle while Gibbs in the trees was looking through the scope watching the vendor walking out of the diner. Madeline called out to him through his ear piece on whether or not they should follow him.

"No. We wait and watch where Rebecca goes afterwards Madeline." She was disappointed for the most part with Damon at the alternate site checking with the log agan to make sure that every crate had the right amount of merchandise inside for his customers and the regime.

Heading back into his office with turning up the invoices. There was something missing with one crate of machine guns. Unless it was a oversight from the other end and the employees forgetting to store the crate. However he needed to be sure before he starts to accused anyone.

But in the meantime Riccio came in to tell him that the next tractor trailer will be arriving tonight. "This is wonderful Riccio our plans are working out just great. Do you have any word on where Gibbs and his team are located?"

"Yeah sir. Currently Gibbs is watching Rebecca at the diner having spoken with your new vendor." Riccio said calmly even though he knew that Damon wasn't happy with the Intel.

"Do me a favor contact the two hired snipers to take out Rebecca and take a pot shot at Gibbs just to have him back off slightly?" he ordered with venom with his demeanor....

"I will right away sir." Riccio instead of using the office phone he used his cell to call the two snipers waiting at a undisclosed location.


	95. Chapter 95

It was the next day with Rebecca at it again with meeting someone at the diner. Gibbs and Madeline were watching her again sitting in the diner wearing wigs and hippie type clothing so that she would recognize them.

Sitting in the back drinking coffee with toast in front of them. Someone walked in to be Virginia once again. However outside across the street from a roof with one of the snipers that was hired by Damon. The Spanish looking sniper was searching for the scope to see if he has the right angle in order to take her out. While noticing Gibbs dressed in a disguised outfit.

It was cloudy out for the early morning along with a chill in the air and a possible chance of snow. Jose Averez checked his scope once more before firing to hit Rebecca into the head and than another just missing Gibbs to have the both of them and everyone else falling to the floor wondering what the hell was going on.

Virginia checked Rebecca's pulse for any lifesigns with blood splatter on her clothes and face. She wasn't going to stay around with someone having called for help and 911. She ran out the back door of the kitchen running past the kitchen employees wondering what has happened.

And in the meantime Madeline asked Gibbs on whether he was fine when he's not with having to been nicked in the right forearm. "Jesus Jethro you're been hit in the arm. I am driving you to the emergency room to have this attended to right now. We can't stay to be talking to the police at this time." she stated with annoyance that something like this had to happen.

Holding his forearm with a tissue to keep it from bleeding further. "I can bet that Damon has something to do with shooting Rebecca?" he cried out with emotion with moving up with her help.

Walking out with pulling out their IDS and badges just in case the police stops them. The emergency room was four blocks away.

Madeline was able to get Gibbs into the vehicle making sure he was comfortable. The bleeding in his forearm had stopped having to be a good sign. "Believe me Madeline I have been through much worse over the years and including Paraguay."

"Those shots had to be from a sniper from across the street? I have a feeling that Damon wanted her dead in the first place?" She commented...

"Let's get the hell out of here already." he ordered with his usual stubbornness.

At the Harrisburg hospital emergency room with Gibbs giving the information to the emergency room doctors and his name of the primary care physician.

Doctor Serritos age 56 working the emergency for ten years was taking care of Gibbs forearm having found out that he as a NCIS agent for the Naval Yards in Washington, D.C. He was making sure that the wound was cleaned along with antibiotics from infection.

It didn't take long with the emergency room only having four patients waiting. After making sure everything was taken down with the Intel and what exactly happened. "All I know doc was the fact there was some type of sniper killing a woman and hitting me."Gibbs said with a slight grimace when he placed the last of the bandage on his forearm.

"Did I hurt you, agent Gibbs?" Doctor Serritos asked ....

"Just slightly Doc. Thanks for your help and I will follow up with Doctor Cyril Taft at the Bethesda hospital."

"Fair enough sir." he shakes his hand slightly before signing the release form and with finally getting outside of the hospital needing to head back to their hotel rooms and listen to Taft ranting over this shooting.


	96. Chapter 96

Once outside the emergency room...The pain killers were beginning to be working. Madeline had pulled out her cell phone to called Senior Field Agent McGee to let him know the latest. Since they were watching the warehouses for any of the deliveries arriving from Canada.

Right away McGee answered with Gibbs not liking the idea at the moment. He was sitting on the bench outside taking it easy. He was feeling better now...

"McGee it's Madeline I wanted to bring you up to date. Listen...Rebecca is dead and Gibbs had been nicked by a sniper's bullet at the diner she was having meetings. We think it was sniper hired by Damon Tim." she said with looking over at Gibbs...

"That's too bad Madeline. I had a feeling that she was putting her nose into his business too much? There is nothing going on at either sites with the deliveries. However they seem to be waiting. How's the boss feeling?" he needed to know....

She hands the phone to him to answer the question. "I am good Tim. The painkillers are kicking in for my right forearm. Thanks for the concern. Just keep watching Tim, I have a feeling something is going to happen soon?" he stated with standing up..."Keep in touch ..." he replied with hanging up to hand the phone back to say....

"Let's head back to the other diner from the motel and have something to eat. The medication is a little bit too strong and I need to put something into my stomach." Gibbs said with a partial smile..

They agreed though knowing right now the operation was a powder keg. Some time later they reach the almost empty diner as the hostess greeted them to their table.

Doctor Cyril Taft was keeping a close watch on his friend right now for any issues with the arm. Though he's acting like it didn't happen.

Taking a look at the menus. Gibbs wanted his usual steak with a baked potato and only a salad and nothing else. While Madeline was in a mood for eggs, bacon and potatoes. While Doctor Taft wanted a a Turkey Club sandwich with pickles and coleslaw that he likes a great deal....

They ate in silence for a few moments. "Now what Jethro?" Madeline had to asked in regard to the operation.

"We wait it out with the patience of a sniper." he stated for which Madeline understood his meaning even though Taft didn't...


	97. Chapter 97

"Do you mind explaining that comment of yours Jethro?" Taft really needed to know in his head. Taking a sip of his coffee...

"Meaning Doc when you're out in the field waiting for your prey. You just need to be patience before taking out the target. And besides I have never missed and that included Pedro Hernandez of many years ago. However it didn't help me nevertheless." he spoke with sadness with his tone of voice and his demeanor.

"I have been through that myself as a scout sniper for when I was with the marines, F.B.I. and most of all the C.I.A. It wasn't easy having to been a woman smarter than most men in the service." she stopped for a moment to take a deep breath and to drink her diet cola.

"Let me asked you a question. When you were married to your first husband Paul. What did he think of your abilities?" Taft needed to asked since he didn't know all that much about the DOD agent.

"He's proud of me after 28 years plus of marriage and going strong. That's why after this mission I will be taking a months long vacation to be spending with my husband. Since he's finishing up all of his projects at the Pentagon in order to spend the time together." she announced with taking the last bite of her food before Gibbs calls the waitress for the bill.

Sometime later they headed for their rooms to try and sleep if possible. Gibbs looked over at Madeline standing at the doorway of her room. She had a feeling that she was going to be needed with her services. Even though she couldn't believed that loreile would actually give the permission to have sex with her husband.

She had remembered when she was pregnant with the boys. She was told to stop having sex at month eight of her pregnancies. It was hard for her husband and they had to find different ways with the times back then was totally different...

Gibbs turned on the lights inside with closing the door. Hoping this time he will be able to sleep? Removing his shoes with placing them on the side of the double bed and with removing his clothing. He needed to take a quick shower. He will shave in the morning... Turning on the faucet of the shower making sure the water wasn't too hot. His skin was sensitive ever since coming back from Paraguay and with being in the hospital.

Stepping into the shower stall and the water just perfect for him. He had let the hot spray to run over his taut body having lost 25 pounds and with needing to stay that way for awhile. He's been able to walk slightly better with his legs and mostly his right knee. Though it does still keep on swelling...

Taking his usual ten minute shower feeling slightly better. He had pulled down the blankets on the bed to be sitting on the edge for a few moments wearing nothing but a large white towel around his waist.....He was now ready to try and sleep with getting up with turning out the lights.

However it wasn't the case some two hours later his dreams were back.........

He was trying to fight the soldiers inside Hernandez office with Riccio kicking the naked agent into the groin to have him double over in pain. While Hernandez was watching the scene coming inside his office with the air conditioning on..

Removing his green cap and placing it onto the rack. He came to tell Riccio and his soldiers to string him up like a piece of meat. Once again Gibbs was just too weak to break away with his arms and legs now being strung up by the pulley and with making sure his wrists and ankles were tied tight to make them bleed further.

He knew what was next for when it came to the Cartel leader with his orders tro have them use the torture devices on Gibbs with the tazer and electrical wands against his chest and groin to have the agent scream out from the excruciating pain through his groin....He wasn't able to stay still with his legs having to spasm and his groin...

The soldiers continued on with the torture like all of the other times. Gibbs was hoping and praying that the rescue will be arriving soon with his time running out.....


	98. Chapter 98

As the dream continued....

Gibbs tried begging in order to have the soldiers stopped what they were doing to him with the torture of his body. He was at his breaking point now for when it came to the pain, embarrassment and most of all the humiliation. "PLEASE STOP!" His voice croaked for the moment and with Hernandez laughing at him with telling them to continue on..."OMG!" he said loudly with the soldiers whipping him harder on his back and front and with the blood flowing out of him with the welts.

However the Cartel leader had other ideas with sexually abusing him further to break him down more.....Hernandez came in front of his prey to began grabbing his penis and began torturing him with his mouth with his licking, sucking and most of all biting. He cried out further as the pain was enormous with his groin...

It had seem like it had gone on forever unlike the last time in Paraguay. This time Hernandez was out for blood and to the point of cutting Gibbs to pieces. He was mostly toying with him right now. Gibbs had passed out with Riccio holding the smelling salts to wake him in order to have him suffer further.

Placing the electrodes on his body in strategic areas of the body. This was going to be fun for Hernandez and the others. Putting Gibbs onto a table in his office and tying him down tight. Gibbs won't be able to move at all once the electrical surges goes through his entire body.

Riccio had finished placing the last of the electrodes on his body and including his penis and balls. He had given the wires to Hernandez to be connected to the control box and with turning it on with the levers. Hernandez was smiling with that stupid smirk on his face.

Gibbs tries a few times to break his bindings to no avail. Only causing more bleeding with his wrists and ankles. Closing his eyes for the blow to his body and praying to his wife Loreile and his son Shane that he was going to be able to survive....

Hernandez was now ready with another one of his torture techniques. As he turns it on to have Gibbs screaming out with his body halfway off the table with the surge and the pain enormous along with his groin feeling like his penis and balls were on fire...He continued to scream.......

This is when Gibbs wake from the dream crying out in his motel and Madeline knocking on his door coming to the rescue. "Jethro open the door now?" she was concerned with having heard him cry out loud...

Taking a moment to gather himself together and wiping away the tears from his face. He places on his robe to opened the door with Madeline seeing his haunted expression on his face. "Another bad dream Madeline." he cried out with sitting on the edge of the bed and Madeline sitting next to him with holding the agent into her firm arms....

"I am so sorry Jethro." she cried into his ear as she kisses his neck and Gibbs smelling her perfume and he needed this badly....  
Turning to face the woman. He kisses her hard with so much passionate behind it to not surprise her at all. As she puts all of her effort into the kiss with him before winding up on her back and her legs wide opened and Gibbs face down below needing her fruit ....

She wasn't able to take much of what he was doing with his tongue a very deadly weapon as with his manhood now planted deep within her pussy dripping wet just like his wife Loreile does all of the time.....

The force of his thrusts into her was enormous as she had her legs wrapped his waist wanting him to go deeper in order for her to come several times over...

Gibbs heart rate and blood pressure had risen along with the sweat having broken out on his brow until he was ready to orgasm for the second time to exhaust him finally. She was a lucky woman as with Loreile to have him as a husband...

He cried out with his orgasm with dumping his sperm into her. As she was on the birth control pill and using other devices to prevent pregnancy after having two grown children.....

He collapsed on the bed with Madeline kissing him while he was holding her in his arms sated...


	99. Chapter 99

"Are you feeling better Jethro? I am very worried that you might be having a relapse with those dreams of yours." she commented with still holding the agent in her arms.

"I am beginning to be feeling better. I just hope to god that I didn't hurt you at all with the sex?" he asked with a slight smile on his rugged face right now.

"No, you didn't hurt me at all Jethro. I was hoping that we can try it again another time since you do need to sleep or else you're not going to be in any shape for the mission." she replied with the honest truth....

"I agree Madeline. Thank you for helping me out. I will never forget that at all." he cried out with Madeline getting up from the bed to dressed with heading back to the room next store.

Gibbs had gotten up to kiss her quickly on the cheek before opening the door to leave. He lays back down onto the double bed to try it again with the sleep. While madeline needed to speak with Doctor Cyril Taft...

Knocking on his door. She didn't know at all on whether he was awake or not after getting in late..."Can I come in for a moment Cyril?' she begged in a way to have him looking blurry eye in his pajamas.

"Does this has anything to do with Jethro?" he hits it right on the nose with the question and Madeline agreeing to the question with the shake of her head....

"It's those damn dreams again Cyril that is screwing up his mind once again. Is there anything we can do right now while here to help him along with the mission?" Madeline was serious with the question and with Doctor Taft thinking...

"The only thing we can do at this time is stay close to let while letting him know that we are looking out for him. If and when there is time, I will see what I can do with talking to him about the type of dreams. No doubt concerning the Cartel leader Hernandez now dead?" he said calmly with a wide yawn...

"Yes doc! Though I tried comforting him with making sure I was there for him." she says to have Taft shaking his head...

"And of course with the sex for which Loreile told me about giving the permission for you to have sex with her husband. I find this a rather strange situation between the both of you. I just hope to god that the both of you don't get hurt in the process with the sexual tension?"

"Me to Cyril. Now if you'll excuse me I need to head back to my room to try and sleep. I am sorry for having to wake you?" She opened the door to leave with the cold air hitting her full blast into her face...

However for Gibbs the sex really didn't help with his REM dream sequence.....

Hernandez was pleased with the results of the torture devices being used on his prey. As Gibbs was begging for the Cartel to stop the torture on his body.

Riccio having placed the electrodes, two devices to squeeze his penis and balls to really do a job on him. Hernandez standing from the corner watching the scene with Gibbs laying on the table with his arms tied under his head and with his legs spread and tied tightly unable to move a muscle...

Gibbs continued to scream at Hernandez and the others inside the dungeon....Giving the word with the order. Riccio turned on the devices to have Gibbs screaming out as his entire body spasm with his hips rising slightly with pulling at his wrists and ankles cutting into them once more and more blood.

His penis and balls had felt like he was on fire along with some charred skin near his groin. He passed out from the enormous amount of pain and electrical surges coursing through his body. Riccio had the smelling salts on him in order to wake him once again in order to feel the pain as per order...

Once more he cried out with tears falling down his face as it was just too much for him.....

This is when Gibbs woke again needing something to drink from the fridge to find a beer inside that he had brought with him. He started to drink it feeling slightly better before trying it again with the sleep......


	100. Chapter 100

It was the next morning when everyone of Gibbs team arrived at the Galaxy diner to have breakfast and to discuss the options of locating the latest shipments.

Gibbs was working on his second cup of coffee with the stares from his primary care physician Doctor Cyril Taft. "What Doc?" he asked with a tone that sounded like his night was still bad for him trying to get a restful sleep.

"I am going to give you slack Jethro providing that you're gotten out of the hospital after two months. However you need to be careful all of that caffeine that can jack up your heart rate and so much more." he stated with drinking his own coffee though he's not addicted to coffee like Gibbs is.

"Any rate I will need to call McGee and find out on whether that note was placed under Rebecca's door of the motel." he said with pulling out his cell phone to call him...

McGee had sent Victoria Tyler with Torres and Lt. Brown watching her scoot across the street to the motel to slip the note under her door. It was one of the options with the plan and the operation.

McGee's phone was vibrating inside of his brown coat jacket to keep him warm from the cold in the dead of winter. "It's Gibbs!" he said to the two agents as they watched her placed the note under and with running back with no one around at the moment. "Yeah Boss how did it go with the flight?" he asked with concern for him having only just gotten out of the hospital.

"Everything went smooth Tim. I needed to find out on whether the note was delivered?" Gibbs needed to know since he had a feeling that Rebecca was going to be calling him soon to asked for help.

"Tyler just placed the note under her motel door Gibbs. We should know soon on whether we will be getting any results." McGee responded with Tyler conversing with Lt. Brown since their had been rumors between the two are dating.....

"Good! I will be ready for her phone call and toy with her nerves. By the way where are you and the team going to be heading?" he looked over at Taft and Madeline starting on their food as Gibbs was beginning to get cold...

"We're heading on over to the first warehouse and keep an eye out on the activity." he says ...

"Okay stay in contact as we will be checking out the alternate site after Rebecca does call me. Good luck." he hangs up the phone to leave it on and placing on the ringer instead of vibrate. This is when he started to eat his food finally as with his coffee.

Doctor Cyril Taft was keeping an eye out on his friend and his health. "How's the knee Jethro?" he asked to start with the conversation.

"The swelling has gone down Doc. I was just thinking about the Intel on the two snipers that Damon might of hired. What if Rebecca does call me for help asking for protection and help is sent to get her out of the motel room?"

"What's your point Jethro?" Madeline had to say with the question...

"What I am saying if this does happened. I am think it will be a good idea with myself and Madeline to check the roofs with our rifles and scope to see if we can find anything and take them out." he replied with slight annoyance with his tone..

"Okay. You want to do this after breakfast or when Rebecca calls it she calls?" Taft said with a strange expression.

"She will call Doc. Believe me I know the witch really well." he says with the harshness of his demeanor.


	101. Chapter 101

Rebecca was beginning to stir in her bed of the motel as the curtains were drawn. Moving up on the bed in order to stretch her muscles having slept a little too much. She noticed something under the door looking like a note of sorts. As she gets up with bending down to pick it up to read...

Moments later she was angry as hell with reading the note to have Damon actually try to kill her in the first place. And if this is the case she is going to be needing help with some type of protection. There was only one person that she can call that will help in the first place.

Moving over to the desk with her cell phone sitting. She grabs it to bring up the contact number of her ex husband Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She presses the send button in order to wait....

Gibbs was finishing up his second cup of coffee with the last of his eggs as with everyone else. Doctor Taft wasn't too pleased with Gibbs and his coffee habits. Though he was going to give him the slack since he's only jut had gotten out of the hospital.

Just when Taft was going to say something to him. Gibbs cell phone was vibrating on the table as he takes a peak at the caller ID. "It's Rebecca. This should prove interesting enough!" he commented with answering it. "Rebecca I told you not to ever call m again." he cries out as part of the charade.

"Jay I need your help big time. Someone is out to kill me after all I had done for the Cartel. I need protection as soon as possible Jay or else I will be dead soon." she says with having to be scared as hell.

"If I am able to give you this deal. What do we get in return for this protection Rebecca?" he looked at the amusement of both Madeline and Taft.

"I have Intel that will help bring down the Cartel and Damon Garcia. And including names that will benefit NCIS, DOD and other agencies." she replied ....

"Fine. I will call Director Leon Vance to have him send a helicopter to come and pick you up, along with informing the Witness Protection Program once you're able to hand in the Intel and names." Gibbs responded with caution.

"Fair enough Jay. I will be waiting for the most part along with staying away from the windows and the door." She hung up the phone to finish up with her packing and try to relax...

Director Leon Vance was walking into his office after checking in with the lab and Kasie Heines for another case the night shift is working on currently. By passing his secretary Melanie having to be on an errand in the building.

Grabbing a cup to pout himself a cup of black coffee and with moving over to his desk with it piled with files that needs to be read and signed. Just when he was getting himself settled. His cell phone went off inside his blue jacket pocket and with taking it out...

He was annoyed with Gibbs calling him again. He was hoping that it was good news. "Gibbs what's the word?" he asked...

"It worked Leon. Rebecca called me asking for help. She is willing to give Intel and names in regard to the Cartel for protection." Gibbs responded...

"And what is it you want me to do now Gibbs?" he asked in a serious tone...

"Send a helicopter to have her picked up with bringing her to NCIS to give her the Intel and than have the Witness protection agents fly her out to the safe house in Arizona to protect her from Damon and his goons."

"Fine I will call the airfield to send the helicopter. However I will need Rebecca's cell phone number in order for the pilot to contact her that he's near."

Talking for a few more minutes with giving the number with another plans of his that had come to mind. "What do you think that the snipers might be waiting to take her out with the helicopter in the area?"

"Great idea Gibbs. But please be careful with not being seen in order to have you and Madeline to take out the snipers."

"Always Leon. I will call you with the results. However I will call Rebecca to have her expect the helicopter coming to pick her up." Gibbs stated with hanging up to redial calling his ex wife. "It's all set Rebecca. A helicopter will be picking you up with an hour and some minutes. The pilot will call you with me giving the your cell number to let you know he's close."

"Thank you, Jay for all of your help. I will be sure to stay away from the windows and the door." She hung up to gather herself further...


	102. Chapter 102

But in the meantime Gibbs had an idea that he had discussed with Leon over the phone. When Gibbs mention the plan to Madeline and Taft. Madeline said " We have better hurry over there before the helicopter arrives and besides we have our rifles and scopes in the back of the car."

Getting up from there seats in the diner. Gibbs paid the bill with the DOD debit card before moving out quickly. Of course Gibbs was driving with Madeline continued to look at the GPS giving him the directions. Until finally they found the perfect place to park the vehicle and a building with a fire escape with Gibbs bringing it down.

Doctor Taft was told to stay down in the vehicle in order to hide in case someone walks bye. Madeline was the first to climb up with Gibbs following even though it was going to be rough with his knees for the most part.

Climbing over the ledge the both of them had set up their rifles and scope to be into position and Gibbs to began scanning as with Madeline an expert with the DOD.

Meanwhile some 3000 feet away across from the motel the two Chinese snipers were into place scanning the motel for any type of movement...

Gibbs with his eagle eye with the scope. He noticed something shiny as if the snipers were moving back and forth. He alerted Madeline as she tell him that she see the same thing.

They were going to wait a few more minutes until finally the two Chinese agents made the biggest mistake of their lives with Gibbs and Madeline firing together to hit the both of them into their heads and pint blank range into the chests. Both fell back against a wall with the blood splatter...

"Let's get the hell out of here I see the helicopter arriving circling over head." Gibbs said to the DOD agent.

Madeline once again went first with moving on down the steps of the fire escape while Gibbs right knee was swelling to have him grimace with the pain.

They arrived back to the vehicle with Doctor Taft worried for the both of them. "Did you get them?" he asked with a serious tone...

"Yeah we got them Doc." he cried out with another ouch with his knee as Taft asked what was wrong. "It's the knee." he said before getting into the car to start up the vehicle to head back to their motel to rest for later and the alternate site.

Sometime later back at the motel. Gibbs smiled at the both of them moving inside their rooms. While Leroy Jethro Gibbs will do the same with dropping his thing on the side of the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed with needing to remove his shoes and socks. Along with pulling out his Marine sweat pants to head into the bathroom to throw cold water onto his face. He was going to have to wait on shaving another time unless he's going to look rugged with the operation. Like he always over the years....

Changing out of his soiled clothing with heading back into the bedroom pulling down the light blue covers. However he needed to get up with turning down the light first off...

Moving under the blankets he closed his eyes with getting into a comfortable spot. He fell into a deep sleep for the first time in awhile.

So at least he thought.....

Dream Sequence.....

Once again he found himself in Paraguay. He was thrown into the cell after they had taken him down from the poles. He was curled into a ball from the pain throughout his entire body. It was dark inside with no windows at all and it was cold inside as he started to shake like a leaf...

However his peace of mind didn't last long with the cell door opening with Riccio walking in with the soldiers with going to take advantage of his body again....

Turning him over inside. Riccio told the soldiers to hang him up again with this time he will as with the soldiers to sexually abused the agent ...

"Stop already!!!!He cried out with his pled ...But no one was listening to him at all. He tried to fight them only to be kicked into his stomach doubling over.....

This is when Gibbs woke afterwards sweating wondering why the dream seem so real to him and with getting kicked. He needed to get up with looking at the time having slept almost two hours. It didn't even feel like he slept feeling drained. Maybe a shower might help before meeting Madeline and Taft at the diner.


	103. Chapter 103

He was feeling better while staying under the hot spray to relieve some of the stress of his body and mind. Though he was thinking about shooting the sniper in his mind taking him out as with Madeline doing the same.

He was thinking as well about Rebecca getting away with starting a new life in the Witness Protection Program. Hopefully the Intel that she gives to Vance and the DOD will be able to help take down the Cartel.

Finishing up his shower with drying himself off. He placed the towel around his waist this time to head back to try and sleep some more with meeting up with the group once more for the alternate sight this evening.

He had set his watch on his wrist to wake him in thirty minutes.

Meanwhile at the alternate site...

Riccio and the employees were getting ready for the truck to arrive in three hours. There was too much at stake this time with a number of clients looking for their merchandise or else Damon will lose a fortune.

He walked into the office to bring up the computer program for the invoices. He had no idea on whether Damon was going to arrive tonight with a meeting outside of Harrisburg.

Checking the lists to be delivered with a large shipment of rifles, machine guns, ammo, explosives and most of all the large items of different drugs for the different clients running the pharmacies.

He needed to smoke with taking out his Cuban cigar box like Damon does. However he doesn't smoke but maybe once every other day. He was anxious to get out there to look for the NCIS agents looking to put them down.

Sitting in the chair taking a puff with the smoke heavy. There was a call coming in from Virginia with an update.

He picks up the phone with placing the cigar into the ashtray. "Virginia how are you this evening?" he cries out in a good mood.

"Pissed off that Gibbs walked passed me in the diner while his team were discussing a plan on how to close us down. I understand that they are going to be coming to the second site this evening to keep an eye out. What should we do Riccio?"

"I am here now at the second site waiting for the next truck to arrive within the hour or so. I don't know if Damon is going to be here. Maybe you should set your eyes on coming here to give them a scare with your rifle and see if this works?"

"It sounds plausible Riccio. I am anxious to take that smug bastard down unlike what Hernandez tried to do to him in Paraguay." she responded in anger with her tone of voice.

"Do it Virginia and I will advise Damon if and when he arrives." he said with ending the call to go back to his cigar before going back to work.

He heard him talking as he walked into the office hearing the conversation between the both of them. Riccio looked up to see him anxious to know in what is going on. "So you heard the entire thing?" he asked with putting out the cigar.

"I did Riccio. I want you to work with Virginia with two for the price of one to help with getting rid of the pest for good." Damon needed to say to him.

"Who are you going to get with taking over with the deliveries?" he asked with the importance of the question.

"I will asked Jose Alverez to take your spot for now. So when Virginia arrives I want you to mention this to her before we know for sure that Gibbs is arrived. Understand?"

"Sure I do Damon. I will get right on it boss." His rifle and scope was in his trunk of his vehicle in the parking lot....


	104. Chapter 104

When Virginia had arrived at the warehouse. She was very surprised that Damon had arrived and with his plan to include Riccio to take out Gibbs and his team.

She wanted the credit for herself with taking out Gibbs for herself. Ever since she had let him get away in Paraguay and with Hernandez not finishing the job. Though she had heard that he was in the hospital for two months recovering from his injuries.

"And when are we going to do this Damon?" she had to asked for her own sake.

"Tonight. Knowing Gibbs with the way he works as an NCIS agent. He will be here with his team watching the warehouse and the delivery of the truck. The both of you will be going behind them into the field and work in with catching them off guard. But first you're to bring Madeline out into the open before taking out Gibbs. Understand?"

In unison..."Yes."

"Good. I suggest you get out there now the both of you and good luck with the plan for the Cartel." Damon needed to say with Riccio and Virginia going to their respected vehicles to take out their rifles and scope along with the ammo in case they need more to finish up the job.

Sometime later....

Gibbs, Madeline and Doctor Taft had found the perfect spot for the vehicle. While Gibbs and Madeline had settled into different positions some 1000 feet from each other. Settling on down to the cold ground and bad for his right knee.

However he was geared into his position concentrating on his position and the warehouse. Madeline had done the same while Riccio and Virginia were behind them with her to begin with the plan with firing over Madeline's head three times in the field.

She had gotten up to let Gibbs know via the phone to tell him about checking on the gun fire. When in fact he advised her to be extremely careful with being alert for further trouble.

As she made the mistake with leaving Gibbs alone...

Riccio was moving in for the kill when he fired twice missing him to have Gibbs needing to get up to change his position with falling back. However his right knee had buckled making his to lose his balance slightly and with Riccio fired to hit his right shoulder to have the 69 year old agent to cry out with trying to place his other arm to cover with stopping the blood flowing out.

However he's hit again this time with the upper part of his left leg as he falls to the ground passing out with Riccio moving in for the kill and the prey. However with Madeline running back after hearing Gibbs crying out with the shots. She sees him in the dark with the special goggles she was wearing in order to see in the dark and firing her weapon three times to hit Riccio into the back of his head exploding his brains and into his chest.

She turned to see Virginia coming after her. But with her quick reactions she fired back again this time four times to blast the woman to pieces didn't bother to check with running to Gibbs on the ground bleeding out with both wounds. She went to work to rip apart her shirt that she was wearing in order to tie around his thigh to stop the flow of blood and the same with his right shoulder.

Afterwards she went to work with calling Doctor Taft to get his ass here quickly along with calling 911 and a medical helicopter to take the agent to a hospital.


	105. Chapter 105

She went to work with ripping strips of material from her shirt underneath her jacket. She needed to stop the bleeding on his shoulder and left upper thigh before he bleed to death. She was able to applied the pressure until Taft arrived moments later in the vehicle.

Taking a look at the scene with Taft. He went to work quickly with taking out his medical bag from the trunk. Bu tin the meantime Gibbs woke for a moment to say with grabbing Madeline's arm with his bloody hand to say the following.....

"Please tell my wife that I am truly sorry and that I love her and Shane a great deal." he passes out once more with Taft shaking his head with placing the two pressure bandages on his shoulder and leg.

While Madeline went to work with calling 911 and with them to send a medical helicopter to take them to the nearest hospital.

"Yes dispatcher the NCIS agent has been shot twice and needed to be taken to the hospital. Please be advised that his primary care physician Doctor Cyril Taft is with us."

"I will send a helicopter right now to your location and should be arriving in ten minutes. The Harrisburg medical center hospital will be informed of the situation."

"Thank you dispatcher for your help. I will look for the helicopter." she stated with her nerves driving her crazy for the moment.

"No problem and best of luck." the female dispatcher had to say before signing off...

Madeline faced Taft giving his patient shots into his arm in order to prevent infection, pain medication and antibiotics. He was shaking his head..."What's the word on the helicopter?" he asked with concern....

"It's on the way Doctor. DO YOU THINK HE'S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT?" She had to asked having to be worried about the 69 year old agent.

"He will be once we are able to remove the bullets and repair the damage with more scars to add to the collection Madeline. Thank god you were able to take them both out tonight or else all of us would be dead?" he commented  
with Gibbs moaning slightly with coming around but it didn't happened.

Some eight minutes later....

The helicopter arrived with the search lights in order to see where they were landing as the two technicians stepped out with the stretcher as Taft was able to explain the situation to the both of them. Getting on board the stretcher and the helicopter strapping in with everyone.

It was going to be McGee's job to call Loreile and tell her the news of her husband getting shot.

Other Taft and Madeline had strapped in with orders from the pilot. While the hospital was contacted by the technician to advise them to have the operating room alerted that a NCIS agent was shot twice...


	106. Chapter 106

Loreile was restless in the bed upstairs on the second floor. She needed to get up and head downstairs to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. While bringing along her cell phone with her downstairs. But first she had to start up the fire place with a log to take out the chill.

Once it as started with the warmth of the fire heating up the living room and kitchen slightly. She had placed on the teapot along with the cup and saucer along with the essentials for her tea.

It didn't take all that long before the red teapot was whistling with the hot water inside and Loreile turning off the stove with pouring the hot water filling it to the brim.

She was enjoying the tea warming herself up along with the unborn child to be called Nathan having to be in her ninth month.

However all of a sudden her cell phone was vibrating on the wooden table that Gibbs had made a few years back. Her heart was now in her throat thinking the worse now for when she sees it's McGee's number with answering it.

"Tim what's going on ?" she cried out for the most part with her response.

"Enough." he said with some sarcasm in his tone. "Otherwise I need to give you the bad news Loreile that Gibbs has been shot twice with his right shoulder and left upper thigh of his leg. Currently an helicopter will be picking them up to have them taken to the Harrisburg medical center hospital."

"Who shot Jethro?" she needed to know the answer to her question.

"Riccio." he said. "Otherwise it was Madeline that had taken him out as with Virginia to have their brains blown out leaving their bodies in the middle of the field."

"I am glad those two are dead and well deserved. Listen I am going to be catching the next flight out with packing quickly before calling the airport. I need you or with catching a cab to take me to the hospital." she asked...

"Don't worry about a cab. I will pick you up with your call since I will be at the hospital. Understand?" he suggested with her taking his offer.

"Thank you for your help Tim. See you soon at the airport in Harrisburg, Georgia." she hangs up the phone to turn to face Alicia.

"Did you hear the entire conversation?" she needed to know...

"I did. Go and call the airport while I go pack your things taking less time depending on when the flight is going to be leaving?" she responded with Loreile getting back onto the phone with the contact number in her phone. While Alicia walked upstairs to take out the two suitcases in the back of the closet in the master bedroom.

She went to work to place her dresses and pants along with blouses hopefully to be the right choices. She picked out all loafers with Loreile in her ninth month of pregnancy and she didn't need to be tripping. She even packed her toiletries that she uses all of the time around the house and away on trips.

Loreile came upstairs to check out her choices for which were great knowing her well. "Everything all's set with the flight leaving in an hour and I need to go now with saying good night to Shane with a kiss. Please explain when he wakes where I had gone to. I will text you when I get to to the airport and call when I land in Harrisburg."

"That's fine. I will take everything outside to your blue truck Loreile. Make sure you have the keys?" she needed to be sure she had them showing that they were in her pocket before into the nursery....

Walking into the nursery with her Shane sound asleep in the crib. She gives him a kiss onto his brow before leaving for outside.

Getting dressed downstairs with her black coat, gloves and hat to match. She checked one last time that she had everything before moving outside with Alicia waiting to hug the woman.

Taking off down the street she had passed Phineas house with all of the lights in the house to be dark with the lateness of the hour......


	107. Chapter 107

Doctor Taft and Doctor Sanders inside the operating room was able to repair the damage to his shoulder and upper left thigh, along with removing the bullets. His condition was mostly guarded even though Taft was more worried about a possible heart attack with his health of recent.

His heart rate was a little fast for his taste for the most part. Though his blood pressure was rising helping with the factor of three pints of AB Positive blood to help matters.

Once they were done after three hours in the opening room. Taft was exhausted with the late hour. He will be able to sleep once he speaks with the entire team accept for Madeline having driven to the motel to sleep. Taft had a place to sleep in one of the doctor's quarters with one of them currently on vacation.

Torres, Tyler and Lt. Brown were asleep in the chairs while McGee was awake waiting for any word. Plus the fact he needs to stay here in case Loreile calls him once she lands at the airport.

Taft walked in with taking off his cap to let them know that Gibbs was going to be fine in time and with physical therapy.

"Doc how long do you think he will be staying in the hospital?" he asked in a serious tone of his.

"That is going to be up to Jethro on whether or not he listens to his doctors and mostly the nurses." he commented with some sarcasm.

"By the way Doc. Loreile is on her way here with having to taken a flight. She is supposed to be calling me when she gets in. I will be going to be picking her up at the airport. So I will be staying here while everyone else is going to the motel to get some rest."

No one protested with the order to head for the motel to sleep. Even Torres didn't bother to say a word with being exhausted like the other two.

He had watched them leave with McGee laying down on the long green couch. While the doctor went to see Gibbs on whether or not he was settled.

Finding out that he was in ICU room 821 a private room. He saw his friend in bed with the wires all set into his veins and with keeping track of his vitals. Reading the medical file on the table. He was happy to read that the nurses were able to give him further pain killers and antibiotics with the bottle hanging down into his arm.

At least this time Gibbs was lucky that no more damage done was to his body. And including the color of his face not looking like he's on deaths door for the most part.

Placing the medical file back onto the table. He left needing to call his wife Catherine once he gets into the quarters to lay down after a long for days for him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Exactly forty five minutes later Timothy McGee was able to notice Loreile sitting on a white bench near the baggage claim with her personal belongings. Loreile looked up eating up a Hotdog on a bun having to be hungry. She finished it as with the milk shake.

"Tim, you made it in good time? How are you?" she stood up with the unborn child to give him a huge hug.

"I did. There wasn't any traffic reaching the airport. As for how I am doing? Pissed that Gibbs is shot again by the new Cartel leader Damon and his henchmen." McGee was angry and wanted to kill Damon himself for the most part. "Shall we go Loreile."

"Did you hear anything about my husband Tim?" she was concerned mostly...

"He's still in guarded condition. Otherwise Doctor Taft said that it can be any time that Gibbs will be waking." he said...

"I am hopefully that he wakes when I am there watching over him like always." as they moved off to head out of the airport.


	108. Chapter 108

After dropping her things at the motel since she was going to be staying in her husband's motel room for now. Tim needed to fill up at the gas station before running out of gas. Using the credit card with the rent a car filling up to cost a little over $60.00 to last a while.

McGee had gotten Loreile inside the small convenience store to buy a small bottle of diet pepsi with being thirsty. Though right now the unborn baby with wrecking havoc with her stomach. "Thanks."

A moment later they were off and running especially for McGee with having no sleep at all since this whole mess has started with Gibbs being shot.

Some 45 minutes later arriving at the hospital dropping her off at the Emergency room entrance. "I will take cab back to the motel since you have given me the key card. Try and get some rest Tim. I know my husband doesn't wish to see you falling down flat on your face from sheer exhaustion."

"I know Loreile. Call me later on how he's doing in general?" he said with a yawn...

"I will my friend and thanks again for your help." she stated with walking inside to asked the security guard at the desk on what floor Special Agent Gibbs is located."

"One moment please while I check the computer." Taking a moment to look up the information. "Here we go. Agent Gibbs is in ICU eighth floor 851 it's a private room."

"Can I have the pass please with having to be his wife?" she cried out with the response.

"Of course Mrs. Gibbs." as he makes out the pass to let her up onto the floor. Writing out the pass with giving it into her hand.

"Thank you." She goes to move towards the nearest elevator before finding it and getting inside with the door opening with three hospital workers coming out to let her by with getting inside and Loreile pushing the button for the eighth floor.

Walking over to the ICU nurses station to see Doctor Taft standing with her husband's medical file. He looks up to see her walking over looking exhausted. "I see you made it Loreile? how are you feeling?" he asked with giving her a huge hug.

"It was a long flight with a thirty minute delay. However I am very tired. I will be staying at the same motel that my husband has been staying at. By the way how's he doing Cyril?"

"He's been downgraded to general condition and will be waking up really soon. So I suggest that you go in and stay for that event Loreile?" he stated with placing his file back into place.

Walking down the hall to his room. She was a nervous wreck with walking inside with the lights down low. She decided to them up a little. Pulling over a chair up to the bed to take her husband's warm hand unlike the last time when he was on death's door.

She needed to talk to him with color to his cheeks to be a good sign. "You crazy fool! I just can't believe it with winding up in the hospital again. When are you going to make the damn decision Jethro to finally retire?" she cried out with anger in her tone of voice.

However she was only venting due to her emotions having to be in love so much with this man of three years. And during that time they had been through so much together....

"Please Jethro awake already so that I can tell you that I love you as with Shane."


	109. Chapter 109

Moments later she was able to hear a moan coming out of his mouth. She moved over to him closer to coax him further to bring him out. "Come on Jethro open your eyes it's Loreile. Do you hear me? she stated....

He was opening his eyes further trying to get his voice. Since he had no idea where the heck he was ....The last thing he remembered was telling Madeline for his wife before passing out...

He says the following with his voice croaking from the dryness of his throat. "Where am I?" he said softly and slow.

"Harrisburg medical center hospital Jethro. A helicopter brought you in with Madeline and Doctor Taft. The rest of your other team is okay and worried about you." Loreile said with tears falling...

"How bad was it this time Loreile?" he asked with his voice breaking for the moment.

"Right shoulder and left upper thigh. Otherwise in general condition with having lost some blood. Otherwise you're doing well considered."

"How long have I been out?" he needed to know with the importance of the question.

"Six hours with less then three of those in the operating room. I came here with getting the flight while leaving Shane home with Alicia for a few days. I have no idea how long you're going to be staying in the hospital?" she said with a kiss to his dry lips. "Do you need any water Jethro?"

"Please." he says with Loreile getting up to pour the water for him and handing it to him with a shaky motion. So she decided to help her husband out...

"Thank you. For a moment back there with Riccio I really thought I was a goner this time. I told Madeline that I had a message for you before passing out." he replied...

"And what was that Jethro?" she responded with asking....

"That I am sorry for everything and the fact that I love you a great deal." he cried with the message and Loreile again with tears.

"I love you as well Jethro. You need to take it easy for now and let the doctors and nurses take care of you the proper way." she replied...

"And what about you?" he announced with Loreile not understanding what he was saying.

"I don't understand Jethro? I am here by your side. I could of stayed back in Alexandria, Virginia." She kisses him again to be sitting down for this one.

"You're right you are here and carrying our son. What about Shane does he know that I am in the hospital?" he had to asked about his son.

"I haven't told him with leaving as Shane was asleep. However Alicia is going to say something to him when he wakes."

Shaking his head for a moment. "I have a feeling he's going to be upset with the news. Did you bring your laptop with you?" he asked with his wife being curious.

"Why?" she needed to know....

"Maybe we can call Alicia laptop and bring up the Webcam to talk with him so that he can see the both of us to calm our son down?" Gibbs said with a smile on his face making Loreile to feel better. "by the way did you happened to get a chance to find out on how long I will be staying here in the hospital?"

"No. I didn't asked. Anyway I need to go now Jethro in order to get some sleep. I have been running on pure fumes since I found out the news. I will need for you to try and get some sleep yourself baby." she touches his cheek with her hand very tender.

"I will try my best. You know how I hate hospitals all of these years?" She kisses him on the lips again before leaving.

"Love you." She turned down the lights a little so that he can at least try to sleep.

She met Taft down the happ before going to call for a cab. He was standing at the ICU nurses station getting ready to sleep himself checking the chart one last time.

"Doc how are you doing?" she asked with concern for the doctor and a friend.

"Exhausted just like yourself. I do hope you're heading for the motel to get some sleep?" he quipped with rubbing his bald head from the stress of his head and entire body.

"I am. I left the lights down low in order for my husband to try and sleep. I hoped with no dreams to wake him later?" she commented. "Doc I need to go and get downstairs to use the Taxi phone to asked for a cab to the emergency room entrance."

"Have a good rest my dear lady and come back later refreshed?" Doc said with hugging the woman.

"Thanks."....


	110. Chapter 110

Walking out of the elevator by the emergency room entrance. She had used the taxi phone over by the admissions area for where patients walk in. Contacting the Yellow cab asking the dispatcher to pick her up here to take her to the motel for which she gave. "How long will it take dispatcher?" she asked with waiting for the response.

"Five minutes. Please be ready when you see the cab and the driver."

"Thanks I will." she hung up the phone to wait with sitting down on one of the benches set up for those needing to sit.

She couldn't wait to get to the motel with being exhausted while running on fumes.

Five minutes later she sees the Yellow cab moving into the drive way for where she was able to move up to head outside into the cold and with the driver getting out to help the pregnant woman. "Thanks. Please take me to the Galaxy motel. How much do you think it's going to cost?"

"$25.00 plus tax. And if you as well with a tip to make it an even $30.00. "

"Fair enough sir." Taking out the money from her pocket to hand the $20.00 dollar plus a $10.00 to pay for everything. Afterwards he started to move off...

Taking 25 minutes to reach the motel. Loreile had closed her eyes dropping off until the driver in his fifties telling her that they had arrived. He was able to help the pregnant woman with bringing her things up to her room. While she had taken the elevator instead of the stairs.

"Thanks again for your help." She shakes his hand to give him an additional tip. He was very pleased with the tip before moving back downstairs to his cab asking the dispatcher on whether he had any other calls to take and he did.

Loreile taking out the key card from her coat pocket with opening the front door and with turning on the lights inside to see the mess that her husband had left. She carried both suitcases inside leaving them onto the side of the double bed. She needed to speak with Madeline to find out on what has been bothering her. She didn't take off her coat since it was cold outside.

Walking towards Madeline's room knocking on the front door. She heard a noise telling her to wait a moment. When she opened the door looking dishevel with her appearance. "Loreile, you made it?" she tells the woman to come inside.

"I just came from the hospital with my husband waking. He seems to be holding on with having a session already with the physical therapist. Otherwise I decided to come here to asked you why you're not yourself?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Loreile? I am just upset at what happened at the site with Gibbs getting shot and thankfully I was able to take out Riccio and Virginia before they killed your husband." she commented with a deep breath.

"Okay and I thank you for doing your job. But why are you acting strange for when it comes directly to my husband?" she asked with a stern demeanor.

"Look! Loreile, you put myself and your husband into a position to have sex together since you're in your ninth month of pregnancy. And besides I didn't have sex with your husband other than the fact all I did was give him a blow job having issues with your decision. And he didn't wish to go through with doing it with me."

"Then what is the real problem Madeline?" she was getting down to the problem at hand with the question.

Madeline was shaking her head trying to avoid answering. However she was trapped. "Because I care too much for Jethro and I don't wish to see him hurt further with you by putting us together. Okay?".....


	111. Chapter 111

"I was only trying to help myself since my doctor had told me that I wasn't able to have any more sex. And my husband is a very sexual person with his needs. I am sorry to have put you into the position with the sex issue. I miss it greatly as well Madeline and I know my husband does as well." she cried out.

"I completely understand. I miss my husband David as well along with my two boys going to be here in a few weeks and I can't wait to see them. It's why I am going to be taking the time to recover Loreile. And try to recharge myself both physically and most of all mentally. This case really had screwed me up with taking them both out. For where it could of been much worse." she quipped.

"I am truly sorry the mission bothered you too much. As I said earlier. You're a savior with saving my husband's life in many ways. I just had wished that some people in Paraguay were able to do the same as with Gibbs old girlfriend Maria before finding her dead in her quarters with her throat cut...." Loreile makes mention with having to bring up the name.

"Did you really think that this woman would of saved Gibbs at the hands of both Hernandez and Riccio?" This was a hard question to asked at this particular time.

"I really don't know. She just mostly used him for his body in order to gain a child with his seed. Otherwise it just didn't work out with Hernandez 's plan with all of the woman weren't able to conceived." she responded with great sadness.

"And if it did Loreile? What would of happened once Gibbs had found out that he was a father to other slave women?" she commented to have Loreile shaking her head at the idea.

"If this was the case. I would of left him for sure with not being married to him any more and with getting away as far as I can along with taking Shane and this child inside me with giving him no rights at all. It was the same thing I told him earlier back when our marriage was on the rocks."

"And what did he say to that one Loreile?" Madeline needed to say on the subject of getting the children involved to be a horrible thing no less.

"He was scared of losing himself again as well as his son Shane. He's always been scared all of his life for having to be around children even for NCIS. But thank god that Hernandez and his plan didn't worked out. I just felt bad that Maria was a part of the plan even though I understand that she was trying to fight against it until she was killed." Loreile said with sadness with her demeanor.

"I know the feeling Loreile with losing one's self. I went through that myself many years ago during the time our marriage was having issues with not spending enough time together while the boys were growing up. However cutting back on our hours we were able to fix the issues and ever since we have been happy with staying in contact as much as possible. And now I am going to take that time for ourselves again for at least three weeks. I know it's not going to be easy for Shane with me gone. But Alicia is wonderful as well with Shane and he likes her."

"I know. Listen I need to go now with laying down. I can't even think straight at this point and including my own body. Madeline thank you for telling me the truth." she commented with a loud yawn ..

"No problem Loreile. Have a good sleep since I am going to try again as well." she says with opening the door for her.


	112. Chapter 112

Meanwhile Damon was waking after a short night with his girlfriend Auriel(DOD undercover agent) waking from a phone call.

Damon was half asleep with Auriel to sit up on the queen size bed. Looking at the caller ID to find out it was Luiz finally after sending them out to the field to check on Riccio and Virginia since he had not heard from them. "Luiz what's the word on Riccio and the other?"

"They're dead boss. It seems that Gibbs and the DOD agent Madeline had taken them both out with blowing out their brains. However with finding a pool of blood we assume that Gibbs had been hit and was taken by helicopter to the local hospital."

:God damn it! I want you two to find out exactly on whether or not he's at the local hospital or not. Do I make myself clear?' he said with venom with his demeanor.

"Yes." he said with hanging up the phone.

Auriel spoke up telling Damon that she has a friend at the Harrisburg medical center that might be able to help. "Damon, he works as a security guard working the front gate working the main computer terminal. I will call him to find out with my phone on the table on my side."

"Do it Auriel?" he said strongly with the request.

Moving on over to grabbed her phone she had brought up the number onto the screen....

HARRISBURG MEDICAL CENTER HOSPITAL.

Sergeant Gordon Dobson age 56 retired was sitting behind the desk bored out of his mind with the lobby almost empty for this time of the morning.

His terminal phone was ringing with having to pick it up. "Sergeant Dobson of the Harrisburg medical center how can I help you? " he said with his usual speech.

"Gordon this is Auriel of the personnel office. Listen I need a favor from you and I don't need you to say a word to anyone. Did an NCIS agent named Leroy Jethro Gibbs was brought in by helicopter earlier?" she looked over at Damon with a smirk on his face...

"Matter in fact yes Auriel. He was taken into surgery earlier. Let me check to see on whether he was taken to ICU?"  
He puts the woman on hold for a moment to check the computer.

Auriel said to Damon..."He's there!" A moment later...

"He's been taken to ICU in guarded position unit 823 Auriel. I do hope that helps at all?" he said...

"Thank you, it does. Take care." she hangs up the phone.

"Auriel thanks for all of your help. Now if you don't mind I have business to attend in the morning. Please go and I will call you later on after I am done. Okay?" he replied...

"Sure Damon." she went to grab her clothing in order to get dress with placing her cell phone into her purse this time...

She had dressed quickly in order to send the coded message to the DOD about Damien's threat against Gibbs. During that time she was going to pack her clothing and anything else she needs. Arriving home with parking her vehicle that was given by Damon as a gift. She is going to be leaving it at the airport. While she rent's a car back in Washington, D.C.

When she turned on the lights in the living room dropping her her coat, gloves and hat all red. She headed for the bedroom for where the transmitter was hidden in the closet behind a wall. She pulled it out with turning it on first before setting it up with the frequency.....

WASHINGTON D.C. Communications center DOD

Sergeant Benjamin Hoffman working the morning shift for the communications center for the past five years. He was currently alone before everyone else arrived for their shift. He was receiving a priority one message from the undercover agent Melissa Anderson working with the Cartel leader as his girlfriend.

Writing down the message onto a piece of paper in order for Senator Stephen Hill to read. Quickly finishing. He headed out of the center to head on down to the chambers for where he's located.

The hallway was extremely quiet. He knocked on the brown door three times before hearing his voice on the other side of the door. Opening the door quickly with the Senator with his brown desk filled with files to read and sign for the White House and the Capital.

Hoffman walked in to hand the coded message into the senator's hand to read taking a few moments to digest the Intel on the paper....

"Jesus! This is not good at all Sergeant Hoffman. Send a message to Auriel telling her to pack up and leave to head back to Washington, D.C. for a debriefing."

"Yes, sir right away. Anything else Senator?" Sergeant Hoffman had to asked just in case since he has a tendency to forget things with his mind.

"Nothing at all Sergeant." he stated...


	113. Chapter 113

Sergeant Hoffman had gone back to the communications center to send off the coded message to Melissa Anderson to leave as soon as possible. Settling down in his seat as others were beginning to arrive with the shift to start at nine o'clock for them.

He had finished his message with turning to talk with one of his friends bringing him a coffee and a sandwich for breakfast. "Thanks Jack I really need this." he said with a tired smiled on his face.

"Anything of interested this morning?" Jack Odell age 32 years has been friends with Hoffman since high school.

"Yeah. Melissa Anderson sent a priority one message with her undercover mission ending. Senator Hill told her to pack up and to come back to Washington, D.C.

"I bet Senator Anderson is going to be happy to have his daughter back home after almost nine months?" he asked with knowing Melissa for a number of years.

"I know he is going to be thrilled. Let me go take my break before coming back to start work again. Before I forget Melissa has already sent back a confirmation to leave with destroyed the transmitter in the apartment she has been living in."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Auriel had made sure she had packed the items she needed to head back to Washington, D.C. She had already destroyed the transmitter in the hidden closet that no one will be able to find.

Dressing warmly with the cold outside. She had check everything and including checking the canister in the kitchen that had $200.00 in twenty dollar bills that will help with the flight and other essentials for when she gets back home.

She still had the debriefing to get through before she is able to go home with her father Senator William Anderson.

The important item she had on her was the diskette with all of the Intel that the DOD and other agencies will be able to use against the Cartel. She checked her purse one more time with the diskette. She doesn't wish to lose it or else she will be in trouble and gathering all of the names and locations for the past nine months a long time no less.

She had everything as she carry her things out into the hallway with no one around with locking the door and placing the key under the mat for the landlord.

She moved towards the elevator to take down to the lobby entrance in order to open the front door that is not locked at all. She walked outside into the cold air giving her shivers before finding her vehicle in the same spot she had left it before opening up the truck with placing her things. While using the remote with unlocking the driver side and with getting in to turn on the engine before moving off towards the airport and leaving Harrisburg behind her.


	114. Chapter 114

While she was leaving. Damon was receiving the latest truck at the first site after losing Riccio and Virginia. He had to work himself with the employees while Luiz and Jose were on another project at the moment.

Damon had the employees to be careful with the merchandise having ordered a great deal of explosives. And to be placed in the back part of the warehouse. He was in his office checking the invoice with the list of items on board the truck. And so far everything seem to be here today.

He was still angry after hearing the news that Riccio and Virginia had been shot by Gibbs and Madeline. He asked Luis and Jose to check it out on whether they will be able to get into the hospital to try and wipe out his enemy.

Finishing up onto the computer terminal. He went back outside to watch them work..

While across the ways. Torres, Tyler and Brown were watching them back some ways in order not to get caught using the special glasses to see while taking photos for the agencies and including the DOD.

McGee was back at the hospital visiting Gibbs in his ICU room. But currently it was Loriele and Madeline after waking from their sleep and stopping at the diner with picking up a few things for her husband.

They had brought a Turkey Club sandwich for McGee as well since he's not had much time to himself of late accept for the occasional messages to his wife Delilah. He had been enjoying the sandwich while watching the TV in the waiting area along with his drink from the vending machine.

Meanwhile Gibbs was enjoying the sandwich while Loreile and Madeline were quiet while he was eating and drinking his black coffee. Though Taft had given the order for Gibbs to have the food and his famous coffee.

"Has there been any further news on Damon's associate's?" Gibbs asked after finishing the one part of the Turkey Club sandwich.

"Nothing new as far as I can tell Jethro." Loreile had mention with watching his reaction with the news..

"From what I understand Vance had mention that Melissa Anderson aka Auriel had given a suggestion about sending in a demolition team to blow up both warehouses. However the DOD had to approve the idea before sending anyone into the area without getting caught into the area." Gibbs had said with taking a sip of his coffee.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Washington D.C. DOD chambers

Senator Stephen Hill had been going over the testimony of Melissa Anderson before she was able to head home with her father Senator William Anderson to his ranch outside of Washington, D.C.

All eight of the members waiting on the senator to take the vote on "Operation KABOOM!". 

"Okay now let's get to the vote before we put this plan into action." he stated with everyone and including himself writing the there answer on a piece of paper.

Taking the papers placing them in front of him with writing down the totals on either side. But as it turned out it was all 9 for the operation. "So that's it we go for the operation. I will call Vance to let him know...." he responded...

Director Leon Vance was sitting at home having left finally after all of the calls he had made the day. There was only one he was waiting for and that was from the DOD.

He had walked into his house with his daughter Kayla and Jerrod at college right now. His girlfriend Melanie was away for the Pentagon on special assignment in California.

Sitting on down the couch after changing out of his work clothing. He had left the cell phone sitting on the marble coffee table. He sounded annoyed when he picked it up until he noticed it was the DOD.

"Senator Hill what's the word on the vote for when it comes to Operation BOOM?" Vance asked with curiosity with his demeanor.

"It's a go Leon I suggest that you put together your NCIS team?" Senator Hill had to say.......

Sometime Later Director Leon Vance had called in the Demolition expert of the Naval Yards East section Colonel James Mann age 52 years old married to a woman named Lisa with three boys all in the service for the Marines, Air Force and Navy.

He was called in to discuss an operation going on in Harrisburg, Georgia. He walked into the outer office greeting his secretary Melanie staying late with processing the paperwork for the team of six to be leaving in three and one half hours with the flight on American Airlines.

She lifted her head into the blue eyes of the Colonel sixth feet tall. "Hold on Colonel I will let the director know you're here." She picked up the phone to tell Vance that Mann was here."

"Let him come in Melanie." he said...

"Yes sir." she stated over the phone." Colonel please go right in. He's waiting for you."......

"It's good to see you, Colonel Mann." He had gotten up to shake his hand to hand his a file on the mission at hand.

"Sir I understand this is going to be a big operation?" he sat down with asking the question.

"Yes it is going to be Colonel. Please read the file that you're going to be able to understand." he said sternly with Vance handing him the file to read.....

After a few moments. He was able to finish reading the file lifting his head. "I will advise my team right away. Can I use your phone sir to call the team?" he asked....

"Go ahead and make them understand to head home to pack for four days with making sure to be at the airport in four hours. You're going to meet with Senior Field Agent McGee in the morning at the hotel you're staying at. He and another team member will be showing you both of the warehouses that is your mission."

"Yes sir." Colonel Mann called his office...after a moment someone answered. "Lt. Janeway get the team together and have them packed quickly at home before heading for Dulles at terminal B. I will be meeting you there. Understand?" he advised with the order...

"I completely understand. Where are we going?" Lt. Janeway had to know with the answer.

"Harrisburg, Georgia. Now get moving." He hung up the Director's phone....

"Now this is the three debit cards you will be using with all of the flight tickets and hotel lodging already has been confirmed at the Marriott hotel, along with special transportation. Any other questions?"

"None." he said with getting up with taking the file and the debit cards with him.


	115. Chapter 115

Colonel James Mann had arrived home to be greeted by his wife Ann age 43 years old a one year difference. She was able to see on his face that he was upset and nervous with the operation to Harrisburg.

She kissed him on his cheek knowing that he has a great deal on his mind. "Everything has been packed for you that you're always taking on a operation. Are you interested in eating the pizza before taking a quick shower?" She was worried for him with every time he goes out with his team.

"I will take the shower first Ann. I need to be sure that I don't miss out on meeting the team at the airport or else it won't look good on my record. Excuse me and I am sorry I just have too much on my mind right now?" he commented with her watching him walking up the steps with removing his jacket with Ann catching it into her hands to chuckle with hanging it up onto the brown rack.

Meanwhile Ann went into the kitchen to reheat the two four slices of cheese pizza for which is going to be a quick dinner. She will no doubt be ordering Chinese while watching her favorite tv programs.

She was able to hear the shower running with the hot water. She had cleaned the bathroom today leaving all new cleaned towels, soap and shampoo.

After ten minutes he was now feeling better along with his nervous stomach able to eat his pizza before heading out to the airport.

Dressing quickly in casual clothes, boots and a tie not wanting to look like a bum. He was going to let his wife help him with the tie since he never was any good with doing it the right way.

Walking downstairs into the kitchen she tells him to come over to him with fixing his blue tone tie with her fingers going to work with his smirk on his face before kissing her quickly after being done. "There you go James now eat your pizza with the time getting short." she commented on how he hates to be late for anything.

Eating quickly with his food and diet Cola he was now done with going to grabbed his things, black leather coat, hat and gloves to match with it cold outside and in Georgia.

"I will call you this evening when I get in with a text message or email depending on the time. Otherwise I will keep you updated on the operation. Wish us luck?" he says with a crooked smile as he kisses her on the brow before leaving to place his suitcases into the trunk of his Black SVU.

"Always." he cried out with blowing his wife a kiss before moving out the front door. He headed for his vehicle in the driveway with using the remote to open up the trunk and the door on the driver side while placing his things inside....

Sometime later with the traffic very light with driving to the entrance of Dulles International airport. He was able to find a perfect spot of the parking lot for which he will paid when he gets back from the trip with taking a ticket that he needs to keep on him.

Walking into the entrance with his suitcases checking in with security. He passed with flying colors heading towards the baggage claim area to drop them off with another ticket to hold on onto they land in Harrisburg, Georgia.

His team had been waiting for him. As Lt. Jack Williams Jr. was finishing up a hotdog smothered with onions from one of the local vendors inside the airport.

He was the first to have noticed Colonel James Mann breathing hard to make it on time with ten minutes to spare.  
"Whoa! That was close Colonel?" he said to him as with the rest of the team. They were hearing the boarding of their flight over the P.A. system.


	116. Chapter 116

Sometime later around four o'clock in the afternoon in Harrisburg, Georgia for when the flight had landed with the change in temperature slightly dropping. The sun was out with darkness to be arriving in two plus hours.

Stopping off at the baggage claim to have everyone to pick up their suitcases for the trip to the Marriott hotel. Colonel James Mann was glad to be on the ground. Since he always hated to fly ever since he was a young boy. He's always able to get through it nevertheless.

Everyone walked outside of the entrance/exit of the airport terminal. Colonel Mann showing his ID to the vendor of the AVIS rent a car. "Sir I believe you have four vehicles for us to rent already paid by NCIS and the DOD?"

The older male understood since he's been waiting for them to arrive. "Yes, sir I do have you in the computer system." he said with pulling out all of the paperwork for him to sign before handing over the vehicles to the colonel.

Mann went to work with taking his blue pen to sign the four different sheets for the four cars with the license plates and other essential papers to be located into the glove compartment.

It really didn't take all that long with the signing before the vendor was able to hand over the keys numbered.

"Thank you, sir for your help. We will be sure to bring them back into good shape." Colonel Mann had to say with looking over at his men to be good on this trip knowing how they act on occasions.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the Alternate site

Damon and his brother Joshua had been watching the employees working with removing the crates from the truck without blowing them up.

All of the explosives had been stored into the back of the warehouse with no one allowed to smoke around the explosives.

Walking back into the office to celebrate with Whiskey and a smoke. Joshua had asked his brother since he didn't have a chance to look for a place to stay since landing in the states.

Thinking about it for a brief minute. "Brother I have a place for you to be staying?" he said with his brother's eyes lighting.

"Where?" he said...

"It's an apartment complex just outside of Harrisburg having to been my girlfriend's place until she had flown the coop." he was still angry about it.

"Why what happened?" he asked even though it was none of his business in the first place.

"I will explain it on the way to the apartment complex. And by the way I will be sure to have someone bring over a vehicle for you to use with getting around."

"Damon that is really nice of you." he said with padding his shoulder before leaving.....

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Nick Torres was never so glad to get back to the motel to get warm after picking up the food from the diner. He needed to get out of his soil clothing and placing them into a bag for now needing to be cleaned. He walked into the shower to take a long hot shower before making the call to his wife bishop at home with Dane.

Afterwards placing the blue towel around his waist he sat down at the edge of the bed to munch on his Roast Beef club with the works before picking up his phone having placed it onto the double bed. Bringing up the number onto the screen.

Eleanor Bishop had just gotten off the phone talking to her mother and brother George talking almost an hour giving them both an update on what has been going on lately with her and Nick with the operation.

Actually she had gotten off the phone before her mother continued on with the complaints about the dangers of being an NCIS agent. Even though her father does support her in a big way....

She once again answered with it being her husband Nick. "Hey! How's the operation going Nick?" she had said first before saying anything else to be direct with the question.

"It's going well Elle. Myself and Lt. Brown were out into the cold for over five hours keeping an eye out on the warehouse with both Damon and now his brother Joshua to join him with helping during the deliveries." he said..."By the way I do love you a great deal?" he responded ...

"And do I Nick. Dane is fine as with myself. He's very anxious to have his father back soon."

"Well we sure be home soon with Colonel Mann of the Explosives of NCIS and his team no doubt have arrived to take out both of the warehouses." Nick says with taking a small bite of his sandwich and milkshake.

"It's going to be like an atomic bomb going off with all of those explosives inside the warehouses?" Bishop commented...

"How well I know it Elle. Listen I am going to finish up my sandwich and drink to head to bed afterwards. Please take care of yourself and Dane will you?" he loved them a great deal...

"I love you, Nick. I will let you go for now. Good night." She hangs up the connection to check on Dane and the nanny no doubt asleep.


	117. Chapter 117

Arriving at the hotel with their suites. Colonel James Mann was really happy with the suite. Right now after dropping off his things into the bedroom. He really wanted to take a hot shower before ordering room service. He had made sure that his men were settled in with all of them excited and exhausted at the same time.

Taking out his NCIS sweatpants and grey loose top. He headed into the shower that was really huge for the most part. He wasn't going to bother with shaving needing to look the rugged type. Even though his wife Ann hates it when he rubs his stumble against her face to make her itch and other conditions.

Walking inside with opening the glass shower door with turning on the hot water making sure it was just perfect for his sensitive skin.

He went back out for a moment to grab his soap and shampoo Head & Shoulders before going in again and this time with closing the door to enjoy the hot water. Within minutes he was beginning to feel better with the stress behind his neck, back and shoulder mostly.

After taking his usual ten minute shower. He dried off with dressing before heading to the bedroom. He picked up the house phone to call room service.

"Yes, this is room 823. I would like to order the following please?" he said calmly.

VOICE OVER THE PHONE. "Go ahead sir, what would you like to order?" the gruff said over the phone.

"I would like to have is a t-bone steak smothered with onions, baked potato with a salad adding the Italian dressing. Along with Rye bread, butter and a large diet Pepsi if possible."

"Sure no problem. It's going to be ready in 25 minutes sir." THE VOICE SAID....

"Thanks." Mann said before hanging up.

While he was waiting for Room service. He decided to call his wife Ann no doubt still reading on the computer. However she picked up right away with the phone seeing her husband's name. "James how are this evening?" she asked with concern.

"Much better. I just ordered room service with being hungry. How are you Ann?" 

"Laying in bed watching the news. I have been off the computer for almost an hour after talking with Loreile on the phone. She is really worried for everyone and including her own husband in the hospital." she stated ...

"From what I understand Ann, he's being well protected." he commented.

"That doesn't mean anything James. Well anyway I wish you all the best sweetie with the operation." she cried out over the phone. "I love you."

"Me to Ann. Good night and I will call you in the morning." James said with hanging up the phone.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning Colonel had woke early with needing to order breakfast first heading out onto the operation. While waiting for Room service. He called his wife Ann quickly having just woke with his call on loud to wake her.

"Good morning James. I love you. I know it's too early for all of the mushy stuff?" She stated with a chuckle.

"No it's not Ann. I love you to. I just ordered Room service before heading out. How was your sleep?" 

"I missed your warm body next to me James. Hopefully you will be home soon with finishing up the job today?" she said...

"Let's hope so! Any way I just wanted to just you a line. Get that beautiful body into the shower and go running before starting your reading?" he commented with another laugh from her.

"Really! You're just too much at times. Take care and good luck." she hangs up to let him wait for his food before getting dressed.

She had gotten up to take that shower to do her normal three mile run to stay in shape.

Sometime later once eaten and dressed. He met with his team outside of the hotel with Senior Field Agent McGee to begin his briefing with the two black trucks filled with the explosives and equipment to be used on both of the warehouses.

McGee and Torres will both be driving to trucks with Torres heading for the alternate site not really knowing when was next truck. Only to assume to be late tonight in order to be timing the explosives and whether Damon or his brother were going to be inside the warehouse before blowing.

"Agent McGee what if someone comes along while we are placing the explosives? " Colonel Mann had to asked with the question for his team.

"Okay there will be other NCIS and DOD agents making sure if anyone that shows up to take them out. So you're going to be covered nevertheless Colonel Mann.

"Excellent! We don't need any further distractions while we are working McGee?" the entire team agreed to his assessment of the dangerous situation.

"Very well let's get moving everyone we have a time schedule to be keeping with the explosives before getting any colder." McGee had to say...


	118. Chapter 118

Joshua Garcia waking early had called his brother Damon after getting in late coming from the alternate site of the warehouse. His brother spoke on the phone on when was the next delivery of the truck.

"Jesus Joshua! Take it easy the next delivery is going to be late this evening at the alternate site at 10.30 p.m. We will need to be there an hour before. "

"Thanks I will be there brother. However before I go back to sleep. When will the vehicle you promised me will be arriving?" He asked...

Damon was slightly annoyed with his brother. "It's going to be arriving in three hours with a courier to be dropping off the keys along with the paperwork in case you're stopped by a police officer." Damon stated with telling his brother.

"Thank you, I will see you tonight." He hung up the phone to head back to sleep with needing the car later to buy food and other essentials for the apartment.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sometime later now at the first site with Colonel Mann and his first team. They had been working hard to get all of the explosives placed in the back, front and side.

Mann and Lt. Jackson had pulled out the back board on the bottom to placed the explosives inside with setting the three timers a lot of fire power. Calling the others in the front using the ear bud. Mann had found out that the two in the front had finished quickly and will be heading for just the one side not needing the others.

"Roger, over and out. Changing the frequency he called McGee. "Anything McGee over?" he asked...

McGee had became alert with Mann calling him. "Nothing so far Colonel Mann. Over and out!" He needed coffee very badly....

McGee was cold with turning up the heater in order to try and get warmer. He was counting the minutes for when the team finishes up and they are able to finish up the job and get back to the hotel. But in his case it's the motel. But at least he has the diner across the ways to order to have them deliver it to his room.

Colonel Mann was watching the last of the charges to be put into place. Lt. Jackson set the timers and now they were ready to head back to the truck to get warm carrying whatever equipment they had on them.

"Let's move!" Colonel Mann had ordered with running to reach the truck with calling the other team at the alternate site. With using the walkie talkie with Lt. Jerome in charge with finishing up and heading for the truck with Torres. He was the one answering the call with turning on the proper frequency. Torres rolled down the window with the cold to hand the communications device to Lt. Jerome.

"Go ahead Colonel. Over." he stated with the other members listening in.

"Are you done? Over." Mann asked with a serious frame of mind and with his hands finally warming up.

"Roger. We are just about ready to head back to the hotel to rest until this evening with the fireworks. Over."

"Excellent. See you all back at the hotel. Well done everyone knowing that everyone is listening. Over and out." Mann cried out with hearing a series of cheers....

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Arriving back at his hotel room. Colonel James Mann first thing he wanted to do was warm up into the shower from the cold outside. He didn't bother to say inside the stall all that long with using the large blue terry cloth to dry himself off.

Placing it around his waist to head towards the bedroom to send a quick text message to his wife Ann waiting for the text while she had finished talking to Loreile about Fanfiction.

Dear Ann

Finished with setting up the charges at both warehouses. GOD! It's cold. How I wished your warm body was next to me. Heading back tonight to watch the BOOM! Love you, James.

He had sent off the text message to pull down the blankets needing to sleep a few hours before calling for Room service needing to order a very large steak like his wife likes to cook a lot of times the way he likes it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Joshua once waking and receiving the keys to the blue Sedan having used to be owned by Auriel having to been found at the Harrisburg airport. He's been shopping around town having picked up a number of items for the fridge and closets in the kitchen.

He even picked up a few new clothing items to be wearing tonight once he gets to the Alternate site.

Having relaxed a few more hours with now dark and 8.30 p.m. He had an hour to reach the alternate with having been given the directions with the GPS and Damon's notes on a piece of blue paper from his office.


	119. Chapter 119

Taking 45 minutes to reach the alternate site. Joshua almost wasn't able to find the road leading to the warehouse. But he moved into the parking lot with seeing his brother talking on the dock with the other employees getting the place ready for the shipment to arrive in an hour.

Walking up the steps....His brother came up to him to shake his hand. "I am glad you made it Joshua?" he says with walking inside to chat a little before checking the invoice onto the computer terminal.

And in the meantime Colonel Mann had set up the bunker in the field at this site and Torres with the rest of the team setting up along with the cameras to be rolling a minute prior to the explosions. It's going to be one hell of a BOOM with both with the residents of Harrisburg will be able to see it for miles.

Colonel Mann had been in contact with everyone by earbud letting everyone to be ready in exactly five minutes with the truck to arrive sometime after the explosion here at the Alternate site.

He ordered everyone to get down and with placing on their dark goggles to cover their eyes from the blast. He and McGee were counting down. As he was holding his breath and his ears when all of the sudden it happened with Damon and Joshua inside when it went.....

BOOM.........There was a loud noise before the massive fireball headed up into the sky for which anyone in the area especially the city of Harrisburg and other surrounding areas will be able to see.

Now came the enormous aftershock knocking trees and anything else in it's way. Though the cameras were way back and in ground to be continued rolling until it was all over....

And when it was over and checking with everyone on whether everyone was alright. Colonel Mann advised to pack up everything quick before the fire trucks, ambulances and most of all the police or any local helicopter tv stations to cover the enormous fires...

Colonel James Mann was scared for the first time in his life with never seen anything like it with all of that firepower for the most part.

He had called everyone to begin packing up especially with the cameras as the proof for everyone involved. Everyone on the team worked hard to get everything back into the truck before heading for the hotel with taking the back road with McGee to follow with his own vehicle. He was asked on whether he wanted to join the team for drinks at the hotel. He agreed mostly.

Torres and his team did the same with heading for the back road with the road they were using was packed with the police and fire trucks trying to put out the fires not knowing what was the cause of the explosion.

Nick Torres was cold as hell and scared with having been involved with the operation.

Overhead he noticed a searchlight with a new copter reporting on the massive ball of flames coming from both sites.

Even the team with him were concerned with this entire situation knowing that this mission was going to be awfully dangerous from the very beginning.

Getting out of the danger area finally with everyone taking in deep breaths. Taking the main road back to the hotel. More firetrucks and police were heading into the direction of the two huge fires. Talking in Spanish he was cursing every word in the book.

Twenty minutes later reaching the hotel to park inside the underground parking lot. Finding spots to park close to the elevator in order for them to meet at the bar an hour later to change out of their clothing. While McGee, Torres and others will be carrying their go bags.

NCIS agents will be able to change in the men's rooms and with placing them back into the bags with hiding them. They needed look like that were going to celebrate a birthday party as part of the plan.

An hour later with the party in full swing.

Colonel James Mann and his team along with Torres wearing all black, as with McGee wearing grey slacks and a black shirt with no jacket were eating food mostly Chicken Wings and fries to help coat their stomachs before sticking with their normal drinks.

Meanwhile the bar was very busy with almost table and bar counter busy with patrons drinking, chatting while listening to the oldies but goodies music for which James Mann and Lt. Jackson loves though he's much younger.

Someone had offer Mann with some woman behind him at a table asked the bartender to bring over a Black house shot for him and for which he accepted. He turned around with his members watching..."Ma'am thanks for the drink." he stated with a smile for the most part as the music was placed on loud.


	120. Chapter 120

As it had turned out the woman's name sitting behind Mann is Amanda working at the school system as an advisor for the Harrisburg, Georgia. Colonel Mann asked Amanda to dance in the middle of the bar to the tunes of the Oldies but Goodies.

She accepted. Moving into the middle of the floor. Everyone he was watching them as with McGee talking to Torres eating more of the Chicken wings his second order of the night. "What do you think of that Nick?"

"Lucky man. Even though he's a married man. But at least he's having a good time after tonight with the nightmare." Nick says with chewing on another Chicken wings.

"I agree. I don't know about you I am going to order another drink before going back to the motel. I don't wish to get sick in the morning." Tim moved over to the bar counter asking the bartender now with two others working since the place was now packed. "I will like a screwdriver this time and my last of the evening." he stated....

"Tim are you crazy? When was the last time you had a Screwdriver?" Nick was concern for his friend and co-worker.

"Year ago Nick. And besides I am not going to be driving all of it anyways." he said with searching around the bar with the placing is beginning empty out with the lateness of the hour.

Meanwhile McGee's phone was vibrating in his coat pocket not knowing who will be calling him at this hour. However as it turned out to be Gibbs calling him.

"Gibbs what's going on?" he stated with the bartender placing his drink onto their table.

"I am sorry to be bothering you with the party. I wanted to let you know that I am a free man finally." he replied with Tim nor understanding what he was talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about Boss?" he took a sip of the drink to almost choke on it with Torres telling him " I TOLD YOU SO" comment.

"Are you alright Tim?" hearing him choking ....

"Yeah. I just ordered a Screwdriver for the first time in years."

"It's why I always stick with Bourbon or Whiskey. Any way we finally caught the two snipers that were threatening me with Luiz Gomez coming to the hospital after my wife's phone was bugged. While Jose Alverez was arrested at the airport by three NCIS agents catching a flight to Washington, D.C. with taking out Melissa Anderson the D.O.D. agent."

"I am thrilled boss. Does this mean that you're able to head back to Washington, D.C. and your house and Alexandria?" He said with leaving the drink alone.

"I need to speak with Doctor Taft about it since he was in the operating room assisting with another doctor working on a patient with a heart valve issue. From what I understand he had gone to bed with being exhausted. I will let you know. By the way when will you and the others to be heading back as well?"

"The day after tomorrow. We're going to be needing the time to recover from the mission and the drinking of the party celebration. Boss I will let you go now since I am going to be heading for the motel as with Torres. Night." He hangs up the cell phone to tell Torres to get moving to place on his black coat and other essentials for the cold weather.

Special Agent Gibbs was thrilled to be talking his friend and senior field agent and the fact that he had enjoyed himself at the party. He was remembering the last time he had gone out to drink with his agents only to wind up with an hangover as with everyone there at the bar.

Even Torres though getting sick on the Tuna poppers. He had forgotten all about the tab for man that was taking photos of the evening. He was smiling thinking about doing more of it with his wife Loreile once she has the bay.

Closing his eyes finally after a busy day and night with the mission having been a success overall. 

It didn't take all that long again that he was in his Rem cycle dreaming.....

Standing in field with trying to look for Madeline checking out a noise she heard. He began to move in closer to see if she was in his view with his special night goggles. He was able to see someone but wasn't able to tell.

When all of a sudden he was hit twice into his body with his stomach and right leg falling to the ground. SCREAMING OUT "NO!" He felt as if his entire life was being pulled again into the tunnel and the white tunnel.

Finding himself sitting on the chair again in front of the table. He heard a voice calling out to him.

"Welcome back Special Agent Gibbs!" he turned to be facing the terrorist leader Damon Garcia and his brother Joshua.....

This is when he woke once again seeming so real to Gibbs with heart rate rising as with his brow covered in sweat.

"OMG!" he said with needing to get out of bed with putting on his slippers to see if he can take a walk with his walker. Hopefully no one will be able to stop him with placing his cell phone into his pants pocket with putting on a pair to walk around.

Walking out slowly into the chilly hallway with the lights down low with no one around at the moment. Needing to head for the waiting room to send a message to Loreile once again going to bother her.

One of the nurses had noticed the patient with his walker walking up to him. "Mr. Gibbs why are you out of your room this evening?" the young woman in her thirties worried that he might hurt himself walking.

"I woke having a bad nightmare and needing to get out of the room. I am going to the waiting room to make a call my wife." he said....

"Alright. But please don't spend too long into the waiting room. You need your rest Special Agent Gibbs?" she stated with the request before heading back to the ICU nurses station to write it down on his chart.


	121. Chapter 121

It was 3 o'clock in the morning when Leroy Jethro Gibbs bringing up his wife's number onto the screen to call her...He had settled down into a white chair to relax slightly with dialing the number....

Loreile was sleeping on the couch this time since it was too uncomfortable sleeping in the bed upstairs. She had the phone on loud instead of vibrate. She was restless anyways when she heard the phone knowing really well who it was going to be.

Getting off the couch slightly with picking up the phone. She was wondering now just what the hell was going on with her husband.

"Jesus Jethro! Don't you know what time it is?" she softly said over the phone so not to wake anyone.

"I know Loreile. I just wasn't able to sleep. So I am here in the garden area relaxing talking to you with my walker next to me."

"What happened another bad dream?" she had assumed it just might be...

"Yeah. This time it was bad for when those two snipers came after us in the field. And I met Damon inside the tunnel telling me "Welcome Back." Gibbs says with emotion with his demeanor.

"I am so sorry Jethro. Maybe you should call a therapist at the hospital to talk about it? Maybe someone new might be able to give you a better outlook as to why?" she said....

"I will think about it Loreile. But for now I just wanted to hear your voice for the most part."

After they had talked for another twenty minutes. Gibbs was finally getting sleepy with telling his wife good night with the both of them doing the same....

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning late

Colonel James Mann woke with a brute of a headache from the drinks he had at the celebration. What he really needed was a long hot shower and breakfast before going out shopping to buy something special for his wife and the unborn child.

Thinking..."REALLY A FATHER AGAIN!" He had planted his feet onto the rug of the bedroom with taking out his usual clothes to head out shopping. She had picked out some nice choices with the pants and top to wear.

Leaving them as with the boxers, socks and undershirt he headed into the shower turning on the water. After checking his appearance with the dark circles under his eyes with being tired still. The hot water was going to be waking his entire body up....

Stepping in while thinking about his wife for the most part. She had mentioned that she was going to be meeting up with her co-worker and friend Judith at the local diner for breakfast.

Taking the clothing and his favorite soap cleaning his entire body waking his cells of his body and blood mostly feeling more vibrate.....

Moving out of the shower he was feeling better with getting dressed to head outside to shop. But first he wanted to turn on the TV to find out any reports on the explosions at the warehouses.

Moving into the living area after doing his usual habit for the morning. Turning the TV on there was a report on the screen saying that five charred bodies had been found at the alternate site with two of them having been I.D. to be Damon Garcia and Joshua Garcia his brother both part of the Cartel from Somalia, Paraguay.

The reporter was saying that the Fire Marshals were still investigating the fires along as to why the caused. They were able to find a number of fragments of weapons and explosives inside the both warehouses.

He turned off the TV having enough with going downstairs to have breakfast before heading outside to shop.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Samantha Ryan now working at the Harrisburg, hospital. She had been on a month's long vacation with her son. This was her first day back when she had read the report in front of her that she was needed for a case on the eighth floor as a therapist. She had changed job positions. But she had never expected that she would be meeting up with someone from her past.

She continued to read the large file on his bio and his recent medical history, marriage, NCIS and his involvement with the Cartel leaders of the past and recent.

She had been requested by Doctor Cyril Taft having heard about him. Though she had been keeping up some what on Special Agent Gibbs.

She had to get her courage up with taking the file to bring with her. Moving down the hallway to the elevator in order to take to the eighth floor. She had gotten inside with the elevator seeming like it was moving slow by her standards. Maybe it was the fact that she was anxious and nervous at the same time.

Walking over to the ICU nurses station she had told them that she was Doctor Ryan to see Special Agent Gibbs.

"Of course Doctor. He's in ICU 843 in a private room. Currently he's alone since it's usually his wife Loreile visiting.

"Thank you, I will find it." she stated with slight annoyance in her tone....

Special Agent Gibbs was eating his breakfast having to be best meal of the day while he's been here. He was taking a sip of his black coffee somewhat tired still after getting to bed late.

There was a knock on the door wondering who it might be......

"Please come in." Gibbs said behind the door with the lights up fully as he was watching the TV. While Loreile was resting at the motel....

She walked in to see his silver fox hair and his crystal blue eyes. He was handsome as ever she was thinking when he looks up to see her face...

"OMG! I just can't believe it Doc after all this time? Where have you been?' he said with a croaked voice...

"Here the last eight years as I changed professions to be a therapist for this hospital Jethro. I had been on vacation with my son and husband James. We were on vacation for a month when I had gotten back from Florida for a month." she says with emotion. "I found a file on my desk earlier that some patient needed to talk with a therapist in regard to his or her experiences. So here I am Gibbs. So how are you?" She came over to give him a peck onto his cheek.

"I am really surprised to hear you say you're married. I do hope this man is treating you better then your ex husband? along with knowing that Harper Dearing is dead?"

"I heard.. Who killed him Jethro? Providing I will keep this confidential for the most part?" she stated with a serious expression.

"Okay as it seems that you're going to be my therapist while I am going to staying here in the hospital. "I did Sam with going to his house for where he and his family were growing up and stabbed him into his stomach just when he was going to grabbed his weapon sitting on the window cell." he needed to take in a deep breath with his chest constructing slightly.

"Jesus! How did you feel at the time it was finally done with his death Gibbs?"

"Glad it was all over Sam. Even Vance and my team wanting to come along with me when I told them I was going alone. So how are and your son with his studies?"

"My son would you believe my son joined the Marines following in your footsteps. He's currently in California at Camp Pendleton getting ready to head for Iraq with the buildup of troops and missiles."

"Good for him Sam. I am glad he's able to find something that he likes a great deal instead of being forced into anything he hates. What does your husband think on the subject?"

"Would you believe that I married an officer in the Marines as Joseph is serving at the local Marine reserves here in the state of Georgia for the past eight years. I heard you're married and I hope for the final time?" She asked with watching his reaction with the question.

"I hope so Sam. Loreile is a wonderful woman to be totally my equal. I met her three and half years ago at SECNAV'S celebration with Leon forcing is together as part of a plot once I was recovering the first time from Paraguay with my team member McGee."

"I understand there were three other times that you were tortured your file tells me. But the real reason is what Jethro?" She was finally getting to the point with the question....


	122. Chapter 122

"It all started with shooting Pedro Hernandez over thirty years ago for killing my wife Shannon and daughter Kelly. I told you about some of it. Any way over the years the Cartel leaders all family members decided to take out the revenge on me every time they had gotten hold of me Ryan."

"Was it really bad mentally Jethro?" she asked with wanting to know the answer as part of her job.

"Very much so. And in each case I was obsessed for the most part for when I was married to Jacqueline Sloane and with my wife now during the past three plus years. It's not been easy for the both of us."

"What happened with this Jacqueline Sloane?" Ryan quipped with her words....

"She was able to handle the reason as why I had to go to Paraguay to search for Hernandez. She divorced me at the time they had found me the second time tortured really badly to keep me in the hospital for some time. Unlike the last time for two months. Sloane moved to New York to be with her daughter Faith working at the Manhattan Medical Center."

What about Loreile did she stand by you during the two months you were in the hospital?"

"Yes. Even though it wasn't easy having to be pregnant at the time. Otherwise we were always able to work out the issues with our love for one another." he responded feeling the love and pride at the same time.

"And now with how many children do you have now with Loreile?" 

"Two both boys with a third on the way in her fifth month. And yes we have been very busy in that aspect for when it comes to the marriage and the amount of children we decided on having." he blushed slightly with his comment.

"I don't blame you for blushing. Because I do the same thing if that was me. Especially when any woman is around you with those looks of yours as with that hair of yours." she responded as he smirk with getting up higher with his bed and the remote.

"Thanks. You were always too busy to notice it at times with my charm until Harper Dearing scared the hell out of you with leaving all together your job with taking your son along with you."

"Very true. I bet your team was happy for when you came back with finishing up with the chore?" she said with a type of calmness for anyone to kill a human being outright with a knife into the belly.

"They were as with Ziva and McGee. Though Tony and Abby tried to stay calm throughout while waiting on word coming from me."

"Now to the real reason I am here Jethro?" Doctor Samantha Ryan had to say with the question.

"Ever since getting back from Paraguay and now with the double shooting at the Harrisburg warehouses field for where Riccio and a woman name Virginia were hired to kill me and Madeline a D.O.D. undercover agent working as a nanny for the protection detail to protect my family. Since I have been here at the hospital I keep having recurring nights and nightmares when I had thought I was over them Sam?" he cried out...

"With these latest dreams and nightmares what are they basically about?" she shifted in her chair with crossing her legs still wonderful as always...

"It seems when I find myself inside a tunnel with a white light I will meet up with Damon telling me welcome back inside before waking up. He and his entire Cartel have been after me ever since my secret came out in regard to taking out Pedro Hernandez."

"These type of dreams and nightmares from what I have learned is the fact you're losing your self control. Something needs to come together with your psyche in order for you to become whole once again and no doubt it was the same for when you were tortured in Paraguay all of those times." she responded with hitting it on the mark with the subject.

"I have been fighting an inner battle with my self control every time I see his face as with others." Taking a deep breath to let go some of the stress with his body....

"AS LONG AS YOU FIGHT IT JETHRO. You're going to be alright. However you do have your wife and NCIS friends to help support YOU. Do you ever go out with them at all?" she makes mention with the question.

"I have Sam with going out drinking with them to have a good time when I felt the need and to get away with working on the boat or any of my projects." Needing to drink some cold water with his throat and lips dry.

Ryan looked at the time. However there was a knock on the door with Gibbs asking to have who ever to come inside. As it turned out to be Loreile coming for a visit.

Doctor Samantha Ryan turned to face the beautiful woman. " Doctor Ryan I would like you to meet my wife Lt. Loreile Ann Baskins Gibbs. Loreile this is Doctor Samantha Ryan a friend of mine from the past. She used to work in the Pentagon as part of the Physic Ops department."

"Wow! I have heard of you from over the years. Weren't you involved for when it came to Harper Dearing and left the Pentagon?" She said before realizing and remembering the following..."Weren't you and Jethro as friends for awhile before leaving?" she needed to know since he won't say anything unless he's forced into it until she leaves.

"We were friends until I broke away from everyone and including Jethro. I came here to live with my son Palmer and husband Davis working as a marine recruiter. While my son is in California at Camp Pendleton as a Marine and will be leaving for Iraq in a few weeks."

"Interesting!" she replied...

"Listen Jethro I will be back tonight at Six o'clock to continue on with the session as your therapist." she responded. "It was great to meet you, Lorele. We can talk later if you like?"

"Sure." as she watched her leave before getting into it with her husband....


	123. Chapter 123

"Okay let's have it Jethro. What was all that about with Doctor Samantha Ryan? Did you two back then have some sort of a thing between the both of you?" She was livid having asked the questions.

He didn't know how to answer it. But he was going to try nevertheless. "We had a weird relationship Loreile. At first she was using me to try and get information out of me about the cases I was working on trying to get into my head. However I fought her in everyone until our chemistry came together." he responded...

"So you two had sex during the short time while you were together until Harper Dearing had sacred her away?" she said with emphasis..

"Correct. I just beginning to fall in love with the woman. However I was hurt when she left with being scared away, and I went after Dearing to stabbed him to death in his stomach at his old family house."

"Did you ever try to look for her?" she had to asked knowing that if he was hurt. There was a chance that he will not bother at all.

"No. Tony asked me a number of times to do so with contacting her just after the Naval Yards had blown by that madman." he says with anger slightly...

"And now she works here at the hospital? Is she married?"

"For the past eight plus years with her son Palmer in the Marines, while her husband works as a Marine Recruiter in town somewhere. And she is going to be coming back later to talk further about my dreams and other questions."

"And for which I won't be here to watch the session. I will be going back to the motel to rest. I really don't care if you two even have sex." she was angry and he was able to tell with her demeanor.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Loreile?" he had gotten up in bed with the remote to face her further...

"Look! What I mean like what I did with Madeline I am giving you the permission to have sex with her tonight if this happens between the both of you. If you don't to than I won't push you into the intimate with you and Doctor Ryan. Why did she really leave in the first place?"

"I told you it was because of Harper Dearing. Why are you being such a pain in the ass Loreile? She was scared as hell and was afraid for her life and her son Palmer. Of course I was pissed off that she left with losing something very special. I just decided that I couldn't get involved in another woman until later on until I met Jacqueline Sloane." he cried out with his response.

"I am sorry Jethro. I am going to go downstairs to get some food before Doctor Ryan comes tonight." she said with grabbing her debit card from her purse to use downstairs at the Café.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Director Leon Vance was speaking with Senator William Anderson at home for a very rare time. "If you feel Leon that the undercover operation is needed to find this killer. I will approved the operation with the team. I will call them in at my house since most of them live in my area while awaiting an assignment."

"I feel better Senator. I just don't need anymore people dying at that hotel even though Alexi and Angela Martine was on our dime. But to have a Pentagon employee to die just doesn't make any sense at all sir."

"I completely understand you, Leon and I will get started. I will send you a text that everything is all set."

"Thanks." he hung up the phone to get himself together to finally go home to his house and meeting up with Melissa for a date.

But then he remembered something about the hotel manager acting strange with always being away from the hotel counter. He had one more call to make to Gibbs at the hospital.

Loreile had gone back to the hotel so that she can get some rest as with her husband. Gibbs was restless while he had on the TV watching Midway. His cell phone was sitting on his stomach.

He was looking at the time to be almost six o'clock P.M. with Doctor Samantha Ryan to be arriving soon to talk. He was trying to focus with having seen her walked through that door earlier after all of these years.

He thought thinking back that they had some type of a future.


	124. Chapter 124

There was a tap on his door knowing that it was going to be Doctor Ryan. She walked in to see Loreile standing. "Hello I hope this is not a bad time for the session?" she stated...

"No it's not Doctor Ryan. I am going to head back to the motel to rest. Good luck with the rest of the session. Jethro I will call you sometime tonight once I wake up from my sleep." she gave him a kiss onto his cheek so not to have him blush for the most part.

"Good night Loreile." Ryan announced with Loreile looking back with an expression that her husband knew well.

She walked out to head downstairs to drive her rented vehicle back to the motel. She really wasn't thrilled that she was there with him even though she made the mistake once again with giving him the permission.

"So tell me Jethro how are you doing?" she replied with coming over to give him a kiss to his lips.

Now this really surprised him nevertheless with the kiss. Though this time he continued on with kissing her with cupping her face. "I really missed you, Samantha!" he cried out with Ryan to sit down with her heart racing.

She was going to take the chance in a little while to test out her idea that their chemistry was there. She waited for him to answer his question.

"I am feeling better with the doctors saving my life once again. I have the tendency to get into trouble all of the time." he quipped with his words.

"Why is that Jethro?" she says it in a sultry voice.

"It's just my nature I will say Sam. Otherwise Loreile loves me for who I am both inside and out. And I have to assume for you with your husband as well?" Gibbs dead pan with the question as she was too close to him. "

"It is Jethro. However we do have an opened marriage as well. What about you and Loreile?" she needed to know for the most part.

"We do have one with always testing the waters with other woman, or with Loreile goes both ways to make it interesting at times. We have visited some of the sex clubs in the areas and for when we were on vacations to try them out to be somewhat enlightening." he cries out as she kissed him again with not bothering to worry about anyone interrupting anyone in the process.

She had climbed into bed with him with dropping her flats onto the floor. She was on top trying not to hurt his right shoulder and stomach. Though he said he was doing so much better.

They both continued to kiss with the intense passionate between the both of them. He opened the button of her blue cotton shirt to reveal her blue snap on bra for which he unhinged to exposed her breasts falling loose with nipples that were basically the same like Loreile. She was in a way just like Loreile in many ways.

He began his assault of those nipples with his mouth making her moan. However she was more interested in his manhood with helping him to remove his gown as she moved on down to begin tasting his manhood into her mouth feeling the texture of his ridges on all sides along with lapping up the precum leaking out.

He was enjoying it a great deal with her mouth on him. She was always great at giving head to him in his living room while the fireplace was crackling away. His hands were on top of her head pushing her in deeper making his to cry out. Hopefully not enough to alert anyone in the hallway.

Since he was hard as a hammer. She had removed her skirt wearing no underwear or stockings. She was wet down below and wanted him badly as she climbed aboard his shift sinking down slowly stretching her insides. She didn't wish to hurt him further. But her urges outweigh the dangers in general.

Within the next few moments too began to work him in order to both have a orgasm together. He was so excited, hot and his urges wanting her make him cum. His heart rate was rising as with his blood pressure...

She was working with her hips as with his moving in sync. He starting to sweat from the sexual activity since getting shot....

Moments later they both exploded as he cried out with his orgasm from below his groin....She was able to enjoy the feeling of her own orgasm wetting him totally...


	125. Chapter 125

Gathering themselves after what had happened. Samantha Ryan after cleaning up and dressing asked Gibbs on whether he was able to continue on with the session. He agreed after drinking water and with sitting up in the bed fully recovered even though he was still feeling a little bit weak.

"Okay let's begin." She was smiling as with Gibbs trying to compose himself. "Tell me about the first time with your senior field agent McGee in Paraguay. What exactly did the both of you had gotten caught?" she asked...

"I was running out of ammo after we were able to get the boys out of the compound. I was now down to my sig when Tim decided to stay behind to help me. By that time it was too late with the both of us being captured. Meanwhile the helicopter had taken off even though Torres on board was pointing a weapon at the pilot to go back."

"What happened afterwards Jethro?" she asked ....

"It was the next two months with me and Tim being tortured, beaten, starvation and so much more. It was the worse for me until finally the rescue team arrived and headed back home to clean up and have a square meal. However it had taken a toll on the both of us with needing to talk to Doctor Confalone in general before we were able to get back to work."

"I am so sorry you had to made to suffer so much Jethro. I assume the next three times was ten times more worse for you?" she commented...

"Yes Sam it was for me and the amount of pain that was in flicked upon my body and mind." he stopped a moment to gather his thoughts and to take a deep breath with the stress level of talking about Paraguay.

"It had taken me two months too recovered from being in the hospital with the last time. I was afraid that I will be losing my manhood after what had happened with Jose Juan Hernandez wishing to kill me and with his notion to castrate me completely. All I was able to see was Hernandez and the knife to stabbed me in my stomach before wiping the blood on his greet fatigues pants pocket before the real horror came. I had passed out once again with Hernandez using the smelling salts to wake me with wanting me awake to feel the final torture with castrating me and that was when I was going to die....." he cried out as Sam Ryan went to hold him until he was over it.

She waited for a moment or two before he was feeling better. "Can we talk about something else Doctor Ryan?" he stated....

"Of course! What would you like to know?" she said with her going back to her chair.

"How come you never had anymore children with your new husband Carl?" he asked with needing to dry some water with his throat dry as hell.

"We have been talking about that lately though with my age 57 years old. I will be going to see a doctor with going off my birth controls and IUD after all of these years. If we do have another child? It will mean that I might have to give up my position to take care of the baby. I don't think it will be all that bad at this late stage! It's like with you having a family at your age along with being on the verge of retirement?"

"Hopefully with Vance already has offered me a position at the Academy teaching and the gun range everyday five hours a day. Otherwise on occasions I can work on the OFF THE BOOKS operations."

"I don't understand Jethro?" she stated...

"It has missions Off the books not usually given during a normal NCIS operations having kept quiet and sometimes secret from those wishing to know what is going on. And I have worked a number of these operations always having to end in tragedy."

"That's too bad for the most part Jethro." She was looking at her watch to be almost 7.30 P.M. since Loriele is supposed to be arriving soon....

Actually she was on way up with food from the CAFE downstairs. She felt that something must of been going on with them with her jealousy getting in the way again with her silver fox handsome husband. Carrying the four bags in her hands needing to be careful with placing two of them on the floor to knock on the door so not to interrupt them talking.

Doctor Samantha Ryan had opened the door to see the bags on the floor and her hands. "What's all this Loreile?" she asked with her curiosity kicking in....

"Dinner! I even have something for you as well Doctor Ryan as with two egg rolls. I do hope you like them?" she commented...

"I do actually Loreile. let me help you with the bags. She picks up the two bags from the floor to bring them inside and placing them onto the tray.


	126. Chapter 126

While Loreile had been removing the food out of the bags. She had sense that something must of happened earlier between her husband and Doctor Ryan. She wasn't going to asked a thing until after she leaves with finishing up her egg rolls.

"So tell me Samantha what is your son up to with the Marines?" she asked with the importance of the question.

"I haven't had the chance to tell Jethro that my son has decided to enter into sniper school since he has no relationships at the moment making it easier for him to train. But in the meantime he's finishing up with his training and his classes at the same time."

"I am very happy for him Samantha. It's going to make him stronger in every way for when it comes to a fully grown man." Gibbs says with being proud of the boy...

"I will certainly pass that on to him for when the next time he calls home. Loreile, I understand that you were in the marines for two years?" she replied with catching Loreile off guard with the question.

"Two years as a communications officer and instructor before moving on to the C.I.A. and F.B.I. as well in that field and training officer." Loreile responded...

"Wow! That's is extremely interesting for a woman to be so involved in those fields?"

"Quite correct Doctor Ryan. But I must tell you it wasn't easy since I always had to work my butt to prove to everyone that I was able to do the job." she commented with slight annoyance in her demeanor.

"Like myself as well. Listen thank you for the egg rolls I need to be going home now to meet up with my husband. Jethro if you feel to need to talk again in the morning before leaving. Please let me know and I will see about changing my schedule around slightly?" she said with moving over to him with giving a quick peak to his cheek.

"I will let you know Samantha with tomorrow. Okay?" he says with a wide eye smile on his face for which Loreile caught before beginning her food. She was starving with her stomach grumbling along with the baby.

"Good night the both of you." she walked out needing a deep breath walking quickly to the elevator....

Gibbs looked over at his wife thinking that she might have something on her mind. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing Jethro! I am just tired mostly. I am just glad to be going home tomorrow night to be with our family and that that threat is over?" even though it was lie by her standards.

"I know that Shane and Nathan are going to be thrilled to see the both of us on one piece. I plan on spoiling them when I get into the house." he cried out with Loreile smiling at what he was saying...

"Just don't let them to over do it with the first day back home from the hospital? I don't wish to see you back into the hospital again." she chuckled a little as with her husband.

He knew that she was lying in the first place knowing his wife really well. He was going to tell her the truth after all.

"Okay Loreile I will give you the scoop of the truth with Doctor Samantha Ryan. So please don't be angry since it was yourself that pushed the issue in the first place." he said for a brief moment.

"Look Jethro, you don't have to say a word. Really I am not upset."

"BULL!" he cried out in bed...."Sam and I did have sex earlier as it just accidently happened starting with the kissing and one thing lead to another. However the both of us are adults and I was really scared of being caught by the nurses or even doctors."

"How did it feel Jethro?" she commented....

"I don't know what you meant Loreile? Other than the fact that it wasn't the same like it was years ago. The intenseness was there otherwise it was cold so to speak with the heart. If you know what I mean?"

"How well do I know it Jethro?" she stated with slight emotion in her demeanor.

During the later stages of our marriage when I try to save it with having sex with him. I just wasn't able to have no feelings left for him. There was no emotion between the both of us. Even though he had kept saying that he was sorry for everything."

"Anyways we will be heading home tomorrow night with another session in the morning with Doctor Ryan. We need not to worry anymore..." he said hoping to believe it that the Cartel won't be going after him again or his family.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sometime later...

Doctor Samantha Ryan had arrived home to her house on the outskirts of town. It was a small brick house in a neighborhood that was really nice to live.

Parking the blue sedan vehicle into the garage having to fit two vehicles. She had known that her husband was home from his office after closing up shop at seven o'clock.

She walked in too dropped off her coat, gloves and hat onto the rack while placing her keys into the container as with other essentials. She really needed to get out of her heels with her feet hurting. She walked up the stairs since all of the lights were on in the house.

She had found her husband working at the desk typing on his computer no doubt writing his novel that he's been working on for a year now called Whispers in the Wind it was a sci fi story that he loves to read and write about.

"Honey, I am home. How are you?" she said with moving over to him to give a peck to the back of his neck.

"Was it that bad today Sam with seeing Special Agent Gibbs?" he knew since she had called him that she going to be having sessions with him today.

"It was along with being very interesting as well. Let me get these heels off and then I will be able to talk." she said with another kiss this time bending around to his lips.

"Now that was nice Sam." he said with finishing his work to turn around to hold his wife into his arms. "Are you going to tell me what went on between the two of you?" he commented...

"Are you jealous or something Jake?" she was serious even though they have an opened marriage.

"Of course not! Was it enjoyable thinking it might be the same of yesteryear?" he said with some sarcasm with his demeanor.

"It wasn't Jake even though the intenseness was there with the sex. Otherwise the heart wasn't in it between the both of us. Do you understand me at all with what I am trying to say?"

"Of course I understand in what you're trying to say to me?" he kissed her and this time there was fire coming from both of their hearts. He lifts up from the floor to carry his wife over to the queen size bed.


	127. Chapter 127

He was a type of man that loved sex a great deal. Especially having to be a breast man. He was driving his wife stir crazy with his desire to suck, lick and even bite her nipples making her cry out loud. Thank god there was no one in the house to hear her.

He didn't really care right now when she tried to push him away a little. Instead she wanted to be fuck by him having to be a big man in every way. She had always loved his size with all of the different positions the both of them are able to do.

However if she is able to become pregnant once she goes to the doctor to go off the pills and remove the IUD. She won't be able to do them with the different positions to damage herself with the fetus.

Her husband knew something wasn't right with her ever since she came home from the hospital and seeing her past relationship with one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Okay let's have it Sam?" he stopped what he was doing with getting off her until he heard the answer to his question.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jake with the question?" She had moved up to sit on the chair feeling off center with her husband. She was going to have to answer the question with the truth....

"BULL CRAP SAM! Did you or not have sex with Gibbs with Doctor Ryan?" he was hot under the collar....

"Yes, I did god damn it! I wanted to find out on whether or not we still had that same sparks like years ago. However it wasn't. Even though the intensity of the sex between the both of us was. I don't plan to do it again with having another session in the morning with the patient. I am going to talk and that's it even though we are going to try and stay in contact. I am truly sorry for having to hurt you. PLEASE FORGIVE ME?" She begged with getting up from the chair to pick up her clothes to change into her nightwear.

He stopped her arm to pull her over into his arms kissing her with the passion of loving and forgiving his wife a great deal......

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sitting in bed was feeling slightly uncomfortable from his wife Loreile while they were watching the movie on the TV Forbidden Planet with Leslie Nielsen and Anna Murray. It was getting to be too much with her silence in regard to Doctor Samantha Ryan.

The movie was almost over as she had to run to the bathroom once again with her bladder. She wasn't in long with washing her hands.

She had sat down on the chair when he started to say something to her.

"What the hell Loreile do you want from me for god sake?" he cried out with a deep breath...

"I have no idea Jethro what you're talking about?" she commented...

"You know damn well what I am saying about earlier with Doctor Ryan. If you want I will tell the truth. I did have sex with the woman. Okay? But I must tell you it wasn't the same with the heart having to feel really cold. There was just the intensity of the sex Loreile but no real emotion."

"Why didn't you tell me this in the first place Jethro that you had sex with your old girlfriend?" she responded with slight annoyance for when it came to her demeanor.

"I didn't know I have to tell you everything as if you're putting a noose around my neck?" he was stewing.

"How dare you say that to me when I am supposed to be your wife and mother of our children with another on the way Jethro? You know what I am going back to the motel to sleep until tomorrow night with the trip back home." She had gotten up with placing on her coat and other essentials to storm out of the room leaving him in shock at her altitude. He didn't know what to do now accept call her later depending on whether she will leave the phone on to talk to me.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Loreile had traveled back to the motel calming down. The stress wasn't good for herself and the baby. Walking inside she was going to leave the phone on to see just how long it was going to take her husband to call with an apology.

Otherwise turning on the lights she changed into a clean nightgown to wear for bed. She was tired from all of the fighting lately and she couldn't wait to get back home to Shane and Nathan.

Turning down the lights with pulling down the blankets she slowly laid down onto the sheets with her stomach getting in the way. She couldn't wait to have the baby and wear her normal clothes again.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was pissed at himself once again for acting stupid for when it comes to Doctor Ryan. He's going have to save face with calling her right now and make the apology.

Picking up his cell phone with bringing up the number he pressed send to wait for her to answer...

She was unable to sleep as she looked at the phone. When all of a sudden it was her husband calling. To answered it with her heart in her throat right now. "Jethro I knew that you will be calling?" she was much calmer now after the argument in his hospital room.

"Loreile I am so sorry for being such a jackass as your husband? I want to say that I am truly sorry sweetie. I don't want this with Ryan to come between us?" he commented..

"Your forgiven Jethro. I am just so sorry as well to blow up like that with my crazy baby hormones once again." She cried out over the phone.

"I will be back later after I get some sleep and food. This has been so stressful for me and the unborn child."

"I completely understand sweetie. I will let you go now and sleep. I love you." he replied feeling it from his heart.

"Love you two baby. Good night." she hung up the phone feeling slightly better with putting down her cell phone turning it off for now....


	128. Chapter 128

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had woke early as always with the endless traffic of nurses, doctors and aids coming in to get him ready for the day. Even though he's going to be going home this evening with his wife and Loreile.

Currently he was waiting for his breakfast to be arriving soon. Along with another session with Doctor Samantha Ryan and his wife. This was going to be an interesting day nevertheless with the both ladies.

Relaxing while watching the news for WABC. Good morning America started to discuss the explosions in Harrisburg with finding a fourth charred body with the Coroner to find out it was a Cartel leader of Paraguay, Garcia Perez originally of the Hernandez leader. He was able to break away with over fifty of his own soldiers to join the group. For which this reporter says that this group has been causing havoc for the past six months. However reports stated that Perez had disappeared a few weeks in order to come to the United States.

The reporter ended the story by saying that his body was found shot with a bullet fragment inside the charred body. There a local TV reporter on a helicopter saying that they think that they had seen two black trucks even though they weren't not sure along with and writings on those two trucks. A full investigation will be made with the Washington, D.C. F.B.I. office will be sending a senior field agent named Tobias Fornell and his team to check it out with the sightings.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't like this at all with the reports and that his friend Tobias will be involved with the investigation. He won't be able to see him since he's going to be leaving tonight via transport plane. But his friend always had been resourceful...

There was a knock on his door when Doctor Sam Ryan walked in with Gibbs finishing up his breakfast drinking the last of his coffee. "Doctor Ryan good morning. How are you?" he asked with placing the tray to the side ready to talk...

"Morning as well. I am tire having to be getting my office back into shape again after being on vacation. Are you in the mood to chat being the last time today?"

"I am happy to be going home finally tonight to my sons." he was thrilled...

"How are is Shane and Nathan?"

"Shane is a year old and Nathan eight months. Both are too smart for there britches." he commented to have Ryan laughing at what Gibbs had to say about his sons.

"Was Kelly when she was alive like that at that age?" Doctor Ryan asked for the importance of the question with his sensitive demeanor.

"Very much so Ryan. Is it possible to have three boys to be that smart?" he joked...

"Possible with yours and Loreile's genes. Any rate let's talk further. How are you feeling in general Jethro?" 

"Okay for the most part Sam. Otherwise I have a feeling when we fly back home tonight. Loreile is going to keep a tight rein on me making sure that I don't get into trouble again."

"Like what Gibbs?" she asked...

"Getting hurt by anyone of the Cartel leaders or my enemies and including over doing it with my first few days back home." to have him chuckling slightly as with a shake of his head. "And do you expect it to happen again with getting hurt? or do you think that your decision to semi retire from your position at NCIS?" "Of course Doctor. And I have decided to what you said with semi retiring. I have already spoken to Vance about it giving him two months before it taking effect with the decision." Gibbs commented feeling slightly annoyed.. 

"And do you think Jethro that you're going to be happy with this decision?" This was the one question that is going to be hard to answer.

"I really don't know. But it's getting to a point that my body is going to be breaking down with all of the damage I have done over the years." he states with his comment to be awfully true. "Loreile has pointed this out to me a number of times while I had met and married her. She is one smart cookie to be an equal to me!" he said with a slight blush.

"She seems to be Jethro. Since you already had two boys and another on the way. Will you and Loreile on having anymore children?" she asked to be watching his reaction with the question.

"I do Sam but she doesn't finding it gets harder at her age. Though she was hesitate with the third." he said....

"And going for a fourth will be impossible!"

"Will you be happy with just three children Jethro?" she asked with the importance for when it comes to a woman bearing children.

"No. Believe me if it's up to me I will be working hard to change her mind."

"And if she doesn't?" Now this was a hard question to answer.

"I have no idea until the subject comes up Sam. I really don't know how I am going to be reacting to the subject." he says with needing to drink some water with his throat dry.

"And for a moment I had thought that you were going to say that you were going to divorce her for not having another child?" Sam said with a tone that he didn't like at all.

"Of course not Doctor Ryan. I love Loreile a great deal. I don't wish to mess that us after all of the screws up did over the years?" he cried out with his response.

"I am sorry to have upset you. Is there anything else you like to talk about before I leave Jethro?" she asked with the question.

"Nothing really. I wanted to thank you for coming here today with your schedule no doubt really busy?" he said....

"It will be in an hour with eight other patients to keep me going up to seven o'clock tonight. I will like to wish you all of the best with your life, marriage and children with heading back to Washington, D.C.?" She kisses him on the cheek with packing up her briefcase.

"Take care of yourself Sam and keep in touch. Okay?" Jethro will respond with Doctor Ryan leaving him alone until his wife arrives he hopes to be soon...


	129. Chapter 129

Leroy Jethro Gibbs finally was glad it was over with seeing Ryan leave. He felt relieved for the most part with waiting for his wife to arrived. He needed to relax with needing to get out of the bed to head for the bathroom to throw some cold water onto his face while drying it with the towel. When he heard his wife calling.

"BE RIGHT OUT!" he said with finishing up on what he needed to do. A moment later after washing his hands he headed out slowly to have Loreile to walk over to him with a kiss.

However afterwards she handed him two bags while she had one for herself with breakfast a second one that he doesn't care what the doctors have to say about his eating habits.

"Where is Doctor Ryan?" she asked with sitting down with pulling up a chair.

"Already gone with an hour session earlier. Let me tell you something it was all business on her part and myself and it was better that way Loreile. Thank god she is now out of my life and I can continue on with ours and the boys. I can bet they are chomping at the bit with us coming home this evening?" he says with a slight smirk...

"They are Jethro." she says with taking a bite of her egg sandwich with bacon and a coffee with orange juice. It was the same for her husband going for his coffee first.

"I love Shane and Nathan a great deal. When I had lost Kelly. I had never thought that I was ever going to have any more children. And now here we are Loriele with a third on the way. I do know that you don't wish not to have anymore afterwards?" he commented to be her own words....

"I didn't really say that Jethro?" I said that I will have to think long and hard on the subject. Otherwise let's worry about this one first before he's even born?" she cried out.....

"Otherwise I am surprised that Doctor Samantha Ryan had a change of heart for when it comes to her altitude for when it came to you?" she said dubious...

"I really don't know! Maybe it has something to do with her husband Jake probably not liking the idea that his wife was fooling around a patient in the hospital?" he suggested with the idea....

"Possible!" she continued to eat her food and drink, as with her husband hungry. She was going to be glad to be home late tonight with the paperwork should be coming soon from the doctors.

"One thing I need to do is speak with James and see how he's doing after I am done with the food and coffee?" Gibbs said with his usual spunk all of a sudden.

Afterwards pulling out his cell phone. He brought up his friend's number to have it connect....

Ann and her husband were sitting watching TV with an old western movie with John Wayne. Mann's cell phone had been going off on the table as Ann looked at the name.

"It's Jethro!" She handed the phone to her husband thrilled with his face brightening up.

"Hey old buddy how are you?" James said...

"Who are you to call me old James?" he was kidding him for the most part...

"Much better thank you. I will be finally to be going home tonight on a transport plane. I need to asked James has the F.B.I. contacted you in regard to the operation?"

James laughed..."Yeah! Your friend Tobias Fornell of the F.B.I. He said that he will be telling anyone on what is going on with the operation. But he did say something about investigating the man that was found in the third warehouse."

"Tobias must think that something else must be going on with the this death and why a rebel leader from Paraguay was found?" Gibbs needed to say with Loreile shaking her head.

"Don't know Jethro. But something is going on?" James had to say to his friend for the most part.

"Listen Vance had mention a few weeks ago that the new Cartel Leader and his second-in-command were having shipments arriving in Somalia, Paraguay. He had been getting reports from a undercover operative. But it's been a week since the last report." Gibbs state.

"Maybe he or she had been found out and killed in the process?" James complained with the question.

"Possible. Maybe Vance, SECNAV and the D.OD. will be needing to send in the marines in again and try and find out the truth."

"You're not thinking on going with them again Gibbs?" he was serious with the question.

"Are you kidding James I am done with that going to Paraguay? no way in hell will my wife to let me go off half cock again." he cried out with Loreile listening to the conversation between the both of them.

"She has been through too much with me winding up in the hospital every single time. However maybe I will convince Director Leon Vance?"

"Too bad I can't go since I will be taking second honeymoon for two weeks or more?" he state with a smirk...

"Good for you, James. Anyway I will need to have a real talk to Vance and my friend Tobias working for the F.B.I. to find out just what the hell is really going on in Harrisburg?" Gibbs said...


	130. Chapter 130

Ending the phone call with Colonel James Mann. He redialed with calling Director Leon Vance hopefully to be able to catch him either at NCIS or home.....

As it turned out with the call Director Leon Vance just about ready to be leaving for home with piling up his brown briefcase with files and other essentials. However this wasn't the time to be having a chat with Special Agent Gibbs.

Pulling out his cell phone from his jacket pocket to answer the phone. "Gibbs what now and you're not even on the transport plane as yet?" annoyed with the call and having to be exhausted after such a hard day dealing with the agents, SECNAV and the D.O.D.

"Do you mind telling Leon just what the heck is going on in Harrisburg? Tobias tells me with his investigation that there are two other agencies especially with the DEA working undercover to try and figure out just who is behind the Cartel operation."

"I need for you to keep this quiet as much as possible with finding that the Mayor and the town council just might be involved with the three warehouses. But now that all three have gone up in smoke. They stand to lose a fortune or their lives." Vance commented...

"I believe Tobias had told me on the phone that his team were going to be talking to the council and mayor to see what crawls out from under the rock." Gibbs said...

"Let's hope so." Vance says with a headache coming on once again.

Good luck with going home Gibbs and that there won't be any more trouble with those rumors about the four contracted snipers?" Vance responded....

"Are you serious Leon? Of course the Cartel leader is going to be going after me in the first place." Gibbs cried out with the truth. "Anyway good night. I will send you a text message when we get home and the house."

"Just fine Gibbs." Vance hung up the phone to finally going to get a chance to go home.

He was right with his comment about the Cartel leader to be sending those four snipers to be going after Loreile, Gibbs, Melissa and Madeline. He needed to be talking with the D.O.D. and SECNAV in the morning.

It was a long day and he needed to be taking a long hot shower in order loosen the tension with his body. Even though once again his future wife Melissa had been scheduled to be working at the Pentagon for the next week taking the place of the murdered secretary at the Marriott hotel not too far from Gibbs house to cause a real mess............ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

Catching there flight home wasn't all bad with the pilot not catching any trouble with the heavy cross winds. Doctor Cyril Taft had been asleep while Loreile was sitting with her husband.

She was being quiet as much as possible talking into Gibbs ear with his eyes closed. Though after what she had been saying he perked up with her talking dirty. For which he loves the most....

She closed her eyes after talking in his ear to make him feel better. Though she did have other concerns for when it comes to those four contracted killers that Vance had mention to her once again over the phone.

However she wasn't able to sleep but she tried nevertheless. Even her husband opening his eyes had nervous this thinking that something must be weighing heaving on her mind?

But she didn't say a word at this time until they finally arrived home at 2.30 a.m. in the morning. But it wasn't until the following afternoon when her husband woke after spending some time down in the basement restless himself until he was ready to sleep.

She had made breakfast early with everybody up early with the two boys. She had placed her husband's breakfast on a hot plate having made breakfast consisting of bacon, scrambled eggs, potatoes, toast, coffee, juice and a banana in the fridge.

She had no idea what time he was going to wake . So she had promised Director Vance to get back to work at home to finish up the documents she needed to finished. This is what she had been doing the past few hours while the boys had been playing upstairs and quiet. She might add!

As he was eating his food with watching her face seeing that she needed to say something to him. "What's going on Loreile?"

Her heart had sank with being up in her throat now and she was caught with needing to tell him her idea.

"Listen I have been thinking about the four contracted snipers. There is always a possible that one of them might be around tonight in order to take you or me out. I had thought it will be a good idea with myself and the two boys to head to the Evergreen safe house. I have already spoken with the manager Jack Aker as he had agreed to the idea to stay for a few weeks."

"Do you know how hard this is going to be for me Loreile? At least we will be able to stay in contact via WEBCAM, EMAIL and PHONE?"He said with a single tear falling from his eye.

"I agree. I will have Alicia help get the boys belongings together. We need to do this quickly in order the house to be ready for the sniper?" she state.

Gibbs needed to head to the basement with moving out the motion sensors that he had brought from NCIS and the D.O.D. in three boxes moving them out for himself and Alicia to placed around the house once Loreile for the safe house. He had made sure all of them were working checking all twenty of them with a green light.

Afterwards Loreile was in the living room with Alicia placing the boys things on the couch. While Shane and Nathan were quiet with their father telling them to be good and that he was going to be calling them on the WEBCAM when he gets the chance.

"Daddy going to miss you." Shane cried out as with Nathan hugging his father even though he was scared to say anything. No doubt Phineas will be able to help with Nathan to break out of his shyness?"

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was so filled with emotion that he was afraid to say anything else with choking on his words and his heart in his throat. Loreile really had felt bad for her husband to be going through this once again.


	131. Chapter 131

It was almost dark for when Loreile and the boys had made it to the front gate of the safe house. She had stopped with the security guard asking for her I.D. and reason she was here. She was able to explain with the guard understanding with grabbing the passes from the clipboard along with a escort to take them to their quarters in section E one of the newer areas built during the past year.

The young escort security office Lt. Melissa Talbot blond aged 26 years of age had Loreile to follow her through the different security checkpoints. Both Shane and Nathan were waking up as Loreile telling them that they were almost there.

She knew that the both of them were upset and extremely tired from the entire affair.

Lt. Talbot parked her vehicle with taking out the set of keys that was going to be given to Loreile to hold. She had opened the door with it opening and her hand turning on the lights on the side of the door.

Melissa had helped them with bringing in their belongings making it easier on them with the last items to be the toys and the laptop to be placed on the marble round coffee table.

Loreile had thanked the woman a great with all of her help. But in the meantime she needed to get the boys ready for bed. Even though they wanted to be talking to their father via WEBCAM before going to sleep.

GIBBS HOUSE

Gibbs and Alicia had been checking over the house, outside, attic and the basement adding the motion sensors keeping them safe further. But knowing the snipers coming from Russia. They had been trained really well.

Gibbs had placed the laptop on the coffee table getting ready to use the WEBCAM after relaxing on the couch with his rifle on the side of the couch and his revolver under the couch to grab easier.

He was drinking a bottle of the large Budweiser trying to clear his mind. He was beginning to feel scared deep inside like his gut is trying to tell him something without an answer.

Grabbing the laptop with turning it on first and the windows in order to run the email program on the screen or with the FACEBOOK WEBCAM....

He was being patience with the computer since it wasn't as quick like the others. Finally he typed in FACEBOOK with the website coming up onto the screen. There was one notification and one messenger friend from Emily of all people. He will send a message another time until this entire situation is over with...

Bringing up the webcam onto the screen pressing the connection to his wife's account. Loreile's face came up onto the screen.

"Howie there!" Gibbs said ..."Loriele are you alright and the boys?" he says filled with emotion coming from a man like himself.

"We're fine Jethro. They have been waiting up to see you. I will bring the laptop around with them sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"Shane and Nathan's it's daddy. Say hi to me?" he cried out with Shane and his brother blowing kisses to their father. "LOVE DADDY!" Shane said even though Nathan didn't say a word. He was still waving his hand at the screen.

"Okay boys that's enough for now. It's bedtime for the both of you. Understand?"

Both of the boys agreed with getting ready under the blankets since they will be sleeping together being big enough for them.

Loreile Turned down the light while carrying the laptop into the living room to continue to talk with her husband.

"Gibbs the boys are scared as hell. You're probably noticed it with talking to them?" she said with calling him by their last name.

"I noticed Loreile. Hopefully very soon this situation is going to end. Everything is ready with all of the motion sensors and outside along with the attic, kitchen and the basement." Gibbs said...

"Let's hope so baby. Listen I am going to end this now in order for you to be ready." she says to her husband.

"Believe me I have been mentally ready for a while now ever since you gave me the news. I love you, Loreile. Hope to see you soon as with Shane and Nathan." he ended the webcam with putting down the laptop onto the coffee table with checking for his revolver and rifle....

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Sometime later after midnight....

Both of the Russian snipers had turned all those motion sensors both inside the attic and the kitchen door. He and his associate he placed the small amount of explosives and smoke bombs in front of the house across the street housing the D.O.D. undercover agents.

Checking his watch they were set to go off in a minute walking inside the kitchen door with the sensor turned off carrying his rifle ready....

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had been asleep on the couch with his revolver under the couch. While his rifle had been behind him of the couch.

Alicia was upstairs asleep as well in the nursery laying down on the bunk while the two boys were at the Evergreen safe house.

All of a sudden there were a number of loud explosives outside when Gibbs jumped up only to be stopped by the Russian. "Don't even try it Gibbs?" speaking in broken English he said catching Gibbs off guard.

"What the hell do you want Gorback?" Gibbs spelled it out to the Russian. However the next move by Gorback was hitting Gibbs into his face with the butt of his rifle to knock him back to have blood coming out from the side of his mouth...

"I am ordered to kill you, Special Agent Gibbs." he pointed the rifle at his body.

While Alicia was upstairs with her weapon coming down the stairs trying to see what was going on when she heard a shot coming from the living room.

She fired four shots at the sniper into his back and head blowing out his brains. She didn't bother to check for his pulse he was differently dead.... All of a sudden the other coming out of the attic came down the stairs firing his rifle to miss her. Alicia was much quicker firing three times into his front of the face and chest knocking him to the floor just above the stairs....


	132. Chapter 132

She ran to Gibbs to find that he had a shot to his stomach bleeding out. She ran to the kitchen to grab three of the kitchen towels in the top draw near the the fridge. Her heart was racing as with her blood pressure rising. She needed to call 911 right away. Unless all of the neighbors had called already? But she wasn't going to take that chance...

She placed the three multi colored green towels pressing against the wound with Gibbs semi awake. "Gibbs do you hear me I need for your hands to hold the towels in so that we can stop the flow of blood? I need to call 911 to get you to the hospital." she commented...

She could tell that he was in a great deal of pain. Along with his face having been hit by something. Blood was caked overd by the side of his mouth.

Grabbing the cell phone from her pocket while hearing the knock on the door. She ran over quickly to be the D.O.D. agents from across the street. It was Lt. Jamieson telling Alicia that the police were on the way. "We heard gun fired?" he said for when he saw Gibbs with a bullet wound to his gut. "Jesus! Can I help?" he asked with the ambulance on the way she called didn't bother to explain the details to the dispatcher.

Lt. Jamieson took over with pressing the towels with the flow of the blood slowing down.

"I just can't believe this had happened with all of the protection given? How in the world did they get in without being caught in the process?" he says....

"Good question. I hear them coming finally Lt. Jamieson. "I will go along while you stay here while contacting Loriele with the news so that you can do the exchange to have her leave the safe house to head for the hospital." he responded with his order....

"I will call her now with you giving the Intel to the medical technicians about Gibbs condition?" she pulled out her cell phone from the pant pocket...

Loreile had been trying to sleep in the spare bedroom of the Evergreen safe house. She already had checked on the two boys sound asleep.

She had placed her cell phone on the side of the table on vibrate. She really didn't think that anyone was going to be calling her in the first place. However it was moments later when it did having her getting up quickly from the bed to take a look at the name to have her heart in her throat at this time. Now she was really concerned.......

"Alicia what is going on to have you calling me at this hour of the night?" she was slightly annoyed with asking the question...

"I am so sorry Loreile. But there has been a shooting with Jethro being shot in the stomach. He's being taken by ambulance to the hospital with Doctor Taft having been alerted."

"What happened?' she needed to know the truth.

"Russian snipers broke into the house with deactivating the motion sensors with the first one to hit Jethro into the face with the butt of his rifle to cause bleeding. Otherwise the jackass shot him while I heard something going on when I heard a shot and this is when I fired four times. I was able to take out his associate as well with Lt. Jamieson from across the street to help me out. Now there are all types of police here to be asking quarters."

"Listen when you're finished. Come here so that you can watch Shane and Nathan while I am at the hospital?" she said with her throat dry as hell.

"Fine. I will put together a go bag and come there when I am done with closing up the house to give you the car. Please inform the front gate that I will be coming?" she asked...

"No problem. see you soon." she hung up the connection to get to work on the go bag...

She was quick about it after checking on the boys asleep dead to the world. She was going to leave it up to Alicia to let them know that their mother was with their father.

She was nervous with her stomach and the baby driving her crazy. One thing for sure this has got to stop with her husband always getting injured either on or off the job. She said to herself with sitting down with her go bag, coat, hat, gloves and her purse with all of the essentials.

Sometime time later Alicia finally arrived with the security escort to her quarters and with her pass. Alicia let the keys in the car since Loreile was going to be driving away anyways.

"The keys are in the car Loreile. Good luck I do hope that Jethro is going to be alright nevertheless?" she said with Loreile letting the boys sleep. "Please don't tell them that their father is in the hospital until you hear from me later wit leaving your cell phone on?" she said with Alicia understanding the order with her grabbing her own go bag inside and with closing the door before losing all of the heat.

Moving to check on Shane and Nathan. She found them still asleep together in the same bed. They were probably afraid with being in a different environment? she said to herself.

She walked away to head for her room with grabbing her go bag. She pulled out her blue elephant pajamas with placing them onto the bed with changing as with her sandals and white socks.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

OPERATING ROOM

Doctors Taft and Gilbert called in for the operation for Special Agent Gibbs having been shot in the stomach. With the x-rays taken along with the MRI and CAT SCAN had shown no real damage to the stomach with some of the fragments broken off to be inside a small pouch to be easy to burn up and remove the rest of the bullet.

The operating team knew what was to be expected with both of the doctors to be using the new laser purchase from the Orlando, Florida hospital for $20 million dollars.

There was a gallery up above filled with doctors and residents had heard about the agent having been shot. There was one lone woman with black hair watching the operation. She was posing as a first year resident sitting in the back.

After it's over she was going to walk into his room using the excuse that she had made an mistake.

She was going to be calling her mother and others at the Marriott hotel to contact them letting them know that she was able to see the one person she needed to see during the past 34 years.

She liked the idea of the doctors having to be using the laser on the patient. While they were taking chances cutting down on any chances of error.

Doctor Gilbert was able to burn the rest of the fragments while leaving the rest for Taft. Removing the goggles for now in the operating room. The entire staff were amazed on how well the laser had been working.

Knowing that Gibbs was going to be fine with the procedure. She walked out to head for the lockers to change once again while removing her cell phone to let her mother know that she was coming home for an hour before going back to make that appearance. Even though their was a good chance that she might be running into Gibbs wife Loriele his fifth and hopefully his last?

Shannon had answered the phone with Kelly giving her mother the message. "Are you sure you're doing the right thing Kelly?"

Once again it was an never ending battle between the both of them with coming here to Washington, D.C. to talk with her father before heading back to Orlando, Florida.


	133. Chapter 133

When Kelly had arrived home to the hotel. Her mother having aged gracefully with all silver hair now with no wrinkles. She was sitting on the couch watching TV with her husband Alex enjoying the John Wayne movie The Searchers.

"Mother I am going to rest for a little while for heading back. By the way Loreile is a beautiful woman that daddy has married. Hopefully he's going to be happy with the rest of his life?"

"I agree Kelly. Go already I know you're tire?" she said with watching her daughter to move into her connecting door of her suite. While her own husband Colonel James Hawkins was asleep himself in bed. When she reached the bedroom. She needed to be careful not to wake him after the past few weeks with their work schedules.

She didn't bother to remove her clothing since she was going to be getting up soon.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Loreile was in the waiting room waiting for any word on her husband. When Doctor Taft came in to let her know that one Leroy Jethro Gibbs is going to be waking very soon.

"Go ahead Loreile. I will take you to his room and try talking with him. But in the meantime I need a break with heading for my office to lay down on the couch for now. I was able to set up quarters for you in case you decide to stay during the rest of the night."

"Thanks doc!" She had gotten up from the ugly green chair to hug her friend.

She walked down to his unit still thinking about the woman that she bumped into the elevator before moving out. She reached and walked inside to see a nurse taking down notes onto her husband's medical file in her hand.

"Mrs. Gibbs your husband is doing well considered having been shot in the stomach. Thanks to using the laser to remove every single fragment of the bullet from the lining of his stomach." she said with checking his heart rate and numbers for his blood pressure to be almost normal for him at his age.

Loreile pulled up a chair to be sitting next to him while she placed the medical file back into place. "By the way the patient can have ice chips when he wakes?" she says with opening the door to leave with heading back to the nurses station.

"Okay now Jethro let's try this again baby with waking up. I need to be hearing your voice?" she cried out with a tone of almost breaking.

Moments later...She heard a moan escaping from his mouth alerting her. "Jethro you're here again in the hospital after being shot in the stomach at your own house." she commented with pushing back his silver fox hair back while kissing him on the bridge of his nose since his right cheek was all bruised from the rifle...

There was a flutter of eye movements from him as if he was trying to see with some slight blurriness. "There you go Gibbs, you can do it like always?" she cried out with continued to coax him further.

She went to grab the grey water pitcher to see if there was any ice chips and there were. She took off the top to place a generous amount into his mouth having to be extremely dry.

"Is that better?" she commented..

He shook his head in agreement. "Where is Taft?" he croaked out for the moment...

"He's around Jethro. Cyril and Doctor Gilbert were able to save your life with using the laser. I heard that the gallery up above was packed watching the surgery since the word had gotten around the hospital." she says with a smile even though a tire one at that.

"It must has something to do with my charming reputation?" he smirk with the smugass remark as always.

"OH! BOY! You're not sick at all buster with that remark of yours." she decided to give him a bruising kiss on his lips to catch him off guard.

"Love you, sweetie." he said...With a slight grimace showing on his face slightly that she caught with her eagle eyes.

"Are you alright Jethro?" now she was concern with asking the question.

"Slight pain otherwise it comes and goes ever since I woke up." he commented....

"Do you want me to call for Doctor Taft to give you further pain medication?" she asked....

"No I will be alright Loreile. I just need to rest a little. Why don't you rest yourself knowing that you're tired. Why don't you come back at seven o'clock?"

"Sure I could use the sleep since the quarters are on the sixth floor. Please try to stay out of trouble Jethro?" she cried out loud with getting up with kissing him again...

"Who me a troublemaker?" Gibbs responded with Loreile kissing him hard and passionate once again before leaving...

Heading down to the elevator Loreile bumped into this woman with black hair like hers telling her that she was sorry walking out to head for ICU. She had no idea just which room she was walking to at this point. While she shook her head for a moment with heading inside with pressing the 6th floor.

Meanwhile Leroy Jethro Gibbs was going to have some surprise in store for him this time. When Kelly knocked on onto the door with walking inside once again with Gibbs opening his eyes again to see the same woman from before.

"Are you lost again?" Gibbs needed to asked with the question.

"No daddy I am not! I have come to the right room after watching your surgery in the operating room gallery." she said with Gibbs picking up with the word daddy.

"Wait a minute you called me daddy? who the hell are you?" he asked with concern with his tone of voice.

"I am Kelly Gibbs Hawkins married to Colonel James Hawkins of the Witness Protection Program for the past 11 years with two little boys. I was able to change my hair color with their help as with mother your wife Shannon alive as well and married to Alex Anderson a contractor of the Naval base in California. Daddy we died in that crashed with mommy calling the Witness Protection Program having found out that Pedro Hernandez was going to be killing us and it did happened with NIS agent Curt Mitchell and two agents posing as us were killed." she said...

"You will get a chance to see Shannon tonight with our husbands at seven o'clock. I have already bumped into your wife Loreile a very beautiful woman I might say. Are you willing to agree to the meeting?" she asked while watching his reaction.

"Yes." he said though his heart was racing a mile an hour as with his blood pressure.


	134. Chapter 134

"Okay daddy I will need to go now back to the hotel to rest. Mommy has been very difficult during the past few weeks in regard to my decision to come here. I believe she is somewhat scared to face you after making that decision to call the Witness Protection Program. You can talk to her later about it. And before I go I will need for you to let your wife know about later on. You will need to prepared her daddy with the shock." she said..

"I will when you leave out of here. Kelly I am sorry that we had lost of of those years together with you growing up and missing out on your friend Maggie?" he cried out with seeing the haunted look on her face for when it comes to her friend from long ago.

"Have you been staying in contact with her daddy?" she needed to know the answer...

"Yes. I will be happy to supply her phone number for you?" Gibbs will say...

"Sure later. Right now I need to go." She came over to give him a kiss onto his brow loving his silver hair...

She walked out of his room. As he grabbed his phone to call his wife....

Loreile had been restless trying to sleep and failing. She had been thinking about the dark hair woman walking out of the elevator to head on down to ICU.

"Jethro what is going on you can't sleep?" she asked with her own tiredness getting in the way.

"Far from it Loreile. The reason I am calling is that I had the biggest surprise of my life and they will be coming back at seven o'clock to officially meet you, Loreile." he said with excitement in his voice and crazy demeanor.

"Can you at least tell me their names so that I can get some sleep Jethro?" she asked with slight annoyance with her words.

"I can't! I promised that I wait until they get here at seven o'clock to meet the four of them. And believe me I am still reeling over it Loreile." he cried out over the phone..

"Okay I will be there with setting my watch to wake me up. Later ....." she hung up to lay back down thinking before falling asleep prior to setting the watch on her left wrist.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

TIME:....05.55 P.M. in the evening.

Loreile had slept maybe 30 minutes having to be restless after talking with her husband. She decided to head for the bathroom with needing to go before throwing cold water onto her face with drying it off with a towel.

Moving back inside she decided to wear a black slacks maternity pants with a black long sleeve blouse with matching sandals. She had taken out her charm bracelet filled with all kinds of animals and including her favorite with the dolphins. She even had a charm bracelet for her right ankle that was still fitting her in spite the swelling of her ankles.


	135. Chapter 135

Once she was ready with dressing and applying her makeup for this special evening as her husband calls it. This had better be good that for sure? She said to herself with locking up the quarters with the key that was given to her. She then headed for the elevator to the eighth floor.

Moving out of the elevator to walk down to Gibbs room. She knocked on the door to let him know that she was here.

"I am early Jethro?" She walked over to her husband to kiss him on his lips. Even though he didn't bother to get rid of his five o'clock shadow. "Ouch!" She said to be playing with him.

"What does that mean OUCH Loriele?" Gibbs said...

"You didn't bother to shave Jethro?" she complained with looking at the time to be almost seven o' clock.

"Nope! I wanted to see what your reaction was going to be." when all of a sudden there was another knock on his door. "They're here Loreile?"

And the first one to walk into the room was Kelly followed by two men and of all women was Shannon with all silver hair with no wrinkles on her face at all. "Loreile I would like you to meet my daughter Kelly and Shannon." he said to be watching Loreile's face for a reaction.

Kelly then introduce the following. "Loreile and daddy this is Colonel James Hawkins of the Witness Protection Program my husband and this is Shannon's husband Alex Anderson a contractor for the Navy in California."

"Wow! This is amazing everyone?" Loreile had to say with needing to sit down for the moment.

"Where have you been hiding all this time with the Witness Protection Program?" she asked...

Shannon will answer the question. "The first 24 years we were staying in a compound in Italy with many others. Until the last ten years we were released to start all new lives with Kelly falling in love with Colonel Hawkins and myself with Alex working for his company as his secretary to marry a year later with all new names. He and James know all about our history and it didn't bother them at all." she responded with looking over at Jethro.

"So why now make contact with Jethro?" This was the one question she needed to asked...

"I have been fighting with my mother for awhile now needing to see and talk with my father to tell him that we are alive and well with no threats against the Cartel regime. She had decided after slightly giving in to come here to hospital after hearing about the shooting on the news. I had decided to make my appearance with using the first excuse that I had gotten lost. I even bumped into your wife Loreile coming out of the elevator."

"She told me about it. Even though I had some strange visions lately with you in them telling me the same thing. It was so weird unlike all of the other dreams and nightmares I had over the years." Gibbs responded with the shake of his head.

"Were you able to get help daddy with those dreams and nightmares of yours?" Kelly was concerned with having to asked her father.

"Oh yeah I did Kelly! I was constantly talking to therapists in Paraguay and this hospital with Doctor Grace Confalone and my primary care physician Doctor Cyril Taft. He's saved my life a number of times during the past five plus years. And for which he's always throwing it up into my face."

It was at this time there was another knock on the door to be of all people his favorite doctor. "Hey! What's all this Jethro?" he asked with seeing the gang's all here and including Loreile.

"Doc I will explain everything later. However I would like you to meet my daughter Kelly Gibbs Hawkins."

" A pleasure doctor." Kelly said and this is my husband Colonel James Hawkins of the Witness Protection Program. And this is my mother Shannon fielding Gibbs Anderson and her husband Alex Anderson of the Navy working in California."

"This is so strange Gibbs. I do hope you will explain it to me?" Taft said with Loreile asking on whether he was interested in Chinese food. "Actually I am and than Jethro, you will be able to tell me the truth of the matter."

Loreile was able to order the Chinese food with going through the usual ritual with them on how to bring the food up to their room and the escort security officer.

"Continuing the story Doctor is the fact that my mother had found out from a source that Pedro Hernandez was going to kill the both of us on the way to court as a witness with NIS agent Curt Mitchell. However the Witness Protection had gotten us out of there with the switch and getting us out of the country to head for a compound in Italy for 20 plus years before being released with all new lives the last 14 years."

"And during all this time no one was able to contact Gibbs telling him that the both of you were alive?"

"Correct doctor. It was until we had gone on vacation for a few weeks that I had told my mother that I wanted to visit and talk with my father. Even though my mother thought it was a bad idea. But I was stubborn and insisted with finding out that my father had been injured and brought to the hospital. So I used the excuse that I had come to the wrong room the first time and walked out for where I had bumped into Loreile coming off the elevator."

"And the strangest bump ever!" Loreile said with the shake of her head...

"How long before you go back Kelly?" Gibbs wanted to know...his heart was pounding...

"Four days daddy. We can come back tomorrow and visit you?" Kelly says...

"I like that Kelly. And what about you, Shannon?" Gibbs asked his first wife of 34 years ago to be really a weird situation even though they had been declared dead officially.

"I don't have an issue with it Jethro." Shannon needed to say..."By the way Doctor Taft are you married?" She asked...

"I am for 22 years to Catherine. We have a child on the way while our first child Paul died a few years back from an illness that hurt us badly. I was serving on the carrier Daniel Webster as part of my punishment until I met up with Kelly's father having been shot twice in the chest and right knee AND EVER SINCE WE HAVE BEEN SPARRING FRIENDS." he joked.

"And the sparring between each other has been good for the both of us. By the way Alex what exactly do you for the Navy?" Gibbs replied with asking the question.

"Our company for which I am a designer/contractor for which we build underwater drones. But since I had been on vacation. I had heard that the company is having issues with the computer systems being hacked with the codes. I do know that the Pentagon is looking into it. Agent Gibbs did NCIS ever deal with a case like this over the years?"

"Three different times with having to find out that it was an inside job for the most part." Gibbs says...

"If this is the case Gibbs there is going to be a number of ramifications with those underwater drones." James said with a tone that was down right scary.

Loreile interrupted this time..."What's so important with those drones Alex since I have a class A security clearance?"

"Amazing! These drones can attack any underwater vessels both on the surface and under with dropping bombs, or any Nuclear weapons." Alex scared everyone for when he had mention about the nuclear weapons.

"OMG! It's scary to think that any country with hacking into the computer system can actually probably can start a possible war?" Loreile commented with the shake of her head.


	136. Chapter 136

"How much money is tied up with these drone programs?" Gibbs had to asked with the importance of the question.

"OMG! Billions of dollars Special Agent Gibbs." Alex needed to say on the subject with the shaking of his head. "Even though the company has several other drone programs for above water for other purposes." Alex scratched his head to even though on how the other drones can be messed up as well.

Gibbs whistled. "I hope to god nothing ever happens to the other drones or else this country will be in trouble?" Gibbs said...

"I will agree with you, Gibbs. One thing for sure I am really hungry?"

Taft touching his stomach with his right hand.

"It should be here soon." Loreile needed to say with Doctor Taft getting the lounge area ready for everyone.

"What about you, Shannon?" Gibbs directed the question with his first wife. While Loreile stayed quiet feeling slightly out of place.

"Me? I am hungry. I don't remember the last time I had Chinese since we were overseas for three weeks eating all of those heavy meals, sauces and seasonings. I ate a lot of the Chicken Marsala and salads along with the different desserts. I must of gain a few pounds while I was there with my husband Alex."

"I love Chinese mostly. Over the years when ever I was working late or at home I will be ordering the Chinese instead of cooking. Instead on occasions my friend Tobias Fornell of the F.B.I. will come over to make different dishes to sometimes just kill my stomach with the sauces and his spices." he laughed as with everyone else inside.

"What's so funny everyone?"

"I really don't feel sorry Jethro with your late night meals? I did the same for when I was working all of those crazy hours at the Evergreen safe house. I never knew on which end was up at times?" Loreile had to say with Kelly never heard the phrase.

"I don't understand Loreile on what that phrase had meant?" Kelly looked over at her father shaking his father.

"Really Kelly!" Gibbs said with a slight smirk....

"I am sorry Daddy I do understand now what it means. Maybe it has something to do with my hunger and the baby inside my stomach?" she said to have Loreile laughing.

"I just know the feeling Kelly with three pregnancies. I was always eating like a horse along with my hormones driving my crazy!" she looked over at her husband after mentioning about her hormones.

"That's for sure!" Gibbs cried out as with James...

"HEY! Watch out buddy with the jokes with eating a lot?" Loreile will say.

Moments later Doctor Cyril Taft had come in to say that the Chinese food had arrived by the escort along with the lounge now ready...

"GOD BLESS AMERICA!" Gibbs said with his stomach rumbling on him as with everyone else.

"I want everyone to leave while I help Jethro into the wheelchair?" Taft had to say on the subject with everyone to be moving out of the room.

Loreile, Kelly and Shannon were the first ones to leave following by James and Alex.

"Okay I want you to go slow with getting off the bed and into the wheel chair. Understand Gibbs?" he was asking with a one that indicated that his response was strong.

"Of course I do Doc?" he said with slowly moving off the side of the bed to move into the wheelchair with standing and holding on until he was ready to sit on down with out any further incident.

"How do you feel?" Taft said with pushing the wheelchair out of the room down the hall to the lounge.

"I feel really good Doctor. Let's just hope it stays that way for a long time to come?" Gibbs quipped for the most part with his words.

"In a pig's eye!" he said with coming up with a Star Tre quote.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

California

Kramer Computer systems

The lockout was still continuing with all of the employees having been able to leave once the computer systems were released. And right now the lone employee a traitor was inside the computer room for where all of the passwords, coded and firewalls had been in placed.

Security Officer in the main office of Alex Anderson having tried to break into his laptop with all of the passwords. The only other thing they were able to do was call him on vacation to have him fly back to California hopefully to be able to get into his files and try the override that only one person knows and that is is Anderson.

"Sergeant Frank Pence with the company ten years had the one cell phone on his own needing to contact Alex Anderson. Even though he swore that he wouldn't bother him on his vacation. However he has no choice right now.

Pulling out his cell with bringing up the number.....

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Hospital LOUNGE

Everyone had been enjoying the great taste of the Chinese food that Loreile had called.

Everyone had been talking when all of a sudden Alex's phone was going off loud instead of keeping it on vibrate.

"Jesus! It's my company?" he cried out with the response. "Hello this is Alex. Sergeant Pence what the heck is going on there? I had friends with high security clearance to tell me about problems going on with the drone and computer systems?" he said...

"So everything has been lockdown by your own security codes with the one traitor inside the code room trying to overtake the drone program."

"I will take care of it from here with my laptop Sergeant Pence. Have your security people to be able to take out the traitor? I have my laptop sitting on my lap. Hold on a minute while I set in the proper firewalls and security systems." he said with looking at Shannon, Kelly and everyone else excited...

Moments later...

The alarms were turned off with all of the power was turned on and the lockdown doors opening....He was able to hear gunfire over the phone....


	137. Chapter 137

"It's over! Alex had to say. "Sergeant Pence can you hear me?" he said...

"Yes, Alex I can. The security officer fired back as the traitor Doctor Jemone Robertson was behind it, sir. Now comes the job of clearing up the entire mess. Hopefully, we will be able to get the drone programs back online." he said to Alex on the other side of the United States.

"I agree. Whatever funds you need. You're going to get with the special SECNAV account by Crawford." When Crawford's name was mentioned by Alex. Special Agent Gibbs had a red alert in his head. "Anything else Sergeant?"

"No sir. Thanks to you the lockdown had ended. Are you coming back to California?" he asked...

"I will be coming back in with my normal time in two days Sergeant. Get Doctor Norstrom to take care of the situation for now." he suggested with the doctor's knowledge.

"Fair enough sir. See you back in California soon?" he ended the phone call.

Alex Anderson felt so much better as with his wife Shannon.

"Thank god that situation is over with?" Alex had to say on the subject of saving his company and the drone program.

"Tell me Alex why didn't you say a word to any one of your company management that you had all of the lockdown codes on your laptop while you had been on vacation?" Loreile needed to ask the question with her curiosity kicking in for the most part.

"Because I really don't trust anyone?" he said with Shannon adding...

"Two years ago when they had first developed the drone program. Alex had found a number of emails on his laptop telling him that someone in his company was going to try and sabotage the drone program until the proper time. And now it was this time and they had finally found out just who was this traitor." she says.

"I agree. Now can we at least enjoy the rest of the vacation? How about all of us head to the Catskills and the gambling casino for when Gibbs is released from the hospital tomorrow?" Alex asked...

"Alex, you have said the thing to my wife for when it comes to gambling. Her favorite is playing the slot machines with the progressive machines called the Blazing Sevens." Gibbs said...

"Every time I have played these machines with my husband playing blackjack and other card tables. I always wind up winning a great deal of money." she cried out with a smile.

"When was the last time?" Kelly asked...

"Two months ago with winning over two million dollars with all Blazing seven's across the screen." She announced to the group.

"Wow! What did you do with the money if you don't mind me asking?" Alex asked the question with great interest.

"Saved some of it for the boys and college, savings account, my husband, shopping and other even for two of our friends to help them out. Hopefully, Jethro and I will be able to be lucky once again?" Loreile needed to say.

"Well in that case hopefully all of us will get lucky Loreile and Gibbs?" Alex said...

"What are some of your other favorite hobbies?"

"I have been writing fanfiction stories for a little over 30 plus years along with getting involved with 52-star trek pen pal clubs and attending conventions. My friend Theresa was married to someone for 14 years and hated any of her hobbies. However, this one time was years ago with one of the Trek clubs to attend a New York City Star Trek convention with William Shatner and Patrick Stewart. She had told me in a letter that Shatner was the complete opposite of Steward being calm and surreal as compared to Shatner being a total jackass on the stage talking to the fans." She said...

Kelly was very much interested. "Loreile do you think that you can show me one of your fanfiction sites with your different stories?" she asked...

"Of course I can tomorrow. Since my husband needs to be getting back to bed in his room or else Taft is going to have a fit for when it comes to his special patients." Loreile looked over at her husband and she had the feeling that she was going to be called a "Party Pooper again."

Once everyone had left the lounge of the hospital and with getting her husband into bed with making sure he was comfortable. "Are you sure Jethro that you're going to be alright tonight?"

"Other than the fact I will like to have you in bed with me so that I can fuck your brains out?" he commented to have her going to lock the door of his private room. She was going to be getting back to him now sexually.

She removed her clothes draping them over the chair. "I am going to give you what you've wanted all night long." She started with lifting up the hospital gown to take hold of his penis growing at leaps and bounds. Leroy Jethro Gibbs wasn't surprised at all that she will take the gamble.

He had thrown back his head against the pillows in order to enjoy the sensation of her mouth on his penis.


	138. Chapter 138

Gibbs tried to keep quiet with his sexual responses. She continued to be rough with sucking his hardened penis. He choked for the most part with needing to take in a deep breath before she had pulled her clothing completely to climb aboard him and stretching his pussy to the hilt. Even though she was dripping wet.

"Jesus! Loreile what are you doing?" he commented feeling the heat of her insides and out. She had shut him up with a kiss that was so passionate. He wasn't able to control himself with all of a sudden he started to fuck her hard with the jerk of his hips.

Loreile didn't give a damn right now. She wanted to give all of the pleasure to her husband and mostly herself. She continued to kiss him while placing her swollen nipples now one at a time into his juicy mouth.

"I want you to bite them Jethro?" she said with the order of the day.

He didn't need to be told a second time as Loreile tried to hold back her response. "PLEASE JETHRO!" she quipped.

"PLEASE WHAT LOREILE?" Gibbs said with his cock fully emersed by her very hot pussy.

"I need you so badly Jethro. Fuck me so hard that I can't stand it anymore with the urges of mine?" Loreile needed to say with her nipples being sucked so hard that she was crying out with a few drops of blood dripping out of her nipples. Nevertheless, she was loving what he was doing to her body. Her hormones were just driving her crazy.

He had begun to move quicker and faster with his cock as a pistol deep inside his wife's pussy. He differently owned her pussy and the rest of her beautiful body. She moved off him with Jethro changing positions to lean his head over and Loreile to take hold of his throbbing cock and again down her throat making him squirm and with his balls crying out ......

"Suck me harder Loreile I want that mouth of yours to work?" he squeezed her right nipple still dripping blood before taking it into his mouth with pulling it down to him and Loreile's mouth heading on over to his mouth and sucking onto his tongue.

The both of them were so overheated with the sexual activity.

Both tongues were working quickly enjoying the feel of each other. She then kissed his face, brow, neck, and shoulders. She then moved on down his sexy body to his hardened penis into her mouth once more and deep as she could go asking her husband to push her head down further with his hands over her hand to have him crying out from the pleasure and then the pain for when she decided to use her teeth to against the delicate membrane.

"DEAR GOD OH MIGHTLY! I can't take much more of what you're doing to be sweetie?" he said with her not letting up on him until she was able to feel the arousal of his orgasm being achieved from his lower groin area.

His penis was now so hard as a rock or jackhammer, she had pulled out to use her hand to bring him on further. His penis with her hands wrapped around it was making it further tender, swollen, and painful. She continued as his head was rolled back as his entire body was shaking and including his legs.

"Please Loreile finished me off already?" he cried out with his response as his penis was hurting further arching his hips to try to relieve some of the pressure.

But she wasn't going to stop with him and her own urges. She once again placed his penis into her mouth taking a good bite of his shaft making him cry out unable to relax. His entire body was a mass of nerves now with Loreile not wishing to stop.

Gibb's penis was so sore now that when this is all over won't be able to walk without the pain. She asked him to once again force her down further with his raw penis as he was crying now. She sucked his balls as well with the cries out of his mouth unable to stay still from the pain she was causing.

One thing for sure when he was feeling better will be getting back at her with tying the woman up tightly and take full advantage of her with a cloth in her mouth...


	139. Chapter 139

She had pushed her husband back down in order to get what she wants further. Since he was on his back. She went to place her Pussy into his face in order to lick up all of her juices. He was in need of a deep breath with his face being covered by her bald pussy. He began to use his tongue and mouth to make her happy for the most part.

She was thrilled with making all kinds of noises from her mouth. "More Jethro! Do I need you to make me cum a lot? she says before turning around to bend over to suck on his penis sucking on the membrane with her mouth to have her husband cry out in pain and pleasure.

"OMG Loriele you're killing me tonight?" Gibbs cries out with his response unable to move an inch with her pussy into his face for which he's loving every moment of his licking his wife's pussy.

He was able to remember that first night together on the beach four years ago leaving the SECNAV celebration with his meeting the beautiful woman. It was an interesting evening to wind up having intense with her on the beach for several hours.

He didn't believe just how much he was able to hurt with his entire body, his cock, and most of all his balls. When he had dropped her off at my house for drinks. She was the one to take the chance to have further sex to drive him just wild. She had loved to rub his temples, head, and the back of his neck and shoulders to relax him.

She laid on top of his body kissing him so hard, intense and passionate that he wasn't able to think straight. She played with his silver hair while licking under his underarms as well to be a horrible thing in his eyes. But he didn't believe just how erotic it had turned out to be?

Back to normal time.......

Loreile once again had his entire penis down her throat to have her husband unable to think or move. He cried out from when she was scraping her teeth against his shaft to make his penis tender, swollen, and red for the most part.

He wasn't able to make her stop already with his hips moving up and she grabbed his penis further harder in her hands. She even did the same with his balls making him further cry out......

"STOP LOREILE PLEASE!" he begged. Even though it was part of a little trick to get back to her.

"Fine. I will stop since you're acting like a little baby for god sake?" she stopped.

However, once he had gotten up to take a deep breath into his lungs. He grabbed her hands and placed her onto the bed roughly covering her whole body in spots she wasn't able to move.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Gibbs? Let me damn go with hurting my wrists?" she ordered with her tone.

"NO! BITCH!" he cried out with his tongue to be trailing down to her nipples. However, he grabbed one of them into his mouth to bite down to have her scream out...

"This will teach you a lesson Lt. Loreile Ann Baskins Gibbs," he announced with the words.

"Son of a bitch I am going to get back at you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs." she felt another bite this time to the same nipple to cause some slight bleeding dripping down her chest.

Gibbs wasn't going to hold back any further after what she had done to him in many ways. His tongue moved on down to her opening since her legs now with her ankles tied to the bedposts. He took a lick of the drippings of her pussy. 

He parted the lips in order to place his tongue onto her clitoris swelling and throbbing. He was enjoying himself getting even. But he wasn't done as yet with her.

He sucked so hard that she wasn't able to hold still from the spasms of her legs. He grabbed the clit between his fingers to have her cry out loud. He continued making it raw between his fingers and taking a bite of it between his teeth.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT BITCH?" Gibbs said with his anger getting in the way.....

"FUCK YOU, BASTARD!" She tried to kick him but was unable to with her legs tied.

He went to find those sex toys he had brought at the recent shopping spree. He was able to find the clips to be used on her nipples and clit to put her through the roof. This was more fun than anything else."


	140. Chapter 140

He smirked with watching her squirm as he did earlier. Her nipples were swollen from the clips place as with her clitoris throbbing between the clips. Loreile had been crying out trying to break away from his grip. But she was causing more damage to her wrists.

Playing with his penis in front of her face. He placed it into her mouth pushing it all of the way down her throat and telling her to suck hard. He continued to force his penis as she was going to bite him and does to have him cry out by slapping her face hard after pulling out.

"You're going to suck me or I will do worse damage to you, Loreile?" Do I make myself clear on the subject matter?" She didn't say a word for the moment.

Once again it places his hardened penis down her throat while removing the clip from her clit in order to play with it harder between his fingers.

She wasn't able to make any noises since his penis was shoved into her mouth. He was so hard that he needed to cum again as it was getting to be too painful from the pressure.

She was told to suck harder in order to make him have his orgasm exploding with Loreile to swallow every drop of his semen.

"Feeling fucking better Jethro with your bullshit?" Loreile cried out as he grabbed her hair pulling it to have her head meet up to his and kiss her hard before biting her lips.

"No! I am still not done with you, bitch. He let go of her hair to head on down to her pussy by removing the clip to have it replaced with his mouth to make her clit more swollen, tender, throbbing, and red.

He started off sucking on her throbbing, hot clit between his teeth. She was crying out with her legs unable to move with being tied. "SON OF THE BITCH! I am going to be leaving this time Jethro and I am going to be taking the boys and Madeline with me. You're not going to be to see the boys at all." she was serious this time.

He slapped her hard into the face while he continued on his eating her clit and placing his tongue deep down into her opening dripping...

After a few more minutes more he placed his hardened hammer into her dripping pussy to use his energies to fuck the hell out of her. He thrust hard into her wetness as his hips, legs, and back forced back into the cervix inside to have her crying out in pain.

She passed out from the thrusts of his raping her. His own wife for god sake! But she came around a moment later to again see the animal still on her fucking like a dog or a horse. "Please I beg you to stop Jethro?" she cries..

"No such luck bitch." Gibbs said with a nasty smirk on his face. His cock was dripping when pulled out with her own cum and his.

He placed his soft cock back into her mouth pushing it all of the ways down her throat. He fucked her mouth as if it was her pussy. "I love your mouth Loreile. I am going to fuck it so hard that you're not able to breathe.

While he was doing this with his penis in her mouth. Using his fingers he pulled both of her swollen nipples to make her moan out while he continued pushing his penis into her further. She was choking slightly...

He pushed back down her throat not giving her the chance to adjust. She didn't know just how much longer she was able to hold up. This all started with being mad at him for the way he was treating her.

"Suck bitch! or else you're going to be sorry Loreile." he vented against her shoving it further and including his balls. And in the meantime, his hand was grabbing her right breast to have her crying out. He squeezed it so hard making it turn purple along with other colors.

She sucked his balls making them hurt and swollen further. His groin was hurting so much now that this role-playing was going too far.

"What's wrong Jethro don't like a woman sucking your balls hard?" she said with taking both of his balls to squeeze them between her fingers.

His hips jerked as he wasn't able to take the pain much further. OH, GOD!" he starts to cry with tears falling down his face. "Stop already or else you're going to destroy your chance to have a fourth baby?"

"Excuse me, Gibbs! I am not the one that wants to have a fourth baby it's you?" how dare you say that to me when you know how dangerous it was going to be for me getting pregnant and delivering at my age?" she stopped her action on him for now with her anger building further."

"If we can't after this Loreile. I will want to adopt knowing the odds of the courts to give us permission from the adoption agency." Gibbs cries out.....

"And what makes you think Jethro that I want to have a fourth child? Think about it?" she was hot under the collar for the moment.

"Are you trying to be selfish Loreile?" he said angrily.

"When we had first discussed having children that I had told you we could go for three and that's it knowing how dangerous it will be for me to deliver. And now you're putting into a position to make another choice. I am going to stop this and have you head for the sex club to take out your frustration. Because I am done today, Jethro. I am going to head back to my sister's house with picking up the boys and Madeline. Maybe you should consider fucking her instead since she is always willing to make you happy in any aspect." she said with untying him from his position on the bed.

She didn't better to help him to get up from the bed in his fragile condition.


	141. Chapter 141

For which was a complete lie. She had set up her sneaky plot with one of the managers of the sex club. She had set this up a few days ago. Knowing that her husband was going to the club to blow off steam sexually wise.

She watched him leave the house. While she called Joey to let him know that she was coming. Along with her husband.

However, she did call Elizabeth telling her that the plan had worked on Jethro getting him pissed enough to head for the club. "Loreile, you need to be careful that this doesn't backfire on you with you're going to be losing your husband and marriage altogether."

"I hope not Elizabeth! I love Jethro a great deal and I don't want him to lose out on his children as well," she commented.

"Good for you, little sister." Elizabeth had to say before hanging up to play with Shane and Nathan having a ball in the pool with her husband teaching Nathan how to swim.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was still angry at his wife for treating him like a piece of trash at his own house with sexual designs on him.

Walking into the very busy sex club of the shopping mall not too far from his house. One of the host's names Jake was waiting at the entrance of the club. Jake turned to face someone he knows very well with Gibbs and his wife coming in a great deal of the time.

"How can I help you, Gibbs?" he asked with waiting for this little charade to begin.

"Since I am not here without my wife. I will like to have six of your employees service me with the levels of ten and eleven for the next two hours," he said with handing him his credit card to pay for the services as with a copy of the receipt for his tax records.

"Please stay here while I set this up since I will be controlling the role-playing and the types of pain and pleasure you will receive," he said with shaking his head to head inside the tunnel to lead to the main area for where Gibbs will be for the next two hours of pure sex, pleasure and most of all to see just how much pain he's able to take.

Gibbs had sat down to wait for Jake to come back. He was nervous and anxious at the same time with Loreile inside dressed in a tiger's mask posing as a mute. It should prove to be interesting nevertheless.

Moments later Jake came back over to Gibbs with telling him to follow with taking the elevator to the fifth floor with the sex club extremely busy.

Walking out of the elevator onto the very busy level. "We will be using the main tunnel that is used to head for what we call the dungeon. Very popular with the patrons."

"I can't wait Jake." Gibbs needed to say on the excitement of being fuck.

Opening the door into the darkened tunnel. Jake quickly moved out of the way for when Gibbs has four associates of the club knocking him into the wall. He's not able to see their faces with the masks on. Right away one of them began to rip off his clothing along with using scissors.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he screamed out looking for the host Jake.

"Exactly that Special Agent Gibbs. We are here to fuck you hard for the next two hours in every shape and form. And when we are done with you. You're not going to be able to walk for a few days with your penis and balls screaming out for help."

He was completely nude now and a woman pushed him up against the wall placing her breasts and pussy up against his penis. While her hand had taken hold of his balls to have him crying out. Since this woman wasn't able to talk. Gibbs asked her to suck him hard as she could.

She bent down without removing the mask from her eyes. She grabbed his penis and placed it into her mouth taking it all of the ways down to have him crying out and squirming with his legs. Another woman began to play with his hairs on his chest while placing fingers into his mouth to suck with some strange sauce.

Then there was a male placing a hand behind him taking hold of his cheeks with placing some lotion deep inside his ass.

As it turned out to be some type of a vibrator that had a number of speeds on the device to be placed inside his canal for a session of thrills.

Gibbs was moaning as he was asked to be serviced and he was getting it with his penis and balls being sucked by the experts. "DEAR GOD!" he cried out as his ass had the vibrator being pulled inside and out making it a strange sensation for him.

The mute lady had changed to have the other nipple into his mouth. He was asked by Jennifer to have it bitten in order to make it bleed and foe which Loreile loves a great deal. Not too many women like to have their nipples bitten and bleeding.

He was able to see the drips of blood onto his chest as he had bitten the nipple making it thrilling to a certain point. While this was happening his ass was hurting like hell from the vibrator since he wasn't used to it.

They started to move now after finishing up the sucking of his penis and balls. Gibbs was pulled along the wall until reaching a small room with a number of devices that are going to be used on Gibbs enhancing the pain and pleasure further.

"Please come inside Gibbs and sit on down the chair and place your legs onto the stirrups." The woman a redhead for which Gibbs loves the most.

Tying his ankles and legs along with his neck and placing his arms over his head. She pressed a button to have the tubes moving towards him. She held onto his penis to place it inside the small hole for where he pees. Along with tubing to be placed around his balls that were very tender.

"What does this tube do to me ?" Gibbs asked with his heartrate rising as with blood pressure.

"You will find out in a moment." she pressed another button to raise his head down for which a male came over with a 14-inch thick cock to be placed down his throat to suck.

Gibbs began to choke on the cock down her throat. Since he wasn't used to a man's cock this big.

While this was happening the tube inside his penis began to heat up and the vibrator making him cry out from the pain and pressure. He had lifted up his hips trying to find a position that was comfortable.

However, it was not working out for the better. The pressure was getting worse when he felt an orgasm coming on that was going to spray all over himself and those around him and the chair.

He screamed as his cum came spraying out of his penis unto himself and the chair while the workers had moved out of the way.


	142. Chapter 142

After he was able to catch his breath after having his orgasm. It was now time to move on to another section of the dungeon. Jennifer and Loreile still wearing her mask were able to wipe him down before removing him from the stirrups.

He felt weak for the most part after the orgasm. He was able to walk with Jennifer and his wife's hand to pull him along into a much bigger area by looking up into the ceiling to see all types of ropes.

Jake had come up to them asking Gibbs to be laying on the table in front of him to be tied down tightly with his head to be leaning over the table. For where he was located having to be placed a long tube to moved down closer to his penis. Gibbs felt slightly scared about what was next for him.

"Relax a little while we set things up." Jake needed to say to him with Jake to be grabbing his penis to meet up with the thin tube to be entering inside and locking into place. Breathing quicker Jake and Jennifer tell him to take it easy until they turn on the device inside his penis to heat, rotate, and other features.

All of a sudden his hips raised with his penis feeling like it was on fire. OMG!" he cried out as his penis was expanding as well with Gibbs needing to catch his breath from the internal pressure inside. He screamed this time as the device inside was pushed to the highest level to have him going crazy as he began to spasm throughout his entire body.

His body continued to spasm with Jake, Jennifer, and Loreile was watching him arching his back. While this was going on. Jake grabbed his penis to have him cry out further. While the ladies were laughing at the scene.

Choking out his response. "What's so damn funny ladies laughing at my expanse?" he said with anger.

"We are here to enjoy your sexual response, Gibbs. " Jennifer needed to say on the subject.

They continued on with the role-playing aspect of the charade. His body once again arched before falling back onto the chair. "PLEASE STOP ALREADY?" HE BEGGED WITH WITH THE REQUEST.

Loreile getting the word removed the tubing from inside his penis in order to take him to the next level. While giving him a moment to rest. Jennifer and Jake untied his ankles and wrists that were over his head.

Gibbs with help from Jake was able to help him off the chair feeling slightly dizzy and weak. " Are you able to walk or do we need to get a wheelchair?"

"I can walk the best I can," he says with following them to another section of the club. It was much darker and subdue.

The next room had dungeon-like weapons of hundreds of years ago. Jake had Gibbs lean against the stone wall with the heavy metal cuffs to be placed over his head along with a collar around his neck. Gibbs wasn't able to move except for this legs as well placed in the same type of metal cuffs with his ankles spread wide. He wasn't able to sit down.

There was a device in front of him with a long tube that was going to be inserted into Gibb's penis. While someone will hold his penis with the tube to be inserted and turned on with the heating system and rotating. While his balls will be covered over to have it squeezed to have him cry out.

Jake asked Loreile to be doing the choke to hold his penis until the tube was inserted. Gibb's eyes were covered over in order not to see it going inside. Directing the tube to have it fit just perfectly. Gibbs began to complain about it.

After a moment with turning on the control panel to have the tube turned on. Jake had pushed the green button and all of a sudden the heat was able to be felt inside with Gibbs crying out unable to move or getaway since it was his own sexual organ.


	143. Chapter 143

He continued to cry out with those around him began playing and sucking his balls. This was worse than being in Paraguay for the most part? But then again Jose Juan Hernandez before being killed in Colebrook, Maine had more fun with Gibbs along with his soldiers.

His poor penis, balls, ass, and entire body had gone through so much pain during the time he was there with the nut case. However now with him here at the club. He never knew what to expect. No doubt drinking his water probably was laced with some type of drugs.

His penis was expanding further from the hot rod inside before pulling it out to have him take a deep breath. Even his own wife was loving it nevertheless. "Suck it up, Jethro!" his wife had to say with a look on her face that had him pissed off.

"Oh, really!

And what am I supposed to do now having to be in Paraguay? I can't even get away from him and those soldiers?" he cried out as Loreile was worried that the drugs in his system were getting to be way too much on him?

"You're smart enough Special Agent Gibbs. However, since I work for Hernandez you're going to be in so much pain before he decides to kill you."

"Why does he have it out for me?" he cried out with Loreile climbing all over him.

"Are you serious Special Agent Gibbs? It was mostly because of Pero Hernandez for which you shot him. That is why every other Cartel leader over the years had gone after you with your involvement with NCIS." She sat on his hardened penis deep buried inside her wet pussy for which he was enjoying for the most part.

Moments later Jake came over to have Loreile and Gibbs head into the final section of the role-playing club.

In this section, there were a number of ropes hanging down from the ceiling to hang anyone and see just how much anyone can handle?

The lights were down low walking inside. While Jennifer and the other ladies were prepared with the sex toys placed on a silver tray. There was a table for which Gibbs was asked to lay down on in order to ready him like what happened to him in Paraguay.

Tying the ropes around his wrists and ankles. They had as well placed the blindfold over his eyes along with a collar around his neck. He wasn't able to move an inch now. Jake had given the order to have him raised into the air with Gibbs anxious and nervous having been through this several times with the cartel leader now dead.

Once he was in place. Jake had him brought down in order to have his soldiers begin the sexual assault of his body and mind. Since the drug in his system was working. Jake grabbed the two syringes to be used on his penis to enhance it further.

Meanwhile, eight of the soldiers were lined up behind him. Why in the world was he doing this again after it was for real months ago landing in the hospital for two months. And now he was role-playing this at a sex club.

The shot to his anal caused him to scream out as the muscles and tissues were tearing inside and there was nothing he was able to do.

He cried out his wife's name since the blindfold was covering his eyes.

"I am here baby right with you," she says in order to calm him down slightly. She started to suck his penis twice the size now in her mouth from the hormone in his bloodstream.

Crying out from the force of that foreign penis in his ass causing the muscles and tissues to swell and bleed. Jake asked him the following. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs do you like being fucked in the ass?"

He cried out with the response. "NO!"

"Too bad you're going to be so much more of being fucked in the ass along with several others sucking on your penis and balls. You're not going to be able to walk when we are done with you?" Jake/Hernandez had to say on the subject.

His soldiers went to work on their guinea pig. Gibbs didn't know how to think anymore with the pain throughout his entire body. Even Loreile had thought that the game was just too much now. Even though most of it was from the drugs in his system as part of the game.

Each man continued on with the assault of his body. Before Jake/Hernandez didn't stop what he was doing with the man's penis and his torture. "Now do you like it Jethro?" he called him by his middle name.

"The hell with you will I give in to you no matter how many times your soldiers fuck me? You're not going to get any Intel out of me," he screamed out as Jake bit down on his now raw penis as his entire body bucket.

"Really! You're in no position to fight me or the soldiers. It was a no wonder I was able to slice off your penis and balls back in Paraguay, and I am going to be doing it again with your wife left without a husband that is unable to have sex with."


End file.
